I Run to You
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: AU: Bellamy is in trouble, and Clarke is the only one he's ever trusted enough to share his secrets. How will she help him and keep her best friend in the dark about her brother's problems at the same time? DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything publicly recognizable about the 100. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first attempt at 100 Fanfiction! I've wanted to do something for a while and this came to me, so I hope y'all like it! :)**

Clarke jumped and rolled out of her bed, hitting the wood floor with a thud. Another scream drifted through her bedroom door, and she scrambled to her feet running for the door. She wrenched it open, blinded by the bright living room light.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on the scene before her. Octavia stood with her hands over her face, sobs racking her thin shoulders. She turned her gaze from the emotional rollercoaster that was Octavia Blake, to the form crumpled against the wall.

Clarke's breath hitched at the sight of Octavia's brother and the dark red staining his white t-shirt. Scrapes and bruises covered his face and neck, his eyes were closed and that maddeningly gorgeous hair of his fell across his forehead in unruly curls.

She rushed forward, kneeling beside his still form. They had an odd relationship, she and Bellamy Blake. She'd known him since she was seven years old, and they'd both spent the majority of their lives trying to take care of O.

They could barely stand one another most days, but that didn't mean she didn't care about the man before her. She placed a gentle hand on the side of his face, turning his eyes to settle upon her own.

Octavia was still screeching noisily, and Clarke had had enough.

"Be quiet, O", she said softly.

Octavia quieted, her face tear stained and her hands shaking.

Clarke stared at her best friend, knowing that she was terrified.

"Why don't you go next door and sit with Lincoln", she said kindly.

She watched as O nodded her head before making her way from the apartment. Then she turned her attention back to Bellamy.

"Thanks Princess", he said with a groan.

"Any time", Clarke said with a small smile.

This reminded her of the last time that Bellamy had come home like this. It had been six years ago.

_Clarke was sitting in her bedroom, her sketchbook in her lap and a charcoal pencil clutched in her fingers. She'd been drawing one of her favorite subjects, seventeen -year-old Bellamy Blake. She knew at fourteen that her crush on her best friend's older brother was pointless, but she just couldn't help it._

_ Her gaze flew to her window when the sound of a pebble hitting the glass reached her ears. She quickly raised the pane, leaning out and staring into the darkness._

_ That's when she'd seen O, tears streaming down her face and blood splattered on her clothes. The other girl was crying, and Clarke knew that if she didn't quiet her that her parents would hear._

_ She raised a finger to her lips, and listened as Octavia's sobbing turned to sniffles. She raced from her bedroom, making sure her parents' door was closed before running down the stairs and out onto lawn._

_ "What is it, O? What happened", Clarke asked as her friend hugged her._

_ "Bellamy, he's hurt", Octavia whispered._

_ That was all Clarke needed. "Ok, show me."_

_ When the girls reached the Blake house, both were out of breath. Clarke followed O into the house, and saw Bellamy on the couch. He was so still that it scared her, and then she heard him moan._

_ "O, get plenty of towels and put some hot water in a pot", she called._

_ Clarke approached the couch, the stench of blood turning her stomach. He looked terrible, scraped and bruised. His left eye was nearly swelled shut and his ribs were probably cracked. It was the deep gash in his calf that worried her most though._

_ "What happened", she whispered._

_ "It's none of your business."_

_ "Bell, what happened", Clarke asked sounding much older than her fourteen years._

_ Bellamy sighed. "Money's scarce. I joined the Grounders to make some extra dough. I can't let O get stuck in the system."_

_ "You shouldn't have done that, Bell. My folks could've helped you. They adore you and O."_

_ "It's done, Clarke. So don't mention any of this to Octavia."_

_ Clarke nodded, her features worried._

_ She used his pocketknife to gently cut his pant's leg to better view the cut. The gash was nasty, but thankfully not too deep. Octavia arrived with the supplies Clarke had asked for._

_ She dipped one of the towels into the hot water, ringing out the excess before gently cleaning away the dried blood and dirt. _

_ "O, go get the med kit I swiped from my mom", Clarke said as she finished cleaning the cuts and scrapes marring Bellamy's skin._

_ When Octavia returned, she opened the white box and pulled out the alcohol. There was an apology in her eyes as she began to sterilize his wounds. After she was finished, she bandaged the worst of the cuts._

_ "Put a bag of peas on that eye, and watch your ribs. I'd feel better if you went to the hospital", Clarke said quietly._

_ "No hospitals. Thanks Princess", Bellamy said ruffling her hair._

_ "Any time, Bell."_

Clarke shook herself from her musings and helped Bellamy from the floor. He winced as he stood, and she supported a great part of his weight as she led him to the bathroom.

She helped him to sit down on the closed toilet lid, and then grabbed the scissors from the top drawer.

"Always prepared aren't you Princess", Bellamy said with a raised brow.

"With you Blake, I've got to be ready for anything", Clarke groused.

She cut away the white material to reveal his corded muscles and blood stained skin. She probed the jagged wound with gentle, experience fingers. He grunted in pain, but remained still.

Thanks to that moment all those years ago, she'd decided to become a doctor. She was probably the most experienced person in her class thanks to her various Bellamy Blake encounters over the years. She'd sewn him up, set his bones, and been his primary care physician for the past six years without even holding a medical degree.

Clarke grabbed her BB (Bellamy Blake) emergency kit from under the sink, and riffled through its contents. Her hands settled on the iodine and a clean washcloth. She cleaned the wound, disinfected it, and then wiped the grime and dirt from this face and chest.

"Alright, Blake, you know the drill", she said as she began to pack up the medical supplies.

She watched him as he made his way from the bathroom and into her bedroom. When she finally made it to her room, he had changed into a fresh pair of sweats and was lying on her bed.

Clarke laid a towel on the sheets beside him, and then began to suture the frayed edges of the jagged gash together. He lay quiet and still; that's one thing that made treating Bellamy worth while, he was an amazing patient.

When she was finished she bandaged him up, and gave him some pain medicine. She left him there while she gathered up some pillows and a blanket. She made up the couch, and then helped him into the living room.

Clarke saw him settled before going to wash her hands. She set a glass of water on the coffee table beside him, felt his forehead for any sign of fever, and then went to clean up the mess.

She cleaned the bathroom, the smell of bleach burning her nose. She threw away his t-shirt, and rinsed the washcloth until the water was clear once more. She went to her bedroom and grabbed his pants off the floor, pitching them in the washing machine with the bloody towels and washcloth.

After she was finished, Clarke wandered back into the living room to check on Bellamy. He was out, his hair sticking out in all directions and dark circles forming under his eyes.

She wished he could be free of Lynx and the crew. He couldn't keep this up forever, and she was terrified one day he wouldn't come home. She sank down in the recliner, her watchful gaze fixed on the sleeping form.

Sometimes they acted like they hated each other, but both knew they didn't. It was just easier to hide behind their sarcasm and banter than admit their feelings. She smiled when she heard him mutter her name in his sleep, much like she knew she spoke his in hers.

Clarke's eyes moved to the door, Octavia's form highlighted by the light from the hallway outside the apartment. She watched her friend as she hovered over her brother, and then turned her eyes upon Clarke.

"How is he", she asked quietly.

"He'll pull through", Clark answered.

"What happened this time?"

"Rough night at work, I think. He didn't say much", Clarke lied.

She was still amazed at how long they'd kept his secret from O. Especially since she was dating a Grounder named Lincoln. That had been an interesting day. Clarke was sure that Bellamy would blow his top.

"Thanks for taking care of him Clarke", Octavia said with a smile.

"Sure, no problem. You should get some sleep. You've got class tomorrow."

"You do too", O answered.

"I need practice functioning without sleep." Clarke grinned.

"Uhuh, whatever you say", Octavia said as she walked from the room.

Clarke turned her attention back to Bellamy and found him staring at her.

"Go to bed Princess", he growled.

Clarke almost laughed. When Bellamy Blake used that tone most people quaked with fear, but she could see right through his bad boy persona.

"Nope", she said popping the 'p'.

Bellamy glared at her, but soon closed his eyes once more.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn", he said drowsily.

"I learned from the best, Bell", Clarke said with a chuckle.

Then she watched him relax, and listened as his soft snores filled the quiet room. Bellamy Blake could be a pain in her neck, but she couldn't imagine life without the infuriating man.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I don't know if I want to continue or leave it as a one-shot, so I'll be anxious to hear your opinions on the matter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited my little work in progress! You guys are awesome! I hope y'all enjoy the latest chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

Bellamy woke with a grown. His shoulder burned and his body ached. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the dim living room. He smiled when he saw Clarke asleep in the recliner.

She was curled on her side; the chair leaned back, and covered in a leopard print fuzzy blanket. Her blonde hair frizzed in all directions, and her lips formed an adorable pout.

He tried to sit up, grimacing and stifling a moan. He realized he hadn't been quiet enough when Clarke shot up, the recliner popping upright. The look on her face was priceless, a mixture of confusion and frustration.

"What are you doing, Blake", she grumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Just trying to get more comfortable, Princess", Bellamy said with a grin.

"What time is it?"

"About nine", he answered.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving", Clarke said with a yawn.

"I could probably eat something", Bellamy chuckled.

"I'll make some breakfast then", she said as she got up.

Bellamy watched as she shuffled to the kitchen, one hand moving to her neck and rubbing the taught, aching muscles. He rose slowly, ignoring the pain, and made his way to the island.

He pulled out one of the stools, easing down on the dark wooden surface, settling down to watch the princess work. He'd eaten plenty of her cooking over the years, and he was reminded of one such instance.

_Bellamy had come in from a long day of work at the garage, his head hung low and steps dragging. He'd opened the door of he and Octavia's dilapidated house, his senses assailed with the smell of Italian food._

_ He made his way to the kitchen, catching a glimpse of blonde hair. He rounded the corner, her off key humming making him smile. Clarke stood in front of the stove wearing a pair of denim shorts and one of his many white t-shirts._

_ At eighteen she was gorgeous and very hard for him to ignore. Ever since that night four years ago, she'd been the one person he trusted most. He trusted her with Octavia, but more importantly he trusted her with himself._

_ "Whatcha cooking Princess", he said with a smirk._

_ "Chicken Alfredo. I saw the news earlier and figured your day had been less than stellar, so I thought I would fix one of your favorites."_

_ He didn't bother looking surprised. There'd been a gang fight, but thankfully he'd missed out on it. It had ransacked the mechanic shop he worked in for Lynx, and he'd had to get everything back in order._

_ "Thanks. Where's O?"_

_ "She's out with Jasper", Clarke said with a knowing grin._

_ "Hmm, well at least I okayed that one", he groused._

_ "He's a good kid, Bell. I don't know how long he'll be able to entertain her, but he'll take care of her all the same."_

_ "What are you doing here", he asked with a frown._

_ "Mom."_

_ The one word said it all. Clarke's dad had died two years ago and ever since she'd spent more time at the Blake residence than she did her own. However, something was different about this time._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "She kicked me out", Clarke said matter of factly. _

_ "What do you mean she kicked you out", Bellamy cried._

_ "We got into it, and then she just told me to get out. Didn't even let me get my clothes. I guess I'll have to run by when she's at work and pack up."_

_ Bellamy was angry. How could her mother just kick her out! Then his shirt made sense, she didn't have any other clothes._

_ "You've always got a home here", he said seriously._

_ Clarke turned and smiled at him, "Thanks Bell."_

"Do you want pancakes or bacon and eggs", Clarke asked, pulling Bellamy from his thoughts.

"Whichever sounds good to you", he said with a smile.

He already knew what it would be.

"Pancakes it is then", she said with a grin.

Bellamy watched her as she made the batter, her off key humming making him smile just like always. Her hips swung from side to side, and soon she was singing at the top of her lungs.

She threw him a smile over her shoulder, and soon he was chiming in.

"Cuz I'm all about that bass, bout that bass, no treble", they sang in unison.

They both burst out laughing, tears running down their faces.

"We should take our show on the road", Clarke said with a grin.

"Whatever you say Princess", Bellamy chuckled, "Are those pancakes ready yet? I'm about to waste away over here!"

He watched as she heaped a pile of pancakes on a plate, slathering them with peanut butter, and then smothering them with syrup. She set the stack before him, and then poured him a glass of milk.

"Better watch it. You're gonna spoil me", Bellamy grinned.

"Blake, I've been spoiling you for years", Clarke said dryly.

"Touché! Mmmm, these are awesome!"

He scooted over and made room for her at the island. She sat down, sending him a sidelong glance. The mirth left her blue eyes, replaced by serious appraisal.

"Don't say it, Clarke", he said quietly.

"I'm going to say it whether you want to hear it or not. I worry about you, Bellamy. I just wish you could get out of this mess."

Bellamy stared at her, looking into her concern filled eyes. She'd been one of the only people in his life who'd ever cared. Octavia loved him, but at times she was too busy with her own drama to notice what was going on in her brother's life.

It worked out in his favor, made it easier for him to hide his involvement with the Grounders from her. However, the blonde beside him missed nothing. Those blue eyes had always seen him whether he wanted them to or not.

"I know, Princess, me too", he said honestly.

"There's got to be something, Bell", Clarke said pleadingly.

"The only way to get out is in a body bag", Bellamy replied darkly.

"We'll think of something."

Bellamy looked down to find her hand on his forearm, her thumb rubbing back and forth against his skin. He tried to give her a reassuring smile before going back to his breakfast, the syrupy goodness not quite as enjoyable now.

After they'd finished, he rose from his seat and placed his dishes in the sink.

"Well, Princess, thanks for taking care of me", Bellamy said with a wink, "I've got to get back to my place."

"Be careful, and you could drop by just to visit occasionally you know", Clarke said with a smirk.

"Point taken. Where'd you put my pants?"

"I'll get them. I've got one of your shirts too", she said as she got up.

Bellamy leaned against the wall, staring down the hallway. He watched her as she bent to take everything out of the dryer. He caught his pants as she tossed them in his direction before moving into her room.

He caught sight of her digging through the bottom drawer of her dresser, pulling out a gray t-shirt.

"Leave your sweat pants in the bathroom and I'll wash them. I've only got one extra set."

Bellamy stepped into the bathroom, her words startling him. One would think that O would be in charge of his clothing, but here was Clarke collecting different articles of his apparel like it was normal.

The thought brought a smile to his face. It shouldn't surprise him. She'd been taking care of both of them since Octavia had met the little blonde spitfire on the playground of ARK Elementary.

He changed clothes quickly, leaving the sweats near the tub. He walked out into the hall and found Clarke pulling the blankets from the couch, moving to the washer and dumping them in.

Bellamy pulled on his shoes before making his way to where she was pouring detergent into the large metal drum.

"Thanks again, Princess", he said gripping her hand gently.

"You're welcome, Bell. Try to stay in one piece for the time being, ok?"

"I'll try. Bye Clarke", he said with a wave.

As he made his way out of the apartment, he couldn't help but wish he could stay. He'd come to find that in life, home wasn't a house it was a person and Clarke Griffin had definitely become the closest thing he'd had to home in a long time.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I think I've probably confused some of you and I'm terribly sorry for that. I'm writing it as fast as it comes to me, and probably not taking enough time to plan a I should lol So, I'll take a moment and explain everything. Clarke and Octavia share an apartment, and Bellamy lives in different apartment complex. They all live in the same town, a college town where O and Clarke go to school. In the flashbacks, Bellamy and Octavia live in their childhood home and Clarke eventually moves in with them, after her Dad dies and things become strained with her mom, until they all move into their current living situation in the same town they grew up in. Bellamy is part of a gang that calls themselves the Grounders. He works in a chop shop that fronts as an auto repair shop. He joined because he didn't have enough money to take care of Octavia after their mom died, but now he can't get out. Sorry for any confusion I caused, and I hope this clears things up :)**

Chapter 3

Clarke heard the front door open, and the cheerful voices of her roommate and her boyfriend. She didn't know how the two made it. After dating for nearly six months, Octavia still didn't know that Lincoln was a Grounder.

She sat up on the couch, grabbing the remote and switching off the TV. She knew she must look a mess, but she just really didn't care.

"Hey guys", she said with a fond grin.

"Hey girlie! Where'd my big bro head off to? Did you not go to class today ", Octavia asked with concern.

"He went back to his place about three hours ago I think, and no I did not go to class today", the blonde answered.

"I see you two had pancakes without me. No fair", O said with a devilish smirk.

"We felt like pancakes", Clarke said defensively.

"YOU felt like pancakes. Bell can't stand them", Octavia said, brow arched in challenge.

"He can't stand YOUR pancakes. He's rather partial to mine, especially because I have a secret ingredient", Clarke said with a grin.

"The peanut butter is no secret. My brother would eat dog crap if you put it on a plate", O said dryly.

Lincoln laughed at the girls' banter. He had to agree with his girlfriend though; Bellamy had a soft spot for the petite blonde. He'd seen the way they seemed to read each other's minds through a light touch or quick glance. It was really creepy and he and O had discussed it at great length.

"So, what are you two doing tonight", Clarke asked of Lincoln.

Before he could answer, Octavia chimed in. "We're going to this brand new coffee shop on Main! You should come with!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Clarke, please", O begged.

"Fine", she said with a smile.

"Yes! I've finally succeeded in getting you out of the house!"

Clarke rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the tap, the shower coming to life in a steamy spray. She washed away her drowsiness, but her worry for Bellamy lingered.

She shoved it to the back of her mind as she towel dried her hair, staring into the mirror at the exhausted features that stared back at her. She'd seen that face before, but not in a long time.

_Clarke was sitting on the couch watching the Lion King with Octavia when the doorbell rang. She watched as O got up to answer it, pausing the movie before she left. It was just about to the Hakuna Matata part, and that was O's favorite._

_ "Clarke, your mom's here!"_

_ Clarke went to the door and found her mother standing there with tears coursing down her cheeks._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "Your father's been shot."_

_ "What? How", Clarke stuttered._

_ "Clarke…", Abby said pleadingly._

_ Something snapped in the little blonde and suddenly she was hurtling towards her mother. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, holding her in place._

_ "You! You told him! You told Jaha what Dad found in those blueprints!"_

_ "Honey, Thelonious didn't kill your father."_

_ "Listen to yourself! Did you honestly think that because Jaha has a 'special' thing for you that he wouldn't retaliate? How stupid can you be", Clarke screamed._

_ "Clarke, you need to come home", Abby said firmly._

_ "No!"_

_ "As your mother, I'm telling you to come home."_

_ "You murdered my father. I can't bare to look at you let alone be in the same house with you", Clarke whispered._

_ She felt the arms around her loosen slightly, and then the tears started. She turned into Bellamy's chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. His hands rubbed up and down her back in a soothing motion._

_ "Shhh, I'm here."_

_ Clarke clung to him like a drowning person would cling to a life preserver. Soon, she found herself on the couch still wrapped in Bellamy's embrace. She lay against his chest when all her tears were spent, staring into nothingness._

_ "How do I go back", she asked brokenly._

_ "I don't know", Bellamy answered honestly, "What I do know, is that you'll always have a place here."_

_ She'd practically lived with Octavia and Bellamy after that. She couldn't bear to be around her mother, and she had the impression that her mother felt the same. They didn't speak, and hardly ever even saw each other. Abby stopped asking where she went or what she did, letting Clarke govern her own life._

When her hair wasn't wringing wet any longer, Clarke pulled it up in a messy bun before putting on a tiny bit of make up. She made her way into her bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans, a pair of tennis shoes, and a gray sweatshirt.

It wasn't until she was out the door that she noticed Octavia's smug grin.

"What's that about", she asked in a slightly agitated tone.

"Did you get dressed in the dark or something?"

"I don't look THAT bad", Clarke said with a snort.

"Clarke whose sweatshirt is that", O asked sweetly.

Clarke glanced down at the garment and felt her cheeks warm. In faded black letters the font read "Silver Fox Body Shop". She raised her head, defiance shining in her blue eyes.

"It was in my dresser, that makes it mine."

What Clarke didn't mention was the fact that it still smelled like Bellamy, she just marched ahead. She ignored the chuckles behind her and jogged down the stairs. She opened the double doors, the cool night air soothing her burning cheeks.

She waited for the lagging couple, her hand gripping the handle of Lincoln's SUV. She heard the locks pop, and then climbed into the backseat crossing her arms over her chest.

Clarke heard Octavia laugh, the girl staring at her in the rearview mirror with a fond expression.

"Are you going to be grouchy all night", she asked.

Clarke huffed, and averted her gaze.

"You've been spending too much time with Bell."

This brought Clarke's eyes back to O's, a blush creeping up her neck.

"I never said it was a bad thing, Clarke", Octavia said with a soft smile.

At her best friend's quiet words Clarke smiled, "I promise not to be a grump."

"Good."

The threesome arrived at the Mount Weather Coffee House, going inside and ordering their coffee before grabbing a booth. The atmosphere was warm and a band was playing on a small platform.

Clarke looked around, her eyes floating about the room and taking in every detail. She heard the bell ding telling them their coffee was ready.

"I'll get it", she said motioning for O and Lincoln to stay seated.

She made her way to the counter and picked up the tray of coffee, turning around to walk back. However, a man ran into her at that moment. The three hot beverages spilled down the front of her, or rather Bellamy's, sweatshirt.

Clarke raised her angry gaze to stare at the man, his mouth agape and an apology on his lips.

"I'm sorry. Here let me…"

The man said beginning to dab at the dark stain on the front of her shirt. Clarke dropped the tray, slapping his hands away and yanking the napkins out of his hands. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Lincoln approaching, a slight frown painting his features.

"Is everything alright, Clarke", he asked sternly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. This idiot is just a klutz, and Bell is going to kill me", Clarke mumbled.

"I am sorry miss, I'll gladly buy your coffee. Just tell me what you and your friends are having and I'll take care of it."

"Well it is the least you could do", Clarke snapped before rattling off their order once again.

After paying for the coffee, mystery man turned to her with a smile and an extended hand.

"I'm Finn. I'm sorry we've gotten off to such a rough start", he said with a kind smile.

Clarke found that for some reason she couldn't be too angry with him, "I'm Clarke. It's nice to meet you Finn."

She watched as he turned to go, and then for some reason she invited him over.

"Why don't you sit with us, if you have time I mean", she stammered.

Finn's features lit as he nodded enthusiastically. He followed her back to the table and took the seat beside Clarke.

Octavia gave her the strangest look, and Lincoln didn't look happy either. She could only imagine what Bell would have done. The thought made her blush, which in turn caused O to grin like the cat that got the cream.

They talked, slightly strained but enjoyable nonetheless. Soon, Clarke checked her watch and decided it was time for her to go. She wanted to check on Bellamy before she headed back.

"Well, I think I'm going to head home. I've got class tomorrow", she said with a sigh.

She quickly stopped her friends from getting up, "I'll get a cab. Don't worry about it."

"I could drive you home", Finn offered with a smile.

Clarke stared at him for a moment, wondering if she should accept help from the kind stranger. Then Bellamy's voice popped into her head, the same speech he'd always given her and O about stranger danger, and found herself grinning.

"I'm not exactly going home. I've got to look in on an old friend first, but thanks for the offer", she said as she rose to leave.

Octavia grinned, giving Lincoln a wink. "Pay up, mister."

"Why did I even bet against you", Lincoln asked with a huff.

"Because you're too sweet to tell me no. Besides, I've known that Bell was Clarke's real best friend for ages. You've got a little catching up to do."

"So, this guy is just her friend", Finn asked hopefully.

Octavia smiled, "For now."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! Here is yet another update! I know some things might not make sense right now, but all will be explained later on in the story :)**

Chapter 4

Bellamy sat at his rickety kitchen table, nibbling on stale pizza. It had been a long day at the shop, and he was getting tired of the every day run around. He had just taken another bite, chewing thoughtfully, when he heard a knock at the door.

He tried to ignore it, but the loud banging persisted.

"Keep your shirt on, I'm coming", he yelled around a mouthful of food.

When he opened the door a certain blonde shoved past him into his tiny apartment, the smell of coffee drifting along behind her.

"I intended to stay fully clothed, Bellamy Blake", she said with a wry grin.

"Wouldn't expect any less, Princess. What are you wearing", he asked with a knowing smirk.

Bellamy chuckled as Clarke's neck began to redden, the blush slowly coloring her cheeks. Then she tilted her head to the side, that look of challenge that he loved entering her eyes.

"My sweater", she with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Whatever you say Clarke", he said with a chuckle.

He watched her as she shook her head with an embarrassed grin before following him back to the table.

"How are you?"

"Still sore, but I haven't ripped any stiches yet", Bellamy answered.

"You go to work today", Clarke asked nonchalantly.

"Yep. Lynx get's suspicious when I miss."

"Bell, does the guy not pay attention? Surely he knew you got roughed up in that territory brawl the other night."

"He doesn't much care, Princess."

"We have got to find a way to get you out of there. You can't go on chopping cars until you get caught", Clarke said desperately.

"I know", came his quiet reply.

"Surely…"

"I'm done talking about it, Clarke."

"Ok", she answered softly, "I met somebody tonight."

"Oh really, is that why you smell like the inside of my coffee pot", Bellamy groused.

"Yeah, he kinda spilled coffee all over our shared sweatshirt", she said with a grin.

Bellamy stared at her, remembering the last boyfriend she'd had and the complete and utter disaster it had been.

_It had been a sunny day in June, and Bellamy had just gotten home from the shop. He'd walked through the front door to find Clarke and O seated on the couch with two boys. _

_ The girls were seventeen, so he shouldn't have been surprised. Usually all male visitors had to be cleared through him first before either girl could pursue any kind of relationship._

_ "Hey, Bell", Clarke called with over her shoulder with a smile._

_ He nodded, watching as she rose from her place beside a blonde jock and made her way into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms, looking him up and down._

_ "What", he asked harshly._

_ "Something's wrong. Spit it out Bell. Did something happen at work today? Are you hurt, did you bust your stitches", she asked in reference to the knife wound he gotten two days earlier before quickly grabbing for his shirt._

_ "Whoa there Princess", he said with a smirk, taking her hands in his own._

_ His smile grew at the faint blush that crept across her cheeks, and the warmth that was seeping from her hands into his own._

_ Just then a voice sounded at the doorway, "What's going on?"_

_ Bellamy felt Clarke's fingers slip from his own as she made her way over to the jock._

_ "Oh hey, Scott. This is…"_

_ Clarke didn't have time to finish her sentence before Scott grabbed her arms painfully, pulling her face eye level with his own._

_ "You cheating on me, b…"_

_ Bellamy sprang into action, disentangling Clarke from the other guy's grip and quickly shoving her behind himself. Then he turned to glare at the intruder._

_ "Touch her again and you're a dead man", Bellamy growled._

_ Scott had the sense to see that taking on the older man would be a mistake, so he simply directed his anger at Clarke._

_ "We're through", he sneered as he turned to go._

_ Suddenly Bellamy felt Clarke's hands fist in the back of his shirt, and her head came to rest in the middle of his back. He stood there, her hot breath sifting through his shirt and warming his skin._

_ Finally he turned around and took her in his arms. She shivered, and one of his hands moved to her neck. He massaged the taught muscles, his fingers brushing against the smooth silky strands of her blonde curls._

_ "You're safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to you", he said close to her ear._

_ "Thanks Bell. I'm so sorry about that. I should have known he was bad news", Clarke whispered._

_ "It's ok, Princess. You keep things exciting", Bellamy said with a smirk._

_ "We both know that's O's job", she chuckled._

_ "I guess you decided to split the work load today then."_

Clarke's voice quickly brought him back to reality.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm going to take things slow. I'm not going to have a repeat of junior year", she said with a smirk.

"Good, because my temper's got more of a hair trigger than it used to", he replied seriously.

"You can say that again! Now, let me look at those stitches", Clarke said seriously.

Bellamy moved to sit on the couch, pulling his shirt off as he went. He watched as she settled on the worn coffee table in front of him, her features a mask of concentration.

He hissed when her fingers ghosted over the thin row of tiny dark lines, drawing her expressive blue eyes to his face. His skin tingled with her touch, and he would be lying if he said she didn't affect him.

Clarke had always had brought about odd feelings, even when they were younger. He knew she cared for him, knew she saw through whatever mask he chose to wear to hide his feelings.

The thought that he was losing her to someone else hurt, but if he was honest he didn't deserve her. He was ensnarled in a ruthless gang that would probably one day end his life, so he had no business wishing for something that couldn't be.

"I want to meet him", Bellamy said quietly.

"Bell, I don't know…"

"You know the rules, Princess, I have to approve of all male friends", he said darkly.

The sound of her laughter filled the room, and warmed his heart.

"All right, Blake, if it means that much to you", Clarke said with a grin.

If only she knew how much she meant to him. Maybe one day he would be free of Lynx and his crew. There was always hope, and the blonde sitting before him would always be his.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**Reviews = Inspiration :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here comes another chapter! Bellamy meets Finn! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5

Clarke was sitting in her anatomy class when her phone began to buzz. She discreetly pulled it from her pocket, her heart in her throat. She was terrified that something had happened to one of her friends, but soon gave a sigh of relief when she saw Finn's name on the screen.

She read the text, a smile playing on her lips.

**Would you do me the honor of allowing me to buy you dinner tonight? **

Clarke held back a smile, her fingers tapping in quick secession giving her reply.

**I suppose. Especially since you owe me :)**

** Great! I'll pick you up at 7.**

She put her phone back in her pocket, her giddiness fading slightly. What would Bellamy think? She felt like she was almost being unfaithful to him. She did her best to shove those thoughts to the back of her mind, already planning what she would wear.

That afternoon, Octavia sat on Clarke's bed watching her friend pilfer through her closet in search of the perfect date outfit. She could tell that Clarke liked the guy, but she also sensed that there was something holding the girl back.

"Has Bell met him yet", she asked out of the blue.

Clarke turned to her roommate, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Not yet", Clarke answered.

Octavia grinned. That was going to be an interesting sight.

"Is he going to meet him?"

"Of course! I can't date a guy without my best friend's approval!"

After the words escaped her mouth, Clarke turned to Octavia –her lips forming a perfect o and her features painted with surprise.

"O, I…"

"Clarke, I've known that my brother was the most important person in your life since the day of your father's funeral", Octavia answered.

Clarke stared at her friend, the memories from that day flooding her mind.

_She sat in the front row of chairs under the tent at the cemetery, her eyes glued to the casket. Rain poured off the thick water-resistant material, the cold wind seeping into her bones._

_ Everything around her mirrored what she was feeling, from the gray skies to the black dress she wore. She could hear her mother sniffling softly beside her, but she ignored it. She didn't care about what her mother was feeling because she was too lost in her own grief and anger._

_ The only thing that kept her grounded was Bellamy's hand in her own. He'd been within arm's reach since she'd been informed of her father's passing. He was her anchor and without him she knew she would be lost._

_ Clarke listened as the priest spoke, the words not penetrating the fog of sorrow that surrounded her mind and heart. She got up and placed a rose on the casket at the appropriate time before walking out into the rain._

_ She had no umbrella, no coat. The rain soaked her clothes and hair, running down her face in rivulets. She heard Bell and Octavia coming along behind her, but she kept walking._

_ Finally Bellamy's black pickup came into view. She crawled in, squeezing into the middle seat. She felt him sit beside her, his shoulder brushing her own as he turned on the ignition._

_ The drive home was quiet, and Clarke was lost in thought. Fears she'd been holding back assailed her as she glanced at Bellamy out of the corner of her eye. After losing her father, she didn't know how she would survive losing the man beside her too._

_ By the time they reached the old house on W. Clearwell Road, silent tears were pouring down Clarke's face. The light was fading from the sky as the sun set, and the temperatures were dropping._

_ She followed her friends into the house and went silently to the guest bedroom across the hall from Bellamy's. She changed into one of the t-shirts she'd swiped from him and crawled beneath the covers. _

_ After her eyes closed, and sleep claimed her, Clarke was haunted by dreams of her father's death that soon turned into nightmares of Bellamy's demise. She screamed his name, tears pouring down her cheeks as she watched the blood drain from his body and the light fade from his eyes._

_ Bellamy had run into her room to find her writhing beneath the sheets, screaming his name over and over. He'd placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking her until her blue eyes opened._

_ She'd wrapped her arms around him, sobbing, her tears running down his neck and disappearing beneath the collar of his t-shirt._

_ "Please don't ever leave me, Bell. Please", she'd begged._

His words still echoed in her ears, _"I'm right here, Princess, and I'm not going anywhere."_

"I'm sorry, O", Clarke said quietly.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that my brother has you to keep him on track."

"I don't know. I think Bell is the one who keeps me sane half the time."

"With as clumsy as he is, I don't see how you don't get tired of patching up all those bumps and scrapes. I swear he's been a walking accident since he turned sixteen", Octavia said with a chuckle.

Clarke froze. She wished that O could know the truth, but that's not what Bellamy had ever wanted. So, instead she just forced a laugh.

"Yep, he's a klutz alright. Do you think the black or the red", Clarke asked, holding up two dresses and trying desperately to change the subject.

"Umm, that one. You always look great in red", O said with a smile.

"Red it is."

Clarke checked her watch, finding it to be a little before six. She rushed through her make-up routine, and threw her hair up into a neat ponytail. She'd just come out of the bathroom, when she heard the door open.

She raced to her bedroom, pulled on her dress and strapped on her heels. She entered the living room, a smile on her face, only to meet the dark eyes of none other than Bellamy Blake.

"Bell, what are you doing here", she asked, slightly breathless.

"I came for a visit. O said that you had someone for me to meet", he said with an ornery grin.

Clarke glared at Octavia before turning back to Bellamy, "Sure, he should be here in about ten minutes."

She watched as Bell's eyes scanned her form. "You look great, Princess", he said when he caught the self-conscious look in her blue eyes.

"Thanks, Bell", she said with a warm smile.

Then a knock sounded at the door. Clarke rushed to answer it, nervousness bubbling up inside her. Finn stood on the other side, a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Hi, you look… Wow", he said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you", Clarke said with a shy smile.

The sound of a throat clearing brought them out of their little moment.

"Bellamy, this is Finn. Finn, this is Bellamy", Clarke introduced.

"Ah, you must be the friend", Finn said as he extended his hand.

Clarke watched as Bellamy took Finn's offered hand, his grip strong and obviously slightly painful.

"Are you ready Clarke", Finn asked as he rubbed his hand.

Bellamy's deep voice cut Clarke off, "Just a minute Princess. I've got a few questions."

"Do you mind Finn? He'll never let us go until he clears you", Clarke said with an exasperated grin.

"Uh, sure, I don't mind one bit", the young man said nervously, a slight tinge of sarcasm entering his words.

They all made their way to the living room, silence hanging heavily in the air until Bellamy spoke.

"So, Finn, what do you do?"

"I'm an astronomer."

"Of course you are, Spacewalker", Bellamy muttered.

"I really love my job, studying the stars", Finn said smiling at Clarke.

"I heard how you two met, are you always so touchy feely with women you just met", Bellamy said darkly.

Clarke stared at him in shock, she hadn't told him about the napkin incident. She turned to O, a question in her gaze, but the other young woman simply shrugged. That left Lincoln. Of course he would have tattled.

"Bell, he was just trying to help", she said trying to defuse the situation.

"Of course he was. Where are you taking her", Bellamy asked suddenly.

"A little sushi bar down town, it's…"

"Princess hates sushi", Bellamy interrupted.

Finn immediately looked to her for confirmation, his eyes wide.

"I've never really tried it, but it sounds delicious", she lied glaring in Bellamy's direction.

The dark haired moron just grinned, his velvety brown eyes dancing with something she couldn't explain.

"Why princess? That's an interesting nickname", Finn said sounding slightly annoyed.

Clarke laughed, "The first time I met Mr. Bellamy Blake I was seven years old. O and I were trick or treating together, and Bell came along. I was a fairy princess. He kept calling me princess to get on my nerves, but it just stuck."

Her eyes traveled to Bellamy's, an affectionate smile curving her lips.

"You two have a long history", Finn said quietly.

"Yep, Clarke and I go way back", Bellamy said grinning.

Clarke stared at him, the guilt coming back to bite her. After sitting here with he and O, all she wanted to do was go put on her sweats and one of his shirts and spend the evening watching their favorite movies.

Instead, she rose from the couch pulling Finn with her.

"If you're done, we have a date to get to", Clarke said smiling at Finn.

As she was about to walk out the door, Bell grabbed her elbow gently.

"I'm only a phone call away if you need me", he said seriously.

She kissed his jaw. "I'll be fine. See you later, O", Clarke said, her eyes never leaving his.

Then she was out the door, her hand resting in the crook of Finn's arm as he led her downstairs. Their date was fun, but she didn't like the sushi. This only reminded her of how well Bellamy knew her, which in turn made her feel guilty for not being with he and O.

When Finn finally dropped her off, she told him goodnight, and opened the door of the apartment before he could kiss her goodnight. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, the faint glow of the TV lighting her way to her bedroom.

She put on her favorite pair of yoga pants and one of Bell's sweatshirts before making her way into the living room. She found the man in question sitting on the couch, his stocking feet resting on the coffee table.

Clarke eased down beside him, her shoulder brushing his side as she got comfortable. She felt his arm wrap around her, drawing her closer. The sent of his cologne assailed her senses, and she breathed deeply.

"Are you sniffing me", he said in an amused whisper.

"Yep", she said with a grin.

"Do I stink or something", he grumbled.

"No, you always smell good", Clarke chuckled, "I've always loved the smell of your cologne. Smells like home."

Bellamy stared down at her, watching as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment before she quickly added.

"You wore so much when we were growing up, the whole house smelled like you."

He grinned. She was just digging herself in deeper and deeper.

"Yep, but at least I didn't smear on three pounds of make-up every morning and hog the bathroom!"

Clarke swatted his stomach, and soon the fight was on. He tickled her, focusing on her sides and her feet. They fell in the floor, their racket causing Octavia to glare at them from the recliner.

Then something changed. Clarke was lying on her back, and Bellamy hovered over her. Their gazes locked, heat spreading through her body. She swallowed hard, and quickly disentangled herself.

"I should go to bed, I've got an early class", she stuttered.

"Uh, yeah, I've got to be at the shop early in the morning", Bellamy replied.

At the mention of the shop, Clarke's breath hitched. She hugged him tight, before tiptoeing to whisper in his ear.

"Be careful, Bell. I can't lose you too", she whispered before kissing his cheek.

"I'll always be here, Princess. Good night", he said tightening his hold.

"Good night", Clarke said as she watched him go.

"I wish you two would get over yourselves", Octavia grumbled from her seat.

"It's not that simple", Clarke answered before making her way to her room.

**Quick question, do y'all like the flashbacks or do you find them confusing? Thanks for reading! Please, Please, Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! A double update! Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows! You guys are the best! :)**

Chapter 6

Bellamy was sitting on the couch, his apartment quiet and his thoughts scattered. All he could think about was her stupid date with the astronomical idiot. Finn could give her things he could not, and that bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

He'd just gotten home from the shop twenty minutes ago, thoughts of the blonde weighing heavily on his mind. If he lived to be one hundred he would never forget the way she'd looked at him the night before, her features glowing with surprise in the darkness of her living room.

It was in that moment that he realized that he had to let her go, had to allow her to fall in love with Spacewalker or some other guy to keep her safe- to make her happy because her happiness was what mattered most.

A knock on his door pulled him from his morose thoughts and he rose to answer it, finding his sister standing on the other side. Octavia stepped inside, a knowing expression on her pretty face.

"So, what was that about last night?"

"I don't…"

"Don't tell me you don't know because I've seen that look before and it always means something is going on between you and Clarke", O said with a shake of her head.

Bellamy was about to deny it, but he knew she was right. He sat down beside her on his worn leather couch, staring at the dingy white walls, his mind filled with flashes from the past.

_"I've been accepted", Clarke squealed, nearly knocking him down as she flew into his arms._

_ "That's great Princess! Where to?"_

_ "Harvard", she said with a huge smile._

_ Bellamy's heart sank. That was thousands of miles away! He quickly schooled his features, knowing she would catch the look of hurt if he wasn't quick._

_ "You'll get to live the dream. I'm happy for you Princess", he told her._

_ He watched her leave, practically skipping out of the house to the old jalopy she drove. Then he heard the light footsteps of his sister as she entered the kitchen._

_ "I guess she told you", she said sadly._

_ "Yep, and I'm happy for her", he'd said with what he hoped was honesty._

_ "You don't look happy Bell. You look like someone just punched you in the gut", O said dramatically._

_ Bellamy sighed, grabbing the bowl of cereal he'd poured before moving into the living room._

_ "She deserves this, it's what she's worked half of her life for", he said quietly._

_ "But…"_

_ "No, but's O. We let her do this, and we don't say a word", he said sternly._

_ That day at the shop had been one of the longest of his life. He'd been distracted, his movements slow and uncalculated as he stripped the cars of their parts. He was so out of it he didn't notice one of the Sky crew enter the shop, gun in hand._

_ Bullets were flying in all directions, hitting metal with a ping and a shower of sparks. He dove behind a car, but not fast enough. White, hot pain seared his abdomen. He glanced down to find a long graze, blood seeping through his greasy coveralls._

_ Soon the shooting stopped, and thankfully no one had called the police. The invader was taken care of, sending a message to his crew and anyone else who dared trespass on Grounder territory._

_ Bellamy walked home, his truck broken down at the time. He was thankful for the cold and the jacket that concealed the growing red stain. When he finally got home he found Clarke's car was home, so he pushed down the pain and put on what he hoped was a cheerful smile._

_ "Hey Princess", he said as he passed through the living room, her blonde head sticking up on the couch._

_ "Hey, you're home early", she said._

_ "Yep, we had a little trouble at the shop. Everything's fine though", he said when he saw the worry in her eyes._

_ "Ok, I'm going to go for a campus tour this weekend. I'll only be gone a few days, and I'm leaving tomorrow bright and early."_

_ "Who's taking you?"_

_ "There's a group from school going, so no need to worry Bell", Clarke said with a smile._

_ "Good, have fun Princess", he said as he made his way to the staircase. _

_ Bellamy made his way to the bathroom, peeling off his bloodstained clothing and grabbing a towel from the rack. He dabbed at the blood on his side with cool water, taping a light bandage over the top before changing his shirt._

_ He threw the bloody towel and his clothes into the washer, took a few painkillers, and then lay down on his bed. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, and he missed her already._

_ Clarke was gone for three days, and by the time she got back Bellamy's side was infected. She'd come home and found him in bed, body shivering and teeth rattling. She'd told O he had the flu, and then refused to go to Harvard._

_ "I hated it there, Bell. My life is here."_

_ He'd argued with her, although in his weakened condition it wasn't very convincing. _

_ "You need me Blake, and I need you", she said, her voice softening._

"Bell", Octavia said as his gaze collided with her own, "You zoned out there for a minute. Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No, sorry. What were you saying", he said shoving the past back where it belonged.

"I was saying that I don't like that Finn guy. Something's off about him, and as much as Clarke claims to like him something is holding her back", O said seriously.

Bellamy's heart soared for a moment, and then he realized that something did feel off about Finn Collins- something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It bothered him, and worried him at the same time.

"I'm not real sure about him myself, O. However, if Clarke likes him we'll just have to learn to like him too."

"Ever quick to sacrifice yourself, big brother", Octavia said hollowly.

"Clarke deserves happiness", he said honestly.

"So do you Bellamy, and the way I see it the only time you're truly happy is when you're with her", O raved.

"It's complicated."

"That's exactly what she said!"

"Enough", Bellamy growled.

"Fine, I won't say another word, but hear this Bell- you two will go on searching when what you're looking for is right in front of you", she said as she got up and headed for the door.

Bellamy watched her go, his head falling into his hands. He didn't want to sacrifice his happiness, but Clarke was worth it- she would always be worth it. He leaned back, his eyes roaming to the ceiling and his thoughts consumed with his very blonde best friend.

**Sorry this one is a little bit short. It was kinda hard for me to write for some reason. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yet another update guys! This chapter sees some big changes! This chapter also contains my most favoritest flashback yet! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

Raven Reyes walked down the filthy street, her heart breaking. She'd been searching for her boyfriend for weeks, worrying and pining, trying desperately not to lose hope. She'd tracked him to the little college town of Broken Shield, California.

Her footsteps were muffled by the wind as she made her way across town, her eyes searching for the familiar face of the man she loved. The scenery changed as she moved into a hipper part of town.

She wrapped her coat around her thin frame, the cold sinking into her bones. She was alone, and her missing love was all she had left. There would be no family to go back to, no friends, if this failed she was stuck- stuck in a strange town with no job and nowhere to stay.

Looking down at her ragged clothes, she was embarrassed. If she did find him, what would he think of her? Would his eyes still hold the light of love, or would he have forgotten all about her?

At one time they had meant so much to one another, then he'd gone off to college. He'd called often, reminding her how he felt about her and then one day the calls stopped.

She'd tried to reach him, fearing the worst, but she never could. She waited, hoping beyond hope that he would just show up. When two months passed with no word, she decided she had to find him.

She went to Berkley, but no trace of him. She'd asked around, someone letting slip a place called Broken Shield. She immediately went in search of the small town, finding it only two days ago.

Raven's gaze moved from her dusty boots to a little coffee shop, "Mount Weather" glowing in bright pink neon. She was just about to walk on by when she noticed two shapes.

Looking closer, the young man had an air of familiarity about him that she would know anywhere. She took off, her footfalls echoing loudly on the hard asphalt. Then she was jerked back, just as an eighteen-wheeler whooshed past.

She looked up into a pair of dark eyes, and then began to struggle.

"Let me go! I have to get to him!"

"Get to who", came his voice, filled with concern.

"My boyfriend, Finn Collins", she answered, her voice shaking.

She felt her rescuer stiffen, his arms dropping from her waist. She was about to rush off again when one of his hands snaked out, grabbing her wrist in an iron-like grip.

"Finn Collins is your boyfriend", the stranger asked darkly.

"Yes, I lost contact with him two months ago."

Clarke sat across from Finn in the Mount Weather Coffee House, sipping on her caramel late. It had been two months since they'd first met, and even though she was still unsure about her feelings she really did like the young astronomer.

He was funny and so easy to talk to. She didn't share the level of communication that she shared with Bellamy, but she still enjoyed his company. Even now he was telling her an astronaut joke, and making her giggle after a long day of classes and tests.

She hadn't felt well all day, but found herself laughing in spite of herself. Then she was staring deeply into his eyes. The blue orbs were shimmering with laughter, and burned with intensity. However, in that instant, memories rushed in- memories of a certain pair of dark brown eyes.

_It was a cold November day, only a few days before Thanksgiving. She was sitting on the couch, a pencil in hand and her fingers smudged with charcoal. She heard the front door open, and looked up with a smile to see Bellamy walk through the front door._

_ "Hey stranger", Clarke said with a grin._

_ "Hey yourself", he said as he plopped down beside her._

_ She turned to look at him, finding his head lying on the back of the couch and his eyes closed. Up close she could see the generous dusting of freckles that dotted his cheeks, and the dark eyelashes that fanned across his tan skin._

_ She went back to her drawing, a picture of the man beside her. After all these years she knew every feature by heart, but it was still nice to be able to study him as she drew._

_ Clarke was so absorbed with her sketch that she didn't see his eyes flutter open, intent upon her face. When she turned and her gaze collided with his, she found herself staring into his velvety brown eyes._

_ For someone who'd been through so much in his young life, Bellamy Blake's eyes were still soft, innocent. Sometimes she swore she would drown in the dark pools. They drew her in, held her captive._

_ She'd always loved the color of his eyes, although he insisted they were just plain old boring brown. That wasn't how she saw them. In his eyes she could see it all- all the pain, love, sorrow, and joy. Nothing was hidden; there were no walls and no masks. _

_ Clarke often wondered if she was the only one permitted the uninhibited view. It is said that the eyes are the windows of the soul, and she had seen his with all of its beauty and flaws._

_ "You're doing it again, Princess", he said, his voice low and quiet._

_ "What?"_

_ "Staring, like you can see my very soul and decipher all of its secrets."_

_ Clarke smiled at his accuracy, "Maybe I can."_

_ "I doubt you'd like what you see", he said turning his eyes away from her._

_ Before she could stop herself, Clarke reached out and gently took his chin in her hand. She turned his eyes back to her own, sadness enveloping her at the look of sorrow in their brown depths._

_ "Bellamy, you're the best big brother in the world not to mention a pretty great friend. When I look at you, I don't see your mistakes. I see you. The infuriating, wonderful man that you are", Clarke said with a grin._

_ She watched his eyes as the truth of her words sank in, a light sparking and fire igniting._

_ "Thanks, Princess. What's for dinner?"_

_ Clarke laughed at his change of subject. Bellamy Blake was terrible with emotions, and she decided to let it slide._

_ "I don't know. I thought we'd have spaghetti", she said, knowing his reaction._

_ "Mmmm, you really know the way to a man's heart", he said with a groan._

_ She chuckled and watched him leave to get cleaned up. She smiled to herself as she stared down at her drawing, Bellamy's brown eyes staring back at her._

"Clarke, are you ok?"

Clarke jumped at the sound of Finn's voice with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, fine. Just lost in thought."

"You had me worried. I've been talking to you for five minutes and I don't think you've heard a word I said."

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day", she said jumping into a story about all the studying she'd been doing and how she'd gotten very little sleep the night before.

Just as he was about to answer, something changed. His face drained of color, and his eyes were glued to the restaurant entrance. She turned around in her seat, her own gaze moving to the big glass double doors.

There in the entrance stood a dark haired young woman, her eyes glued to Finn and a huge smile on her face. Then Clarke saw Bellamy, his eyes were filled with ill concealed rage and then concern as they landed on her.

She could tell that something big was about to happen, and she turned back to Finn, his eyes fixed on the young woman as she approached.

"Finn, I thought I'd never see you again", the young woman said as she hugged him.

Clarke sat in stunned silence, until she finally found her tongue once more.

"Finn, who is this", she asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Finn looked down, his face a mask of guilt. "This is my girlfriend, Raven."

Clarke stood, her chair falling backwards in the process. She could feel her eyes filling with tears, and the room began to spin. One of her hands moved of its own accord to her forehead.

She jerked her fingers back, the heat startling her. She had a fever. She began to sway on unsteady feet, ignoring Finn's concerned gaze and pleading words. All she wanted was to go home.

Clarke gripped the table until her knuckles turned white, her mind reeling with Finn's betrayal. She felt like she was going to retch and her gaze earnestly sought Bellamy.

"Bell", she said weakly.

Then he was there, an arm around her waist.

"Bell, I'm gonna be sick", she whispered.

** As always, thanks for reading and please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm on a roll y'all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, now on to another! I've probably gone off the dramatic deep end here, but I hope it's still semi enjoyable! :)**

Chapter 8

Bellamy quickly helped Clarke to the bathroom, ignoring the impulse to stay outside. He watched as she fell to the floor in the first stall, violently losing the contents of her stomach.

He gently held her hair away from her face with one hand, while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. They stayed that way for a long while, until the only sound in the quiet room was Clarke's dry heaving.

He helped her up, leading her to the sink where he quickly wet a paper towel. He tenderly wiped her face. Her eyes were closed, and she moaned as the cool cloth touched her face.

"So hot", she mumbled.

"I know, Princess, I'm going to get you home", he said quietly.

Bellamy supported her weight as he led her from the bathroom, heat radiating through her clothes. She was burning up! He passed Finn; the younger man's features a mask of concern.

"I'm sorry Clarke, please…"

"Don't", Bellamy growled, "If I ever see you near her again you're going to wish you'd never laid eyes on her."

He watched in satisfaction as Finn took a step back, his eyes going wide. He finally made it outside, Clarke's steps slow and dragging. Finally he just picked her up, her head falling against his neck.

By the time he got her situated in the passenger seat of his truck the chills had started. Her teeth rattled loudly, and every now and then she would whimper softly. He had to pull over once, helping her kneel on the side of the road to once again retch until there was nothing left.

Bellamy would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't scared. He was terrified! She hadn't been this sick in a long time, if ever. He drove her home, trying to keep his speed under control.

When he finally came to a stop outside her apartment complex, he pulled her from his truck and situated her safely in his arms before carrying her to the apartment she and O shared.

He pulled the keys from her jacket pocket, finding the place empty and dark. His sister must be out with Lincoln, which left him alone to care for Clarke. Wouldn't be the first time.

Bellamy carried her to her room, sitting her on the bed.

"Princess, can you get yourself changed", he asked softly.

He watched as she nodded before leaving to go rifle through the medicine cabinet for anything that would help bring her fever down. When he found what he was looking for he quickly made his way back to Clarke, finding her sitting in the floor wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Come on, Princess, let's get you in bed", he whispered as he tucked her under the covers.

He helped her sit up, placing the two little pills in one of her hands and a glass of water in the other. She swallowed the Tylenol, and then sank down beneath the heavy comforter.

"Freezing", she mumbled.

"I know, Princess", he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

_It had been the summer of her junior year. Bellamy had been at the Silver Fox dealing with a few things for Lynx when his phone had buzzed. He checked the caller ID and found his sister's name emblazoned on the screen._

_ "Hey O, what's up?"_

_ Then he heard her sob, "Clarke. She's been in an accident."_

_ Bellamy was running for his truck, panic rising in his chest and clouding his mind._

_ "Where is she", he asked._

_ All he could hear was his sister's sobs. "Octavia", he said harshly, "Where is she?"_

_ "She's at Highland Medical", Octavia choked._

_ "All right, I'll be there in about five minutes", Bellamy said before hanging up._

_ He drove like a madman, taking five minutes to make a fifteen-minute drive. When he finally reached the hospital, he thought fear would suffocate him. He ran to the service desk, the kind woman quickly giving him a room number._

_ The elevator ride to the fourth floor was the longest of his life. The tinkling, bright music got on his last nerve and the floor was sure to wear with his pacing._

_ When the doors dinged open, Bellamy ran for room 416. The room was dark, the beeping of machines the only sound that echoed in the quiet. He could see O sitting in one lone chair, her face in her hands._

_ He walked inside, unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Clarke's face was bruised beyond recognition; her arms marred by scattered cuts, and tubes and wires were everywhere._

_ Bellamy sank down heavily on his knees, one of his hands reaching for hers. He laid his head on the side of the bed, tears burning his eyes – begging to be released._

_ "What happened", he asked hoarsely._

_ "She took a turn too fast, rolled her car twice", Octavia said quietly._

_ "Clarke drives like a saint, she never speeds", Bellamy said in disbelief._

_ "I found a voice mail on her phone. She and her mom got into it again. Something about Clarke needing to be home more."_

_ Bellamy was suddenly overcome with an irrational anger towards Abby Griffin. _

_ "I better not see her here", he growled._

_ "Bell, Clarke's a minor. Her mom is going to be notified", O said tearfully._

_ "Clarke was emancipated two weeks after her dad died."_

_ "What? I never knew that."_

_ "So, her mother has no right to come here", he answered darkly._

_ "Doesn't mean she won't", Octavia whispered._

_ "No, but it means she better not while I'm here", Bellamy said matter of factly._

_ Bellamy then turned his attention back to Clarke, running a gentle hand through her hair before coming to rest on her neck, his thumb resting against her pulse point._

_ He slowly dropped his hand, once again leaning his head against the mattress. He didn't know how long he sat in that position, knees cramped and tears rolling unbidden down his cheeks, until he felt a feather light touch._

_ He sat still, feeling her fingers run through his hair. He looked up at her, his heart in his eyes. She was beautiful; her bright blue eyes the best thing he'd seen in years._

_ "How are you?"_

_ "Sore", Clarke answered weakly._

_ "Don't ever scare me like that again, Princess. My heart can't take it", Bellamy growled._

_ "I'm sorry. I had a fight with my mom and…"_

_ "Shhh, just rest", he said brushing a blonde curl from her forehead._

_ "Will you be here when I wake up", she asked drowsily._

_ "Always."_

Bellamy's eyes roved over Clarke's features, the thin white scar near her hairline reminding him how he'd nearly lost her that summer. He was pulled from his thoughts by loud banging.

He quickly made his way to the door, yanking it open to glare at the person on the other side.

"Spacewalker", he said menacingly.

"I need to see Clarke. I have to know that she's ok", Finn said, trying to step inside.

"Go. Get out of here!"

Finn stared at the man before him who resembled some kind of warrior king, all muscle and menace. He steeled himself, resolving to see Clarke whether the brute allowed it or not.

"Are you going to let me pass, or do you I have to remove you from the situation", Finn said, trying to infuse his voice with the same dark threat the other man used.

"You and what army? Because that's what it'll take", Bellamy said with a dangerous grin.

Finn deflated. There was no way he could move the mountain of a man before him, so he switched tactics.

"Please, I have to make sure she's all right", he pleaded.

Bellamy's eyes darkened, and he was just about throttle the little twerp before him when a voice sounded in the silence.

"Bell. Where are you", Clarke called weakly.

Bellamy was running, leaving the door wide open in his haste to get to Clarke. He skidded to a halt beside her bed, taking in her pale features and shaking hands.

"I'm going to be sick again", she whispered.

He quickly helped her up, nearly carrying her to the bathroom. When she was finished, he bathed her face with cool water and carried her back to bed. He settled her beneath the covers, his hand moving to her forehead as he brushed away a stray lock of hair.

Then he saw him. Bellamy's eyes locked onto Finn, rage coursing through his veins and sparking in his eyes. He grabbed the younger man roughly, dragging him to the door.

"I thought I told you to scram."

"I had to see her", Finn said morosely.

"Well, you saw her. Now I better not ever see you here again, got it?"

"But I…"

"Do you have any clue what happened today? You put Clarke in the position of your mistress! She deserves more than that- deserves more than you", Bellamy raged.

"What is that, huh? You", Finn argued.

"No, not me and not you. I know my place, Spacewalker and now it's time for you to learn yours."

Before Finn could move, a fist planted squarely against his jaw knocking him backwards. His nose bled, his lip was busted, and he was angry. Who was Bellamy Blake to govern who Clarke did or didn't see? However, now was not the time to push it so he just nodded.

"Good, I'd better not ever catch you back here again. Understand?"

Bellamy watched as Finn scuttled away. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding before moving to the kitchen sink. He cleaned away the blood, disinfecting his busted knuckle.

It wasn't the first time he'd had to teach one of Clarke's stupid boyfriends a lesson, and it wouldn't be the last. He placed a Band-Aid over the cut before making his way back to Clarke's room.

"What'd you do to yourself", she asked weakly as he sat down beside her.

"Spacewalker's got a hard head", he replied with a smirk.

"I take it you used brute force", Clarke chuckled.

"Yep, like I said he's got a hard head."

Clarke shivered, her teeth beginning to rattle again. She turned her tired eyes upon him, a question lurking in their depths.

"Bell, would you crawl in with me", she asked sounding very much like that little blonde haired girl he used to know.

"Sure, Princess.

He grabbed some lounge pants, changing in the bathroom, and returning with his work clothes in hand. He crawled beneath the sheets, unprepared for the way she quickly curled into him.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head. He heard her mumble a thank her, her cold hands tucked against his bare chest.

"Bell, will you be here when I wake up", Clarke said, her tired blue eyes glued to his face.

"Always", Bellamy answered, feeling her relax in his arms.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another two chapters on the way! I'll warn you ahead of time, these are a little bit dark. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are the best! :)**

Chapter 9

Clarke woke to warmth and contentment. She was snuggled against something, a weight pinning her to the bed. She opened her eyes slowly, the sight of a sleeping Bellamy Blake filling her vision.

She remembered little of what happened the night before, only being sicker than she'd ever been in her life. It was no surprise to her that Bellamy had been there. He seemed to always be there when she needed him most.

"Morning Princess", she heard him say huskily, the sound rumbling under her hand where it lay over his heart.

"Morning", she croaked, her throat sore and dry.

Clarke felt Bellamy stretch before disentangling himself from her arms and sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned to look at her, his dark eyes soft and worried.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Terrible", she answered.

"You had me scared, Princess. I don't think you've ever been that sick", he said, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

"I must have picked up a virus at school, nothing to worry about", Clarke said with a smile.

"Is there anything I can get you before I head out?"

"No, I think I'll go back to sleep. Are you going to work?"

"Uh, I've got to check in on some guys for Lynx", he said turning his head. "I'm gonna go grab a shower."

Clarke watched him leave, feeling nauseous for a completely different reason. She heard the shower turn on, and the bathroom door close. She turned on her side, her face buried in his pillow.

His scent was everywhere, enveloping her in balmy familiarity. She closed her eyes, a smile curving her lips. She should have been embarrassed about waking up in Bellamy's arms, but there was something so natural about it.

She lay there in the dark, her thoughts consumed by the dark haired man. She heard the shower cut off, and then she saw his frame filling her doorway before coming to lean over her.

Clarke sighed when he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, his breath warm and minty on her face. One of his hands rested against her cheek, and she leaned into his touch.

"Bye, Princess. I'll see you tonight", he said softly.

Before he could move away, Clarke grabbed a fistful of his white shirt - rubbing the soft material between her fingers.

"Be careful", she whispered.

She watched as he nodded, the movement causing his damp curls to fall across his forehead. She felt her breath catch, his hand untangling her fingers from the material of his shirt before walking from the room. He was beautiful, every scar and freckle that dotted his skin, and she loved him.

Her mouth was suddenly dry, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She was startled out of her realizations when Octavia came sailing into her room, plopping down at the foot of her bed.

"How are you feeling this morning? Bell told me to check on you."

"Much better", Clarke said, struggling to sit up.

"You look terrible", O said frankly.

"Gee thanks", the blonde grumbled.

"Did my brother stay here all night?"

Clarke blushed, her eyes moving to the indent still marking his pillow.

"Yeah, you know Bell. He worries too much."

"Yep, good old worry wart Bell", Octavia said with a knowing smirk, "Is it still complicated?"

"I think it's becoming less so", Clarke said with an answering grin.

Just then a knock sounded at their door. "I'll get it", O said, sprinting from the room.

She came back moments later with Finn in tow. Clarke stared at him, thinking there was something she should remember but unable to comprehend what it was.

"How are you feeling", he asked hesitantly.

"Better. I'm sorry for bailing on our date", Clarke said apologetically.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what", she asked in confusion.

"Nothing", Finn said with a relieved smile.

He'd sat outside the apartment building nearly all night waiting for Bellamy to leave so he could speak to Clarke.

Clarke watched as he sank down onto the mattress beside her, one of his hands settled beside her hip. For some reason she didn't feel at ease with him here, and all she wanted was Bell.

As she talked to Finn images began to filter into her mind from the night before; the dark haired girl with her arms around Finn, Bellamy's eyes filled with anger and concern, the way her world began to spin.

"You have a girlfriend", Clarke blurted, her features a mask of shock.

"Clarke, I…"

"You were just going to go along like nothing happened, weren't you", she said, angry tears beginning to course down her cheeks.

"I was going to tell you eventually. Raven and I have been over for a long time."

"Obviously she didn't feel that way", Clarke said, trying to put some space between them.

"It doesn't matter how she feels. What about how we feel", Finn pleaded.

"How we feel? Finn listen to yourself!"

"I want you, Clarke, only you. I broke up with Raven last night after you left."

Clarke could feel her body beginning to shake with anger and exhaustion. Tears coursed down her cheeks and a sob erupted from her chest.

"No, get out!"

"Clarke, please…"

"No! You used me! I don't want to EVER see you again, do you hear me!"

Clarke watched as Finn's features changed from hurt to anger. His hands gripped her upper arms so hard it hurt, and his face was inches from her own.

"You'll be sorry, Princess", he spat.

The nickname Bellamy had given her all those years ago didn't sound the same dripping with hatred from Finn's lips. She struggled against his hold, but his grip tightened.

"One day, Clarke, you will look back and wish you had chosen differently", he said as he threw her back against the headboard with a loud bang.

She watched him go, terror stealing every breath.

_Clarke sat in the principal's office, her clothing dirty and shredded. Tears coursed down her cheeks, and her hands were folded tightly in her lap. She'd been walking to her last class when a man attacked her._

_ Nothing had happened, thanks to one of the male teacher's quick reaction. However, she was still scared and shaking. She heard the door to the office open, the principal coming to kneel beside her._

_ "Is there anyone we can call, Clarke", the man asked kindly._

_ Clarke shook her head, not wanting to see her mother. Then an image of dark hair and dark eyes crowded in, and she found herself nodding._

_ "Bellamy Blake", she said before rattling off Bell's cell phone number._

_ "Clarke we cant…"_

_ "Please, I just want Bell", she said with a sob._

_ "All right, we'll call Mr. Blake", the principal said as he nodded to the secretary._

_ Twenty minutes later Bellamy came tearing into the office, his face white and his eyes frantic._

_ "Clarke", he breathed._

_ Then she was in his arms, her hands fisted in the back of his jacket and her tears soaking the material of his shirt._

_ "I was so scared, Bell", she whispered._

_ "I know, but you're safe now. I've got you", he whispered against her hair._

_ "I want to go home", Clarke whimpered._

_ "Ok", he told her._

_ He grabbed her backpack, slinging it over one shoulder and keeping his other arm wrapped tightly around her. He nodded his thanks to the principal before leading her from the room._

_ Bellamy stayed with her on the couch all night, watching her favorite movies and eating strawberries. She felt safe with him, and the only way to keep her terror at bay was to keep his hand held tightly in her own._

Clarke's eyes caught movement at her door as Octavia made her way quickly into the room.

"Clarke, are you ok", her friend asked.

"I need Bell", Clarke said, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Sweetie, Bell's at work and I can't reach him", O said honestly.

Clarke sat there, her eyes wide and frightened. Her breath was coming in quick little gasps and she took the symptoms for what they were, the early stages of a panic attack.

She closed her eyes, trying desperately to calm herself. She knew that Bellamy couldn't be bothered, but she needed him – needed to feel safe. Tears leaked from her tightly closed eyelids, running down her face and dripping from her chin.

"Just sit with me, O", she finally whispered.

She felt the mattress dip, and then her hand was wrapped in Octavia's.

"Bell will be home soon, I promise", Octavia said softly.

Clarke simply nodded, her throat tight and heart hammering in her chest. Then she was exhausted, too tired to fight it any longer. She fell asleep, haunted by Finn's angry blue eyes and threatening words.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying protective Bellamy! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Wright: I'm not quite done with Finn and Raven yet. However, Bellarke is most definitely the endgame. I figure Jasper, and possibly Monty, will be showing up soon! Thanks for the review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter might be a little bit dark too, but hopefully we'll be on to happier pastures after this! Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows! :)**

Chapter 10

Bellamy unlocked the door to his sister's apartment, his face haggard and his body tired. It had been a long day of debt collecting for the boss and he was ready to just crash.

Then a scream split the air, and he was running. He stopped in the doorway of Clarke's bedroom, the form of his sister clearly outlined in the dim lamplight.

"It's ok, Clarke. Nothing's going to hurt you", Octavia said.

Clarke thrashed, her eyes wide with fright. "No, I have to get to him!"

"Clarke, Bell is fine I promise", O said with a hint of desperation.

"I need him, O. I can't… I can't…", Clarke said, her breathing labored.

"Come on Clarke, just breath!"

Bellamy went into action, gently displacing his sister and taking her place on the bed.

"Princess", he said softly.

He watched as her eyes, wild and frantic, turned to him. Her breathing began to slow, and her hands gripped his coveralls.

"Bell", she whispered brokenly.

"I'm here, I'm here", he said, one of his hands cupping her face.

"I was so scared, Bell. He's angry."

"Who's angry, sweetheart", Bellamy asked.

"Finn, he said I would be sorry", she choked.

Bellamy's eyes turned to his sister, and Octavia saw a side of her brother she'd never seen before. Sure she'd seen Bell angry, but this went far beyond anger- this was white-hot rage.

"Finn was here", he growled.

"Yeah", Octavia said, her face a mask of confusion.

"Next time he shows up, you call me", Bellamy said.

He turned back to Clarke, dark bruises appearing on her arms where Finn had grabbed her. He felt the anger rising inside him, her shaking form quivering in his arms.

Bellamy looked down at his grease stained clothing with a grimace. He gently began to massage Clarke's fingers, the sound of her whimpering nearly his undoing.

"O's gonna stay with you while I go shower. I'll be right back, Princess", he said as he rose from his place on the bed.

He looked at Octavia, his dark eyes pleading. He sighed with relief when she nodded, and then moved to the bottom drawer of Clarke's dresser pulling out a pair of boxers and sweatpants.

"I'll be right back", Bellamy assured both women.

He showered and dressed quickly, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he walked from the bathroom. His thoughts wandered to Finn. How could he harm a woman he claimed to love? This was a foreign concept to him; no matter how angry he became with either of the women in his life, the thought of hitting them never crossed his mind.

His bare feet brought him to Clarke's room, and he shoved the rage filled thoughts to the back of his mind to be dealt with later. Finn Collins didn't know what he'd begun, and Bellamy would see that he paid dearly.

He made his way to the bed, Clarke's glued to his face.

"I'm going to go study", O said, her voice a little shaky.

Bellamy pulled her into a hug, "Everything's going to be fine."

He could tell that she wasn't entirely convinced, but she gave him a small smile before she left. After the door closed, he sat down beside the silent blonde taking her hand in his own.

She seemed calmer now, her eyes finally closed and her thumb stroking the back of his hand. Her breathing was no longer labored, and the shaking had eased.

"What happened", Bellamy asked, not wanting to upset her but needing answers.

Her voice was quiet, hoarse, as she answered. "Finn came to see me. I didn't remember what happened last night. I guess I tried to block it out, I don't know. When I confronted him about it, he said that he'd broken up with her and we could be together. I said no, and he became angry. He grabbed me, shook me, and told me that I would be sorry."

Clarke's eyes were filled with tears and trained on the ceiling, fear once again lurking in the bright blue depths.

"Well the good news is that he's pretty much doomed. Being a man I care about is dangerous", she said with a humorless chuckle.

Bellamy heard the guilt in her words. He gently tipped her face towards him, his gaze capturing hers.

"Sweetheart, your dad and Wells, they weren't your fault", he said quietly.

He watched as she closed her eyes against the pain, tears once again running down her cheeks. Just saying the name of her former boyfriend left a bad taste in his mouth.

_Bellamy stood on the porch, his tall frame leaning against one of the scarred posts as he whittled on a small piece of wood. The quick strokes of his pocketknife helped to ease the pain caused by the scene before him._

_ He could see Clarke in the expensive sports car making out with the richest teenager is Broken Shield. Wells Jaha was a thorn in his side even if he knew exactly why Clarke was with him._

_ Clarke suspected that Wells' father had been the one to put a hit out on Jake Griffin and she was desperate to prove it. She'd spiraled after her father's death, her behavior erratic and her moods unpredictable._

_ Bellamy did his best to try to keep her afloat, being there when she needed a shoulder to cry on and arguing back when she needed a fight. He could tell that this would be one of those nights._

_ He walked down the cracked sidewalk, throwing the now tiny splinter of wood into the grass. He folded his knife, placing it in his pocket before pounding on the window._

_ He waited for it to roll down; her angry blue eyes the first thing he sees._

_ "What do you want Bellamy", she spat._

_ "You gonna sit out here all night, Princess", he asked with a hint of challenge._

_ "If I want to. Don't you have anything better to do than glare at me all night", Clarke retorted._

_ "Last time I checked, this was my house and I can do as I please", Bellamy said with a growl._

_ He watched as Clarke's eyebrows rose, her eyes narrowing._

_ "Drive", she said coldly._

_ The red Corvette pulled out with a squeal of tires leaving Bellamy standing on the curb. Worry nipped at him, and he wished there was some way he could get through to her. _

_ He knew deep down that Clarke cared for Wells, even if she wouldn't admit it. He tried to tell himself that the only reason he disapproved was because of the destructive course of their relationship, but that was only half true._

_ Bellamy made his way inside, plopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote. He'd only been sitting there for about fifteen minutes when a knock sounded on the door._

_ He frowned, making his way to the front door and finding Murphy on the other side. The sight of the redheaded trouble maker set his nerves on edge._

_ "What do you want John", he groused._

_ "Is the Princess, here", Murphy asked with a wolfish grin._

_ Bellamy bristled, shoving the younger man out of the house, a satisfied smirk curving his lips as he stumbled down the steps._

_ "I'll only ask you once more, what do you want?"_

_ "I heard the Princess was spending time with Wells Jaha, and I thought you should know that the Sky crew has it out for him", the younger man said with a grin._

_ Bellamy snarled, "Tell me when they plan to move!"_

_ "I think I'd rather watch you squirm", Murphy said turning to go._

_ Bellamy was on him before he could take one step, the pocketknife held against his throat._

_ "If you want to live, Murphy, you'll tell me what you know", Bellamy whispered._

_ Murphy then realized that Clarke Griffin was more than a girl that crashed at the Blake house; she meant something to the Rebel. That's what they all called the dark haired man, the one Lynx feared more than the puppet master._

_ "Tonight, BS Parkway", Murphy answered, the knife digging into his skin._

_ Bellamy shoved him away, "Get out of here!"_

_ Murphy took off at a run, not trusting the other man in his present state._

_ Bellamy ran into the house, grabbing his jacket off its peg by the front door before racing up the stairs._

_ "O, I've gotta go to the shop for a minute. I think I forgot to lock up", he hollered on the way to his room._

_ "Ok", she called through her closed bedroom door._

_ He ran into his bedroom, dropping to his knees by his bed and pulling the black box from the darkness. He unlocked the lid, slipping his hand inside to pull out his pistol. He tucked it into the waistband of his pants, sprinting for his truck._

_ Bellamy arrived on the scene too late. He found Clarke kneeling beside Wells, her eyes wide and terrified. He could already hear the police sirens, adrenaline coursing through his veins._

_ "Princess, are you ok", he asked, hauling her to her feet._

_ For the first time in months she clung to him, sobs racking her body. He shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her arms._

_ "Bell, is that a gun", she gasped._

_ "Don't worry about it. I've got to get out of here before the cops get here. Tell them you didn't see anything; the Sky crew is notorious for killing witnesses. If they persist with questions, give them enough truth to satisfy them", he said, his eyes boring into hers._

_ He watched her nod, her face white and tears coursing down her cheeks. He squeezed her shoulders, gently kissed her forehead and then disappeared into the night._

_ Two hours later Bellamy heard the front door open and close. He came out of the kitchen, a cup of hot chocolate in each hand. He watched as Clarke walked into the living room, moving to sit on one of the threadbare chairs._

_ He set the mugs on the coffee table, his eyes traveling over her body looking for injuries. He gave a sigh when he found none, until he saw how she stared at her hands._

_ "What happened wasn't your fault Princess. The Sky crew had a hit out on him. It's no secret that they're not Jaha's biggest fan", he said quietly._

_ "He said he loved me, Bell", Clarke said brokenly, "And all I was doing was using him to get what I wanted."_

_ "Clarke…"_

_ "I'm a monster", she whispered._

_ Bellamy surged forward, dropping to the floor at her feet and taking her face in his hands._

_ "No, Princess. Don't say that. You're the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful person I've ever known", he said, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb._

_ "Everything's been so messed up."_

_ "Yes, but this wasn't your fault. This would have happened whether you were there or not", Bellamy answered._

_ "Why are you being so nice to me? I've treated you terribly the past few months", Clarke said, her blue eyes shimmering with tears._

_ "Princess, you were hurting and I didn't take it personally. I knew you'd come back to me eventually."_

_ Clarke leaned down resting her forehead against his, her breath fanning across his face. "What would I do with out you, Bell?"_

Bellamy looked down at Clarke, and found her eyes closed and her breathing even in sleep. He began to rise, letting her hand fall to the mattress beside her. Then her fingers wrapped around his wrist, her pleading gaze focused on his face.

"Don't go, please", she begged, sounding small and scared.

He nodded, laying down beside her and taking her in his arms. She nestled against him, her face hidden in his shoulder.

"What would I do without you", she murmured against his shirt.

Bellamy didn't say anything. He simply rubbed her back, and closed his eyes. There had been dark days, and at times they fought. At the moment though, everything was peaceful and he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms as he drifted off.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! It keeps me going, and I love hearing from y'all! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whew! I didn't know if my double update was going to happen today! BUT I did it! :) Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 11

Finn Collins climbed into the backseat of the jet black Mercedes, his eyes adjusting to the darkness when a voice spoke.

"What news to you bring?"

"I failed. Something came up, and botched the job. I'll get her back though", Finn answered.

"You know this plan hinges on the girl! The only way to get to him is through her", the voice replied angrily.

"What about his sister", Finn asked.

"No, it has to be HER. If we are going to destroy the Rebel King we have to go straight to the heart of the matter, and his heart lies with Clarke Griffin."

Finn nodded, grabbing the door handle to exit the vehicle.

"Don't fail me, Collins."

"I won't let you down, Cage."

For the second morning in a row, Clarke Griffin woke up in the arms of Bellamy Blake. He was laying on his stomach, his arm thrown across her middle, and his face turned towards her. His hair was sticking up in all directions; unruly curls brushing the back of his neck.

She smiled, tickling his nose with a lock of her hair. A giggle escaped her lips when his face scrunched into an adorable pout. However, his eyes never opened. So, she did it again.

This time one of his dark eyes opened, and one brow quirked in question.

"What are you doing, Princess? Can't a man get any sleep around here", he grumbled.

Clarke loved the sound of his voice this early in the morning, all deep and throaty.

"I'm awake", she said in a little singsong tone.

"I can see that, but why am I awake", Bellamy groaned.

"Because I'm awake", Clarke answered with a grin.

Suddenly she found herself tangled in his arms, his dark eyes staring intently into hers. All mirth was gone from his expression as he studied her, and she patiently let him.

"Are you alright", he asked finally.

"I will be", Clarke answered honestly, "I don't know how I feel right now, all I do know is that I can get through anything as long as I've got you."

She felt his place a light kiss on her nose before rolling out of bed, his feet hitting the floor with a thud. He leaned down, laughter once again dancing in his eyes.

"What say I get some crackers and soda, and we sit in the living room and watch one of those sappy chick-flics you love so much", he said with a grin.

Clarke grinned, extending a hand for him to help her up. She wove her arm around his waist, leaning heavily against him as he helped her to the couch. He threw her a blanket, laying the remote in her lap as he moved to the small kitchen.

He was back in no time, a package of saltine crackers in one hand and a bottle of Sprite in the other. She shifted slightly, making room for him as he sat down beside her.

Bellamy ripped open the crackers, laying them on the coffee table next to the now open bottle of lemon-lime soda. Then he settled back, one of his arms wrapping around her shoulders while he tugged some of the blanket over he legs.

Clarke stared at him, his eyes glued to the opening credits of The Proposal. She secretly believed that this was his favorite movie because he never protested watching it with her, not now and not the night of her senior prom.

_Clarke had opted to stay home from the prom, uninterested in all of the pomp and circumstance surrounding the event. Instead, she was standing in the Blake's kitchen popping popcorn and waiting for O to come down stairs so she could see her dress._

_ The microwave dinged at the same time her friend descended the staircase, griping about the change in dresses. Octavia had originally planned to wear a tea length strapless black dress, but Bellamy had nixed that one. So, now she wore a long purple number sequenced to the hilt._

_ "Well what do you think", she asked._

_ "I love it", Bellamy said from the front door._

_ "Oh, shut up", O growled._

_ "It looks great, O. Bell has pretty good taste if I do say so myself", Clarke said with a grin in the elder Blake's direction._

_ "You're both in cahoots anyway", Octavia said as she made her way to the door._

_ "Why aren't you dressed for the ball, Princess", Bell asked._

_ "I don't really feel like turning into a pumpkin", the blonde said with a chuckle._

_ "Clarke, this is your senior prom. It only happens once", Bellamy answered seriously._

_ "Are you trying to get rid of me Blake", she asked with a smirk._

_ "Well, no, but…"_

_ "Look, I know you don't want me to miss out on this 'amazing' experience but I just don't feel like going. There is one thing you could do for me though…"_

_ "What is that, Princess?"_

_ "Go get changed and watch The Proposal with me", Clarke said, her voice pleading and her eyes imploring._

_ She watched him as his eyes rolled to the ceiling, an exasperated breath sending tendrils of dark hair flying._

_ "Fine, but there'd better be popcorn", Bellamy said in mock severity._

_ "Me with no popcorn? I would expect you to know me better by now, Bell", Clarke grinned._

_ "Oh I know you, Princess. You'll make one bowl and hog through the entire film. Nope, you'd better make enough for the both of us", he said with his hands on his hips._

_ They both turned at Octavia's laugh, "You two fight like an old married couple!"_

_ Both Clarke and Bellamy turned bright red at this declaration, staring at each O like she'd lost her mind. Then a knock sounded at the door._

_ "That'll be Jasper", Octavia said with a grin at their obvious relief._

_ "Have fun, O", Clarke said giving her friend a hug._

_ The girls turned to find Bellamy standing before Jasper, that over-protective-big-brother frown plastered on his face._

_ "What time will you have her home", he asked in a growl._

_ "Eleven sharp", Jasper squeaked._

_ "Good. No hand holding, no sleazy dancing, no kissing, and absolutely NO you know what."_

_ Clarke coughed to hide the giggle about to escape her lips at the sight of Jasper's face. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly agape as his head bobbed up and down._

_ "Yes, sir."_

_ Bellamy kissed O's forehead, and then watched them drive away. He turned to Clarke, his features more relaxed._

_ "What?"_

_ "Oh nothing. You better get changed, our popcorn's gonna get cold", Clarke whined._

_ "Yes, your highness", Bellamy said with a bow, "We certainly wouldn't want that!"_

_ Clarke watched as he disappeared upstairs, grabbing both bowls of buttery goodness before making her way to the couch. The movie was ready and waiting by the time Bellamy came down, plopping down beside her and stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorn. She pressed play then snuggled into his side with her eyes glued to the screen._

_ That's how Octavia found them when she got home, huddled on the couch the menu screen blaring in the foreground. The two were fast asleep, Bellamy sprawled out against the arm of the couch and Clarke cuddled against his chest._

Clarke sighed as the ending credits rolled across the screen. She didn't want the moment to end, but she knew that Bellamy probably had better things to do with his after noon than continue watching chic-flics with her.

She turned to him, finding his eyes intent upon her face. The intensity in his gaze made her face heat, and her eyes quickly darted to her hands.

"Thanks, Bell, for staying with me today", she said quietly.

"Sure thing, Princess. I'd love to stick around for Miss Congeniality one and two, but I've got some things to do."

Clarke stared at him, seeing the way his brown eyes hardened and a cold metallic glint entered their warm depths.

"Is everything alright", she asked hesitantly.

Bellamy must have heard the fear in her voice because he quickly turned to face her.

"Of course. I'm just going to meet up with Miller", he said with a smile.

Clarke let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding, "Alright, you two don't have too much fun without me."

"Without you, never", Bellamy said in mock indignation.

Clarke chuckled, her face heating as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. As she watched him go, she realized he'd been doing that a lot lately. Light touches here, a kiss there. Bellamy had always been affectionate, but never this much.

"It's probably just because I look like death warmed over", she mumbled to herself.

"What warmed over", Octavia said as she entered the apartment.

"Uh, nothing. You're just in time for Miss Congeniality!"

"Thank goodness! I was afraid you and Bell had already watched it, but wait I forgot- you two prefer The Proposal", O said with a knowing smirk.

She watched the blonde's face heat as the blush crept up her neck, "Are you going to put the DVD in or not?"

"Alright, alright", O said settling in beside her, "Did you and Bell have a nice time?"

"We did", Clarke answered.

"When will you two just admit that you love each other", Octavia said with a groan.

"We admit that we care each other", Clarke defended hastily.

"No, I mean LOVE each other. I can easily count the number of serious relationships you've had over the years. None! Every time you meet someone, I can see the way those little wheels turn in your thick noggin turn. You spend the majority of the time you're with them comparing them to Bellamy."

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah? What was it; two weeks ago that you said that you wished Finn knew you the way Bell does", Octavia said, her hands moving wildly as she spoke.

"I was just saying…"

"Clarke, listen to me. You and Bell, you're like yin and yang. Apart you don't make sense, but together you're in harmony. Why can't you see that?"

Clarke stared at her for a moment, wishing she could tell her everything.

"Life isn't that simple, O", she said rising from her place on the couch.

"Life doesn't have to be that complicated either", came Octavia's angry retort.

Clarke made her way to her bedroom, shutting her door and sliding down the oaken surface to sit on the floor. Tears pricked her eyes and she wished more than anything that there were a way to get Bellamy out of the Grounder crew.

Suddenly a plan began to form. There were plenty of guys that would like to be free of Lynx and they would follow Bellamy anywhere. All she had to do was convince him to lead them.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**Wright: Thank you for your review! I'm not a big Finn fan either. I think he's a jerk! Bell is definitely going to handle the situation! :) I'm glad to hear you're still enjoying the story!**

**Apester: Thanks you for your review! :) I'm sorry there hasn't been a lot of gang action, but my main focus is the Bellarke relationship. Octavia is going to find out, and it's going to cause a little trouble for Bellamy and Clarke. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I'm not really that crazy about this chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it anyway! :) Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are the best! :)**

Chapter 12

Bellamy strode into the Silver Fox, his gaze zeroed in on one man.

"Miller", he called.

"Yeah, boss", the younger man answered, wiping his hands on a grease rag.

Everyone in the shop respected the Rebel, and knew that even Lynx feared him to some degree. Bellamy had been given the shop assignment at the age of seventeen, the youngest Grounder captain in the crew.

"I need you to put a shadow on someone", Bellamy growled.

"Sure thing. You want me to take care of it?"

"I would feel better if you did. His name is Finn Collins. I need you to stick close to him, find out where he goes and who he meets with. Report back to me when you have something."

"Can I ask why I'm tailing this guy", Miller questioned.

"Let's just say that he stepped over a line, and I need to make sure he never crosses it again", Bellamy replied icily.

The cold tone in his boss' voice put Miller on edge. Bellamy Blake was a dangerous man when he wanted to be, but very rarely did he ever go that far.

"Good enough for me. I'll start tonight."

"Thanks, Miller", Bellamy said as he clapped him on the back.

He left the shop, walking back to his truck with his thoughts a blur of rage. Finn Collins didn't know who he was messing with. For the first time in two years, Bellamy Blake was reminded of why he was called the Rebel.

_It was summer time; the air was hot and humid in the shop. Bellamy had discarded his t-shirt long ago, and now dirt and grease mingled with the sweat on his skin._

_He was leaning over the engine of one of the newest chops, a wrench in one hand and flashlight in the other. He was alone, light from the streetlights spilling in through the open garage doors._

_He was just about to get ready to head home when he heard footsteps. He whirled around to find Clarke standing a few feet away with a takeout bag in her hands._

_ "What are you doing here", he asked._

_ "Bringing you dinner", she said with a little frown._

_ "How many times have I told you to NEVER come here", he growled._

_ "Plenty, but excuse me for not wanting you to starve", Clarke huffed._

_ Bellamy didn't have the heart to stay angry with her for long, and soon she was sitting in his dingy little office on one of the ripped leather chairs. He watched her as her eyes scanned the little room before coming to rest on him._

_ "I don't see how you eat that stuff", she said wrinkling her nose._

_ Bellamy chuckled. He'd loved the tacos from the little blue food truck for as long as he could remember. However, they were packed with cilantro and Clarke couldn't stand the stuff._

_ "I guess it's an acquired taste, Princess."_

_ Just then, Lynx's second, Dax, walked through his door._

_ "Blake … Who's this", he asked gesturing to Clarke._

_ "No one, and she was just leaving", Bellamy said._

_ He watched as Clarke stood to leave before turning back to face the other man. Before she could make it to the door, Dax grabbed her._

_ "Hey there gorgeous."_

_ "Let me go", Clarke ground out._

_ "Very nice, Blake. I didn't know you had a thing for blondes."_

_ "Let her go, Dax", Bellamy said evenly._

_ "I don't know, I think you and I could have a good time", the man said with a wolfish grin._

_ Suddenly, Dax found himself pinned to the desk, a very angry Bellamy Blake standing above him poised and ready to strike. _

_ "If you have half a brain in that thick skull of yours you'll listen and listen good. She is MINE. Don't cross any lines and we won't have any problems. Understood", Bellamy growled._

_ Dax simply smirked, "Lynx will have your head for this."_

_ "Unfortunately, you overestimate your own value. I run the most profitable shop in Grounder territory. Believe me, Lynx knows where he stands with me and he's smart enough to realize that I'm the one holding all the cards", Bellamy said with a cold smile._

_ He let Dax up, pulling Clarke behind him as the man passed._

_ "You'll be sorry, Blake. You're going to be a dead rebel when Lynx finds out about this little speech", he said as he made his way out the door._

_ Bellamy deflated, his hand gripping Clarke's._

_ "Are you alright, Princess?"_

_ "Yes. Bell are you in trouble", she asked quietly._

_ "No. What I said was true. I have several guys who are here for me and me only. One word and Grounder territory would erupt in civil war."_

_ "I didn't know…"_

_ "I'm pretty good at this, Princess. I've even had the Sky's begging me to join", he answered with shrug._

_ Bellamy felt Clarke's arms come around him, her head lying against his back and her breath ghosting over his bare shoulder._

_ "Who we are and who we have to be to survive are two different things, Bell."_

_ Her words caught him off guard, and he spun around to face her._

_ "Clarke I belong to a gang, taking apart stolen cars and selling the parts. I'm no angel, and there's no justifying the things I've done. If my mom could see me now, she'd be so disappointed", he said sadly._

_ "Bellamy Blake, you've done what you thought you had to do to survive. Granted it's not right and I'm not trying to justify your actions, but I believe in you and I know we'll get you out of this mess. You are a good man, and I'll go toe to toe with anyone who says differently", she finished heatedly._

_ "Always seeing the best aren't you Princess?"_

_ "You better believe it, Blake. Someone's gotta keep you in line."_

_ "Keep me in line, huh", Bellamy said with a laugh._

_ Then he looked down at the young woman in his arms, and found her eyes glowing with a serious intensity._

_ "I need you, Bell. I can't do this without you", she whispered._

_ "I know, Princess. You've got nothing to worry about, I'm not going anywhere", Bellamy said pulling her closer._

_ "We'd better get home. O's probably wondering where we are", Clarke said with a soft smile._

Bellamy would never forget the look in her eyes when she told him she needed him. What he hadn't told her that night was that he needed her too.

The thought of her caused an ache in his chest, and he changed directions. He should go home, but he needed to see Clarke. He could spend some time with her while he waited for Miller's intel on Finn Collins.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing from all of you! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wasn't sure if I would make it happen, but I pulled it off! :) I'm much happier with these two chapter, and there's some pretty great Bellarke moments if I do say so myself lol Enjoy guys! :)**

Chapter 13

Clarke heard the front door open, and then the sound of muffled voices in the living room. She sat up in bed, straining to hear what was being said but found that it was no use.

She'd been thinking about her plan to free Bellamy from Lynx all afternoon. Sure he'd been involved in some pretty shady stuff over the years, but he also had more dirt on the higher ups than anyone else in the crew.

This could work out in his favor. She knew for a fact that Octavia's former boyfriend, Jasper, who was now a detective with the local police department, was looking for any kind of information to put away Lynx Travers.

If Bell could make a deal with the DA, then he could be scot-free. All he would have to do is testify against Lynx. It would be dangerous, but if he could be out from under the Grounders' thumb then it would all be worth it.

Clarke heard a light knock on her door, "Clarke, are you awake?"

"Yeah, Bell, come on it!"

"How are you feeling", Bellamy asked as he came to sit beside her.

"Much better", she answered with a smile.

She studied his features, the hard set of his jaw and the stubborn glint in his eyes.

"What did you do", she questioned with a sigh.

"Why do you think I did something?"

"Because you've got that look", Clarke said with a roll of her eyes, "Now what did you do?"

"I put a tail on Spacewalker", Bellamy answered matter of factly.

"You what", Clarke said in astonishment.

"I sent Miller on a reconnaissance mission. I want to know everywhere that scumbag goes and everyone he talks to."

Clarke shivered at her best friend's cold tone, but wasn't surprised by his declaration.

"Bell, you shouldn't have done that", she said softly.

"Why not? I protect what's mine, don't I", he said with a growl.

The fact that he referenced her as his possession should have angered her inner feminist, however it only caused a comforting warmth to spread throughout her body.

"Yes, you do, but that was going a little overboard."

Clarke watched as his eyes darkened, if that was possible, and his gaze roved over her features.

"There is no such thing as too careful when it comes to your safety, Princess. Finn crossed a line when he came to your home and threatened you. That tells me that he's desperate, and I want to know why. I need to know what he's up to, and if I need to step in show him the error of his ways", Bellamy said, his voice laced with ill suppressed rage.

Clarke smiled, his concern for her well being never ceased to amaze her.

"Now that we've discussed your concerns for my safety, how about we discuss my concern for yours?"

"What do you mean", Bellamy asked in confusion.

"I mean, I think I've found a way to free you from the Grounders and I have no idea why I didn't think about it before", Clarke said enthusiastically.

"Clarke…"

"No, hear me out. The DA has been all over the police department about taking down Lynx. What if you made a deal with said DA, you could testify against Lynx and gain your freedom", the blonde reasoned.

"How do you know it would work", Bell asked skeptically.

"I may have talked to a lawyer", Clarke said, wincing when his eyebrows rose to meet his hairline.

"You what!"

"Don't blow your top just yet. I called Jasper's friend…"

"Jasper, Octavia's old boyfriend Jasper?!"

"Yes, would you just listen", Clarke said waiting for him to settle down again, "Anyway, Jasper's friend Monty is the best legal counsel around, and he said that theoretically you would have a good chance. I even asked, theoretically of course, about Lincoln, Miller, and the rest of the guys at the shop. He said their chances would be good as well."

Clarke heard him sigh, saw how his hands furled and unfurled in frustration.

"Fine, I'll talk to the guys about it and get back to you", Bellamy finally said.

"Ok", Clarke said softly.

Ever since meeting the dark haired man before her, she'd felt the need to get him out of every scrape imaginable. Once instance stood out in her mind, and she found herself giggling.

_It had been a beautiful fall day. Clarke had come home, the only home she knew- the Blake residence. She'd just unlocked the door when a woman came to stand beside her._

_ "What are you doing here", the redhead had asked._

_ "Uh, I live here", Clarke snapped._

_ It had been a long day and she was in no mood for Bellamy's exes. She loved the guy, but he was such a player. _

_ "Oh, I didn't know Bell had two sisters", the woman gushed with a smile._

_ "He doesn't", Clarke grumbled, still jiggling the lock._

_ "Well then who are you?"_

_ "I'm Clarke."_

_ The blonde was bombarded by questions, her patience slipping through the cracks between the chipped boards beneath her feet. Her key wasn't working, and she was just about ready to pull out her hair._

_ "Blake, open this door", she screamed._

_ Clarke could hear the thudding on the stairs as Bellamy raced to the door. It swung open seconds later to reveal the man of the hour, hair sticking up in all directions and his shirt on backwards._

_ "Sorry, Princess", he said, his voice gravelly from sleep._

_ Clarke felt her heart soften. She knew he'd gotten in early this morning, and she'd had to patch up some cracked ribs. The painkillers she gave him usually knocked him out, so that explained the bed head._

_ She was just about to step inside, when the woman beside her squealed._

_ "Bell, I thought I'd never see you again", Red said, about to throw her arms around him._

_ Clarke quickly blocked the woman's entrance, not wanting her to hurt Bellamy. Her gaze traveled up to connect with his. She grimaced when she saw the dread lurking in his brown eyes, begging her to do something._

_ "I'm seriously going to regret this", Clarke grumbled under her breath._

_ "Hey, baby", she said stepping forward to place a soft kiss on Bellamy's jaw._

_ Then she turned around, her smile forced and her eyes cold._

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "I'm… Uh, I'm…", the woman stammered._

_ "Oh, is this what you thought I would be angry about", Clarke asked turning to Bellamy, nearly laughing at his baffled expression._

_ "Uh, yeah this is it. I'm sorry, Princess", he said, one of his arms circling her waist._

_ "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding", she said turning to the redhead, "We had a lover's quarrel, but we've long since moved past that little spat."_

_ Clarke watched as the redhead's mouth hung open, her eyes wide and confused._

_ "Bell, here doesn't keep any secrets from me. Thank you so much for dropping by to apologize, and I wish you the best", Clarke said, fake smile still in place._

_ They stood in the doorway, Bellamy's arm still around her waist, his thumb absently stroking her hip._

_ "What was that", she asked, her blue eyes searching his face._

_ "I have no idea", Bellamy answered, his voice still groggy._

_ "Why was the lock changed?"_

_ "I saw one of the Sky's in our front yard last night. I changed the lock just to be safe", he answered darkly._

_ "Good thinking. I'll get keys made this afternoon", Clarke agreed._

_ "Thanks for the act, Princess", Bellamy said with a grin as they made their way into the living room."_

_ "You're welcome. I couldn't just sit there and watch you flounder", Clarke smirked._

_ Bellamy groaned as he sat down on the couch, drawing her concerned gaze._

_ "Here let me take a look", Clarke said sitting down beside him._

_ She prodded his ribs gently, trying not to cringe every time he hissed in pain._

_ "Everything looks good, just take it easy."_

_ She was about to get up when Bellamy's hand enveloped her own._

_ "Princess, thanks for taking care of me", he said, his brown eyes soft and endearing._

_ "Any time", she said leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead._

"I hear you and O had a little argument", Bellamy said pulling Clarke from her memories.

"Yep."

"I'm glad we never do that", he grinned.

"Oh, no! We never fight!"

"I know right! We would never stoop so low."

Clarke chuckled at the playful glint in his eyes, and that famous Blake smirk. Goodness how she loved that smile, and hated it all at the same time.

Then she watched as his eyes became serious, his thumb stroking over her knuckles.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Princess", he said, his voice deep and full of something Clarke couldn't quite place.

"Any time, Bell."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Wright: I finally found a way to include Monty! :) All things Cage will be explained a little later on, as soon as I figure it out lol Thank you for yet another lovely review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all of you who are reviewing, following, and faving! Y'all are the absolute best! :)**

Chapter 14

Bellamy left the apartment, hope soaring in his chest. He had been trapped in this life for so long that he'd given up on ever finding a way out. Thank goodness for Clarke Griffin.

Her idea was a plausible one. He would speak to Miller and Lincoln, telling them to give him a list of any men they thought would be useful during the fallout. His shop was an exception to every other garage in Grounder territory because they ran a squeaky clean joint. Clarke assured him that this would definitely help.

Bellamy felt his phone buzz, Miller's face popping up on his screen.

"Blake", he said.

"Boss, I've got some interesting news. Collins is part of the Sky Crew. I did some digging and he's one of Cage's seconds."

Bellamy felt dread swirl in his middle, "Why Clarke?"

"From what I understand, Cage is going after you. He figured out your connection to Clarke and thinks she's the best way to bring you down", Miller answered.

"He's going after her to get to me, trying to get me to show my hand", Bellamy growled.

"What are we going to do, boss?"

"Call a meeting, Miller. Tomorrow night at the shop, keep Murphy and those loyal to Lynx out of the loop."

"Sure thing. I have a feeling there's more to this than Spacewalker", Miller said.

"I'll explain everything tonight. Set a guy up outside of O and Clarke's apartment. I don't trust Collins."

"Who'd you have in mind?"

"Lincoln had the day off, call him. Tell him if Collins shows up he's to call me", Bellamy said coolly.

"Done. I'll get the word out about tomorrow night", Miller said before hanging up.

Bellamy thanked him, and then started back on his way. He'd just made it to his truck when someone hit him from behind. He had no time to react as darkness crowded in and he fell to the cold asphalt.

Clarke could not fall asleep. For some reason she was worried about Bellamy. She knew it was crazy, and the rational part of her brain was quick to chime in, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened.

After tossing and turning for a good fifteen minutes, Clarke finally decided to call him. She let it ring three times, listening to his terrible voicemail "This is Blake, you know what to do".

She left a quick message telling him to call her, but she still found herself pacing in her room. Finally, she could take no more. She knew a few of the guys from the shop and she knew Bell would be furious with her for what she was about to do but she would deal with that later.

Clarke punched Nathan Miller's phone number into her phone, hoping the man was working that night.

"Hello."

"Miller, this is Clarke. Is Bell working tonight", she asked hesitantly.

"No, I just talked to him. He was headed home", Miller said, worry tainting his tone.

"He's not picking up his phone. He always answers his phone, even when he's working. I'm afraid something happened", Clarke said, her voice shaking.

"I'll tell Lincoln to check and see if his truck is still there and call you back."

Clarke resumed her pacing, not even stopping to wonder why Lincoln would be checking the parking lot for Bell's truck. She went back and forth wringing her hands in frustration.

She hated this! She was just about to try his cellphone again when she heard a thump at the front door. She took off at a mad dash, throwing it open and gasping at what she saw.

There stood Lincoln with a semi conscious Bellamy. Blood seemed through his dark curls, and his pupils were unresponsive.

"Crap, Bell, what have you done to yourself", she muttered as she turned to Lincoln, "Take him to my room. I'll get everything ready."

Clarke spread the thick cloth over her bedspread, and waited for Lincoln bring Bellamy in. After he was settled she went to the bathroom and put mixed some warm water and iodine in a plastic container before making her way back, med-kit in hand.

She found Bellamy stripped to the waist, his bloody shirt held in Lincoln's hands. She'd just knelt beside the bed, her hand moving to the dark curls when Octavia walked into the room.

"Clarke, what's going on? I heard…", the she stopped, her eyes widening, "What happened? Lincoln why are you hear?"

"O, keep your voice down", Clarke snapped.

"She's scared, Clarke", Lincoln growled.

"I don't care! Be quiet the both of you", the blonde said through gritted teeth, her hand lying on Bellamy's back and her thumb rubbing back and forth slowly.

Octavia stared at her friend. She'd never seen Clarke look so angry or scared at the same time. She looked to Lincoln, seeing that there was something to two were keeping from her.

"You two know something", she said softly so as not to elicit the blonde's wrath, "Tell me what happened."

"After I finish here, I'll tell you everything", Clarke said softly, "Why don't you and Lincoln go wait in the living room and I'll be out in a bit."

Octavia nodded, taking Lincoln's hand and leading him to the other room.

Clarke watched them go, sighing when they were finally gone. Her eyes filled unbidden tears as she stared down at the man she loved, so quiet and unmoving.

"Well, you're going to hate me when you wake up but I can't think about that right now", she murmured as she got to work.

She gently cleaned away the blood, rivulets of pink tinted water running down his neck. When the area was clean and disinfected, she began to stitch the deep gash her fingers shaking slightly.

Clarke checked Bellamy for any more injuries before washing her hands in the bathroom and making her way to the living room.

"Lincoln will you go sit with Bell while I speak to O", she asked politely.

She watched the man nod thankfully, striding purposefully from the room. She went to sit next to Octavia, taking her friend's hand in her own.

"Do you remember the night you came to my house begging me to help Bellamy", Clarke asked, waiting for O to nod before she continued, "That was a gang initiation. He joined the Grounder crew, and has been chopping cars at the Silver Fox for the last seven years. Before you say anything, he did it for you. He needed the money after your mother passed away and your father left. He didn't want you to be put in foster care and taken away from him, so he did the only thing he knew to. He's never killed anyone, and he doesn't participate in the turf wars. He collects debts when he has to, and runs the Silver Fox. He's got a lot of influence, and he's the top pick to take over after Lynx is no longer of use. You can't be angry with him for this, O. He kept it from you to keep you safe. I figured things out after patching him up."

"How long have you known", Octavia asked quietly.

"Since that first night seven years ago", Clarke answered honestly.

"He was so young."

"Yes he was. He's always had your best interest at heart, even though he went about things the wrong way."

"Lincoln's a Grounder too, isn't he", O said quietly.

"You'll have to talk to him about that. I'm not justifying your brother's actions, all I'm saying is look at it from a sixteen- year- old's perspective. He was scared and he didn't know where else to turn. Lynx promised to help, and Bell trusted him. Before long he was it too deep to get out", Clarke said, desperately trying to make Octavia understand.

"Thank you for telling me, Clarke."

"Your welcome."

"Is he going to be angry when he finds out I know", Octavia asked.

"With me, yes. You- of course not. He'll get over it though", Clarke finished with a smile.

Octavia smiled at this, knowing that Bell could never stay angry with either one of them for long. She hugged her friend, thankful now more than ever that Clarke had been there for her brother.

"You love him don't you", O said finally.

"Yes, I do", Clarke replied with a sigh.

As Bellamy floated in and out of consciousness, memories assailed him. One in particular played across his mind like an old film on a moving projector.

_Bellamy had been twenty when he'd met Chloe. She was beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyes. He ignored the resemblance to a certain girl now occupying the bedroom across the hall from his._

_ They'd been dating for a few months when he finally brought her home to meet the girls. They had come through the front door, the sound of clanking pans coming through the kitchen._

_ "Why don't you go make yourself at home in the living room, and I'll go get the girls. They're both so excited to meet you", Bellamy lied._

_ Clarke and O never liked his girlfriends, but he hoped they would at least be civil this time. He made his way into the kitchen to find that Clarke had outdone herself. _

_ She'd made rosemary chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, yeast rolls, and candied carrots. The smile on her face when he looked up nearly took his breath away._

_ "You made a feast, Princess", he said with a grin._

_ "Of course I did. This is the first girlfriend you've brought home in nearly a year. O and I decided the night should be special", the little blonde answered, her blue eyes dancing._

_ Bellamy chose to ignore the butterflies set free by those blue eyes, and chalked it up to nerves._

_ "Alright, you two promise to be nice", he asked sternly._

_ Both girls drew and X over their hearts, mischievous grins curving their lips._

_ "Ok, let's go meet her then."_

_ Bellamy led the way into the living room, a feeling of dread settling on his shoulders._

_ "Chloe, this is my sister Octavia and her best friend Clarke. O, Princess- this is Chloe", Bellamy said, letting Clarke's nickname slip._

_ "Princess", Chloe said, her brow quirked in question._

_ "Yeah, we both call her that. Don't we, Princess", Octavia said, throwing a nervous glance in Clarke's direction._

_ "Yep, they both call me that. It's kind of an inside joke from when we were little", Clarke said with a smile._

_ "Inside joke, huh", Chloe said coolly._

_ "Yep, why don't we eat", Bellamy said shifting on from foot to foot nervously._

_ They sat down at the table, quiet as everyone filled their plates. Conversation was light and entertaining, putting Bellamy at ease. Then suddenly the chitchat turned._

_ "So, Clarke, where do you live", Chloe asked, as if she didn't already know._

_ "Uh, I live here. My mom and I are estranged", Clarke said softly._

_ "Ah, well isn't it sweet of Bell to let you live with he and his sister."_

_ "Yeah, I'm very grateful to them both for taking me in."_

_ "It's a shame you and your mom don't have a good relationship. I don't know what I would do without my own mother", Chloe said snidely._

_ "Bell, where did you two meet", Octavia asked, trying to change the subject._

_ Bellamy had launched into a story about how he'd met Chloe. He noticed Clarke's somber expression, but chose to ignore it._

_ After dessert was served and eaten, Clarke rose to collect the dishes._

_ "Why don't all of you go into the living room and I'll clean up in here", she said sweetly._

_ Bellamy rose, followed by Octavia, but Chloe remained seated._

_ "I'll help Clarke. Why don't you two go and enjoy some sibling time", Chloe said with a smile._

_ Bellamy smiled, "That would be nice. Come on, O."_

_ Octavia looked at Clarke, an uncertain expression painting her features. Her friend simply nodded to the living room with a shrug._

_ The Blake siblings had only been in the other room for about ten minutes when a loud screech came from the kitchen. Bellamy was up and running, Octavia close on his heels. They came to a stop when the two blondes came into view._

_ Chloe stood before Clarke, her eyes sparking with anger and her chest heaving. Clarke stood with her chin in the air, a bright red handprint standing out on her pale cheek._

_ "What's going on in here", Bellamy growled._

_ "You should have heard what she said", Chloe said, her voice shrill._

_ "Well what exactly did she say", he questioned, his eyes never leaving Clarke's face._

_ "She said that I'm nothing but a passing fancy, and you'll soon tire of me", Chloe said with a sneer in Clarke's direction._

_ Clarke's eyes were glued to the ceiling, her hands fisted at her sides._

_ "Is that true, Clarke", Bellamy asked._

_ "Yes", she said in a barely audible whisper._

_ "O will you call our guest a cab", Bellamy ground out._

_ "But…"_

_ "No one comes into my home and harms someone I care about. We're through! Don't call me because I won't answer. I don't need someone like you in my life, and you should listen to the Princess here, she knows me better than anyone", Bellamy growled._

_ He watched as Chloe stomped out of the room and out the front door. He made his way to Clarke's side, taking one of her fisted hands in his and gently massaging her fingers. _

_ He grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer, placing it tenderly against her cheek. Her eyes found his, and the uncertainty in the blue depths tore at his heart._

_ "I'm sorry, Princess."_

_ Clarke smiled, "It's ok, Bell. You had no way to know that she was a psycho."_

_ "No more. I'm just gonna let you and O pick the next one", he said with a grimace._

_ "I think that can be arranged", the blonde said with a wink._

_ Bellamy hadn't really dated anyone after that. He went out from time to time, but no more girls came home with him._

Bellamy came to slowly, needed to see those crystalline blue eyes.

"Clarke."

**Left you with a little cliff hanger :) Please review and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from all of you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go! Y'all may hate me a little for part of this, but I think I'll have made it up to you in the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 15

Clarke heard Bellamy's weak murmur, all of her senses finely tuned to everything Bellamy Blake. She was getting up when the shouts became loud and insistent, Lincoln's form appearing in her doorway.

"Coming, Bell", she called.

She made it in time to find him standing on shaky legs, eyes wide, and mouth open mid yell.

"Hey, calm down. You look like you're about to go down", she said making her way to his side.

Clarke helped him to sit down, her hands gentle and insistent. She watched as he lay down, one of his hands grasping hers. His eyes were glued to her face, and he was shaking from exertion.

"You're such an idiot sometimes", she hissed.

"Gee thanks, Princess", Bellamy said with a smirk.

"Why would you get up? How many times have I told you to stay put?"

Bellamy's eyes glazed over with fear, "I was sure Collins got to you."

"What do you mean", Clarke asked in confusion.

"Finn is part of the Sky crew. He's one of Cage's seconds, and we both know how he feels about me. Undoubtedly, he's decided that the best way to get to me is through you", Bellamy said, his grip tightening around her fingers.

"Who's Cage", Octavia asked from the doorway.

"No one, O", he answered tiredly.

Clarke's eyes rolled to the ceiling, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Quit lying to me, Bell. I'm tired of all the secret keeping", Octavia said angrily.

"O, maybe this could wait until morning", Clarke said, her eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"No, I'm done waiting. I know Bellamy", Octavia stated heatedly.

"You know what?"

"Don't play dumb, Bell. Clarke told me everything", O said with her hands on her hips.

Clarke winced. This was not going to be pretty.

"Oh did she now", Bellamy growled.

Clarke's gaze found his, his brown eyes glowing with ill suppressed anger.

"I couldn't keep lying to her, Bell. We should have told her a long time ago."

"This wasn't your secret to tell, Clarke", Bellamy spat.

"I know, I'm sorry", the blonde said, desperately trying to keep her voice steady.

She hated it when he was angry with her.

_Clarke came home after a long day of class, dread tightening her chest. Octavia had gone on a trip her brother had specifically forbid her to, leaving the blonde to cover for her with Bellamy. She knew that he wasn't going to be happy, and she hated it when he was angry with her._

_ She walked through the front door, his smile the first thing she saw._

_ "Hey, Princess. Where's O", he asked, the smile falling from his face._

_ "Uh, she…"_

_ "Don't lie to me, Clarke", came his harsh retort._

_ "She went on that trip that you told her not to", Clarke answered in a rush._

_ "She what?! You knew I didn't want her going! Why didn't you stop her", he yelled._

_ "I'm sorry, Bell, but you know that when O wants to do something there's no stopping her", Clarke reasoned._

_ "I can't believe you lied to me!"_

_ "I didn't lie", the blonde said softly._

_ "Omitting the truth is a lie, Clarke", Bellamy growled._

_ Clarke winced at the use of her name. Bellamy only used it when he was angry, and she hated the sound of it. She could feel herself shrinking by the moment, his disappointment weighing heavily on her shoulders._

_ "I can't even look at you right now", he said, his voice filled with pain, "I trusted you, Clarke."_

_ She watched as he left, her shoulders sagging. She trudged up to her room, not sure what to do. She didn't know if she should be home when he returned, maybe she should leave._

_ Clarke pulled her suitcase from beneath her bed. She frantically threw clothes into the bag, tears flowing down her cheeks. Guilt ate at her, and she was afraid she'd lost the only family she had left._

_ He would always love Octavia, but what about her. Could he grow to hate her? Would he forgive her? The fear that she'd lost him overwhelmed her, and soon noisy sobs tore from her throat._

_ She zipped her suitcase, dragging it to the front porch. Her tears blurred her vision, and her head hurt. She'd just made it to the sidewalk when she saw his truck pull into the drive, Octavia in the passenger seat._

_ Clarke swiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks, dragging her bag behind her as she began to walk away. No one came after her, and she knew this was it. She was completely alone._

_ The thought terrified her. She could feel her tears falling again in earnest. Her eyes stung, and her ears were ringing. Her steps faltered, and she found herself sprawled on the sidewalk._

_ Then the little bit of control she possessed flew out the window. She lay on the sidewalk, her sobs wracking her small form. Her hands covered her face, and each breath was choppy and ragged._

_ Clarke thought she was dreaming when she heard his voice._

_ "Princess, look at me", he said frantically, "Are you hurt?"_

_ She shook her head, refusing to remove her hands._

_ "Clarke, look at me", Bellamy said sternly._

_ Clarke turned her tortured gaze up to his face, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_ "Why did you run", he asked, his voice a mere whisper._

_ "You love O because she's your sister, but there's really no reason for you to love me. You can give or take your love at any time, and I don't think I could live if you grew to hate me."_

_ "Princess, I could never hate you", Bellamy said gathering her into his arms._

_ "Are you sure", she asked._

_ "You and O share the spot for most important person in my life. Neither of you are first, and neither of you are second. You will always have a home with me, Princess", Bellamy assured her._

_ Clarke felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders, and a relieved sigh escaped her lips._

_ "Let's go home", Bellamy said, helping her up and grabbing her suitcase._

_ "Bell", Clarke said gaining his attention, "Thanks for what you said."_

_ "Any time, Princess, but don't ever do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack", he said, his brown eyes riveted on her face._

_ "I won't, and Bell- thank you for giving me a home again."_

Clarke hadn't realized she'd begun to cry until she felt a gentle hand upon her cheek. She leaned into his touch, sitting still as he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"What is it, Princess", Bellamy asked, his voice soft.

Clarke couldn't take it; she leaned over, placed her head on his chest, and sobbed. The sound was heart wrenching, and her whole body shook with the force of her tears.

"See, look what you did", Octavia chastened.

"Hush, O. Why don't you and Lincoln go out to the living room, and I'll explain everything in the morning."

Clarke heard the door shut, but didn't move. Her ear lay over his heart, and the steady sound reassured her. She'd almost lost him, and it had terrified her. Then for him to be so angry with her, it was all too much.

She felt his fingers on her chin, strong and insistent, bringing her eyes to meet his own.

"Talk to me", he said simply.

"I thought I'd lost you", Clarke said, her voice shaking with emotion.

"You didn't, I'm right here."

"I can't bear it when you're angry with me", the blonde hiccupped.

"I'm not mad anymore, Princess. You did the right thing", Bellamy said, his hand moving up and down her side in a comforting gesture.

Then Clarke knew, she couldn't hold it back any longer. There would never be a right time, and the thought of him dying without knowing how she felt about him was unbearable.

"Bellamy, I…"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**Wright: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, Clarke's plan may backfire but we'll just have to wait and see! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, following, and faving! You guys are awesome! :)**

Chapter 16

Bellamy's breath caught in his chest at the way her blue eyes caressed his face. His hand continued to move up and down her side, the heat of her body seeping into his fingers.

"Bellamy, I…"

Before she could finish, the bedroom door swung open and Miller charged into the room.

"Boss, we've got a problem", he said, stopping short when he saw Clarke, "Oh, hey Princess."

Bellamy growled at the use of the nickname, "What do you want Miller?"

"The Sky's have a bounty on your head."

Bellamy felt Clarke's quick intake of breath, saw how her eyes widened and her body began to tremble.

"I take it that's why I was brained with a 2x4."

"Yeah, it was one of their little peons. Lincoln caught him, and Wick's got him now. We've already questioned him", Miller said.

"How old is he", Bellamy asked, his dark eyes grim.

"Looks to be about fourteen."

"Take him to the shop. Tell him we'll give him a job and a roof over his head in exchange for his loyalty. No crew membership though. I want him back in school, and no more funny business."

"Yes, sir", Miller said, giving a grand salute before leaving.

"That was really great of you", Clarke whispered beside him.

"I don't want what happened to me to happen to him. No kid should feel like they have to turn to the streets to survive."

Bellamy's mind wandered to that day all those years ago, the day that his life changed.

_It had been late May, warm and sunny. He'd come home from school, parking his old pickup in the drive before walking to the mailbox. He pulled out a stack of letters, mostly bills, and then one caught his eye._

_ Department of Human Services was emblazoned across the top, and Bellamy felt sick. He tore open the envelope, his eyes scanning the letter quickly. Unless he could show proof of steady employment and responsibility, he and O were both going to be placed in foster care._

_ The thought turned his stomach, and his hands began to shake. He'd just lost his mother two months ago, and now he was about to lose his little sister too. Fear consumed him, and he barely heard the school bus come to a stop._

_ He felt O wrap her arms around him, a smile on her face and words pouring from her rosebud lips._

_ "Bell, you'll never believe…"_

_ "O, I need you to go inside and lock the door. I've got to go somewhere. I'll be back in a little bit. Don't open the door for anyone", he said as he made his way to his truck. _

_ He waited until the front door was closed before he drove away. His mind was abuzz with what he was about to do. The only place he knew to turn was the Grounder crew. He'd heard they were taking in new members, and the pay was decent._

_ Bellamy pulled up in front of the Black Panther garage on 36__th__, putting his truck in park and laying his head against the steering wheel. _

_ "I'm sorry, Mom", he murmured._

_ He got out, making his way into the dim, noisy establishment. He spoke to one of the guys leaned over a car, and was sent to a lavish office at the back of the shop. He knocked, entering when permitted._

_ Before him in a dark leather chair sat Lynx Valentino. _

_ "Well come in come in", Lynx said, pointing to one of the dark oak chairs in front of the desk._

_ Bellamy sat down, folding his hands in his lap and keeping his face a mask of indifference._

_ "What brings you here, son", Lynx asked, his voice silky smooth._

_ "I'm not your son", Bellamy spat, "I'm here for a job."_

_ Lynx chuckled; this one was quite the rebel. Most of the boys he saw come through here were either shaking in their boots or awash with hero worship. This kid looked like he'd been backed into a corner, and was more than willing to fight his way out._

_ "I could use a new shop hand. You know anything about cars?"_

_ "I've taken several shop classes at school, so yeah I know cars", Bellamy said, leaning back in his chair._

_ "Good, you're hired. Come by tonight for initiation", Lynx said with a sinister smile._

_ Bellamy nodded, more than aware of what the man was speaking of when he referred to the gang initiation. It wasn't pretty, but he had no other choice. He left the garage, and drove home with a death grip on his steering wheel._

_ He cooked supper for O, not even bothering to get a bowl of mac and cheese for himself. He left her sitting on the couch watching some tween show, her eyes glued to the television screen._

_ He drove to the shop for the second time that day. He found it filled with men of all ages, mostly younger but some well into their forties. He walked into the garage, head held high and features controlled._

_ "Ah, here's our newest recruit", he heard Lynx say, "Who wants to do the honors?"_

_ Bellamy watched as a burly man in his late twenties stepped forward, his teeth bared and his hands fisted at his sides._

_ "Now, Bellamy, you have to last ten minutes with Mike here in order to become part of this crew. We need to know that you can hold your own."_

_ Bellamy nodded, stripping to the waist and stepping forward to meet his opponent. _

_ Mike was huge, but he was slow. He landed a few good blows at first, but soon Bellamy got his rhythm going. He was doing great until the bigger man pinned him against one of the cars, his fists pummeling Bellamy's midsection and face._

_ Bellamy thought he would die before the ten minutes were up, but then Lynx called time. He slid to the ground, his eye so swollen he could barely see and his ribs feeling like they were on fire._

_ Then a beefy hand, knuckles bruised and bloody, appeared before him. He took the offered appendage, coming slowly to his feet._

_ "Good job, kid", Mike said with a smile._

_ Bellamy looked at the faces that surrounded him, their features etched with awe and respect. All except for Lynx; there was something lurking in his gray eyes that Bellamy couldn't quite put his finger on._

_ "You've made it kid. Welcome to the Grounder crew", Lynx said with a cool smile, "We'll discuss the terms of your membership tomorrow."_

_ Bellamy nodded, slowly ambling outside to his waiting vehicle. The drive home was torture, and he didn't know how he would keep this from O._

_ He'd nearly made it to the stairs when his little sister came out of the kitchen, her eyes widening when she saw him._

_ "Bell, what happened to you", she said, her voice shrill and frantic._

_ "Nothing, O. I'm going to bed", he answered._

_ However, he found his little sister leading him to the couch instead._

_ "No, Bell. I'm going to get someone who can help", she said with tears in her eyes._

_ Bellamy nodded, no longer caring. He closed his eyes; not opening them again until he felt gentle hands on his face. His weary gaze settled on curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Clarke!_

_ "What happened", she asked softly._

_ Then he found himself telling her everything, the concern in her eyes touching a place in his heart he'd thought long hardened._

_ The next day he'd gone back to the Black Panther and received his instructions and his position at the Silver Fox. He'd worked his way up until he became the youngest Grounder captain just six months after joining._

Bellamy turned his gaze from the door Miller had just exited, and found Clarke staring at him.

"You were remembering that day weren't you", she asked softly.

"Yes. The first time you patched me up. I can't believe we kept that secret for seven years."

"I can. I'd been keeping one for about that long", Clarke said, her eyes boring into his.

"What secret is that, Princess?"

"I love you, Bell", she answered quietly.

Bellamy's eyes widened at her declaration, "Princess, I…"

"I know you don't love me back, but I just wanted…"

"Clarke", Bellamy said quickly, "I love you too."

"You do", she said, her voice filled with wonder.

"I do", he answered with a smile.

"Why me, Bell? You could have any number of women", she said suddenly self-conscious.

Bellamy chuckled, knowing the exact moment he needed her to hear about.

"Do you remember the night of the state championship my senior year", he asked.

He watched her nod, and then continued. "The captain of the cheerleading squad decided that night that I was the perfect guy for her. She even kissed me right outside the locker room. Poor girl didn't stand a chance because I'd listened to you cheering me on the whole game. You looked beautiful that night in my letterman jacket, your hair piled on top of your head in one of those blessed messy buns you always wore. Your cheeks were red from the cold, and I was sure your face would be sore the next day from smiling so much."

"That was a good game", Clarke said softy, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Well, one of the juniors got the bright idea to ask you out but he didn't make it that far. I caught him before he could get one foot out the door, explaining that you were off limits. I didn't know why I said it at the time, all I knew was that I wanted to spend the evening with you eating pizza and yelling at TV while we watched the Lakers game", he said with a smirk.

"So, what is the moral of this story Mr. Blake", Clarke asked, her brows rising in question.

"The moral to the story, Mrs. Griffin, is that I have loved you in one capacity or another for most of my life. When I first met you I loved you like a sister, then you became my best friend, and now I couldn't imagine life without you", Bellamy said, his voice low and earnest.

He watched the different emotions that played across her features, and then her lips were pressed to his. She tasted sweet, her lips moving against his in a gentle caress.

Bellamy Blake had kissed many a girl, but kissing Clarke Griffin was an experience like none he'd ever known. His hand gripped her waist, while the other tangled in her blonde tresses silken against his calloused fingers.

He felt her sigh, one of her hands laying over his heart and the other cradling his neck. Love for her consumed him, and he was lost in her touch.

Suddenly a throat cleared loudly and they sprang apart.

"Finally", O said with a huge grin.

"O", Clarke said, her lips swollen from his kiss and her eyes wide.

"I guess you two decided to throw caution to the wind. Funny how uncomplicated things can become in such a short time span", Octavia said, her arms crossing over her chest.

"O, this is a none of your business situation. So butt out", Bellamy growled.

She raised her hands in surrender, "Fine, I'm going."

He turned back to Clarke as soon as the door closed to find her smiling to herself, her fingers pressed to her lips.

"What are you thinking", he asked taking her hand in his.

"Uh, that was amazing", Clarke grinned.

"I was thinking along those lines myself", Bellamy said with a grin.

"So, are we really doing this", Clarke asked, "Admitting feelings, because after this we can't go back."

"I think we've already passed the U-turn, Princess. You're mine, I'm not letting you go", Bellamy said, his dark eyes serious.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that", Clarke said, her thumb rubbing slow circles on his palm.

"What time do you have to be at class tomorrow", Bellamy asked suddenly.

"Eleven."

"Well, it's about two now so you'd better turn in. I'll head to the couch."

"Bell, stay here. I trust you", Clarke said seriously, "Plus I'll need to be close to make sure that head wound doesn't cause any problems. I'm still not convinced you don't have a concussion."

"Fine, Princess, I'll stay but this is the last time. We have your reputation to think of", Bellamy replied, "I want to do this right, rings first."

He watched as Clarke studied him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Thanks, Bell", she said, her cheeks rose tinted.

"Anything for you, Princess", he said, squeezing her hand gently.

So Bellamy waited as Clarke changed into her pj's, his mind mulling over the changes that had taken place that night. He was in love with his best friend, and she was in love with him too.

He heard her come back, and felt the mattress shift as she crawled in beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, his eyes growing heavy and sleep crowding in.

"Goodnight, Princess. I love you", he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Bell. I love you too", she whispered as she fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! Here's another update for you! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 17

Clarke woke to Bellamy's gaze, warm and loving. She had always loved his eyes, the dark brown orbs reminding her of two identical pools of dark chocolate- sweet and tempting.

"Morning", she mumbled.

"Morning, Princess", he said, his voice utterly delicious and groggy.

"Mmm, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I got whacked on the head with a 2x4", Bellamy said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you find it humorous! Nearly gave me a heart attack", she grumbled burying her face in his chest.

As she breathed in, her senses came alive with Bellamy Blake's scent. He always smelled good, woodsy and masculine. She sighed, her lips curving in a grin.

"Do you think we should make them wait, or should we just go and get it over with", Clarke said, her voice muffled.

"Might as well get it over with", Bellamy said quietly.

They both got up- Clarke pulling one of his sweatshirts over her t-shirt, the hem hanging nearly to the tip of her shorts, before making her way out into the living room.

She found O and Lincoln sitting on the couch, both of them turning to stare in her direction. She breezed by them without a second glance, knowing that if she and Bellamy were going to dig up the past then they needed coffee.

Clarke measured the dark grounds, spooning them into the filter, adding the water, and flipping the switch. Soon, the happy gurgling of the coffee maker filled the kitchen as she put some frozen biscuits in the oven.

She heard her bedroom door shut, and then saw Bellamy disappear down the hall. She grinned to herself, remembering that the eldest Blake was not human until he'd had his morning shower.

She continued to busy herself in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess from supper the previous night. Her thoughts wandered to the first morning she'd spent in the Blake house after moving in.

_Clarke had taken over the guest bedroom at the Blake residence, her door parallel to Bellamy's. She woke up, expecting to be disoriented but the room had long ago become familiar._

_ In the past two years she'd spent more time in this little bedroom than she had the room at her mother's house. She'd filed the paperwork to be emancipated two weeks after her father's murder, convincing the judge that she could handle her life on her own without the needless parenting of her mother._

_ So, now she found herself here. Employed at a local diner and driving a junky little white car she'd purchased just last week at a used car lot. Bellamy had gone with her, inspecting every vehicle until he finally gave her the ok on the tiny bucket of bolts._

_ "She may look rough, but she won't leave you stranded", he said._

_ Technically, Clarke had been living with them since the day after Jake Griffin's death, but the fight with her mother solidified the fact that the move was permanent. She would go and gather any necessary belongings later in the afternoon, officially becoming a member of the Blake household- as if she wasn't already._

_ She lay there for a moment, listing all of the things she needed to get done when her stomach rumbled. She'd eaten little at dinner the previous night and now she was starving._

_ Clarke got up, throwing on one of Bellamy's old high school hoodies over her tank top and sweats before making her way down stairs. The first floor was quiet, Bellamy and O still asleep upstairs._

_ She got a pot of coffee started, knowing that Bell would want a cup before he headed off to the shop. She tapped her forefinger on her chin as she leaned against the counter trying to decide what to have for breakfast._

_ She finally decided on Bellamy's favorite, quiche with peppers, mushrooms, tomatoes, onions, ham, and cheese. She got all of her ingredients out, chopped up the veggies, mixed it all together with some eggs, and then placed it in the oven._

_ Clarke heard Bellamy's footsteps long before she saw him, the heavy thuds on the stairs a clear indication that he was tired. She nearly laughed out loud when he came into the kitchen shirtless, barefoot, and hair sticking up at odd angles._

_ "Morning, Princess", he said as he sat down at the worn oak table._

_ "Morning", she said with a grin as she placed his coffee before him._

_ She sat down next to him to wait out the oven, watching him as he went about his morning routine. He reached for the paper, searching first for the sport's page and handing the comics to her._

_ They sat in companionable silence, him reading and her peaking at him from behind the funny pages. A smile curved her lips at his expression, his eyes roving over the page and his nose wrinkled slightly._

_ It was in that moment that Clarke realized that mornings spent with Bellamy Blake were the best. No matter what her day might entail, at least she had a calm and pleasant breakfast with the man beside her._

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle. She leaned back against the rock hard chest, sighing as his lips grazed her jaw.

"Good morning, Princess", Bellamy said huskily.

"Morning", she answered, handing him a cup of coffee.

They both turned when they heard a throat clear, Octavia standing in the doorway of the kitchen her hands on her hips.

"You promised me answers, big brother, now spill."

Clarke felt more than heard Bellamy's groan as he pulled away from her, the sound rumbling in his chest sending a tingling vibration through her back.

"Fine, O. Ask away", he said as he sat down at the island.

"Who is this Cage guy and what does he have against you?"

"Cage used to be a captain in the crew, but he got caught embezzling by yours truly. I alerted Lynx, and Cage was kicked out. He was picked up by the Sky's, but he never forgave me for ratting him out. I was rewarded with his position at the Silver Fox only six months after I joined the Grounders. After I made a name for myself, Cage tried to get me to shift my loyalties. That's why he sent Finn after Clarke; he hoped to use her against me. Collins botched the job, and now he's going to be desperate to get back in good standing with his boss. That's why Miller is driving you to school today, Princess", Bellamy said turning to face Clarke.

She stared at him for a minute, her blue eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"I can take care of myself", she said finally.

"I know, Princess, but it would make me feel better if you let him go with you."

Clarke deflated, smiling softly, "Alright, I guess I can't argue with that."

"Thanks, Princess. O, you're spending the day with Lincoln", Bellamy said turning back to his sister.

"I definitely won't complain about that."

"Good, now that that's settled, I've got to get a shower and get out of here. I've called a meeting tonight, so I need to get down to the shop."

Clarke watched him place his coffee cup in the sink, and then raised her cheek for his feather light kiss. He was out of the apartment not twenty minutes later, and she was on her way to class not long after.

Miller picked her up at ten-thirty sharp in his burgundy Mustang. She crawled into the passenger seat with a smile.

"Hey, Miller. I'm sorry you got stuck babysitting", Clarke said as she put on her seatbelt.

"I don't mind. I do what the Boss tells me", he answered dramatically.

Their playful banter flew back and forth until Clarke caught something out of the corner of her eye. Bellamy's truck was parked at the curb near a side alley.

"Miller, that was Bell's truck. What's he doing on this side of town, this is Sky territory", Clarke said.

"That wasn't his truck, Clarke", Miller said quietly.

"Yes it was, Miller. I would know that truck anywhere. Go back", she said, her voice becoming frantic.

"I'm telling you Clarke, that wasn't him."

Clarke stared at Miller, fear wrapping its icy fingers around her heart. She waited until his car came to a stop at the stoplight before flinging her door open and running back to where she'd seen Bell's truck.

She could hear Miller calling after her, but she just kept running. Dread spiraled within her when she heard angry voices coming from the alley. She made it to the dim backstreet in time to see a man in a dark hoodie raise a gun, pointing it at Bellamy's chest.

"This is it for you, Blake", a voice said before the gun went off.

Clarke felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces as she watched Bellamy fall. She ran towards him, falling on the dingy concrete at his side, her hands moving to where blood spilled from his chest.

"No, not you too", she begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

She placed her fingers against his neck, but felt nothing. She leaned over his body, violent sobs tearing from her chest. His blood coated her clothes and hands, her desperate screams filling the air.

Clarke felt hands pulling her away, but she jerked lose refusing to leave. She rocked back and forth, Bellamy's hand in her own. Her lips tasted of salt, and a dull ache had settled in her chest.

Soon sirens sounded, paramedics rushing forward. She refused to leave, even after they said it was too late. She screamed at them, begging them to save him. Miller pulled her close, burying her face in his chest.

He took her home, finding Octavia and Lincoln sitting white faced in the living room. They both stared at Clarke, her face white and her eyes lifeless.

"What happened", Octavia asked.

"He's gone", Clarke whispered, "He's gone."

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! You are most welcome for the double updates! I never thought I could do it, but I'm proving myself wrong every day! I just hope I can keep it up! I figured giving the kid a job would be a very Bellamy thing to do, so I'm glad you liked that! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I really hope you guys don't completely hate me after that last chapter because I promise it will get better! Bear with me and everyone will get their happy ending! :)**

Chapter 18

The next few days went by in a fog of grief for Clarke. She refused to eat, and sleep was impossible. She simply sat on the floor in her room, dressed in one of Bellamy's sweatshirts, her face buried in the material of the t-shirt he'd been wearing only two days ago.

She felt terrible about not being there for Octavia, but she was lost in her own sorrow. Miller sat with her at night, and Wick was there during the day. Lincoln stayed with O, and somehow the world kept turning.

The day of the funeral dawned bright and sunny. Clarke sat at his graveside, tears coursing down her cheeks. Her hands hadn't stopped shaking since she'd found him in that alley.

She sat beside Octavia, her sobs barely registering. The girl held her limp hand, but no warmth seeped into her fingers. He'd taken the warmth with him and now there was only cold.

The coffin was lowered into the ground, and Clarke felt as though she was suffocating. After everything was over, she walked on unsteady legs to his truck. She looked up to find Finn standing at the edge of the crowd, a leering smile on his face.

She didn't know she was moving until Miller grabbed her. She struggled against his hold, her eyes burning with hatred and rage.

"Let. Me. Go."

"No, Clarke, he wouldn't want this", Miller said.

"He's not here", Clarke said, her voice ragged and torn.

"I know, but you can't do this, not here", Miller said, tilting his head toward where Octavia stood in Lincoln's arms.

Clarke felt white-hot rage course through her body, her fingers curling into fists- her nails biting into the tender flesh of her palms. That's when she realized that with anger she felt something.

Gone was the nothingness, in rage there was warmth. She nodded her head, raising her chin a notch and marching to the truck. Finn Collins didn't know that he'd opened Pandora's box, and Clarke Griffin's only hope was long gone.

She got into the truck, his scent enveloping her like a warm blanket. She drove home, locking herself in her room. She stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, ignoring Octavia's pleas that she eat something.

That night, staring up at her ceiling, Clarke Griffin knew exactly what she would do. Sleep never came, but her mind was still filled with images of him.

The next morning, Octavia watched as Clarke immerged from her room. She was dressed in dark wash jeans, one of his t-shirts, and his leather jacket. The boots on her feet echoed on the hardwood floor as she made her way into the kitchen.

Octavia stared at her, terrified. Her brother's death seemed to have changed her friend. She could see the dark circles under the blonde's eyes and the hollowness of her cheeks.

She watched as Clarke grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. She had to do something, stop her friend's spiral.

"Clarke, if you need someone to talk to I'm here", Octavia said placing her hand on Clarke's forearm.

"Thanks, O", Clarke said, her voice hollow and wooden.

She turned to go, nearly making it out the door before Lincoln stopped her.

"She's hurting too, Clarke. You know Bellamy…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence", Clarke ground out, her face inches from Lincoln's. "Don't you dare tell me what he would have wanted!"

"Clarke…", Lincoln said grabbing her arm.

"Let go, Lincoln", she said, her voice deadly quiet.

"No."

He didn't know what he expected but it wasn't to be lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling with blood pouring from his nose. She'd moved before he could stop her, grabbing his wrist and pulling his face into the doorjamb.

Octavia rushed over, kneeling beside him with tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Please don't be angry with her. He was all she had, and in a way I think she loved him more than I ever could. I've never seen her this way, and it scares me. We just have to be here for her, and hope that she doesn't lose herself in this", she whispered.

Lincoln nodded, getting slowly to his feet and staring at the open door. He would be willing to bet that a lot of people would underestimate Clarke Griffin, but that was something he didn't intend to do again.

Clarke drove to the shop, Bellamy's switchblade in her pocket. She didn't know why she'd grabbed it. All she could think of was that she'd never seen him leave for work without it.

She parked the truck outside of the Silver Fox, making her way into the dim interior. The men stared at her, their curious gazes following her as she made her way to where Miller was working on a dark green SUV.

"Miller", she said, "I have an announcement to make. Get everyone's attention."

Miller stared at her for a moment, and then he saw the steel in her blue eyes. Whatever the Princess was about to say, but he had a feeling they would all comply. He gathered all of the men, listening to their quiet murmurs as Clarke stood before them.

"We recently lost someone dear to us", Clarke said, pausing as the men before her agreed, "He was taken from us by a coward, and I will see that the coward pays. However, I need your help. We'll keep his legacy alive, and avenge his death. Who's with me?"

A cheer went up from the small crowd, fists raised in the air.

"What about Lynx", one man asked, stepping from the crowd.

"Leave Lynx to me", Clarke said coolly.

Miller watched as she made her way into the office before turning back to the men, "Alright, back to work."

Then a voice sounded, "Does the Princess think she can step into the Rebel king's shoes", Murphy said snidely from where he was leaning against the wall.

Right before their eyes, Clarke's form went rigid and then she spun around the knife coming out of nowhere and flying to embed itself in the wood near Murphy's head.

The blonde stalked up to him, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling his face down level to her own.

"Don't ever call me that again, Murphy. Now get to work, unless you'd prefer I drop you off in Sky territory and watch the sharks circle", she growled.

The redheaded young man just stared at her. This was not the same woman, no this woman was angry and he sincerely believed that she would do just as she said. In that moment he felt a deep respect for her that he couldn't quite explain, and knew that his loyalty now lie with the woman before him.

"Fine, Griffin. I'll toe the line", he said.

"Thanks, John. Now get to work."

Clarke watched him go before reaching for the knife. She pulled it from the wooden surface, closing the blade and placing it back in her pocket. As she walked to his office, memories assailed her.

_It had been one year since her father's passing, and Clarke was not having a good day. She felt like punching something, but instead she bottled it up inside. When she reached the Blake residence, she found Bellamy standing in the backyard._

_ She made her way around the back of the house to find him throwing his knife at a piece of plywood with a black bull's-eye._

_ "What are you doing", she asked._

_ He'd turned his velvety brown gaze upon her, his smile easing some of her frustration._

_ "Throwing. You wanna try it", he asked._

_ She stepped forward, taking his knife in her grasp and turning to face the board. His breath ghosted across her neck causing her to shiver._

_ "Alright, hold it like you would a hammer. Extend your arm and then let it fly, but don't forget to follow through", Bellamy explained._

_ Clarke tried, hitting the mark, and then watching as the knife fell to the grass below._

_ "Don't chunk it, Princess", he said going to retrieve it._

_ He brought it back, placing the hilt in her hand. "Ok, throw it a little softer now and keep this straight", he said placing a warm hand on her shoulder._

_ She threw again, this time sticking the blade on the little round circle. She squealed, turning to wrap her arms around him._

_ "That was amazing", she said with wide eyes, "Does that make me horrible?"_

_ Bellamy chuckled, "Nope, keep practicing."_

_ They'd spent all afternoon in the backyard, and made it an every Saturday occurrence._

Clarke sat down heavily in his chair, her eyes clouding with tears. When would it get easier? She shook her head. Right now she didn't need it to be easy, she needed to hold on to her rage until Finn Collins and Cage paid for what they'd done.

She looked up when she heard someone enter.

"What is it, Miller?"

"Lynx is here", he said seriously.

"By all means, send him in", Clarke answered, her eyes growing cold.

She watched as the man entered the office, his gray eyes trained on her face.

"Ahh, the Princess herself. What's a little girl like you doing in a place like this", Lynx asked.

"Sit down, Lynx", she said, her voice low and calm.

"I think I'll stand."

"Murphy", Clarke called, "Please, help our guest with his seat."

She watched as Murphy grabbed Lynx and forced him into a chair before moving to stand beside the door.

"Thank you, Murphy", she said with a deceptively warm smile, "Now, what can I do for you Mr. Ferrerra?"

Lynx stared at Clarke for a moment before turning to look at Murphy, "I've been told that you're taking over Blake's shop, but it has to be a misunderstanding."

"No misunderstanding", Clarke said with a tilt of her head.

"You can't be serious", Lynx said, his voice rising.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious, Ferrerra. Got a problem with it?"

Lynx watched the woman before him. She was leaned back in the leather chair, a knife twirling in her nimble fingers. Her eyes were lifeless, and he could tell that she had already taken over the shop and there was nothing he could do about it.

"No, I'm just amazed. We've traded in the Rebel king for the Ice queen", he said through gritted teeth.

"Now that that's settled", Clarke said, rising from her chair, "Murphy will show you out."

Miller and the rest of the guys watched as Murphy walked Lynx out. Their gazes traveling from that confusing sight, to the boss' office where Clarke stood leaning in the doorway.

"Miller", she called.

"Yeah, Boss", he said as he approached.

He watched as something in her gaze shattered, and for a moment he regretted his words. Then she spoke, her tone strong and unyielding.

"Lynx has been handled. I want any intel you have on the Sky's, and whatever he had you gather on Collins."

"Sure thing, and Clarke", he said as she turned away, "He would be proud of you."

Miller watched as her shoulders stiffened, and then she continued on her way back into the office. The Princess had become a Queen with ice in her veins. He shook his head, turning to find the men staring at the closed door.

He could see it in their eyes. She had earned their respect that day, and they would follow her anywhere. He had a pretty good idea that they would be marching to war led by the Ice Queen in her crusade for revenge.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 19

Clarke sat at his desk, her hands tracing the grain of the wood- her eyes caressing every knick and scratch marring the oaken finish. Miller sat before her filling her in on the movements of Finn Collins.

She'd been working at the shop for the past week, her med courses forgotten. She couldn't concentrate while she was there anyway. She saw very little of Octavia, but she had Lincoln so Clarke shoved the guilt to the back of her mind.

"Switch out. I want Wick here this week. Send Johnson instead", Clarke said as she looked up.

"Whatever you say Boss", Miller said nodding.

"How are things here? Lynx making any waves", she asked.

"No, but I know one of his seconds. He was a friend of…"

Miller hesitated. He'd noticed that Clarke never mentioned Bellamy by name. She just said him or he. He suspected that she couldn't bring herself to form the syllables.

"You can say his name, Miller", came her soft reply.

He nodded, "Bellamy saved his hide when a collection went wrong."

"Good, get in touch with him. I want to know what that rat's doing."

Miller smiled, the Princess was a lot better at this than he would've ever dreamed she'd be. He watched her as a knock sounded on the office door, her eyes sparking in frustration.

"What is it Murphy", she practically yelled.

The redheaded troublemaker had become her watchdog. It surprised Miller how quickly Murphy had bowed to Clarke's will, but he could see it in the other man's eyes- the same thing he saw in his own, respect.

The door opened, revealing Murphy with Lincoln standing beside him.

"What are you doing here", Clarke asked, a cold edge to her voice.

"I came to check on you. When did you plan to tell Octavia that you'd taken over this place? She's worried sick, and you know that he wouldn't want that", Lincoln said harshly.

"Leave us", the blonde said, her voice quiet and her eyes glowing with intensity.

She waited until the door was shut firmly before she rose from her chair.

"You are supposed to stay with her", she hissed.

"She needs you too, Clarke. She needs your comfort and your friendship", Lincoln pleaded.

"I have nothing to give! So, you comfort her and placate her. I'm needed here", Clarke ground out icily.

Lincoln looked at her then and realized that the woman before him was coping the best she could. She looked exhausted, but her hands didn't tremble and her gaze didn't waver.

"Clarke, I know it's been hard. You have to face her sometime."

"You can't mourn someone if you distance yourself", Clarke murmured, "Please tell O that I'm thinking of her, and that she'll soon have an extra bedroom. I'm taking over his apartment."

Lincoln stared at her, everything falling into place. She was afraid to lose anyone else, and she was going to shove everyone out of her life- building walls so high no one could scale them.

"Clarke, you can't…"

"You're free, Lincoln. I have the right and the authority to terminate your membership. Consider it a premature wedding gift. Don't come back to the shop again", she said tiredly.

"Clarke, I'm not going to let you do this", Lincoln growled.

"You don't have a choice. Murphy", she called, "Please escort our guest to his car."

Lincoln watched as Murphy simply stood there, his face an impassive mask ready to act at her command.

"I'll leave, Clarke, but shutting people out won't make it any easier. It will only make you lonely."

"Thank you for your concern. John."

Murphy stepped forward, directing Lincoln from the office. After they were out of earshot, Lincoln turned to the man beside him.

"How is she doing?"

"She's coping. Got us all scrambling for information on Collins and Cage. I think she intends to bring them down, even if they take her down with them", Murphy answered solemnly.

"Why do you follow her", Lincoln asked suddenly.

He watched as Murphy's features softened, and turned thoughtful.

"We can tell she cares, just like Bellamy did. She's tough; I watched her go toe to toe with Lynx and not even flinch. She deserves our respect if for no other reason than her being the Boss' girl."

Lincoln nodded. He'd suspected something like that, but he'd wanted to hear it straight from Murphy.

"Take care of her", Lincoln said when they reached his black Challenger.

Murphy almost looked offended, "Wouldn't think of doing anything else."

Clarke waited around that afternoon for Wick to come back from surveillance duty. She debriefed him, and then told him he would have the week off.

"Thanks Boss, but I think I'll come into the shop. I don't have much of a life outside this place."

"Sure, whatever you want Wick", she'd answered with a smile.

She watched him go, and then gathered her things. She drove back to the apartment, her mind running in ten different directions. She had to gather up some stuff, and then she planned to spend her first night in his apartment.

Clarke came to a stop, taking a deep fortifying breath before she made her way inside the building. When she reached the apartment she found Lincoln and O sitting at the island, staring at her as she walked through the door.

"Hey, Clarke", O said with a smile.

"Hey, O. I'm just dropping by to pick up a few things before heading out", Clarke said, her smile forced.

"Sure, I left the extra key on your nightstand."

Clarke found herself flashing a genuine smile, even if it was small.

"Thank you. I promise to come visit. How about we have dinner this weekend?"

Octavia's face brightened, "Sure, that's sounds great! How are classes?"

"Uh, I'm not going anymore", Clarke said.

"What do you mean you're not going? What are you doing all day long? I just assumed you'd thrown yourself into your studies", Octavia said in confusion.

"She's thrown herself into something alright", Lincoln grumbled.

Clarke glared in his general direction before turning back to O, "I took over the Silver Fox."

"You what?! You're a Grounder! I cannot believe you would do something so stupid!"

"Yes", the blonde said quietly, and then turning tortured eyes on Lincoln, "This is why I didn't tell you."

"Clarke, I'm not done! You can't seriously be doing this", Octavia said rushing after her.

"I've made up my mind, O."

"Bellamy would be furious with you", Octavia spat.

Clarke froze, a sob rising in her throat at the sound of his name. She pushed it down, turning to face her friend.

"I don't want to fight with you, Octavia. It's done and now that I think about it, I've got some business to take care of this weekend so I won't be able to make it to dinner."

Clarke walked into her room, leaving a sobbing Octavia in her wake. She'd tried to be there, tried to be what Lincoln expected, but she couldn't do it. She packed her suitcase, and stuffed his clothes in a duffle bag he'd left in her closet.

The apartment was silent as she walked away, but she had no way to undo what had been done. She had been right, the only way to end the pain was to distance herself from her past, the past they'd shared.

When she reached his apartment building, the cold had seeped back into her bones. The numbness was comforting, feeling nothing meant she didn't feel the pain of his absence quite as keenly.

Clarke made her way to his small apartment, unlocking the door and flipping on the light. Everything was just as he'd left it- a newspaper on the kitchen table, shirt thrown over the back of the couch, and his running shoes sitting by the front door.

She felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight and the smell of his cologne that haunted her waking moments as well as her dreams. She locked the deadbolt, hooking the chain and then heading to the bedroom.

Clarke placed her suitcase at the end of the bed, too tired to unpack. She pulled on a pair of shorts and one of his white t-shirts before crawling under the dark blue comforter.

Her gaze fell on his nightstand where she found a framed picture of her and Octavia in their caps and gowns from high school graduation. Next to it, in a smaller frame, was her own image.

Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, her lips were curved in a wide smile, she was covered in flour, and her nose was dotted with a speck of chocolate batter.

_It was Friday night, and instead of being out with Octavia she was pouring over cake recipes. The house was empty except for her. Bellamy's twenty-first birthday was on the very next day and she wanted to have a special cake ready for him._

_ He was out of town and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. So, she decided to make a chocolate cake from scratch. Which explained why she was sitting at the kitchen table, cookbooks spread out before her._

_ Clarke had dropped by the grocery store on her way home from school to pick up what she would need, and now all she had to do was decide on a recipe. She finally found one she thought he would like and started to work._

_ It was getting late, but O wouldn't be home for a few hours yet. She gathered her ingredients, lining the packages and boxes up on the counter where she could easily read the labels. She pulled down a mixing bowl and measuring cups, and then pre-heated the oven. She checked her watch, eleven-thirty. If she hurried she could be done by one o'clock._

_ Clarke had just measured out a cup of flour, pouring it carefully into the sifter, when the front door banged open. She jumped, white dust flying everywhere and covering everything._

_ She turned at a very masculine chuckle, her wide eyes moving to the kitchen entrance. Her breath caught at the sight of him. He was wearing the leather jacket she and O had bought him for Christmas, the white shirt underneath standing out against his tan skin._

_ "What are you doing here", she squeaked._

_ "Uh, in case you forgot, Princess, I live here", he said, his grin never faltering._

_ "I know that! I thought you were coming home tomorrow", Clarke said, her features still registering her surprise._

_ "What's the matter, Clarke, got a secret boyfriend hidden somewhere", he joked._

_ However, when she failed to answer his smile faded replaced by a dark scowl._

_ "Where is he, Princess", Bellamy growled._

_ Clarke suddenly found the whole thing hilarious, and burst out laughing. This only managed to deepen his scowl, his angry steps bringing him to stand before her. He took her wrists in his calloused hands, his eyes searching her face._

_ "Tell. Me. Where. He. Is", he growled._

_ Clarke managed to get her giggles under control, "Bell, there's no secret boyfriend. The only secret is that I was trying to bake you a surprise birthday cake!"_

_ She watched as his eyes widened in shock, and then the room rumbled with his deep laughter._

_ "You really had me scared there for a minute, Princess."_

_ "I never would have guessed it", Clarke retorted with a grin._

_ She looked down at their joined hands, her cheeks heating at the warmth radiating from his palms._

_ "Now that you're here you can help", she said cheekily._

_ Bellamy grinned, "I'd love to."_

_ They spent the better part of an hour working on the cake, and getting more of the ingredients on each other than in the bowl. When the chocolate pastry finally made it into the over, Clarke turned to Bellamy with a sigh._

_ "We did it", she grinned._

_ She was met with the sight of his brown eyes dancing with mirth, his gaze intent on her face. His scrutiny made her uncomfortable, and she began to squirm._

_ "What? Do I have something on my face", she asked with a quirk of her brow._

_ "Yep, but don't wipe it off. I want to get a picture", Bellamy chuckled before he raced off to grab his camera._

_ Clarke stood in the middle of the kitchen, rolling her eyes to the ceiling at his silliness. However, she didn't clean her face, she just waited._

_ When he came back, his face was split with the widest grin. She found it infectious, her own lips curving to match his. She posed with her hands on her hips, her head cocked to the side._

_ The camera flashed, and she watched as Bellamy stared at the screen his smile softening. Then he laid it down, coming to stand before her. He reached over and wet a towel under the warm water._

_ "Thank you, Princess, for making my birthday special", Bellamy said as he gently cleaned the flour and batter from her face._

_ "It's technically not your birthday yet, Bell", she smirked._

_ "I know, but you could have gone out with O tonight instead of staying home and baking me a cake."_

_ Clarke smiled up at him before wrapping him in a hug, "You're special to me, Bellamy Blake, so there's definitely no other place Id' rather be than right here baking your birthday cake."_

_ He'd hugged her back then they'd gone to watch his favorite movie, waiting for the cake to finish baking._

Clarke buried her face in his pillow, her eyes filling with tears. If she closed them she could almost hear his laughter, see his soft brown eyes, and feel his strong arms around her.

She fell asleep, dreaming of the man she loved- the last man she would ever love.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! Hang in there, and I promise a happy ending! :) Clarke's revenge is definitely coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is yet another update for your enjoyment! :)**

Chapter 20

Clarke woke the next morning after her first full night of sleep since she'd lost him. She showered, dressing in one of his grey sweatshirts and pulling on his leather jacket before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

She stopped at a little coffee house and picked up enough coffee for everyone at the shop along with two-dozen donuts. The price was a little steep, but the shop was doing great and the guys deserved it.

She carried the goodies inside, leaving them in the break room before making her way to her office. The guys filtered in and out of her office all morning, all smiles and thank you's.

Miller came in, taking a seat across from her.

"You look like a new woman, Boss", he said with a grin.

"I got a new place, and had the best night's sleep I've had in months", Clarke said with an answering smile, "Got any new info?"

"Johnson called me last night and said that Cage and Collins met again last night. He doesn't know what about, but at least we know they're still meeting."

"Tell Johnson that's a definite help, and to be careful. Have you set up a meet with Lynx's second?"

"Yes, ma'am. He'll be here this afternoon. Turns out Lynx is sending him by to check up on us anyway", Miller grinned.

"Great", Clarke replied sarcastically.

Her gaze flew to the open doorway, Murphy's red hair standing out like a sore thumb.

"Sorry, Boss, but there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Octavia Blake", Murphy answered.

"I'm not here", Clarke said with a shake of her head.

"Gotcha, Boss."

Clarke turned back to Miller, finding his expression one of shock.

"Are you and Octavia out of sorts?"

"I guess you could say that. She expects me to act like nothing happened, to just step back into my life", Clarke said in frustration.

"I'm sure she's just trying to help."

"She thinks she is, but I can't stand to look at her Miller. Ever time I see her, all I can think about is how I've failed him because I can't bear to lose another person", the blonde answered quietly.

"He would understand, Clarke. When it came to you, he was convinced you had no flaws. The way he spoke of you made us all think you were some breakable porcelain doll. How wrong we were", Miller said with a gentle smile.

Before Clarke could answer, Octavia barged into the office.

"Clarke Griffin! How dare you!"

"Octavia", Clarke placated.

"No! You were trying to get rid of me! Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"It's not that I don't want to talk with you, O. I just can't, not without seeing him", Clarke said, her eyes glazing with tears.

Octavia deflated at this, and sat down heavily in one of the chairs.

"So, that's why you moved out", O said quietly.

"Yes. I know it's not fair to you, and I'm sorry. I know you don't like my running the shop, but I have to do this O. I'm close to him here."

"Clarke if this makes it easier for you then you need to do it", Octavia resolved.

"Thanks, O. I'm sorry I've been so distant", Clarke apologized.

"It's ok, I should have known you would do something like this", the other girl said with a smirk.

Then she continued more solemnly, "You were always so close to him; his Princess, secret keeper, and confidant. Promise me you won't grieve forever."

"I can't promise that, O. I loved him for most of my life, and he's the only man I ever truly loved. He was it, O, and I don't want anyone else", Clarke answered wearily.

"Time heals all wounds, Clarke", Octavia said as she rose to leave.

Clarke watched her go, sure of one thing. It would take an eternity for her to fall out of love with Bellamy Blake.

Later that afternoon, Lynx's second finally showed up. Clarke met with him in her office, the burly man spilling over one of the wooden chairs that sat before her desk.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Sanders", she began, "I'm hoping you can help me keep tabs on Lynx for a while."

"Sure anything for the Rebel's girl. I was sorry to hear about what happened", Sanders answered kindly.

"Thank you. I'll just give you an idea of what I'm trying to do. I plan on making a deal with the DA, Lynx's head on a silver platter in exchange for all of the Grounder shops. I'd like to make the Silver Fox a legitimate business, and give my men steady and legal work, along with any other former crew members that want it", Clarke explained.

She watched Sanders, his expression thoughtful until he finally spoke.

"It could work. How will you keep Lynx and his men from retaliating?"

"I shift loyalties. I'm going to slowly take over each shop, the Black Panther being my last conquest. It won't be easy, but with your help I think I can do it. Then I'm going to begin work on dismantling the Sky crew."

At her last statement, Sander's brows rose to meet his hairline.

"You're going after Cage", he said, his voice colored with surprise.

"Yes, and one of his seconds, Finn Collins", Clarke said, her voice bitterly cold.

Sanders nodded, "This will be war."

"I know, but HE is worth it. I will see that his men are well taken care of and that his death is avenged."

Sanders stared at the woman before him, her blue eyes cold and unwavering. He could tell that nothing would stop her, and this would be his only chance to make it out of the crew alive.

"I'm in. Give me some time; I'll make some inquisitions within a few of the shops. I think I know of a few guys that would be more than happy to go straight."

She nodded, "Thank you. I don't need all of the captains; I just need their men. They won't fight if there's no one to follow them."

"I'll call a meeting this weekend. Lynx is going out of town, so it provides us with the perfect opportunity to stage a coupe."

Clarke smiled, "Perfect. Send word through Miller."

"Yes ma'am", Sanders said, standing to live.

Clarke stopped him, extending her hand and clasping his in a firm handshake.

"I look forward to working with you Mr. Sanders."

"And I you Ms. Griffin."

After he left, Miller entered her office an expectant smirk curving his lips.

"So?"

"He'll help. Lynx is going out of town this weekend, so things may move faster than I had originally thought. All the better. Make sure our weapons cache is stocked, and tell the men whatever you think they need to know."

Miller's smirk widened into a full-blown grin. "Yes, your majesty", he said with a dramatic bow.

"Thanks Miller. Send Murphy in here please."

A few moments later Murphy sauntered into her office, standing in the doorway expectantly.

"Murphy, I need you to accompany me somewhere."

"Sure, Boss", he answered.

He and Miller had been adamant that she not go anywhere alone. So when she'd decided to go to the cemetery, she decided to take Murphy. It wasn't that she didn't trust Miller, quite the opposite in fact. She needed Nate to stay with the shop.

Clarke drove to the edge of town, Murphy's silver Ford following close behind. She turned onto the gravel road, the truck passing under the intricate iron entrance.

Seeing this place made her chest constrict, but she needed to be near him. She waited until Murphy stood beside her before speaking.

"Stay here, I'll only be a moment."

Clarke didn't even wait for him to nod in understanding before making her way through the maze of headstones. She found the one she was looking for, his name emblazoned on the stone surface in jet black letters.

She knelt down onto the grass, her gaze fixed on the dark blue flowers Octavia had left the last time she'd been there. She sat in silence for a moment, and then she was speaking.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you", she whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks, "I miss you so much. Sometimes it feels like a piece of me is missing, a piece I'll never get back. I would give anything to hear your voice one more time, to feel your hands in mine."

Clarke's mind wandered to all of the times he'd comforted her, all the times he'd been there when he didn't even have to be. She smiled through her tears, one such instance popping into her mind.

_It had been her first day of freshman year. She was terrified! It'd taken her five minutes to figure out the lock on her locker and now she was late for class. All around her, upper classmen rushed past their leering gazes making her shiver._

_ She'd nearly made it to her homeroom when a hand shot out, knocking her everything from her hands. She watched open mouthed as papers scattered everywhere, books sliding across the white linoleum flooring._

_ Clarke looked up and found one of the jocks standing before her, a jeering smile curving his lips and a wolfish look in his blue eyes._

_ "Watch where you're going", he said harshly._

_ "I didn't bump into you. You're the one who needs to watch where they're going", Clarke muttered as she bent to pick up her things. _

_ Then his beefy fingers closed around her arm, jerking her up so her face was mere inches for his. Then she did something that was anything but smart. She spit in his face._

_ Clarke found herself propelled backwards, hitting the floor with a whack and sliding against the lockers._

_ "You little…"_

_ Before the big dummy could finish, a deep voice sounded a little ways down the hall._

_ "I wouldn't if I were you."_

_ Clarke looked up to find Bellamy walking down the hall; his letterman jacket slung over one shoulder and his eyes sparking with anger._

_ "Scram, Blake. This little freshman is gonna get what's coming to her."_

_ "Nope, she's not. Because you're not going to lay a hand on her if you wanna keep those pearly whites", Bellamy growled._

_ "Fine, Blake, but this isn't over."_

_ "Oh, I think it is", Bellamy said with a menacing grin._

_ After the other guy walked away, Clarke watched as Bellamy knelt and began to gather up all of her books. _

_ "Are you alright, Princess", he asked softly._

_ "Yeah, Bell. Thanks", Clarke said with a smile._

_ His warm hand enveloped her own, his thumb rubbing gently over her knuckles before letting go. He carried her books to class, leaving her at the door with a wink._

_ After that day, Bellamy met her at her locker and walked her to her homeroom every morning._

Clarke ran a tentative hand over the rough edges of the headstone, the cold seeping into her fingers.

"I will always love you- for everything that you mean to me and everything we could have been."

She walked away, her head held high and her heart tattered. She would survive, but she wouldn't live. Because she had discovered long ago that she couldn't live without Bellamy Blake.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from all of you! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update guys! It was back to school in all its hectic glory! Have I told you guys that you are absolutely amazing? Your kind words and support go a long way in keeping me going! Thanks and Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 21

Two weeks after her talk with Sanders, Clarke sat in Bellamy's apartment with a cup of coffee and a notebook. The meeting had gone off without a hitch, and she now had control all of the garages except for Lynx's.

The only thing she needed to figure out now was how to get to Cage and Finn. Wick was back on surveillance duty, and he'd told her that they'd met again two nights ago. If she was going to get them both, one of their meetings would be the perfect opportunity.

However, Clarke knew that she would have to take care of Lynx first. Which was why she was up at six in the morning downing her second cup of coffee. She had a meeting at seven with the DA.

She looked down at her black business suit, and then at the bracelet adorning her wrist. She smiled when she saw the swirl of silver.

_Clarke sat on the couch, her eyes glued to the history channel special. Bellamy sat beside her, a bowl of popcorn in his lap and one arm thrown across the back of the sofa. His hand absently ran through her curls, but she pretended not to notice._

_ A commercial came on, and she got up to make a kitchen run but not before he quickly slipped something on her wrist. She stared down at their joined hands, the silver bracelet shining against her skin._

_ She sat down, one of her fingers tracing the flowers and fines engraved in the beautiful piece of jewelry. Then her gaze met his, brown eyes filled with uncertainty._

_ "I didn't know what to…"_

_ "Thanks, Bell, I love it", Clarke said placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. _

_ Her birthday was the following day, but she'd begged that they not do anything extravagant. She smiled when a grin curved his lips._

_ "I know you said not to get you anything, but I couldn't let your birthday pass without giving you something."_

_ Clarke felt tears prick her eyes. This was what she adored about her best friend- he always made her feel loved. _

_ "Thanks Bell, have I ever told you how marvelous you are?"_

_ "Well…"_

_ Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent, her fingers brushing through his dark hair. She felt his arms come around her, and for the first time since her dad died she felt content._

_ She pulled back, "It was awfully thoughtful of you to give it to me while O wasn't here."_

_ "She got you something too, but I've had this thing sitting in my nightstand for two weeks and I couldn't wait any longer", Bellamy said with a smirk._

_ "You always were impatient", Clarke said, her voice soft._

_ "I'm patient when I need to be, Princess."_

If Clarke lived to be one hundred she would never forget the look in his eyes as he'd said it. They had loved each other even then. Her fingers caressed the metal band around her wrist, a smile still playing across her lips.

Forty-five minutes later, Clarke found herself in the DA's office. The room was masculine, all dark wood and leather. She sat in silence, waiting. Then the door opened, and a well-dressed man walked in.

She stood, hand extended in greeting.

"District Attorney Kane, my name is Clarke Griffin."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Griffin. What can I do for you?"

"I have a proposal. I can give you Lynx Ferrerra in exchange for the garages he operates", Clarke said, assessing the DA's expression as her words sank in.

"Many people have tried, Ms. Griffin. What makes you think you'll succeed?"

"I have control of seven out of the eight garages", she said, watching as his eyes widened in surprise, "I have spoken to the men, and they will testify as long as my demands are met."

"And what are your demands", Kane asked, leaning back in his leather chair.

"The men on this list will be pardoned, and the garages are placed in my custody. It's a small price to pay for a man like Ferrerra", Clarke said handing over her list.

She watched as the man looked over the names, nodding slowly.

"I think this can be arranged, Ms. Griffin. What do you plan to do with these garages?"

"I plan to make them into a legitimate business. I want to give these men honest work, and a chance to go straight", Clarke replied.

"If you can bring me Lynx Ferrerra, then I will agree to your terms."

"Thank you, District Attorney Kane. If you'll put your signature at the bottom of that list, I'd be grateful", the blonde said coolly.

Kane chuckled, "Nothing get's past you, does it?"

"In my business, a girl can't be to careful", Clarke said taking back her list.

Clarke drove to the shop, a smile on her face. The time had finally come.

She parked the truck, and made her way to her office.

"Miller", she shouted as she walked through.

The man ran to catch up with her, taking one of the seats across from her desk.

"Well?"

"He agreed. We get him Lynx and the shops are ours", Clarke smiled, "Any news from Wick?"

"He called a while ago, and he thinks Cage and Finn are going to meet again tonight", Miller answered.

"Perfect! We move tonight", Clarke said, a hint of victory in her voice.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I've waited nearly two months for this, Miller, and I'm not about to let it slip through my fingers. Get the men ready, but be quiet about it."

Miller left the office, dread spiraling in his middle. He walked out of the shop, moving quickly to his car. He got in and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number, and waited. Finally the dark voice sounded on the other end.

"She's moving tonight. If we're going to do this, we'll have to do it tonight."

Clarke was standing in the office alone, adjusting the straps before holstering the pistol. She pulled the leather jacket on to conceal it, and then grabbed her expandable baton.

She heard a knock, and turned to see Sanders come in.

"Are you ready", he asked.

"Yes, does your spy know his part in this?"

"Yes, he's already been briefed."

"Good", Clarke said quietly.

She turned when she heard another person enter, Murphy coming to stand before her.

"We're ready whenever you are, Boss."

"Alright, let's go", Clarke said.

They made it to the meeting place just in time to see Finn climb into the backseat of the limo. Clarke knelt in the shadows of the alley, her eyes glittering with ill suppressed rage.

A moment after the door slammed shut, she got up and made her way to the dark limo. She opened the door, gun drawn, and leaned inside. The two men stared at her, faces registering their surprise.

"Hello, gentlemen. Let's go for a ride", she said climbing inside.

The limo began to move, and Clarke settled back against the plush leather seat.

"What are you doing here, Clarke", Finn asked, mock concern coloring his words.

"Shut it, Collins. When I want you to speak I'll tell you", she said, her voice cold.

"Cage, I presume", she said, turning to the other man.

"Guilty", he said, his voice smooth.

"Yes, you are", Clarke purred, sending a shiver up of fear up the man's spine.

When the limo stopped, the door opened and the two men were pulled from the car. They were brought into the shop, Lynx already kneeling on the cold concrete.

Clarke came to stand before the three men, unfurling her baton with clack. She paced back and forth, her eyes cold and unyielding.

"Which of you killed Bellamy Blake", she asked, rage dripping from each syllable.

"Clarke, what are you talking about", Finn said.

She came to stand in front of him, using the tip of her baton to tilt his gaze up to hers. She could tell the moment he realized his mistake.

"I thought I told you to be quiet", she said icily, the brought the baton down across his jaw.

He spat bright blood onto the cement, his lip split and oozing.

"Now, I don't want to hear anything unless it's a confession", Clarke said, resuming her pacing.

"I promise it wasn't me", Lynx whined, "Why would I murder one of my best men?"

"I don't know Ferrerra- fear, jealousy, the list goes on and on."

Just then a noise sounded at the shop entrance, and Dax came strolling in gun drawn.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Rebel's Princess."

Clarke turned to face him, her chin held high. No fear shone in her eyes, and her head was tilted in challenge.

"Dax, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I hear your looking for Blake's killer", Dax said with a sneer.

"You heard right."

"Well, you're looking at him Princess."

Clarke stood in silence for a moment, unmoving. Her eyes never wavered from his face, and her expression remained one of cold resolve. Then she was moving forward, but something stopped her.

"Wait just one minute, Princess", Finn spat.

She turned to find him standing before her, gun pointed at her chest.

"You killed him, didn't you", she asked quietly.

"Guilty", he leered.

Clarke could see Miller and Murphy where they stood frozen. Everything was about to go south in a big hurry, but making Finn pay for what he'd done was at the forefront of her mind.

She began to walk slowly towards him, a cold smile playing across her lips.

"You going to pull the trigger, Collins? You've already taken the man I love, what more can you do to me?"

Clarke stood before him, ignoring Miller's pleading gaze. She thought of the various ways this could end, none of them pretty for her. However, if this got Cage and Lynx put away it would be worth it.

She took another step closer, and then another. She could see his hand shaking, and the sweat beading on his brow. Then the gun went off, sending a searing pain through her shoulder.

She looked down, blood seeping through the material of her shirt and running down her fingers. Then she went into action.

Clarke brought her baton down on Finn's arm, knocking the gun out of reach. He'd expected her to crumble, but what he didn't know was that she felt no pain. Every emotion, every ounce of empathy had died with _HIM_.

She reached into her coat with blood soaked fingers and pulled out _HIS_ pistol. She aimed it at the traitor's heart, the cold once again enveloping her like a welcome friend.

Clarke was just about to pull the trigger when a voice called out.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this one is a lot shorter than my usual chapters, but it was kinda hard to write. Hopefully I'll get back into the flow of the story after this! A BIG thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and faved! You guys are marvelous! :)**

Chapter 22

Bellamy stood with DA Kane and the special task force near the entrance of the shop. He watched as the limo pulled up, and two men were pulled from the backseat.

Then he saw her. She looked the same, but there was something about the way she carried herself that bespoke of change. He turned to Kane in confusion.

"What is she doing here? You never mentioned that she'd taken over", Bellamy growled.

"I knew that if I told you, you would call the whole thing off. She's done a great job. Moved faster than any of us thought possible."

From their hiding place they could hear voices, angry and pleading alike. When Bellamy first heard Clarke speak, it shook him to the core. Her voice, once warm and candescent, was now cold and hollow.

He watched and listened to the whole exchange, Kane's arm keeping him where he was. Every time she spoke, he wondered if what he'd done had been worth it.

"I should be in there."

"No, we have to wait this out. Miller will give the signal when it's time", Kane said.

All Bellamy could think, was that something terrible was going happen to Clarke. Which reminded him of another time, and another place when worry for his princess consumed his every thought.

_He had been at the shop when Octavia had called. _

_ "Bell, Mrs. Griffin called and she can't find Clarke anywhere and she's not at home."_

_ The fact that O referred to their house as Clarke's home wasn't lost on him. Worry niggled at his mind, and he found his chest tighten at the thought that something could have happened to her._

_ "I'll find her", he said simply._

_ After hanging up with O, Bellamy rushed out to his truck- leaving Miller in charge of the shop. He drove to all of the places he thought she might be, but with no success._

_ Finally, he decided on a last ditch effort and drove to the Broken Shield cemetery. He parked his truck and then slowly made his way to where Jake Griffin was buried._

_ There he found her. She knelt on the ground; her body curled in on itself and noisy sobs shaking her frame. He didn't know if he should interrupt, but soon decided to throw caution to the wind._

_ Kneeling beside her, he laid a gentle hand upon her back. She jerked at his touch, and then threw herself into his arms. She buried her face in his neck, her tears falling on his skin._

_ "I don't know why I came here", she hiccupped, "It didn't make it any better."_

_ "I'm sorry, Princess", he murmured against her hair._

_ "I can't do it anymore, Bell. I can't look at her and pretend that everything is alright."_

_ Bellamy tightened his hold, "Then don't. Grieve, Clarke. It's normal and healthy. Cry, scream, and let this take it's course."_

_ "I don't ever want to hurt this much again", she pleaded._

_ "I know, Princess, I know", he soothed._

_ After a while, she pulled back, her blue eyes to identical pools of sorrow._

_ "Promise me you'll always be here, promise me you'll never leave me like he did."_

_ Bellamy gently wiped away her tears, smoothing back a stray lock of her golden hair._

_ "I promise", he whispered._

_ "I want to go home", she'd said then._

Bellamy felt tears prick his eyes at the memory. He'd promised her he'd always be there, and he'd let her down. Now, she needed him and no one was going to stop him from going to her.

He rushed forward, stepping into the shadows that hovered in the entrance of the show. He heard her words, icy and hollow- watched as she continued to advance on the man holding the gun.

Then a shot rang out. Her expression never changed, nor did she seem to acknowledge she'd been hit. She knocked the gun out of Finn's hand, and pulled hers from its holster.

Bellamy couldn't let her do this, couldn't let her stain herself further.

"Clarke", he yelled.

He watched as shock bloomed on her features, her eyes growing wide and the gun dropping to the ground beside her. Then before he could get there, Collins picked up the gun and fired a second shot.

Dark red seeped through Clarke's shirt at her waist. She staggered back and then crumbled to the ground. Bellamy was moving then, his vision clouded with rage.

He grabbed Finn, throwing him backwards. He then advanced, grabbing the collar of his shirt and hoisting him up.

"This ends now, Collins", he growled.

Bellamy punched him, sending the man sprawling across the grease stained concrete floor. He pinned him, punching him over and over until his knuckles were torn and bloody.

He felt someone drag him off, and he came face to face with Miller.

"I've got him. She needs you", he said softly.

Bellamy stood quickly and ran to where Clarke lay, Murphy kneeling beside her. He fell down beside her, his worried gaze searching her face.

"It's not really him is it, Murphy", Clarke asked, her words slurred and broken.

"No, it's him, Boss. I promise", Murphy answered softly.

Then her tortured blue eyes were fixed on him, all of the pain she'd withheld pouring forth.

"No, it's not him. He's gone", Clarke whispered, each word a struggle.

"Princess, it's me. I'm here", Bellamy said, taking her face in his hands.

"You're always here, Bellamy. That doesn't make you real."

Bellamy surged forward, capturing her lips with his own. She didn't respond at first, but then she kissed him back their salty tears mingling on their lips.

When he pulled back, he saw the recognition in her eyes.

"It's you, it's really you", Clarke said almost reverently.

"It's me, Princess."

She tried to sit up, but moaned.

"Shhh, stay still", Bellamy ordered.

He watched as she began to shiver, her teeth chattering loudly.

"Are you cold", he asked, worry lacing his tone.

Clarke smiled, her hand moving to his cheek. "No, you're here."

Then her body went limp, and her eyes closed. Bellamy could hear the sirens and he prayed they would make it in time. When the paramedics made it on scene he refused to leave her.

Kane grabbed him, trying to pull him away.

"No, I left her to this. I'm not going to leave her again", Bellamy growled.

The DA seemed to understand that trying to keep him from her was pointless, so he let him go.

The ride to the hospital was the longest of Bellamy's life. Clarke's heart stopped twice on the way there, but she was finally stabilized by the time they reached Broken Shield's largest medical facility.

Bellamy was left in the waiting room, his head in his hands as he sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs. The doors whooshed open, and he heard his sister's voice- desperate and broken.

"Where is she? Where is Clarke Griffin", Octavia pleaded with the woman at the nurse's station.

Bellamy called to her, bringing her around to face him. At first her eyes lit with confusion, and then she was sobbing in his arms.

"We thought you were dead!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Where's Clarke", O asked.

"She's in surgery. They'll come and get us when she's out", Bellamy answered tiredly.

They took seats within sight of the OR doors, and waited in silence.

**Bellamy's back! The wait is over, and all will be explained soon! Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry it took me so long guys, school will be the death of me! What about the latest episode?! I couldn't believe that! So, help me if Bellarke isn't their endgame I'm just going to stop watching! Anyway, enjoy this latest update! Plenty of Bellarke, I assure you :)

Chapter 23

Bellamy sat with his sister into the wee hours of the morning. Lincoln came in at about three, taking the seat on O's other side. Bellamy watched them, the way his sister's boyfriend held her hand or rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried.

The gestures made him miss Clarke all the more. He finally decided that he could stand the togetherness no longer, and went in search of a cup of coffee. On his way back, he heard Octavia talking to Lincoln.

"Why did he do it? Why did he lie", she asked brokenly.

"He had his reasons", Lincoln answered in a softer tone.

"Whatever they were, that doesn't excuse what he did."

Bellamy cringed when he heard the anger in O's voice. He'd expected them to be shocked, but he'd hoped they would understand why he'd done what he had. Undoubtedly it was time to do some explaining.

He'd just made it back to his seat, coffee in hand, when the OR doors opened and a man in scrubs came walking out.

"Family of Clarke Griffin", the doctor called.

Bellamy stood quickly, his coffee forgotten on the tiny side table.

"That's us", he said as Lincoln and O joined him.

"I'm going to be honest with you, it was pretty touch and go there for a while. We removed both bullets and repaired the internal damage. She's stabilized and resting comfortably in ICU. You can see her, but only one at a time. After she wakes up, and we assess her condition, we'll decide if we can move her to a room", the doctor finished.

"Thank you", Bellamy said, shaking the man's hand, "O, you go first."

Bellamy watched as his sister followed the surgeon back before turning to Lincoln.

"Thank you for taking care of her", he said as he regained his seat.

"Your welcome. I know she doesn't understand now, but she'll come around."

"I know, and I deserve her anger, but I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

"So, Miller knew this whole time", Lincoln asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, the night I got brained with that board he and I decided that something had to be done. If Cage was going to leave Clarke alone, he had to think I was dead. So, I called up the DA and made a deal. What I didn't know, was that Clarke would march to the beat of my old drum", Bellamy said, his head in his hands.

"You would have been proud of her. She ran that place better than you did at times", Lincoln said with a smirk.

"I can imagine. The Princess has always had a knack for cleaning up my messes."

"She didn't see it that way", Lincoln said quietly, "She did this for revenge. She moved out of her apartment and into yours, and rarely ever came by to visit Octavia. I tried to steer her course, tried to contain the fallout, but I couldn't. I went by to talk to her one day about it, and she had Murphy kick me out."

Bellamy snorted, "Only Clarke could take a man like Murphy and turn him into devoted watchdog."

"He wasn't at first. Took her nearly stabbing him her first day to get him to listen, but he finally came around."

"She what", Bellamy asked in astonishment.

"Her first day at the shop, she called a meeting. Rallied the troops to her cause. Murphy came in late as usual, called her princess, and before any of us could move she threw your switchblade at him. Stuck right by his head, and I'm pretty sure it nicked his ear."

Bellamy shook his head; "That's my girl."

"Turns out we all underestimated her. She nearly broke my nose, knocked my face against the door jam of Octavia's apartment."

Bellamy's eyes widened, "What did you do to warrant that?"

"I told her that her taking over the shop and upsetting your sister wouldn't have been what you would have wanted", Lincoln said almost sheepishly.

"She's never liked being told what to do", Bellamy answered knowingly.

He watched as Lincoln sobered, his expression turning grim.

"She refused to say your name. She spoke of you often, but there was always this look in her eyes. She withdrew from all of us- became cold and distant. Some of the guys even took to calling her the Ice Queen. It was like she just completely shut down."

Bellamy took a long sip of the bitter coffee, his heart constricting at Lincoln's words. He'd seen Clarke after her dad died. He'd just assumed that his death wouldn't affect her, but it sounded as if he'd been wrong.

"Was there anyone…", he asked quietly.

"She wouldn't let anyone close enough. O told me that Clarke said you were the last man she would ever love. It nearly broke Octavia's heart. She begged her to move on, but Clarke refused."

"Sounds like I need to stick around for a little bit longer", Bellamy said with a sigh, " I never dreamed she would react like this."

Before Lincoln could respond, Bellamy watched as the OR doors opened and Octavia made her way into the waiting room. He rose from his chair, squeezing her hand as he passed her.

"It's going to be ok, O", he whispered.

Bellamy made his way back, following a young nurse in bright pink scrubs. The sanitized air burned his nose, and the chill seeped through his clothes causing him to shiver.

He was led to a room at the end of the long hall, and given entrance. The first thing he noticed was the darkness. The only source of light was the glow from various monitors, beeping and pumping.

He took the seat beside the bed, his throat closing at the sight of Clarke so pale and helpless. He took her hand in his own, placing a gentle kiss over the pulse point in her wrist.

Bellamy sat there in the quiet, watching the rise and fall of her chest. He suddenly realized what she must have felt, and a wave of guilt washed over him. Then it was replaced by a new feeling, rage.

He might have abandoned her, but Finn Collins pulled the trigger. He would pay for what he'd done by rotting in prison for the rest of his life if Bellamy had any say in the matter.

His gaze once again returned to her face, caressing every feature from her blonde curls to the curve of her jaw. She was so beautiful. The thought produced a memory from long ago, the first time he realized that Clarke Griffin was gorgeous.

_Bellamy sat in his truck waiting for Clarke to get out of class. It was a Monday and he was in a bad mood. Football practice had not gone well, and now he was stuck waiting on a freshman girl._

_There were so many other things he could have been doing, but instead he sat in his truck wasting his gas on the Princess. He'd be lying if he said he felt nothing for the little blonde firecracker, but as far as he was concerned she was just another little sister to care for._

_He finally looked up to see her coming out of the building, and something struck him as different. Her hair was piled atop her head, unruly flyaway strands wisping across her cheeks. She wore a pair of light denim shorts and a blue and white striped tank top that accentuated her slim figure. Then her gaze captured his, and it dawned on him. Clarke Griffin was beautiful._

_Before he knew what he was doing, Bellamy hopped out of his truck and began to make his way to where she stood talking to one of the senior linebackers. He felt a stab of jealousy as Tate Travers said something to make her smile._

_Then she looked up, and her smile widened at his approach._

"_Bell, what are you doing here", she asked._

"_O, said you needed a ride home", he said with a grin, "Said your Mom was in surgery or something."_

"_Nope, we're just ignoring each other and Dad's at work."_

"_Well, Princess, your chariot awaits", Bellamy said with a grand bow._

"_My knight in shining armor", Clarke said with a dramatic roll of her eyes._

"_If you don't want to ride with him, I could drive you home", Tate said, a hopeful gleam entering his blue eyes._

"_Thanks, Tate, but I better let my gallant knight here drive me. I'm going to his place anyway", Clarke said with a smile._

_Bellamy watched in satisfaction as all of the air went out of Travers' sails. He wrapped an arm around Clarke's shoulders, throwing a crooked grin over his shoulder at the dumbfounded linebacker._

"_So, you going out with Travers, Princess?"_

"_No, not that it's any of your business", Clarke answered with a smirk, "He's just the only one brave enough to speak to me."_

"_What do you mean? Are you terrorizing the male population of Broken Shield High", Bellamy asked with a chuckle._

"_Nope, you are. O and I can't get a decent date thanks to you", the little blonde said with an adorable frown._

"_I haven't done anything", Bellamy said defensively._

"_Oh, yeah? So what was that back there, hmmm?"_

"_That was… Oh, hush, Griffin", Bellamy said as he situated her in the passenger seat._

"_I'm just saying, you might go a little lighter on the big brother routine."_

_Bellamy thought about her words, realizing that with Clarke it was anything but the "big brother" routine. It was more like wanting all of those idiots to know that she was his, but he couldn't tell her that._

"_Sure, Princess, I'll lighten up a smidge", he said with a low chuckle._

Bellamy was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle pressure on his hand. His gaze flew to Clarke, finding her eyes upon his face.

"How's a girl supposed to rest with you thinking so loud, Blake", she asked, her words slightly slurred.

"Sorry, Princess, I'll try to be quieter next time."

He watched as a smile curved her lips, and the felt her thumb graze his wrist.

"See that you do", she slurred, her eyes closing once more.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)

To all of my guest reviewers: Thank you so much for your support and reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! :)

**Wright: Thanks for the review! :) No need to worry about Clarke she is going to be just fine! I may have gotten a little bit dramatic about the ambulance ride lol**


	24. Chapter 24

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 24

A few days later, Clarke sat in her hospital bed staring at the handsome view not three feet from her. His head was bent, absorbed in a greek epic, his dark curls falling across his forehead in a charming display only Bellamy Blake could pull off.

She grinned as she watched his lips move, silently forming the words that compiled to form his favorite story of all time, The Illiad. She loved to watch him read, had since she was little. His dark eyes darted back and forth, and his nose scrunched adorably in concentration.

Her mind began to wander to the night she'd found him in that alley, his blood pouring from a gaping wound in his chest. They hadn't talked much about it, but she found that she needed to know.

"Tell me", she said quietly.

Clarke watched as Bellamy's head shot up, his expressive gaze colliding with her own. He set the book aside, and came to sit on the bed beside her. He gently took her hand in his, his thumb running over her knuckles in a soothing manner.

"My death was Kane's idea", he began, "He said that Cage and Lynx would hunt me down, using any means necessary, to ensure I didn't spill my guts to the authorities. He said that you had to witness it, you had to believe that I was gone so that you wouldn't look for me. The blood was my own, collected earlier in the day, and he slipped me a pill that gives the appearance of death.

"The ambulance picked me up and dropped me at a safe house, where I stayed until the night of the takedown. I had no idea you would be there. Kane neglected to mention that you'd taken over the shop after my passing. I know you're probably wondering why I did this, so I'll tell you. Cage is a dangerous man, and I couldn't afford him using either you or O against me. If he thought I was dead then you would both be safe."

Clarke simply stared at their joined hands for a moment, before looking back up.

"I'm sorry I took over the shop, and ignored O", she said softly.

"Princess, I never want you to apologize for the way you feel. I'm proud of the way you handled yourself. Kane even agreed that if it weren't for you we never would have gotten Cage and Lynx this fast, as well as the added bonus of Finn Collins. Who we are, and who we have to be to survive are two very different things."

Clarke gazed into his velvety brown eyes, all of her grief for him pouring forth. She needed him to know how much she'd missed him. So, she grabbed his shirt, pulling his mouth down to hers.

She poured everything she felt for him into that kiss, every moment she'd missed him and her joy at having him returned to her. Her fingers soon slipped through his dark curls, coming to rest on the back of his neck.

She felt him shiver, and she smiled against his mouth before pulling away and leaning her forehead against his.

"I missed you, Princess", he said softly, his breath ghosting across her cheeks.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you", she answered.

Clarke watched as he moved back to his seat, pulling the chair closer to the bed and never releasing his grip on her hand. He once again opened his book, one hand holding the tattered volume while the other traced lazy circles against her palm.

She laid back, eyes closed, and allowed her memories to lull her to sleep.

_It had been a cold winter day when she and Octavia had finally moved the last of their things into the apartment. She was ecstatic to begin this chapter of her life, but also a little apprehensive._

_Clarke was worried about Bellamy. It felt like she'd been taking care of him for years, and now he would be blocks away in his own apartment. The thought terrified her. She loved O, but Bellamy was the one she'd spent most of her time with over the last four years._

_Now the thought of not seeing him every day was almost unbearable._

_She stood in the middle of the apartment, eyes scanning her surroundings when she heard a grunt at the front door. She turned to see Bellamy carrying in two big boxes, his face hiding behind the stack of cardboard._

"_Here let me get that for you", she said, stepping forward to help._

"_No, Princess, I go it. Just point me in the direction of O's room", he grumbled, his voice slightly muffled._

_Clarke gently guided him down the hall, and watched as he shoved the door open with his foot before laying the boxes down on the colorful area rug adorning the floor._

"_There, that's the last of it", he said brushing his hands on his pant's leg._

"_You could stay for dinner. It's the least we could do after you helped us move all of this stuff", Clarke said with a hopeful smile._

"_Sorry, Princess, but I have to go and unpack things at my place."_

_Clarke watched him make his way to the door, and then a thought occurred to her._

"_Bell, why don't I come and help you unpack? It's not like I've never seen your underwear", she said with a smirk._

_Bellamy stood still for a moment, "Alright, but you're making lasagna for supper."_

_Clarke spent the afternoon helping him unpack, and then cooking them supper. They sat on the floor of his living room, grinning over plates of warm lasagna._

"_Thanks for all your help, Princess, I don't think I would have ever finished on my own."_

"_You welcome. Bell, nothing's going to change, is it", Clarke asked hesitantly._

_Bellamy's gaze found her own, and he smiled tenderly._

"_Princess, nothing between you and me will ever change. You're stuck with me."_

_Clarke sighed, thankful to finally have her fears out in the open._

"_It'll take time to adjust, but I promise to be over at your place so much you'll be sick of seeing me in no time", Bellamy chuckled._

"_Bell, I've lived with you for nearly four years, if I was going to get sick of you I think I would have done it by now."_

Clarke smiled at the memory, and then looked up to find Bellamy staring at her.

"Now, who's thinking too loud, Princess", he asked with a smirk.

Clarke sobered, tightening her hold on his fingers.

"Bell, promise me you'll never leave me again. I don't think I could survive it a second time", she whispered.

She watched him as he stood, coming to lean over her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess. You're stuck with me for the long haul. Now get some rest", he said, smoothing an errant curl away from her face.

Clarke nodded, her eyes drifting closed. She had nothing to fear. Everything she would ever need was sitting right beside her.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are absolutely amazing! :)

Chapter 25

Clarke was discharged from the hospital after one week, and she swore she was going crazy. She was moved back into she and O's apartment, but Bellamy rarely ever left. She knew he slept on the couch, but she decided if that made him feel better then she would allow it.

She got up her third morning being home and made her way into the kitchen. The apartment was dark, and Bellamy's soft snores echoed in the quiet room. As she passed, she could see his mop of dark brown curls sticking out from under the leopard print blanket.

Clarke grinned to herself, the sight too adorable for words. She finally stumbled into the kitchen, winded and starving. She began to rifle through the cabinets looking for her cereal when she accidentally overreached.

She winced as the sharp pain that tore through her midsection, bending forward slightly with a gasp. Then she felt gentle hands on her shoulders, and looked up to find Bellamy- a very shirtless Bellamy- standing in her kitchen.

"What are you doing, Princess", he growled as he led her to one of the bar stools.

"I was trying to fix some cereal. I'm not completely helpless", Clarke whined.

"I know you're not, sweetheart, but you have to be more careful", Bellamy said, his voice low and raspy.

Clarke gulped, "You can't say stuff like that."

"Like what", Bellamy asked in confusion.

"You can't be so sweet this early in the morning", she said, leaning over to lay her forehead on his chest.

She could faintly hear the beating of his heart, and the sound reminded her of the time while he was gone- a time she was trying desperately to forget. She felt his hands on her back, the warm seeping through her this t-shirt as he began to rub slow, soothing circles up and down her spine.

"Mmmm", she hummed in contentment.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin", Bellamy whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Who knew you were such a softie at seven o' clock in the morning", she mumbled, her voice muffled.

"I'm a softie at all hours when it comes to you, Princess", Bellamy chuckled.

Clarke sighed, a smile curving her lips.

"I love you too, Blake, now make me cereal", she said, raising her gaze to meet his chocolatey brown orbs.

"Yes ma'am", he smirked, "But you have to let go first."

Clarke pulled back, laying her hands in her lap demurely. She watched him as he went to the cupboard, reaching up to grab the box of frosted flakes. Her face tinted pink at the sight of his toned back, muscles rippling at the simple action.

When he turned and found her staring, she ducked her head to hide her flaming cheeks. At the sound of his deep, rumbling chuckle, Clarke glanced up with a frown.

"Hey, don't look at me, Princess. I wasn't the one caught admiring the view", Bellamy said with a smirk.

"Cheeky", Clarke muttered under her breath.

Soon, she was situated on the couch and a her favorite cereal bowl rested in her hands. The skin on her forehead still tingled where Bellamy kissed her as he handed her her breakfast.

"Thanks Bell", she said sweetly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I'll leave you to your cereal. I've got to get to the shop."

She watched him go, and then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, babe", she called after him, enjoying the way his cheeks flushed at the term of endearment, "Can I go too?"

"No!"

"Why? I feel fine and there's no more danger! I miss the guys", Clarke groused.

She grinned inwardly as he shifted from one foot to the other in annoyance.

"Fine, but we come home when I say, got it?"

"I promise to do exactly as you say", she said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Clarke giggled as Bellamy rolled his eyes before stomping off to the bathroom, his dark mutterings humming in her ears.

An hour later, Clarke was settled in Bellamy's truck. The vehicle was finally beginning to smell like his cologne again, much to her relief. They stopped outside the shop, and she waited for her knight in shining armor to open her door.

She took his proffered hand, and followed him inside. She was greeted with a chorus of cheers and well wishes. Then something clicked, like she was back to work after a long vacation.

"Murphy", she yelled, "Get me a cup of coffee! Miller! I want that supplies list on my desk in thirty minutes!"

Clarke made her way to the office, barely cognisant of the fact that Bellamy was standing in the middle of the garage with his mouth hanging open. She sat down on the worn leather chair, and pulled out the ledger.

She'd been running over the columns of numbers for a good ten minutes when the door opened.

"Murphy, that'd better be my coffee", she said without looking up.

"Sorry, Princess, it's just me", Bellamy said quietly.

"Oh, sorry. I had to get some work done. Please, take a seat", she said gesturing to one of the two chairs.

"Uh, Clarke. This is my office."

"You're not using it at the moment. You never liked the business side of this place, just the cars", she answered incredulously, "So, I don't see why I can't continue to take care of the mundane number crunching while you handle the automotive side of things."

"Clarke, you don't work here", Bellamy argued.

"Yes, I do. I quit college for this place. Although technically giving up on my mother's dreams for my life has turned out to be the best thing I could have done."

"Princess, you don't honestly think this place can support both of us", Bellamy asked in astonishment.

"This place doesn't have to. I have six of the other shops, that brings our total to seven", Clarke said, her gaze moving back to the ledger on the desk.

"You can't be serious about this", Bellamy said, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

Just then a knock sounded on the door.

"Go away", Bellamy yelled.

However, the knocking persisted.

"Come in, Murphy", Clarke called.

"Here's your coffee, Boss. Cream, sugar, and Miller's list."

"Thank you", the blonde said, taking a sip of her hot beverage as she watched the other man go.

"I am serious, Bellamy. You were gone for nearly two months. This place became my life, and I actually enjoyed it! I'm not giving it up."

Bellamy stared at her for a moment, and must have realized that the argument was pointless.

"Fine, we can share. I'm going to go get lost in a motor somewhere", he threw over his shoulder.

Clarke smirked as she watched him go, and then turned back to the work at hand. She went over their budget, and ordered the parts and supplies on Miller's list. She would have to get in touch with the managers of the rest of the shops and look over their books. She was going to make this a legitimate business if it killed her.

Around lunch time, she heard the door open. She looked up to find her aggravating boyfriend leaning in the doorway.

"Alright, Princess, it's time to get you back home."

"But…"

"You promised", Bellamy reminded her.

"Fine, I'm getting hungry anyway!"

When she was finally settled in the truck, Clarke turned to stare at the man beside her. With a smirk, she remembered all the fights they'd had over the years as well as all of the fun times they'd shared. Then her thoughts turned more amorous.

"Bell, did I ever tell you about the time I realized I loved you", she said suddenly.

She watched as his dark eyes widened, "Nope, I don't think so."

"Well, it all started the summer I turned fifteen…"

_Clarke sat on the Blake's front porch, nose stuck in a book. She looked up when she saw Bellamy's truck pull up. He jumped out, and sauntered up to the house in his famous white t-shirt and blue jeans. _

_The summer sun glinted off his hair, and his dark eyes were warm. He made his way over to where she was sitting, and plopped down beside her._

"_Hey there, Princess. What are you doing out here, you've got a key."_

"_I just wanted to sit out here. Mom and Dad are both at work, and O is at Jessica Dennison's pool party", Clarke said, peeking at him through her eyelashes._

"_Were you not invited?"_

"_Nope, and O wasn't going to go but I told her there was no reason she should miss out on my account", she answered._

"_So, you thought you'd just hang here at home", Bellamy replied with a grin._

_Clarke smiled. She was probably the only person who when asked, didn't reference the house she lived in as home. The Blake residence had been home for her since she was nine years old._

_Aurora Blake had always been kind, letting her stay over often and for extended periods of time. During the summer, she'd always spent more time here than she did at her own place of residence._

"_Yep, thought I'd get caught up on my summer reading assignments."_

"_Princess, it's summer! You can't just read all day long", Bellamy said with a grimace._

"_You love to read", she retorted._

"_Yeah, but I also like to have fun which is why you are coming with me tonight."_

"_Where", Clarke asked._

"_Some of the guys wanted to go see that new horror film, so why not come with", Bellamy asked with a smile._

_Clarke soon found herself in a dark movie theatre sitting at the end of the row, and crammed in between two burly football players. The movie started, and she regretted coming. She could see Bellamy sitting just below her, his arm wrapped around a leggy brunette._

_She was about thirty minutes into the movie, completely engrossed and not paying any attention to anyone around her. She watched as a young girl ran across the screen being chased by a man in a mask._

_Suddenly a loud shriek sounded right in Clarke's ear. She startled, her popcorn flying in all directions. Then with a little squeal of fright, she jumped from her seat ready to run. However, she didn't take into account the steps and she tripped, falling on her back in the aisle._

_As she lay staring up at the dark ceiling, she could hear raucous laughter coming from the row of seats she'd just vacated. Then a shadowy form loomed over her, but the deep voice was soothing._

"_Are you ok, Princess", Bellamy asked concernedly._

"_Yep, nothing bruised but my pride", Clarke mumbled._

_She took his offered hand, coming to her feet with a wince. The jocks were still laughing, but not for long. Bellamy turned on them with a snarl, his shoulders rigid and poised to strike._

"_Who started it", he growled._

"_Oh, Blake, we were just having a little fun", one of the guys said between chuckles._

"_Well, I don't find it funny."_

"_Bell, it's fine", Clarke tried._

"_No, it's not. Which one of you bozos did it", he said, his tone growing in menace._

"_Come on Bellamy, they were just having a little fun", the leggy brunette said with a giggle._

_Bellamy turned on her then, "She could have been hurt!"_

"_But she wasn't. Just put her back in her seat and watch the movie."_

"_Mathis, get down here", Bellamy barked._

_One of the guys towards the middle of the row came charging down to where Clarke and Bellamy stood._

"_Here, take my seat and my date. Neither are of interest to me any longer", Bellamy said coolly._

_He then took Clarke's hand, and led her back to her seat. He motioned for all of the guys to scoot down, and he took the now empty chair beside her._

_Clarke spent the rest of the time with Bellamy's arm around her shoulders sharing his popcorn. There were a few times she buried her face in his jacket, only to feel his hand rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder._

_After the movie was over, Clarke walked back to the truck with Bellamy in silence. When they were both buckled up, she turned to him in confusion._

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Do what", he asked, his eyes glued to the stretch of highway before them._

"_Have a conniption", Clarke said with a raised brow._

_She heard Bellamy sigh, and then found his warm gaze upon her._

"_Princess, you and O are all I have. It's my job to take care of you, and part of that means that no matter if I'm on a date or not, you two are always my first priority."_

_Hearing him say that she was a priority in his life, caused a warmth to bloom in Clarke's chest. A strange feeling enveloped her, and she couldn't help but think that something had changed between them._

"So, that's when I knew", Clarke said as they pulled into the parking garage of her apartment complex.

"Fifteen, huh? You carried a torch for me for a long time, Princess", Bellamy said with a grin.

"Oh shut up, Blake", the blonde snorted.

"Just for the record, Princess, it happened for me sooner."

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	26. Chapter 26

Enjoy my lovely readers! :)

Chapter 26

"What do you mean sooner", Clarke asked.

Bellamy turned to her with a smirk, "You were eight, and I was ten…"

_Bellamy sat on the playground during recess with his head in his hands, watching the kids around him at play. It had been a long day, especially after having to take care of his drunken mother the night before._

_He could hear Clarke and Octavia a few yards away, where they sat in the swings. Their girlish giggles grating on his nerves until they stopped. When both girls grew silent, he turned around to see what had happened._

_His gaze swept across the grassy yard until it fell upon Clarke. She stood toe to toe with the biggest bully in Broken Shield Elementary. The boy held something above her head, and the little blonde stood with hands on her hips._

"_You give that back this instant", she said, her voice holding all the menace her little eight year old self could muster._

"_And if I don't", the bully said._

"_If you don't you'll be sorry", Clarke muttered darkly._

"_Who's gonna make me, Princess?"_

_Bellamy groaned, this was going to get ugly really fast. He began to rise from his seat, and then he saw what the bully held aloft. It was O's beloved puppy pencil case. Their mother had bought it for her for her birthday- one of the only birthdays the woman had managed to celebrate while sober._

_He had nearly made it on the scene, his sister's tears tugging at his heart, when Clarke kicked the bully in the shin. The pencil case fell from his hands, and Clarke snatched it up before handing it back to Octavia._

"_I'm telling", the boy whined._

"_No you're not", Bellamy growled,"I saw the whole thing."_

"_Stay out of this Blake!"_

"_Last time I checked, I told you not to mess with my sister or Princess, here."_

"_I can do whatever I want."_

_Bellamy watched as the bully advanced, only to fall face first in the dirt. He turned an astonished gaze on Clarke, where she stood victoriously grinning. She'd kicked the kid in the bend of the leg, sending him sprawling._

"_Thanks, Princess, but I could have handled it", Bellamy said later on the bus._

"_I know, Bell, but that's what I'm here for", Clarke had said with a smile._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well we both take care of O, but it's my job to take care of you."_

_The bus had come to a stop, and she'd flounced off the bus with her blonde curls bouncing behind her._

"After that, I realized that it was true. You did take care of me, still do", Bellamy said with a smirk.

He watched as Clarke's gaze grew gentle and her features softened. He was thankful they were stopped because he sure wouldn't be able to concentrate on the road with her looking at him like that.

Bellamy turned as she scooted closer, her hands moving to frame his face. Her thumb ghosted over his lip, and a smile brightened her eyes.

"You, Bellamy Blake, have always been mine to take care of. I appointed myself your official caretaker long ago."

"I'm glad you did, Princess. No telling where I'd be without you", he whispered seriously.

He saw her eyes darken, and then she was kissing him. She pulled him close, and he was lost in the moment. Her fingers ran through his hair, and she tasted like the caramel coffee she'd always loved.

When she pulled back, all of the love and passion he felt for the woman in his arms were reflected in the cerulean pools that stared back at him. He leaned his forehead against hers, enjoying the peace she always seemed to bring.

"We should head in, O's going to wonder what's happened to us", Clarke whispered.

"Yeah", Bellamy said, his voice low and filled with emotion.

They walked hand in hand up to the apartment in silence, reveling in the assurance that they each loved and were loved in return. When they finally reached the flat, Bellamy opened the door for Clarke and then followed her inside.

"Hey, we were wondering where you two got off to", Octavia said from the couch.

"We went to the shop for a few hours", Bellamy answered.

"Ah, I see", O said with a knowing smile.

"Order me pizza, babe", Clarke called from her room.

"Babe", Octavia said with raised brows.

"We're together, O, get over it", Bellamy growled.

"I just never pegged you two for the endearment type."

"How could you not? I've been calling her Princess since she was seven. Of course we're endearment people", he said pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Well, I'm just glad you two finally got with the program. I was tired of waiting for that realization to hit", O smirked.

"You knew?"

"Come on, Bell. You and Clarke have been dancing around each other since you were sixteen."

Bellamy's eyes widened when he realized his sister was right.

"You never had a steady girlfriend, and if Clarke even looked at you wrong you'd dump whatever floozy of the week you were with. Her opinion has always mattered to you", Octavia finished softly.

"You're right, O. I've loved Clarke for as long as I can remember, and I'm glad the torture is finally over."

Bellamy ordered the pizza, and then made room on the couch for Clarke as she entered the room.

"What were you two whispering about", the blonde asked curiously.

"Nothing", the siblings chimed in unison.

"Alright, I don't even want to know", Clarke said as she sank down on the couch.

Bellamy wrapped his arm around her, his fingers dancing on her rib cage. They spent the whole afternoon eating pizza, and watching the history channel because Clarke had promised to watch the special they were having on Homer and the historical soundness of his two great epics, both of which were Bellamy's favorites.

Both girls groaned at first, but soon all three of them were settled in silence in the dim living room.

"Thanks for doing this", Bellamy whispered, pressing a featherlight kiss to Clarke's temple.

"Anything for you, my love", she whispered back softly.

Bellamy smiled, and tugged her closer. Everything felt right in his world. He had his girl and his business was flourishing. He had everything he'd always thought out of his reach.

This was a new feeling- contentment. All his life he'd had to fight for everything he had, and to keep those he loved safe. For the moment, it seemed like he could just rest- a foreign concept. However, he couldn't help but feel that everything was not as peaceful as it seemed.

Finn Collins slipped stealthily through the shadows until his form was bathed in pale moonlight. He had enough contacts on the inside to stage an escape, and he'd been successful. There was only one thing left to do before he left Broken Shield for good, take revenge on Bellamy Blake.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from all of you! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! School has been sucking up most of my time and energy! I also apologize for being so sporadic about answering your reviews! Thank you for your patience, reviews, follows, and faves! Y'all are the absolute best! :)**

Chapter 27

The day of the trial dawned bright and sunny. Clarke met Bellamy on the courthouse steps, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him in his blue button down and khakis.

"Looking good, Blake", she said with a smirk as she pecked him on the lips.

"Why thank you, Princess", he answered, his eyes glowing with mischief.

They made their way inside, taking a seat on one of the long wooden benches at the front of the courtroom. Soon, they were called to rise as the judge moved to sit on the bench.

Lynx and Cage sat at the defendants' table, their clothes dirty and rumpled. The two men didn't look the least bit worried, and that worried Clarke. She and Bellamy had the perfect vantage point from where they sat just behind Kane.

"All rise. The court will come to order, the honorable Judge Mathis Reid presiding", the bailiff said loudly.

Judge Reid took the bench, "You may be seated. District Attorney Kane, please step forward and present your opening statements."

Kane rose from his seat, and moved to face the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. We've come here today to determine either the innocence or guilt of the two men you see before you. The decision that is made here today will affect the lives of many people, especially those who have been forced to live under their reign of terror. Whatever conclusion is reached at the end of these proceedings, I ask you to please choose carefully and consider all of the evidence that will be laid before you."

Kane regained his seat, the courtroom resting in silence. Clarke watched as Cage and Lynx's defense attorney gained the floor and faced the jury. He spoke of the numerous things the two men had supposedly done for the community and how they were simple, honest businessmen just trying to make a living.

Clarke fought the urge not to scoff at the lawyer's flowery words. She was thankful when he had concluded his opening address and had once again taken his seat.

"District Attorney Kane, please call your first witness", Judge Reid intoned.

"I would like to call Clarke Griffin to the stand, your honor."

Clarke rose from her seat, and quietly made her way to the witness stand. She swore to tell the truth, and then took her seat. She looked to Bellamy, his dark eyes encouraging and his smile warming her heart.

"Ms. Griffin, please explain to the court how you came to become part of the Grounder Crew under Lynx Ferrerra."

"I became part of the crew after the supposed death of a very dear friend."

"Am I correct in assuming that you believed that either Lynx Ferrerra or Cage Wilson were involved in your friend's murder?"

"Objection, leading the witness", the defense lawyer interjected.

"Sustained. Ignore the question, Ms. Griffin", Judge Reid said with a nod.

"Please tell us about your time with the crew, and what you learned."

"I forced my way into the Silver Fox, and took it over one week after Bellamy's supposed death. He had been the youngest captain in the crew, and a very valuable member. I witnessed his murder, but didn't get a good look at the person responsible. I discovered that both Lynx and Cage had ample motive for wanting him dead. I began to dig, and found that Cage had tried several times to recruit Bellamy to the Sky Crew. When he refused, it angered Cage and he put a hit out on him. Lynx, on the other hand, was afraid that Bellamy would soon take his place. He was one power play away from losing his position as the head of the Grounder Crew", Clarke said, her eyes never leaving Bellamy's.

"So what you're saying, Ms. Griffin, is that both men had an ample amount of both motive and opportunity to murder your friend?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you ever have any dealings with either of these men during your time as a captain?"

"Yes, Lynx would come to the shop asking about business or he would send his second, Dax, to do it for him."

"Ms. Griffin, did Lynx ever ask you to do commit a crime?"

"Besides chopping cars? Yes. I was called upon to collect debts or illicit payment from anyone on a series of lists that Lynx would bring to the shop."

Kane nodded, a slow smile playing on his lips. "Please tell the jury why you were able to infiltrate the Grounder Crew when no one else could, Ms. Griffin."

"I had the loyalty of Bellamy's men. He was a good leader, and his shop was run as a productive, legal business. Very few cars were ever chopped, only the bare minimum to keep Lynx off his back. I continued his legacy, all while trying to find a way to make Lynx pay for the pain he caused my family."

"Ms. Griffin, when you speak of your family I assume you don't mean your biological family."

"No, I have had no contact with my mother for quite some time", Clarke answered.

"Then to whom are you referring?"

"The Bellamy and Octavia Blake."

"How did Lynx harm your family, Ms. Griffin?"

"Bellamy joined the crew at sixteen. His mother had died, and his father was absent. He needed a way to make money so that he could keep his sister, Octavia, out of the system. What he did wasn't right, but I understood. Lynx took advantage of his desperation. He wanted to leave many times, but the fear of what Lynx and his men would do kept Bell right where they wanted him. Despite all of the crimes they forced him to commit, he still remained the same man I'd always known."

"Thank you, Ms. Griffin. No further questions your honor", Kane said as he moved back to his seat.

Clarke watched as the defense attorney stood and then came to stand before her.

"Ms. Griffin, you yourself admit to being a part of this crew. Who's to say you're not accusing my clients in order to save yourself?"

"I could have killed them the night the District Attorney and the police department took them down. I didn't because I believed they deserved a trial", Clarke said, her voice strong and steady.

"So you assisted in the apprehension of these two men, is that correct?"

"It is."

"Why? What kind of deal did the DA make you?"

"Objection, your honor. This is a privileged witness", Kane said, rising to his feet.

"Overruled. Continue."

"I assisted for revenge. One of those men killed the man I love. I had every opportunity for several weeks to see them put six feet under, but I didn't. I wanted justice. I didn't want another man to take their place, I wanted the streets safe again so that no other boy would fall under their control simply because he didn't have a place to turn", Clarke said, her eyes sparking with ill suppressed anger.

"No more questions, your honor."

"Ms. Griffin, you may return to your seat."

Clark stood, her head held high and her eyes flashing with indignation. She was had just stepped down from the witness stand when the courtroom doors swung open.

She stood still, watching as at least twelve armed men stormed into the crowded room, their faces covered by black ski masks. Her eyes flew to Bellamy, fear coursing through her veins.

"Everyone stay where you are! Let's not have any heroic acts and no one will be hurt", the lead man yelled.

Clarke froze, that voice sounded terribly familiar.

"Ms. Griffin, if you'll just come with us, we'll leave these people in peace."

Clarke watched as Bellamy rose to his feet, but was stopped when one of the men pointed a gun to his chest. She couldn't let anything happen to him, not again. She made her way forward, ignoring Bellamy's terror stricken features.

"If I come with you, do you promise that no one in this room will be harmed?"

"You come peaceably and no one will be hurt."

"No, Clarke! Don't do this", Bellamy shouted.

Clarke kept her back to him, knowing that if she turned around she would be lost.

"Very well, I'll come peacefully."

Before she could move, the lead man pulled her to him and zip tied her hands. He threw a black bag over her head and began to drag her from the room. She stumbled along behind him, the plastic tie digging painfully into her wrists.

She felt cool air on her face as they made it outside, and then she felt cold metal beneath her as she was thrown into a waiting van. She scrambled to a sitting position, pulling her knees to her chest.

Clarke could hear men's voices, the sound muffled through the cloth bag. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been more afraid. However, what bothered her more was the thought of Bellamy and the fear that he would do something brash and reckless.

She laid her head back against the hard metal, her mind wandering trying to grasp something that would keep the fear at bay. Then she smiled as a memory surfaced.

_Clarke sat beside Octavia in the little diner, a basket of fries and a chocolate shake sitting before her. She grabbed a fry, dipping it into the ice cream before bringing it to her mouth._

_ The salt mixed with the chilly chocolate cream, and Clarke grinned as she licked a bit of ice cream from her lip._

_ "I honestly don't see how you eat that", Octavia said with a snort._

_ "It's good", Clarke defended._

_ "You and my brother! You're both weird", O said with a shake of her head._

_ Clarke blushed slightly, and went back to eating. She'd just gotten a big bite of her burger when someone slid into the booth beside her. She turned to stare at the guy with a frown. _

_ He looked to be about Bellamy's age, dark blonde hair, and cold grey eyes. He was wearing a Silver Fox t-shirt, and his hands were grease stained._

_ "Hello, ladies", he purred._

_ "Hi", Clarke muttered around her burger._

_ She looked across the table at Octavia and found her staring at the intruder with a slack jaw. Clarke shrugged, trying her best to ignore the newcomer. She figured that if he were from the shop, Bellamy would deal with him later._

_ The only guy from the Silver Fox that was ever allowed anywhere near the house was Miller, and even he was kept on a tight leash._

_ "You must be the Rebel's princess", the guy said with a sly grin._

_ "The who", Octavia said in surprise._

_ "Nothing", Clarke quickly interjected, "What do you want?"_

_ "Wait, are you dating someone Clarke and you haven't told me? Is it someone who works at the shop? Bell's gonna kill you", O said, her eyes growing wider and wider with each passing moment._

_ "No, I'm not dating anyone from the shop or anywhere else. Now, what do you want", the blonde said turning to their unwelcome visitor._

_ "Oh, I just saw you two sitting alone and thought I'd come over."_

_ "Well, I think you should leave", Clarke said hotly._

_ "I don't think so, Princess."_

_ Just then a shadow fell across their table, and Clarke looked up to see Bellamy. A dark frown distorted his features, and his brown eyes were stormy as he looked down at the man with his hand sitting on her knee._

_ "What are you doing here Jones", Bell asked, his voice dangerously low._

_ "I just thought I'd see what all the fuss was about", Jones said with a grin._

_ "Well, I need to discuss something with you in private if you don't mind", Bellamy growled._

_ "Sure, boss."_

_ Clarke watched them go with a wince. Jones was in big trouble. She turned back to Octavia and found her staring after Bellamy with a confused frown._

_ "What was that about?"_

_ "Uh, you know Bell. He doesn't like any of the guys from the shop talking to you", Clarke said with a grin._

_ "Clarke, that had nothing to do with me. That was all you! Why did Jones call you the Rebel's princess?"_

_ "I have no idea, O. I think that's Bell's nickname the guys at the shop gave him. You know how he feels about authority figures", Clarke said with a forced chuckle._

_ "That explains the nickname, but what about you", O said crossing her arms over her chest._

_ "The guys probably got the wrong idea about your brother and me. We're always together and he calls me princess, it's easy to see how someone could be confused."_

_ Clarke watched Octavia, hoping her explanation had settled her curiosity. The other girl soon went back to her meal, her eyes intent upon a mustard stain on her white tank top._

_ Clarke grabbed another fry, and dipped it into her shake. She was chewing thoughtfully when once again someone slid into the seat beside her. She didn't look up because she knew exactly who it was._

_ One bronze arm reached across her, his thin fingers plucking a fry from the little red basket. He dipped it in the ice cream and the popped it into his mouth._

_ "I swear you two are so gross", Octavia grumbled._

_ Bellamy chuckled, one of his arms coming to rest across the back of the booth behind Clarkes shoulders._

_ "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, O", he said with a grin._

_ Clarke was too busy trying to ignore the heat radiating off him to notice that he'd just swiped another fry. His cologne was intoxicating, and her bare shoulder brushed his soft white t-shirt every time she moved._

_ She looked up and found his dark eyes fixed on her, and then she noticed the light bruise just below his right eye. Her eyes widened and before she could stop herself, her hand rose of its own accord and her thumb brushed gently across the purple smudge._

_ She felt Bellamy's fingers wrap around her own, his hand drawing hers down and away from his face. His gaze softened as if to say that he was all right and he would let her look at it later._

_ Clarke nodded, and turned back to her meal. They all finished up and then Octavia went off with some of her friends while Clarke got into Bellamy's little black pickup. _

_ They both sat in silence for a moment before he spoke._

_ "I handled it", he said quietly._

_ "I know", Clarke answered._

_ "I've told them you two are off limits. I don't know where he got the idea to approach you like that", Bellamy said with a frustrated sigh._

_ "He was curious."_

_ "I gathered that, but you know what they say about curiosity", he growled._

_ Clarke shook her head with a grin. "Bell, you can't protect us from everything."_

_ "I can darn well try!"_

_ "You do a marvelous job, but Bell there's going to come a time when you're helpless to do anything. When that time comes you have to promise me you won't blame yourself or do anything foolhardy."_

_ She watched as Bellamy turned to look at her, his dark eyes serious as he spoke._

_ "Princess, I will always come for you and my sister. Nothing on this planet could keep me from coming to your rescue."_

As Clarke sat in the back of that van, she knew that nothing would stop Bellamy from coming for her. It comforted her, and terrified her at the same time. She couldn't bear to lose him again- she wouldn't survive it a second time.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 28

Bellamy watched as Clarke was dragged from the courtroom, Kane holding one of his arms in a death grip. He looked over and found both Lynx and Cage sitting with smirks on their faces.

"If anything happens to her, I'll kill you", he screamed as he lunged towards the two men.

"Hush, Blake. You won't do her any good if you're arrested", Kane whispered.

Bellamy ceased his struggles, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He saw Octavia and Lincoln, silent tears rolling down his sister's cheeks. He felt helpless, and he hated that feeling.

"We have to find her", he croaked.

"We will, but first you have to give me your word you won't use any of your prior connections to stage a coup", Kane said.

"I'm not going to promise that", Bellamy growled, "I'll do whatever I have to do to bring Clarke home."

With that, he stalked out of the room the loud hum of voices diminishing after he walked through the large double doors. After he gained the outside, his mind began to clear.

He made his way to his truck and quickly drove to the shop. Miller met him at the large opening and followed him to his office.

"What happened", Miller asked finally as he watched Bellamy pull the pistol from the top drawer of his desk.

"Someone took Clarke, and I intend to find out who. Gather the men", Bellamy said as he checked the clip.

After Miller had gone, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Kane, get me the license plate number on that vehicle. I can find it a lot faster than you can. Why? My threats hold a little bit more weight than yours because I'm not dangling jail time, I'm promising vengeance", Bellamy growled before hanging up.

He tucked the gun into the waistband of his dress pants and made his way out onto the shop floor. He found the men gathered just outside the office, their worried gazes settling upon him as came to stand before them.

"I'm sure Miller has already informed you that Clarke was taken from the courthouse today. We are going to find whoever did this and I am going to make them pay. Now, contact any of our underground informants. I want eyes and ears all over this city within the hour."

"Bell!"

Bellamy turned at his sister's frantic yell, his heart plummeting.

"What? Is it Clarke? Speak up Octavia", he said harshly.

"She would if you'd give her a chance", Lincoln ground out, placing his arm around O's quivering shoulders.

"Bell, Finn is loose. It was him in the courtroom, he's the one who took Clarke."

"Why didn't Kane tell me he'd escaped", Bellamy asked angrily.

"He was afraid of what you might do", O answered honestly.

"I'm certainly going to do something! Miller", Bellamy yelled, waiting for the other man to make his way over, "Change of plans. I want everyone looking for Collins. Ask around, I want to know anywhere he may have gone."

"Yes, sir", Miller said with a nod.

"Bell, you can't do this. You need to wait for Kane", Octavia pleaded.

"If I wait for Kane to cut through all that red tape, Clarke will be dead."

"Clarke wouldn't want you to do this! She wouldn't want you to risk your freedom!"

Octavia watched as Bellamy stiffened and turned around very slowly. When he faced her, she backed away afraid of what she saw. This was not her beloved brother, this was the Rebel king.

She felt Lincoln wrap a reassuring arm around her shoulders as her brother advanced. He stopped mere inches from her, his eyes boring into hers with such a raging intensity.

"Don't ever tell me what Clarke would or wouldn't want! I will do whatever it takes to see that she is safe, so don't get in my way", Bellamy said, his voice low and vicious.

He turned on his heel and walked away, his strides carrying him away from his sister and away from the chaos of the shop. He made it to his truck, leaning against the side and laying his head down on his folded arms.

He couldn't live without her. Already he could feel himself slipping into the dark abyss, becoming what he had fought so hard not to. Without her he would succumb to that part of himself, the part that destroyed everything it touched.

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, and his heart felt heavy in his chest. His mind was flooded with memories, images of blue eyes and blonde curls.

_Bellamy sat on the front step, his head in his hands. He felt as if everything was crumbling down around him and he was powerless to stop it. He was a monster, destroying everything he touched._

_He felt a presence beside him, and without looking up he knew it was her. He shivered as she placed a gentle hand between his shoulder blades, her thumb rubbing back and forth easing the tired muscles._

_"You need to leave, Princess", he said softly._

_"Talk to me, Bell. You know it's not healthy to bottle everything up inside."_

_"I can't."_

_"Yes, you can. Nothing you can say will change the way I see you", Clarke whispered._

_Bellamy raised his head, and looked into her honest blue eyes. There he saw acceptance and tenderness, it terrified him. He balled his fists, and stood suddenly. He stalked away, pacing back and forth in the muggy night air._

_"I won't taint you with this, Clarke", he said brokenly._

_"Bellamy, talk to me", she urged, "You're not going to taint me or hurt me by telling me what's bothering you."_

_Bellamy sighed, one of his hands moving to comb through his dark curls in frustration._

_"I shot a man today", he said quietly._

_He waited for the disdain, for her to storm off or at least yell. What he hadn't expected was for her to look at him with the same tenderness and understanding she had so many times before._

_"A guy walked into the shop and opened fire. I did the first thing I could think of."_

_"Bell, you did what you had to survive! He would have killed you and the guys if you hadn't acted", Clarke answered gently._

_"You don't understand! I took a man's life!"_

_"You also saved lives! If you were killed what do you think would happen to O, to me? We would be lost without you Bell."_

_"You would both be better off without me. I'm a monster", Bellamy said a little above a whisper._

_Suddenly he felt arms around him, warm and comforting. He looked down and found Clarke. Her hands rubbed soothing circles on his back, and her voice was soft as a summer rain when she spoke._

_"You, Bellamy Blake, are no monster. NEVER think that we would be better off without you because I for one would be a wreck, not to mention how broken your sister would be. You are a good man, and NOTHING will ever make me believe otherwise."_

_"How can you say that after knowing what I've done."_

_"I know you, Bellamy. I know that you took no pleasure in doing what you did, but you did it to save the lives of your men- did it so you could come home to O. That man made his choice, and he'll have to live with it the same as you'll have to live with yours", Clarke said, her azure gaze intent upon his face._

_Bellamy sighed, "I don't know what I'd ever do without you, Clarke."_

_"You'll never have to know because I'll always be right here", she said placing her hand over his heart, "Because you, Bellamy Blake, stole a piece of my heart long ago."_

Bellamy swiped at the tears that still flowed down his cheeks, her words still echoing in his ears. He placed his hand over his heart, feeling the even beats through the thin fabric of his shirt.

He stood to his full height, strength he hadn't had moments ago filtering into his body. The woman he loved was out there somewhere, and he would find her! He wouldn't succumb to the darkness; he would search for his light with every single beat of his heart.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from you guys! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's yet another update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 29

Clarke felt the van come to a stop, and then rough hands pulled her from the dark interior and into the light. She struggled against the tight hold as she followed her captor blindly.

She heard a door open, and then she was surrounded by damp darkness. She coughed, spluttering and choking on the stale air that entered her lungs. She stumbled along, every sound muffled by the thick black bag.

Soon, Clarke was shoved to the ground. Her back hit a solid concrete wall and cold moisture seeped through her thin blouse. She shivered, pulling her knees up to her chest trying in vain to shield herself from the dank chill surrounding her.

Dim light cascaded down as the bag was pulled from her face. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden onslaught of brightness. She looked up, her suspicions confirmed when she saw none other than Finn Collins standing above her.

"Hello, Princess", he spat.

"Collins. What do you want", Clarke muttered angrily.

"Isn't it obvious, Clarke? I want revenge. I had a good thing going before you and your Rebel king found me out."

"If you wouldn't have entered our lives, we never would have ruined your little ruse."

"Bellamy Blake needed to die. He was too close to taking over- too close to ruining us all", Finn answered.

"You should have known that I would never have allowed his death to go unanswered", Clarke hissed.

"We underestimated you, Princess. We imagined you would be so grief stricken that you wouldn't be able to get up in the morning, let alone stage the coup that you did. However, we're much smarter now. We've discovered that we killed the wrong person. His death made you stronger, but your death will crush him."

Clarke shook her head, trying to discredit what he was saying in her mind. Bellamy would keep going, he would keep fighting without her.

"No, he won't stop just because I'm gone. He will continue to fight, and he'll never stop until you face justice."

"That's where you're wrong, Princess. He'll have to stop because he's sold his soul to the street. He'll return to his contacts in order to find you. So whether you die or live, he will still be destroyed."

Clarke felt her heart drop. He was right. Bellamy wouldn't wait for Kane, he would move forward and use all of his resources. There had to be a way to get out of here. Maybe if she could reach him in time, she could save him.

She watched as Finn walked away, her eyes boring into the back of his head. Her wrists chafed with every movement, the plastic digging into her skin. She smiled, little did Finn know but the Rebel had taught her a few things about escape and escape she would.

_Clarke sat on the living room floor, her hands bound in front of her by the milky white zip ties. She let out a frustrated sigh, and stared up at the mop of dark curls and brown eyes that constituted her best friend._

_ He paced back and forth in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back and his voice low and serious._

_ "Clarke, with the life I lead, you and O could easily be targeted. I need to know that you can escape should you need to. Your hands will usually be tied behind your back. They'll probably leave you alone because they'll underestimate your abilities. Now, stand as quietly as you can. Good. Now, press your wrists against the tie. Yes, just like that. Bend slightly forward, and bring your arms down and hit your wrists against your tale bone."_

_ Clarke did as she was told, a look of exasperation coloring her features. She stood there smacking herself on the backside for a good ten seconds when all of the sudden the tie broke and her hands were free._

_ She looked at Bellamy, a victorious smile curving her lips._

_ "I did it, Bell", she yipped before throwing her arms around his neck._

_ She felt his arms come around her middle as he held her tighter. When he pulled back, his brown eyes were serious and shining with pride._

_ "I know my methods don't always make sense, Princess, but you've got to know that I do this to keep you safe."_

_ "I know, Bell. Thank you", Clarke said, her smile still in place._

_ "Alright, now that you've mastered that let's move on to lock picking."_

Clarke rose to her feet as Finn disappeared around a sharp corner. She looked around for a moment, and then used Bellamy's interesting technique to break her bonds.

When she was free, she crept to the corner and peered around it. It was a long hall, and at the end was a solid door. She began to pace, looking for any other escaped route.

Crates littered the floor, and Clarke sat down on one of the sturdier ones that were overturned. She looked up on frustration, a smile curving her lips when she saw the vent.

She quickly stacked the crates, careful to look them over for breaks or instability. She crawled up her little wooden mountain, coming within arm's reach of the metal grate.

She yanked, the grate coming down with a whoosh of dust and grime. She threw it to the concrete floor and then pulled herself up into the filthy ductwork. It was dark, and spider webs stuck on her face and in her hair as she crawled.

Clarke didn't know how long she moved through the dusty confines until she came to another grate. She looked down through the narrow slits into an empty room.

She kicked out the metal vent, and carefully crawled down into room. Once she reached the floor, she looked around and nearly gasped. A young woman lay on a cot in the corner. She looked familiar, but Clarke couldn't place her.

"Who are you", the girl asked as she sat up.

"I'm Clarke Griffin, and I'm trying to get out of here. Who are you?"

"Raven Reyes, and you won't make it."

Clarke looked at the dejected creature before her, taking in the dark circles and sunken cheeks.

"You help me get out of here and I'll see that Finn Collins never hurts you again."

"I can't do anything for you. I'm a prisoner, same as you", Raven answered.

"Were you blindfolded when he brought you here?"

"No", the girl answered skeptically.

"Then you know how to get out of here. Come one", Clarke said moving to the door.

"It's locked!"

"Yep, but it's locked from the inside. Idiots", Clarke said with a grin.

_Clarke sat at the kitchen table, a lock in hand. _

_ "Bell, there is no way I can pick this thing with a hair pin! They only do that in the movies", Clarke said in exasperation._

_ "You can do it, keep trying", Bellamy said._

_ "I understand the zip tie thing, Bell, but this is ridiculous."_

_ "Clarke, this could mean the difference between life and death. Keep trying."_

As Clarke jiggled the bobby pin in the lock, she was so thankful Bellamy kept pushing her that day. She felt the tumblers, running the pin across them, her bottom lip held between her teeth in concentration.

Suddenly the satisfying click sounded in the quiet room, and Clarke heaved a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Rave. We're getting out of here."

Clarke made her way out into the quiet hallway, the other girl close behind her. They made their way through a maze of connecting hallways until they came to a pair of steel double doors.

"Are you sure this is it", Clarke asked.

"Yep, but I don't see how we can get out."

"We don't, we wait until someone comes in."

Clarke maneuvered into the shadows, leaning against the cold concrete. From her vantage point she could see the door, but no one could see her. She felt Raven come and lean beside her.

"How did you learn to do all of that?"

"If we get out of here you can meet him, but right now just be quiet", Clarke said in a harsh whisper.

They waited for what felt life forever until the door finally opened. Clarke crept forward, and then grabbed person walking through the door. She flung them against the wall as Raven grabbed the big steel portal.

She watched as the man slid to the ground unconscious.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side", Raven whispered with wide eyes.

Clarke chuckled, "Come on, let's get out of here."

The two women rushed out into the night. Clarke assessed her surroundings, finding that they were in Sky territory.

"Crap", she muttered.

"What's the matter", Raven asked.

"We're not on a good part of town. We've gotta get moving, stick to the shadows. It's only a few blocks before we're back in Grounder territory."

Clarke was just about to set out, when an arm banded around her waist.

"Nice try, Princess", Finn whispered.

"Run, Raven", Clarke screamed.

She watched as the other girl disappeared into the night. She prayed that Raven wouldn't just save her own hide and forget all about her. Clarke was dragged back inside, and thrown into another room.

She scooted back against the wall as Finn approached, the angry leer marring his features causing a chill to settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Raven's a survivor. She won't find your precious Bellamy, she'll save herself", Finn smiled.

"Sometimes people surprise you, Collins", Clarke spat.

"Now, what am I going to do with you? I need to make sure you don't try to escape again."

Clarke watched as Finn pulled something from his jacket pocket. She eyed the syringe with a feeling of dread. She struggled, but she wasn't strong enough to hold him off.

She heard him chuckle as the needle pierced her neck.

"Well, Princess, even if the Rebel makes it here in time he won't be able to save you."

Clarke's vision began to blur, and her temperature began to skyrocket. Her breathing became labored, and her muscles began to contract painfully.

"What did you do to me", she croaked.

"Poison, Princess. Something of my own invention, you'll live long enough to say goodbye to the Rebel not to worry."

Clarke watched him go, her heart hammering in her chest. She couldn't die here. She couldn't leave Bellamy alone; she knew that what Finn had said was true. The man she loved needed her, and she intended to be there.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**If you guys find any blatant mistakes, I'm dreadfully sorry lol I should probably find someone to proof read for me, but I err on the side of speediness! So, as always any mistakes are mine :)**

Chapter 30

Bellamy sat at his desk pouring over maps of the city, red circles marking Finn's former hangouts. His head jerked up when he heard a knock.

"Come in", he yelled.

Murphy stood in the doorway, his face haggard and angry. The man had been like a rabid dog, angry and lashing out at anything that moved.

"What is it, Murphy?"

"We've found a women who says she knows where Clarke is."

Bellamy stood to his feet, "Show me."

He followed Murphy out of the shop and into the darkened alley adjoining the garage. A woman stood with Miller, her body shook and tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Who are you", Bellamy asked briskly.

"My name is Raven Reyes, and I know where Finn is keeping Clarke", the woman said in a rush.

"Tell me."

Bellamy listened as Raven described the old abandoned building, mentally noting every obstacle he would have to hurdle to get to Clarke.

"Miller, keep an eye on her. Murphy gather the men. We've got a man to visit."

"Wait, I'm coming with you", Raven said.

Bellamy turned on her, his eyes burning with anger. "No, I'm keeping here. If this is a trap, Miller here can use you as leverage. Plus, you can testify against Collins and you will if you want my protection", he growled.

He watched the woman nod, and then he started down the path to war. Finn Collins wouldn't escape justice this time.

Bellamy stood outside the ragged building, his gun at the ready and the sound of his men behind him. They charged through the large double doors and into the abandoned school building.

He ran down the hallway looking in every room, but no sign of Clarke. Then he came face to face with Finn Collins, a cold smile curving his lips.

"Well look here it is, the Rebel."

Bellamy rushed him, roughly grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"Where is she, Collins? Tell me now, and I might let you live", Bellamy growled.

"I'll tell you Blake, but you're too late", Finn said, his eyes lighting in delight at Bellamy's pain filled roar.

Bellamy ran, his breath freezing in his chest when he finally found her. She lay on the floor, her skin a sallow grey except for her lips that shone a cold blue against her pale face.

He knelt beside her, gently feeling for a pulse. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, and a smile curved her lips.

"Hey, baby", she said softly.

"What has he done to you, Princess", Bellamy asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not important. I got to see you", Clarke said, her eyes closing once again.

"No, Clarke! Don't leave me", Bellamy cried.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere", she crooned, "A hospital would probably be a good idea though."

Bellamy lifted her in his arms, his mind shutting out the way her body shivered and her breathing slowed. Instead he focused on a bright autumn day many years ago.

_Bellamy stood in the driveway, water hose in hand as he washed his truck. The day was warm, which explained his attire. He wore a pair of swim trunks, his tan chest glistening in the bright sunlight._

_ He enjoyed the ogling stares of the women passing by, however nothing compared to the look Clarke gave him as she walked up to the house. Her eyebrows rose, and a smirk played across her pink lips._

_ "Like what you see, Princess", he asked._

_ "Hmm, I don't know. You're a little underdressed for my taste", she said with a chuckle._

_ "Oh really", Bellamy laughed as he turned the water hose on her._

_ She squealed, running across the yard. Water ran down her face, her shirt soaked, and her hair a mass of unruly curls._

_ "I'm going to get you, Bellamy Blake", she screamed._

_ Soon they were throwing suds and water back and forth, both soaked and giggling. Clarke ran from him, her legs flying out from under her. She landed on her back with an oof, bursting into a raucous of laughter._

_ "Are you ok, Princess", Bellamy asked concernedly._

_ "Yeah, Bell, I'm fine", she giggled._

_ "Here let me help you", he said, scooping her up._

_ Her blue eyes were playful as they collided with his much darker ones. A sly grin spread across her face, and then he found the side of his face covered in mud. He stood there in stunned silence for a moment before he slipped, sending them both careening into the now muddy front yard._

_ Bellamy tickled Clarke mercilessly, her laughter music to his ears. When O got home that night she found them both soaking wet, and shooting each other amused glances._

_ "I don't even want to know", she said racing to her room._

_ Bellamy and Clarke collapsed on the couch in a fit of laughter. He turned to her, finding her face so close to his own._

_ "Promise me we can always have fun, Bell", she said, "Promise me we'll never lose this."_

_ He kissed her nose, smiling as her eyes widened. "I promise, Clarke. I'll always be there to tickle you when you get too serious."_

_ "I'm not the only one who's serious, broody britches", Clarke said with a smirk, "So I'd better make you the same promise."_

_ "I don't know, I think I want a different promise", Bellamy said seriously, "Promise me you'll always laugh. Promise me you won't lose that sparkle that is you, Princess."_

_ He watched as a blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks._

_ "I promise, Bell."_

As Bellamy carried Clarke to his truck, he found his anger rising up in his chest. It consumed him, hot and searing.

"Take him. I'll deal with him myself. Tell Kane he got away", Bellamy whispered to Murphy as he passed.

He watched as the other man looked down at Clarke, his eyes softening. Then he turned to Finn, and his eyes once again hardened to granite.

"I'll see to it", Murphy answered.

"Thank you."

Bellamy carried Clarke to his truck, and drove like a maniac to the hospital. It felt like only yesterday that she'd been lying in a hospital bed with multiple gunshot wounds. Now, she would once again fight for her life.

He settled in one of the waiting room chairs, but the wait wasn't nearly as long. With in two hours, she'd been settled in a room. A nurse led him back, a grim expression on her face.

Bellamy stopped at the entrance of the room, a man in a white lab coat standing in his way.

"Are you family", the doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then I need to tell you that there's not much we can do. Whatever toxin she was injected with has already done quite a bit of damage. We can only treat her symptoms at this point. With that said, she's strong and I think she's got a good chance. Know that we'll do all we can for your wife."

Bellamy watched as the doctor walked away, his words still echoing in his head. One word kept coming back, blaring and insistent. WIFE.

In that moment, Bellamy realized that's what he wanted. He wanted to marry Clarke Griffin! He walked into the room and took the chair beside her bed. Her gaze collided with his own, and he felt his heart pick up.

Her blue eyes were filled with that same fire that he loved. She wasn't giving up, and he wouldn't either. He gently took her hand in one of his, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"I need you, Clarke", he said quietly.

"I know", she said with a smile.

"You have to pull through, Princess, because I have something very important I need to discuss with you", Bellamy said, kissing her gently.

He watched as her blue eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Why can't we talk about it now", she pouted weakly.

"It's something that needs the proper atmosphere, and this", he said gesturing to the drab room, "Is not it. So, get some rest Sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

Bellamy watched as her eyes fluttered closed, a peaceful smile curving her lips. As he watched her sleep, his anger came back to greet him. There was one person he still needed to deal with- one person who had to pay for the pain they'd caused the woman he loved.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have a second! I love hearing from you guys! :) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Well today was not the best day, but I got one chapter written. I was going to wait to post it until I had the other one written, but I decided to go ahead and update. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves! :)**

Chapter 31

Clarke woke with a start, one of her hands moving to her aching head. She opened her eyes, an urgent need to see Bellamy swelling in her chest. She turned her head, expecting to see him sitting at her bedside.

Instead, Octavia sat there staring back at her with worry in her dark eyes.

"Where's Bell", Clarke groaned.

"Um, I think he said he had something at the shop to take care of. I'm so glad you're awake. We were so worried about you, Clarke."

All Clarke could concentrate on was that Bellamy had gone to the shop. She knew exactly what that meant. She sat up with the assistance of the little remote, the mattress squeaking as the bed inclined.

She looked around the room dazedly, taking in the odd colored curtains and strange vinyl covered furniture. Her nose burned from the pure oxygen passing through the little clear tubes at her nostril.

She reached up, pulling the oxygen hose off of her face with a weak tug. Her hand fell back to the mattress, the little bit of activity draining her strength.

"Did he say what he needed to do", Clarke asked, eyes closed once again.

"No, he just said business."

Clarke moaned, "O could you get me something to drink. I'm parched."

"Sure, Clarke. I'll be right back."

Clarke listened as Octavia left the room, before opening her eyes and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She shivered as her bare feet came in contact with the cold industrial tile.

She looked down at the IV taped to the back of her hand. She gently peeled back the tape before pulling out the lead. She winced, a small drop of blood pooling on her skin.

She reached for the heart monitor patches, but before she could remove them Octavia came back into the room.

"Wait, sweetie, what are you doing", O said in alarm.

"I've gotta get to the shop", Clarke said, her hands working to rip away the sticky patches on her chest.

"Bell is fine, Clarke. You don't need to go to the shop."

"O, Bellamy is going to commit murder if I don't get down to the Silver Fox right now", Clarke all but yelled.

"What? He looked so calm when he left, said he just had a little business to attend to and he would be back."

"O, you know your brother and you know that he can hide his thoughts from everyone!"

"Except you", Octavia said quietly, "Bell's never been able to hide from you."

Clarke smiled, and pulled in a steadying breath as she prepared to stand. She stood on shaky legs, her hands reaching out to grasp Octavia's forearms to steady herself.

"Where are my clothes", Clarke asked, staring into her friend's anxious face.

"You're not going to back down, are you?"

"Nope."

Clarke watched as Octavia made her way to the couch on the opposite wall and grabbed a stack of clothes.

"I went home and got you a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Bell, left his sweatshirt for you too."

The blonde dressed as quickly as her tired body would allow her. She pulled the sweatshirt over her head, reveling in the warm scent that enveloped her. She buried her face in the material, drawing comfort from the softness of it. Then she looked up, her gaze meeting Octavia's.

"Ok, O. You've got two choices here", Clarke said swaying slightly on her feet, "You can drive me yourself, or you can hand over your keys."

Octavia stared at her friend, eyes wide and mouth ajar.

"Clarke, you're not going anywhere! I'll go check on my brother myself."

"No, Octavia. You said yourself that Bell can't hide from me. I'm discharging myself, and you are going to drive me to the Silver Fox."

Clarke followed Octavia out of the hospital room, leaning heavily on the wall as she walked. She was zapped, and her tennis shoes felt like they were filled with lead.

Just as they gained the lobby, Abigail Griffin came sailing through the automatic glass doors.

"Clarke", she said rushing towards her daughter.

Clarke stood still in stunned silence as her mother enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. She did not have the time or patience to deal with the woman at the moment.

"Let me go. I'm not doing this with you here", Clarke said tiredly.

"Clarke, you look terrible. What happened?"

"I said I'm not discussing this with you here or now. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"How much later, huh? Another five years", Abby yelled.

"Tonight, Mom. I'll be back in my hospital room by tonight, just go and wait for me there", Clarke said, once again stumbling towards freedom.

She leaned heavily on Octavia, her breath coming in quick little gasps. When she got back she was going to sleep for a week, and Bellamy Blake was going to be giving plenty of foot massages!

The drive to the shop was quiet, and when the car finally came to a stop Clarke's fears were realized. She hopped out, staggering to the shop entrance to find Bellamy standing over a bloodied Finn Collins.

She could guess what had happened. She'd seen Bellamy fight plenty of times to know exactly what went down. For some reason, her exhaustion-fogged brain chose that moment to dig up old memories.

_Clarke sat on the front steps, her scrawny tan legs stretched out before her. It was the summer she'd turned fifteen, and she was waiting for O to come home from her day at the pool so they could go and have their weekly ice cream date._

_ She looked up from her book when she saw a strange pickup truck pull up. Bellamy was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich, so she hollered through the screen._

_ "Hey, Bell! I think you should get out here!"_

_ He must have picked up on the fear in her voice because he was crashing onto the porch in five seconds flat. His hair fell across his forehead in those endearing dark curls, and his frantic gaze flew to the strange vehicle._

_ "Get inside, Princess", he growled._

_ "Bell, you better hurry. O's gonna be home in less than thirty minutes."_

_ "I'll get it taken care of. Go in the house, Clarke."_

_ Clarke quickly got behind the screen, but didn't close the heavy oaken door. She watched as Bellamy walked across the front yard, his strides confident and slightly swaggering. _

_ She saw a guy get out of the pickup, and lean against the side of the truck. He and Bellamy talked for a minute, and then his gaze swung to the porch and a lazy smile curved his lips._

_ All of the sudden, Bellamy grabbed the guy bringing his gaze back in a flash. The younger man said something, and the next thing Clarke knew Bellamy had him down on the grass. Fists were flying, but Bell was getting in most of the good hits. The other poor guy just got in a lucky shot every now and then._

_ Clarke didn't interrupt; she simply waited for Bellamy to shove the intruder into the truck before walking out to join him on the now rumpled front lawn._

_ "That was quite a show. What did he say?"_

_ "Nothing for you to worry about, Princess", Bell said with a grin._

_ Clarke grabbed his arm, drawing his dark eyes to her lighter ones._

_ "What did he say?"_

_ She felt Bellamy's sigh, his hot breath ghosting across her cheek._

_ "He asked if you were…", Bellamy said, a faint blush creeping up his neck._

_ "If I was what", Clarke asked in confusion._

_ Bell's eyes flew to the white fluffy clouds above. "He asked if you were mine."_

_ "Yours? Your what?"_

_ "Princess, don't you get it! He was asking if you and I are sleeping together", Bellamy said with a frustrated sigh._

_ Clarke felt her face heat. "What did you say?"_

_ "I figured that was obvious, Princess", Bellamy growled._

_ Clarke stared up at him, a light bruise forming on his jaw and his nose slightly bloodied. She smiled, one of her hands moving to brush a lock of dark hair off his forehead._

_ "Well come on Bruiser let's go get you cleaned up before O get's home."_

_ She led him inside, her hand gripping his. She motioned to one of the kitchen chairs, and watched as he sat down heavily. She got a rag out of the drawer, running it under cold water before returning to where Bellamy sat in silence._

_ Clarke tenderly cleaned away the blood; one hand cupping his jaw while the other performed the task. Her eyes flitted from his lips to his eyes, a blush creeping up her neck._

_ "There, all done", she said when she'd finished._

_ She moved to the sink, rinsing the blood from the rag under warm water. She felt a presence beside her, and turned to find Bellamy leaning against the counter._

_ "You shouldn't have seen that, Princess", he said quietly._

_ Clarke turned to stare at him, taking in his contrite expression._

_ "Bell, it's not something to be ashamed of. Actually it makes me feel better."_

_ The little blonde giggled at the astonished expression that colored his features. He spluttered, words jumbling on his lips as he fought to express himself._

_ "What do you mean", he asked finally._

_ "I mean that knowing that you can handle yourself makes me worry a teeny bit less, Bell."_

_ "Good", he breathed in relief._

_ "Now, you'd better go get cleaned up. I think I just saw O coming up the walk."_

_ Clarke watched as he raced up the stairs, and shook her head. Since that night a little over a year ago, her life had never been the same. However, Bellamy Blake made it all worthwhile._

Clarke stumbled into the shop, falling on her knees a few yards away from where Bellamy stood. His chest heaved from the exertion of the fight, a trail of blood dripping down his chin.

"Bellamy, don't, Clarke begged.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well here's yet another update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 32

Bellamy sat beside Clarke, her hand held gently in his own. He watched her chest rise and fall, the sight giving him a small measure of comfort. The longer he sat there in silence, the more his anger grew.

So, when his sister entered the hospital room he'd seen the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, O", he said with a grin that didn't reach his eyes, "I've got some business at the shop that I really need to take care of, so if you would sit with her while I'm gone I'd be extremely grateful. I won't be long, I promise."

"Sure, big brother, I'll be here", Octavia said with an answering smile.

As soon as he made it to his truck, Bellamy dialed Miller.

"I'm coming in", he said briskly before hanging up.

He drove to the shop, his thoughts scattered and his anger intensified by his worry. He parked, walking purposefully to the shop entrance where he found Miller standing next to a grinning Finn Collins.

"How is the Princess? Still alive I hope", the man said with a maniacal chuckle.

"Clarke is going to be fine. You, however, I'm not sure if you'll lived to see tomorrow", Bellamy said darkly.

"You won't kill me, and even if you do I will still have accomplished my mission. You will be separated from your princess, and she will see you for the monster you are."

Bellamy's fists balled at his sides, and a red haze blurred his vision. With a roar, he lunged at Collins. They collided, both falling to the concrete floor. They rolled, punches thrown on both sides.

The dark haired Rebel never lost the upper hand, mercilessly pounding his opponent into the concrete. He stood, hauling his victim to his feet. He was just about to land a bone-jarring blow, when he heard a very weak yet oddly familiar voice.

Bellamy turned to find Clarke kneeling on the shop floor. Her hair hung in loose waves about her shoulders, and her blue eyes were beseeching. She looked so tired, dark smudges resting beneath her eyes a harsh contrast to her pale skin.

"What are you doing here, Princess", he said, his tone colored by worry as he came to kneel before her.

"I had to stop you! I couldn't let you do this- couldn't let you succumb to that part of yourself."

Bellamy reached out, pulling her to him. He felt her shudder, and then her arms came around him. She settled into him, moving her face to rest against his neck. Her breath drifted across his skin, warm and gentle.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart", Bellamy said softly.

"You wouldn't be the man I love if you hadn't sought to right Finn's wrongs. You are a good man, Bellamy. You seek justice, even if it is your own."

Bellamy rubbed a soothing hand up and down her spine, burying his face in her hair. He sat like that for several seconds before raising his head to speak.

"Miller, call Kane. Tell him we have Collins", Bellamy ordered and then dipped his head to whisper in Clarke's ear, "Now, I will return the princess to her tower."

He felt her chuckle, and then shivered when her lips brushed against his neck. He stood, bringing her with him. Her little sound of protest at the loss of his warmth made him grin.

"Come on, Princess, your chariot awaits."

Bellamy led her to his truck, Octavia following along behind him wringing her hands in panic.

"Bell, what if they won't take her back. I mean we didn't tell anybody we were leaving. All of my stuff is still in her room!"

"It'll be fine, O. She wasn't discharged, so we'll just take her back to her room."

He heard Octavia sigh, "Ok, I'll follow you there."

Bellamy nodded silently. He got Clarke situated in the passenger seat, gently buckling her in and pushing a stray curl behind her ear. Just as he was about to get behind the wheel, a police car screeched into the shop parking lot.

Kane came barreling out, "Blake, what's going on? Your man said you had Collins!"

"Yes sir, he's in the shop. He's a little banged up, but I think he'll pull through."

Bellamy watched as Kane looked him up and down, taking in his bruised and bloodied knuckles, his torn clothing, and his busted lip.

"You have anything to do with his present condition", the older man asked as Finn was brought out of the shop.

Bellamy followed Kane's line of sight, taking a great satisfaction in the way Collins' limped along. His face was bloodied beyond recognition and the Rebel knew he'd broken at least one of his ribs.

"Yes sir", Bellamy finally said after Finn was placed in the patrol car.

"I should arrest you, son, but I see you've got some important business to attend to", Kane said motioning to where Clarke sat in the truck, "I'll let it slide this time, but I'd better not catch you outside the law again. Understood?"

Bellamy nodded with a smile, "Thank you, Kane."

"You're welcome, now go get your girl taken care of. We can handle this scumbag from here."

Bellamy shook Kane's hand in gratitude, and then made his way to his truck. He climbed behind the wheel, taking Clarke's hand in his own and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"What did he say", Clarke asked with a worried frown.

"He said he would take Collins, and that my only worry would be taking care of you."

Bellamy heard Clarke's relieved sigh, and smiled. The drive back to the hospital was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. He got her safely through the big glass doors, into the elevator, and finally they stood outside her room.

"This is me", Clarke said with a grin.

"Well then please allow me to escort you inside, my lady", Bellamy said dramatically.

He led her inside, but stopped when two people came into view. One was his sister, whom he'd expected. The other was Abigail Griffin. He felt Clarke stiffen, and her grip on his hand tighten.

Bellamy didn't like Abby Griffin, not after she'd practically abandoned her own daughter. His hate filled gaze landed on the woman, and he watched as she shrank back- silent.

"O, why don't you and Mrs. Griffin go to the cafeteria and get some coffee. I'll get Clarke settled and then call you", he said gruffly.

"I don't…", Abby began, but one glare from the dark haired young man cut her off.

He waited until his sister and Clarke's mother had gone before he turned back to the woman he loved.

"How long?"

"She was here when I left to find you. I told her that I would be back later, and we could talk then. Bell, I'm just tired and I don't think I can deal with her right now", Clarke said with a shaky sigh.

"Ok, Princess, let's just take this one step at a time. Can you change back into that gown", he asked, his cheeks reddening.

"Yes, but you have to turn around first", Clarke said with a grin.

"Done", Bellamy said as he turned to face the opposite wall.

He could hear the rustle of fabric as she disrobed and put on the hospital gown. He heard the mattress shift, and then the whisper of the sheets and she slid beneath the covers.

"Alright, it's safe for you to turn around."

Bellamy faced her, taking in her drooping eyelids and sagging shoulders.

"Get some rest, you can speak to your mother later", he soothed, taking the chair next to the bed.

"I think I need to do this now, Bell. I want to get it over with."

Bellamy stared at her for a moment, reaching over to caress her cheek. She was so beautiful, and he could tell she was exhausted. However, he knew that with this conversation hanging over heard she wouldn't get any sleep.

"Alright, I'll call O and tell her that you're ready", he said softly.

"Thanks, Bell."

Bellamy called Octavia, telling her that Clarke was ready to speak with her mother. After he hung up with his sister, he sat in the silence watching Clarke rest. He knew she wasn't asleep, but her eyes were closed and her fingers were intertwined in his.

The gentle caress of her thumb on his wrist caused his mind to wander.

_Bellamy sat in his truck, watching as Clarke made her way up to her front door. Her mother had kicked her out two days ago, and she'd come home to pack up her things. He'd offered to come with her because he knew that her mother would be gearing up for a fight._

_ He saw the door open, and Abby's face appear behind the screen. He could see that she was speaking, but couldn't hear what she was saying. He could tell it wasn't good if the slumping of Clarke's shoulders was any indication._

_ Bellamy opened the driver's side door, slinging it shut with a thwack. He sauntered up the walk, Clarke's blue eyes flying to his face. He took her hand, trying to imbue all the strength he could into his touch._

_ "Hi, Mrs. Griffin. I'll help Clarke get her things", he said grabbing the screen handle._

_ "Fine, but be quick about it", the woman hissed._

_ He led Clarke inside, and up the stairs. When they reached her room, she crumbled. He held her against his chest as she cried._

_ "I shouldn't have come back", she whispered._

_ "It's ok, Princess. We'll get through this."_

_ Bellamy set her away from him gently, grabbing one of her suitcases and began to fill it with clothes. He watched as Clarke did the same, packing away all of her clothing, art supplies, and anything that held special significance._

_ When they'd finished, they carried the bags down to his truck. He seethed as Abby Griffin glared at her daughter. Everything snapped when the woman stepped forward, her features contorted into a savage snarl._

_ "You think this hurts me? Well it doesn't! You're just as much to blame as I am for your father's death. At least now I won't have to look at you and be reminded of him every day. I'm free to move on with my life!"_

_ Bellamy turned, anger seeping from every pore. "That's enough! I won't stand here and allow you to harm someone that I care about."_

_ "What are you going to do about it", Abby said shrilly._

_ Bellamy turned to Clarke, "Princess, you go and put this stuff in the truck. Wait for me there while I get the rest, ok."_

_ He watched her go, a suitcase in one hand and her easel under her arm. He brushed past Abby, and made two trips to get the rest of Clarke's things. Nothing else was said, and Clarke stayed out in the truck away from her mother's harsh words and heated glare. _

_ When they were finally on their way home, Clarke spoke._

_ "Thanks, Bell. I couldn't have done that on my own", she whispered._

_ Bellamy gently took her hand in his own, his dark gaze caressing her features._

_ "As long I'm around, Princess, I'll shield you from all of the fire breathing dragons I possibly can. Even if said dragon just so happens to be your mother."_

_ He smiled as Clarke's light chuckle filled the cab with melodic sound. Then and there he decided that he would protect Clarke Griffin from whatever the world threw her way. Even if that meant protecting her from himself._

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have a minute! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

**Martha: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! :)**

**Wright: Thank you for the review! I hope this chapter addressed some of your concerns. I agree with you completely, Finn needs to be put away for a long time! My day was much better today! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! :)**

**To all my other guest reviewers: Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review! It really means a lot! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Enjoy! Sorry these next two chapters are a little bit shorter than I'd like. For some reason they were kinda hard to write.**

Chapter 33

Clarke opened her eyes when she heard the door open slowly. She gripped Bellamy's hand tightly; dread coiling in the pit of her stomach. She could feel a headache coming on, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

She watched as her mother entered the room, quiet and all smiles. Abby made her way to her side, taking the hand that Bellamy wasn't holding.

"How are you feeling, honey", she asked.

"Tired", Clarke answered shortly, "But I'm ready to have that talk now."

Abby looked startled for a moment before nodding, "Sure, Clarke. Bellamy would you give us a moment?"

Clarke turned to look at him, her eyes begging him to stay. She could see how his muscles tensed beneath his clean white t-shirt, and his jaw clenched causing the lines of his face to become even more pronounced. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and leaned back in his chair.

The look he sent her mother would have elicited a giggle if tension didn't hang thick in the air. His dark eyes were angry, and the gently caress of his fingers against her skin bespoke his overprotective instinct.

"I think I'll stay right here, Mrs. Griffin", he growled.

"But…"

"Mom, if you want to have this talk, then you have it in front of Bellamy because he's not going anywhere", Clarke said.

"Alright. Honey, I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have thrown you out like I did, but you could have come to see me. I would have loved to have heard from you."

"You knew where I was. It was no secret that I live with the Blakes. You didn't even show up to my high school graduation. Mom, I love you but you aren't part of my life anymore and that was your choice. I'm not going to come crawling back to you. I forgive you for everything, not because you deserve it but because it will be more harmful for me to hang on to my anger."

"It wasn't my decision for you to emancipate yourself, or for you to spend every waking hour with THEM", Abby said with a glare in Bellamy's direction.

"THEY were my only family after Dad died. They took me in, even though they certainly didn't have to. You abandoned me, and I don't want to go back."

"Clarke, I am your mother! You…", Abby said, but then stopped.

Clarke was so tired, and she felt something within her snap. "No, you're not! Mothers don't leave their children! Mothers don't make their children feel like they don't matter! Mothers don't…"

Clarke stopped, her breath hitched painfully in her chest and black dots danced in her vision. She felt Bellamy's hand rubbing up and down her arm, could hear his voice, deep and soothing.

She turned terrified eyes upon him, silently begging him to make it stop.

"Shhh, you're ok. I'm right here", he said, "Just breathe."

At the sound of his voice, Clarke began to relax. Her breathing began to slow, and her heart rate came under control. She kept her eyes on his face, concentrating on his voice and the feel of his touch against her skin.

"Bell, I can't…", she said, tears burning her eyes.

"I know, it's ok. I'll handle it."

She felt Bellamy stand, his hand falling from her own.

"Get some rest, Princess, your mother just realized she has somewhere to be", Bellamy bit out.

Clarke looked up at him, and almost felt sorry for her mother for what was to come. An angry Bellamy Blake was a force to be reckoned with. She watched as her dark knight led her mother from the room, his fingers flexing in frustration.

She laid back, her eyes closing once more. Memories flitted in and out, until she saw a young Bellamy, his dark eyes boring into her own.

_Clarke lay in her bed, the things she'd gathered from her childhood home scattered about the room. Tears coursed down her cheeks, and she couldn't help the little sob that escaped from her quivering lips._

_ She rolled over, clutching a pillow to her chest. Her gaze traveled over her room taking in the sky blue walls, various pieces she'd painted over the years, and pictures of her and Octavia and Bellamy. _

_ This room had become an escape after her father died. Bellamy had spent hours painting it, surprising her after school one day. The color had shocked her, as did how much she loved it. _

_ He'd told her it was hers for as long as she wanted it. It had been the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her, but that was Bellamy- ever caring and trying his best to take care of his loved ones._

_ She couldn't pin point the exact moment she'd become part of their family and they had become hers. Lying in her bed, her world crashing down around her, she was thankful for them- thankful for what they meant to her._

_Clarke heard the door open and a tiny stream of light filtered into the darkness. Footsteps, light and sure, echoed in the quiet and then her mattress shifted as he sat down._

_ How she knew it was Bellamy she didn't understand. She just always knew. Maybe it was the way he walked, or maybe it was just a feeling. It didn't matter where she was, she always knew when he entered a room._

_She scooted over slightly, feeling his hand on her back rubbing slow soothing circles. He didn't speak, didn't tell her everything was going to be ok. He just sat in the silence offering strength and comfort._

_Warmth seeped through her thin pajamas where his hand now sat motionless on her shoulder. She could almost see his dark eyes, light refracting in their depths giving them an otherworldly glow. Then she spoke, letting all of her hurt and anger taint her words._

_ "Why doesn't she want me", Clarke cried._

_ She felt him shift, his hand curling around her chin and bringing her eyes up to meet his own._

_ "Princess, look at me", Bellamy whispered; only continuing when her eyes met his, "This is not your fault. Your mom is the one losing out by not having you in her life. I know it hurts now, but soon you'll understand that this is her problem not yours."_

_ Clarke stared at him, his earnest expression and the tender light in his dark brown eyes making her realize he was right. She nodded, a watery smile curving her lips._

_ It suddenly struck her how odd their relationship was. They took care of one another, never expecting anything in return. It was as if there was an invisible string that tethered his heart to hers. _

_ "You're right, Bell. Thank you for taking care of me."_

_ "You're welcome, Princess. Now get some sleep", he whispered._

_ Clarke closed her eyes, and she didn't flinch when a light kiss caressed her forehead. She peaked through her lashes, watching as he left the room._

_ "Goodnight, Bell", she called._

_ "Night, Princess", he returned, the smile evident in his voice._

Clarke sighed, his words from all those years ago still acting as a balm on her tattered heart. Even though things were messed up with her mother, she still had the one constant she'd always had throughout her life- Bellamy Blake.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here ya go! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 34

Bellamy felt his anger soaring as he led Abigail Griffin from Clarke's hospital room. He stopped in the hall, waiting until she turned to face him.

"Leave", he said quietly, "If you intend to throw the past in her face every chance you get, then leave and never let me catch you anywhere near her again."

"Who are you to say who my daughter does and doesn't have contact with", Abby said with a snort.

"I've been dictating whom she sees for the past five years", Bellay ground out, "I've approved of the men she sees, the people she befriends. I've protected her, and I'll continue to do so, even if that means keeping her from you."

Abby stared at the young man standing before her, and she sighed. His chest heaved with each angry breath and his dark eyes shot hate filled sparks in her direction.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for her", she said, her head hanging low.

"There's nothing you can do about the past. You have to concentrate on the present because the future isn't exactly your decision either", Bellamy said quietly.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"She forgave you long ago, but the hurt you caused won't be forgotten over night. You have to earn her trust."

"So, you'll allow me to try", Abby asked hesitantly.

"That is up to Clarke. I'm the gatekeeper, but it's ultimately her choice. Whatever she decides, I will stand by that decision", Bellamy said.

"You really care about her don't you", Abby pointed out.

Bellamy stood for a moment, his eyes glued to his shoes. When he finally looked up, every emotion was written in his dark eyes.

"I love your daughter. I've loved her for most of my life", he answered honestly.

"Thank you, Bellamy."

"Don't thank me, Mrs. Griffin. Clarke saves me from myself every day. I owe her so much, and I intend to spend the rest of my days repaying her for the love and care she's shown me."

Bellamy watched as Abby nodded, a soft smile curving her lips.

"You're a good man, Bellamy Blake", Abby said as she walked away.

The dark haired man said nothing in return; he simply watched her walk away wondering if they would ever see her again. When she was out of sight, he entered the quiet hospital room.

He took his seat at the blonde's bedside. His eyes roved over her face, and his hand reached for hers unconsciously. He sat in silence, listening to the various monitors and medical equipment as it hummed and beeped.

Bellamy watched her sleep, his mind wandering- images floating in and out of his mind's eye. One stuck out from the rest, and he smiled in remembrance.

_Bellamy Blake sat in his dark living room, heart pounding and fear clawing at his throat. He felt as though he would retch as the nightmare replayed itself over and over in his mind._

_ He could still see her covered in blood, her blue eyes lifeless. The image caused a shiver to race down his spine. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, chilled by the cool night air drifting in from the open window._

_ He placed his head in his hands, trying desperately to calm his racing heart. He heaved a shaky sigh, his shoulders quivering as he fought to regain control. Then a thud rang out in the silence._

_ Bellamy raised his head and stared into the darkness. He was just about to get up and check things out when Clarke came skidding into the living room. Her eyes were wide, her hair was a riot of blonde curls, and she was clad in a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts._

_ "Bell, are you ok", she asked with wide eyes._

_ "Uh, yeah Princess. I'm fine", he answered shakily._

_ "Why do I not believe you", Clarke said groggily as she moved to sit beside him on the sofa._

_ "I don't know. Why don't you", he asked softly._

_ "Because I know you, Bellamy Blake. You're not one to scream for no reason."_

_ "I screamed?"_

_ "Yeah, Bell. Scared me half to death", Clarke answered._

_ "I'm sorry", Bellamy said, his chin resting against his chest in defeat._

_ "Tell me", she said settling in beside him._

_ "I had a nightmare. They shot you."_

_ Bellamy felt Clarke stiffen beside him. He was just about to recant when her hands gripped his face gently. His eyes met hers, and the tenderness shining in the blue depths touched his heart like nothing else could. He finally took a steady breath, his heartbeat slowing to a normal rate._

_ "I'm fine, Bell. I'm safe and so are you. I'm going to be right here, and you can't get rid of me", Clarke finished with a smile._

_ He leaned into her touch, "I can't lose either of you. It would kill me."_

_ "I know, but you're not going to lose us. You'll keep us safe because that is what you do, Bell. You protect us and make us feel safe, and we love you for it."_

_ Bellamy sighed and closed his eyes, "It's a big job."_

_ "Yes it is, which is why you need to get some sleep", Clarke said quietly._

_ "I can't…"_

_ "I'll stay with you if that will help", she said cutting him off._

_ Bellamy nodded and lay down with his head in her lap. Her fingers combed through his hair, and soon his eyes closed. His dreams for the rest of the night were pleasant and nightmare free. _

_ When he woke up the next morning, Clarke Griffin was in asleep in his arms. He'd been embarrassed at first, but then he realized that it felt oddly right. So, he lay there pretending to sleep until she awoke and disentangled herself from his arms._

Years later he still wondered if he imagined the feather light kiss he felt on his jaw. As he looked down at the sleeping woman before him, he smiled. She was beautiful, and he had her to thank for his sanity.

He would have given up long ago if she hadn't been there to hold him together. He would have fallen apart, broken and irreparable. However, she'd been there to mend the cracks in his armor and make him stronger.

Bellamy leaned forward, placing a light kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin", he whispered.

Whatever came their way, they'd already proven that together they could face anything.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are the absolute best! Now, I got some requests for more Lincoln and Octavia, which I plan to deliver on in this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 35

Octavia walked through the door of her apartment to find Lincoln sitting on her couch. He turned to look at her, concern evident in his dark eyes.

"How is she", he asked.

"Clarke is going to be fine. Bell's with her now, so I figured that giving them some time to themselves would be for the best. However, I also imagine that my brother is facing down Abigail Griffin, and I really didn't want to stick around for that."

"That's Clarke's mom, right", Lincoln asked hesitantly.

"Yep, the woman who kicked her out when she was sixteen. Bell was so angry. He came home and found Clarke there alone. She hadn't known where else to go, but he just moved her in with us. It was unusual, but it worked."

"They're quite the pair, aren't they", Lincoln said as Octavia settled beside him.

"Yes they are. I swear she can read his mind sometimes. He'll look at her, she'll look at him, and then they just act. It's creepy and extremely romantic", Octavia smirked.

"They've had a lot of time to get to know one another. Even at the shop, Clarke permeated every part of your brother's life. He kept a picture of her on his desk, and I often caught him just staring at it."

"Bellamy has loved Clarke for I don't know how long. He pretty much stole my best friend, but I didn't mind. They are a seriously good team, and I firmly believe they could do anything as long as they do it together."

Lincoln chuckled, "I never will forget the first time I came over to meet your brother!"

Octavia threw her head back, a giggle escaping as she rolled her eyes, "That night was full of surprises!"

Silence reigned as both people remembered that day, not long ago, that would be a humorous memory for years to come.

_Octavia stood outside her own apartment, her hand clutching Lincoln's in a death grip. She took a deep breath, plastered on a huge smile, and opened the door. They walked into darkness, the faint glimmering of the TV the only offering of light._

_ In the dim glow, they could just make out two shapes huddled on the couch. The blonde turned, her eyes widening at the sight behind her. Her gaze met Octavia's, and she rolled her eyes as her friend's hands raised in a pleading gesture._

_ "Bell, I'm gonna get some juice. You want anything", Clarke asked._

_ "No, I'm good. Thanks Princess."_

_ At the deep voice, Lincoln turned to the girl beside him. "Princess", he mouthed silently._

_ Octavia shrugged, and turned to her friend as she approached. _

_ "You just had to do it tonight, didn't you", Clarke said in exasperation._

_ "I thought it would be a good time."_

_ "Well, you're in luck. We've been watching 300, so he's in a pretty good mood", then the blonde turned to Lincoln, "Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you."_

_ Lincoln shook her hand, and then froze when he saw a dark figure standing just a few feet away. This night could not get any worse._

_ "Princess", Bellamy growled questioningly, his angry glare focused on Lincoln's hand encasing the blonde's._

_ Lincoln dropped her hand like he'd been burned. He watched as Clarke turned on the lights, a tight smile curving her lips._

_ "Bell, this Lincoln. Lincoln, this is Bellamy Blake", Clarke said with a grin._

_ "We've met", Bellamy said taking a menacing step forward._

_ From the moment Lincoln had seen the tiny blonde, he knew that he was in trouble. He'd seen her picture on his boss' desk, the man now standing before him with an angry frown etched in his features._

_ Clarke stared at Bellamy, taking in the firm set of his jaw and the tension in his shoulders. Then she happened to notice an achingly familiar tattoo on Lincoln's forearm._

_ "Octavia", Bellamy said angrily, "Did you know that your new boyfriend is a Grounder?"_

_ "Yes, but Lincoln's not like them. I promise Bell…"_

_ Bellamy advanced, his features contorted in rage. "How could you do this? I thought I told you to stay away from them", he yelled._

_ Lincoln felt his own anger spark to life, stepping in front of Octavia and crossing his arms across his chest._

_ "Don't speak to her that way", he said, words dripping with ill concealed rage._

_ "She's my sister, and I'll speak to her however I see fit", Bellamy said quietly._

_ Lincoln felt something within him snap, he surged forward punching Bellamy in the stomach. He'd expected the man to come at him, what he hadn't expected was the little blonde firecracker._

_ "No", she yelled angrily, "You wanna fight you go somewhere else! Don't ever insinuate that Bellamy would hurt his sister! You don't know him, and I won't have anyone disrespect him in his home."_

_ Suddenly a chuckle erupted, deep and rumbling. Bellamy stood to his full height, taking in the vision before him. There stood Clarke, hands on her hips, blonde hair piled in a messy bun, and blue eyes shooting sparks. She stood toe to toe with the large man, her chin held high and her words bringing a chill to the air._

_ "What's so funny, Blake", she snapped turning to glare at him._

_ "You, Princess", he said wrapping an arm around her waist, "This isn't my house, it's yours and O's."_

_ "Well, I don't tolerate your abuse in my presence", Clarke said with a huff._

_ "Easy there, Tiger. Let's get to know this fella before we plan his demise, hmm?"_

_ "Whatever you say."_

_ "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about something to eat? I'm starving", O said nervously._

_ "Sure, sounds great", Bellamy said with an easy grin._

_ Lincoln followed everyone into the kitchen and watched as Octavia began to pull things from the fridge. Over in the corner, he could see Clarke and Bellamy. From where he sat at the island, he could see the blonde run a careful hand down the Rebel's side._

_ He didn't miss his boss' wince, and it all came coming back. Bellamy had stopped a young boy from being initiated that morning. He'd taken the brunt of the beating, and in true Rebel fashion had given the boy an honest job._

_ Lincoln cringed as Clarke's gaze collided with his own, catching him blatantly staring. Her glare was enough to curdle dairy, and he felt his face heat. He'd thought Octavia's brother was going to be the one he was to fear. Instead he'd discovered that the Rebel had a protector in the form of a little blonde lioness._

_ He watched as she turned back to the dark haired man, her features softening instantly. She seemed satisfied that there were no other injuries, and moved to get a class of orange juice._

_ "I'm not hungry, O. I'm just sticking to my OJ tonight. Come on, Bell, we've got a movie to finish. You can keep an eye on these two lovebirds from the couch", Clarke said, taking his hand._

_ "Watch it, Linc, that's my baby sister and if you hurt her I won't hesitate to end you", Bellamy whispered as he passed by._

_ Octavia turned from the stove in time to see her brother and Clarke meander back to the couch. They sat down, shoulders touching and murmuring quietly back and forth. Those two were a force to be reckoned with, and she pitied anyone who tried to come between them._

Lincoln chuckled at the memory, "I was so worried about how Bellamy would react. You didn't even warn me about Clarke!"

"That was a complete surprise to me too! I thought my brother would be the one to trying to rip your head off, not my best friend!"

"I think we both learned something that night, Clarke and your brother protect each other. It's a two way street, one they both make use of."

Octavia smiled lovingly at the man beside her, "I'm so glad they didn't scare you off that first night."

"It would take more than a Lioness and a Rebel to keep me from the woman I love."

Octavia grinned, and pressed a chaste kiss to Lincoln's lips. She loved this man, and she was so thankful for him. She now understood why Clarke had jumped to her brother's defense; she loved him- even if she hadn't been ready to admit it at the time.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**

**Wright: Thank you for another great review, and such a lovely compliment! :) I'm going to try to keep this story going for as long as I can! I'm thinking very seriously about doing one more trial scene, but we shall see. Clarke is definitely going to go back to the shop at some point! They guys are just to great to leave out! :)**

**Martha: Thanks for the review! I know how hard it is to wait for updates, so I try to be as speedy as possible :) I'm not always successful, but I try my hardest! Thank you for you continued support, and I hope you enjoy the most recent update!**

**To all my other guest reviewers: You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for your support! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you all for your support and kind words! It really helps me to keep going! You guys are absolutely amazing, and I couldn't ask for better readers! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 36

Clarke carefully slipped her feet into her tennis shoes, the urge to run her fingers through Bellamy Blake's hair nearly overwhelming her. He knelt before her, his nimble fingers tying her laces before he stared up at with an endearing grin.

"Your glass slippers, Princess", he said with a dramatic bow as he rose from the floor.

Clarke laughed at his antics, but soon became serious as he slipped his jacket around her shoulders before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so glad I finally get to spring you from this joint", he said quietly.

"You and me both", Clarke said as she stood on shaky legs.

She sat down in the wheel chair, and took her bag into her lap. As Bellamy pushed her down the hallway, her thoughts wandered.

_Clarke ran after Octavia, until suddenly the ground rose up to meet her. She tumbled into the dirt, her knee scraping painfully on the loose gravel. She felt tears burn behind her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks._

_ Then gentle hands pulled her from the dirt, and tipped her chin. Her watery gaze met the dark brown eyes of Bellamy Blake. She launched into his arms, crying against his neck._

_ "Are you hurt, Princess", he asked softly._

_ She shook her head; blonde curls dancing down her back. _

_ "What happened?"_

_ "I tripped", Clarke said tearfully._

_ "I see that, but why'd you trip", Bellamy questioned._

_ "My shoes are untied."_

_ "Why don't you tie them then?"_

_ "I don't know how", Clarke said, hanging her little head._

_ Bellamy stared at her for a moment, and then took her tiny hand in his own. He led her to the front porch, sitting her down on one of the steps and kneeling before her. _

_ "Alright, I'm only going to show you this once so watch closely."_

_ Clarke nodded, watching and listening closely as Bellamy showed her how to tie her shoes. After he was finished, he untied the bow he'd just made and told her to retie it. She managed to do it on her second try, and her tear-streaked face broke out in a happy grin._

_ "I did it, Bell, I really did it", she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck._

_ "Good job, Princess. Let's get you inside and take care of that knee."_

Clarke was pulled from her musings by Bellamy's deep voice.

"What's the smile for, Princess?"

Clarke grinned, "I was just remembering when I learned to tie my shoes."

Bellamy's chuckle filled the elevator with a deep rumbling melody.

"You were adorable, all dusty and teary."

"You were the only person who'd taken the time to teach me. Both of my parents worked so much they didn't have time", she said sadly.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, "Missing out on you was their loss, Princess. You were a great kid."

"So, were you Bell. Sometimes you talk as though you're ancient, but you're not you know."

"Sometimes it feels like I'm ancient", he said gruffly.

"Well, stick with me old man I'll keep you young", Clarke said with a wink.

"What are you talking about Princess, these premature grays are all your fault!"

"You don't have any gray hairs, I stare at your hair enough that I would know if you did", Clarke said, blushing when she realized what she'd just said.

"You like my hair, do you", Bellamy said with a chuckle.

"I do. It's no fair! My curls are frizzy and yours are so soft!"

Bellamy laughed aloud at this, "Well, I'm partial to your golden curls myself."

"Why, Mr. Blake, did you just admit that you like my hair", Clarke grinned.

Her grin quickly faded when Bellamy bent, and his breath ghosted over her face as he spoke. "I don't just like your hair, Princess, I love it. "

Clarke shivered, a blush once again creeping up her neck. The red tint only deepened when Bellamy pecked her neck, and stood with a deep chuckle.

She was thankful when they'd made it to his truck, and were on their way home. She stared at him on the way home, enjoying the fact that she was allowed. She spent the greater majority of her life staring at Bellamy Blake and trying desperately not to get caught.

Clarke smiled softly when he turned to glance in her direction, and her mind wandered to ancient history for the second time that day.

_Clarke sat at the kitchen table in the Blake residence, her eyes glued to her cereal. She sat rigid in the wooden chair, one of her hands fisted in the material of her chevron pj's._

_ Across from her, and the object of her frustration, sat Bellamy Blake. He was shirtless, as always. She didn't know why he couldn't dress properly for morning meals. It made it awfully hard to concentrate, and she'd nearly choked twice on her Frosted Flakes._

_ She could hear the rustle of the newspaper as he shuffled through to find the sport's page. She huffed, taking a bite of the milky goodness and chewing slowly. Finally she'd had enough._

_ "Bell, why don't you wear clothes to breakfast", she said in exasperation._

_ Clarke watched as the paper dropped, and a pair of dark eyes peered over the top. Even without seeing his mouth she could tell he was smiling. She arched one blonde brow, her features showing her aggravation._

_ "What's the matter, Princess? Never seen a man shirtless before", Bellamy quipped._

_ "Yeah, you! Daily! You don't see me coming downstairs half naked!"_

_ At that he laughed, not just a little chuckle, oh no a full out rumbling laugh! It grew in volume as Clarke's cheeks reddened, her seventeen-year-old pride severely bruised. _

_ She couldn't bring herself to be upset with him. He'd been going through some stressful stuff at the shop, and it'd been a while since she'd seen him smile let alone laugh. Which was the main reason she was now laughing along, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_ It felt good to laugh together, to share a happy moment for once. She would never forget how his laughter sounded as it echoed off the kitchen walls. Every morning after that, she didn't mind seeing him shirtless._

_ She took it to mean that he was comfortable with her. It was the same as her not trying to tame her bedhead. They just came as they were, and settled into the comfortable silence. Both thankful to have one person they didn't have to hide from._

Clarke giggled aloud, gaining a look of confusion from her silent partner.

"What are you thinking now", he asked, his dark eyes focused on the highway.

"I just realized that now I can look at you whenever I want, I don't have to hide it."

Bellamy guffawed, "Princess, you never did a very good job of hiding it!"

"I did so", Clarke defended half-heartedly.

Then his met hers, a wry look of disbelief hovering in the dark depths.

"Ok, so I didn't hide it very well", she said with a smirk.

"I never minded you know. I was too busy staring back to notice."

"Well, as long as I wasn't the only one…"

"You always made me feel special, Clarke. I never had to wonder if you cared, it was always written in those pretty blue eyes of yours", he said, his tone serious and sincere.

Clarke squeezed his hand, tears filling her eyes. "I love you, Bell."

"I love you too, Princess", he said with a grin.

They finally reached the apartment complex, and Clarke found her hand gripped tightly in Bellamy's grasp once more. She walked slowly, her legs dragging in exhaustion. Even if she was dead tired, she was still happy.

The elevator ride was silent, but not uncomfortable. She found that with Bellamy, words were unnecessary. Most of their conversations were wordless anyhow.

The ding sounded, alerting them that they had arrived at their destination. They meandered to the apartment, Clarke taking her time unlocking the door. Upon entering, she found Octavia and Lincoln curled up on the couch watching one of Bell's historical films.

"Hey, you two", Clarke called, "We're home!"

"Thank goodness! I'm happy to have you both back", O said, wrapping Clarke and Bellamy in a tight hug.

"I'll go put your stuff in the wash, Princess", Bellamy said, kissing her cheek gently before moving to the task at hand.

Clarke stared after him and then went to curl up on the loveseat. She settled back against the cushions, her tired eyes focusing on the television screen. A bloody battle raged in the Greek epic, which just so happened to be Bellamy's favorite.

She scooted over when she heard his returning footsteps, and then heard the characteristic squeak as he sat down beside her. She curled up against his side, her head on his chest.

Clarke breathed in, enjoying being home and in his arms. Then thoughts of the upcoming trial encroached on her peaceful thoughts. She had already testified, but Bellamy had not.

She worried about him because she knew that dredging up the past was hurtful. He wasn't proud of the things he'd done, even if he'd done them out of what he'd felt was necessity.

She reached over, taking his hand in her own. She traced the callouses and scars, entranced. She loved his hands. They were strong, yet tender- scarred, yet beautiful. Every tragedy he'd faced could be read within the lines, but still he reached out with gentleness and love.

She would never be able to number the times that those hands had defended her, comforted her, and strengthened her. One thing was for certain, she would forever be in the debt of Bellamy Blake and a part of her heart would always be his.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! I just couldn't wait to post this because I think this might be my favorite chapter yet! Not to worry, I'll try to get another chapter up tonight! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 37

Bellamy clutched Clarke's hand tightly in his own as they walked through the double doors that opened into the courtroom. His gaze traveled over every inch of the room, searching for any possible threats.

He led his blonde companion to their seats behind the prosecution, and then sat down beside her. He watched as the three criminals were led into the room, their sneers setting him on edge. He tensed, and then felt a gentle hand on his forearm.

"It's going to be ok", Clarke said softly, "Nothing that happens here today will change us, or your relationship with your sister."

"How can you be sure? What if I have to admit to some things that I'd prefer stayed buried in the past?"

"Bell, you don't have to admit to anything. You're not the one on trial. Just answer the questions honestly, and if you need to, look at me- I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks Princess", Bellamy said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Soon, the judge entered and the proceedings began again. Kane stepped forward and called a few of the guys from the shop to testify. Bellamy listened as they were examined and cross-examined. He could see the fear in their eyes, fear of retribution, and the mistrust of the legal system.

Then he watched as the young woman, the one who'd helped him find Clarke, took the stand. She was nervous, her hands wringing in agitation. Her voice shook as she answered the attorney's questions.

Her tale was a sad one, filled with her love of a man who'd only used her. She spoke on, silent tears coursing down her cheeks as she told of her fear, fear of losing the man she'd loved only to find that he'd never really loved her in the first place.

Her voice became stronger as she told of how he'd locked her away, treating her like an animal. She told of the things she'd heard him brag about, of killing the Rebel and taking his Princess.

Finally she finished with how Clarke had saved her, and how she'd run to the Silver Fox. She recounted how for the first time in months she felt safe, and she simply wanted to be free of the monster she'd once loved.

Bellamy watched as she walked from the witness stand, her head held high. She sat down beside Wick, and the man quickly took her hand in his. They didn't look at one another, but even from his vantage point Bellamy could see the budding relationship.

Then he heard his name called, and he froze, his breath hitching in his chest. His eyes widened, and his heart raced wildly in his chest. The urge to run was quelled by a soft touch, and then he looked into her eyes.

"I'm right here, and whatever happens I'm not going anywhere", she said softly.

Bellamy nodded, rising slowly and walking to the stand. He was sworn in, and then he sat in silence his eyes glued to the beautiful blonde, his anchor in the coming storm.

"Mr. Blake, please tell the court of the circumstances that let up to your joining of the Grounder Crew", Kane said loudly.

Bellamy cleared his mind, and spoke slowly. He told of his mother's death, of that fateful day he'd received the letter from Child Protective Services. He recounted his initiation, and the job he was given at the Silver Fox.

"You are the youngest captain the Grounder Crew has ever known, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir", Bellamy answered quietly.

"Why? What makes you different from the other captains", Kane asked.

"I lead with honor, sir. My men are human beings and are to be treated as such. I allowed a minimal amount of illegal activity in order to appease Lynx, but all in all my shop was run as a legitimate business. I gained a large number of men who were there under the same circumstances as I was, necessity. They'd had nowhere else to turn, the street was their only option."

"So, you joined out of necessity? Why didn't you just allow your sister and yourself to enter the foster care system?"

"Octavia and Clarke are all I have, all I've ever really had. My mother was an alcoholic, and my father left after O was born. My mother did what she could, but I've raised my sister all on my own from the time I was five. I couldn't imagine handing the job over to anyone else. I couldn't bear the thought that we would be split up, that our family would be torn apart. O wasn't the only one who needed me. There was a little blonde that needed a safe haven, and I was just the person to give it to her. Given a choice would I have done it any differently, NO. I did what I had to do for my family, for the two most important people in my life, and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping my family together."

Kane nodded in understanding and a new found respect for the young man before him.

"So, you made your choice out of love for your sister and for Clarke", Kane said gesturing to the two women.

"Yes, sir."

"You entered a life of crime, a life you knew would surely end in your death just so you could provide for those you love?"

"Yes, sir", Bellamy said, his gaze fastened on Clarke's tear filled eyes.

"No more questions, your honor", Kane said before regaining his seat.

The defense attorney stood, his hard gaze turning to the blonde woman sitting on the bench behind the DA.

"Mr. Blake, your love for your family is admirable, however what you did is still wrong. How is this court supposed to believe the words of a known criminal, of a rebel?"

"Someone once told me that who we are and who we have to be to survive are two very different things. I became who I needed to be to survive, to ensure the survival of the people I love most in the world. The things I did were wrong, I admit that, but the men sitting there forced me into doing many terrible things. They have blood on their hands, the blood of innocents", Bellamy spat.

"And you don't, Mr. Blake? What about the countless boys you brought into your shop", the man asked with a sneer.

"Those boys aren't part of the crew. I brought them in and gave them honest work for honest pay. They go to school and I keep them out of trouble. They are well cared for, and we try to insure that the street doesn't swallow them whole like it did so many others", Bellamy said quietly.

Everyone in the courtroom was silent, the jury's mouths hanging open in shock. Bellamy looked around, finding all eyes on him in surprise. All except Clarke, her blue eyes shone with pride and her smile brightened the darkness that threatened to consume him.

The defense attorney sputtered for a moment, before mumbling that he had no further questions. Bellamy returned to his seat, relaxing as Clarke's fingers tangled with his own.

He listened as both attorneys gave their closing statements, and then the jury was sent to deliberation. The courtroom emptied, people filing out quietly. He rose, the blonde at his side leading him through the throng of people until they'd reached the sunny courtyard.

Bellamy walked beside Clarke as they followed Lincoln and Octavia to a small diner. They entered, finding a table and picking up their menus. He sat there, eyes staring blankly at the words before him.

His fate hung in the hands of twelve individuals. If they didn't find Lynx and Cage guilty, then he and Clarke were both in danger. He turned to look at her, and his fear must have registered in his eyes because she immediately took his hand in her own.

"We'll get through this whatever they decide", she whispered.

He stared down at the conjoined hands, and then back at his menu. He tried to concentrate, but then he was back to that night so many years ago when Clarke had been the only thing keeping him together.

_Bellamy ran like his life depended on it- because it did. The turf war had been bloody, and all he wanted to do was escape. He'd watched as his friend, Atom, fell, his throat slit._

_As he ran down the darkened streets, his clothes splattered with red, his lungs burned and his cuts stung, but all he could think of was getting home. He fell to the grass outside his house before scrambling to his feet and crashing through his front door. _

_ No one was supposed to be home. Octavia had stayed with a friend, which meant that Clarke would be at her house. He slid down the door, sitting on the floor and trying to breathe. _

_ Then before him knelt an angel, blonde curls cascading around her shoulders and blue eyes wide with concern. Her hands were gentle when they reached out to him, and the next thing he knew he was pulling her to him._

_ He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the calming scent of her citrus shampoo. She held him tightly, murmuring quiet words of comfort against his chest. When his grip loosened, she pulled away and her eyes searching for injuries._

_ Bellamy couldn't think, let alone speak as she led him to the bathroom. She helped him out of his shirt, dabbing gently at his cuts. His hands shook, and silent tears rolled down his cheeks._

_ She hummed softly as she cleaned away the dirt and blood from his skin as he stared into space. Then her hands were cupping his face, her eyes pleading as she spoke._

_ "Bell, look at me."_

_ His eyes met hers, and his breath caught. All of the fear came rushing back. What if they found him here? What if they hurt her?_

_ Bellamy couldn't breathe, his chest constricted and he tumbled into the floor. He knelt on all fours, gasping and coughing, his vision blurring in and out of focus. Then she was there._

_ "Bellamy! Breathe! It's all right, I'm here. Just breathe", Clarke said, her voice firm yet gentle._

_ Bellamy felt the oxygen once again enter into his lungs as he took deep, even breaths. He regained his seat on the closed toilet lid, his head in his hands. Clarke sat on the side of the tub, her hand rubbing up and down his spine._

_ "What happened", she asked._

_ He looked at her, sixteen and so full of light. He would taint her; he would sully her with his darkness. He shook his head, refusing to speak._

_ "Bell", she whispered, "Tell me. Nothing you say will change the way I look at you."_

_ Bellamy cursed his weakness as he stared into her cerulean pools, and began to speak._

_ "Turf war, Atom was killed", he rasped._

_ He felt her hand still, and then she wrapped both of her arms around him rocking back and forth as he cried._

_ "I'm so sorry, Bell", she whispered as she combed her fingers through his hair._

_ He should have been embarrassed, sobbing as he was, but all he felt was safe._

_ "I watched him die, Clarke, and there was nothing I could do about it", he sobbed._

_ "Shhh, I know it hurts. I know", Clarke said._

_ After a while, Bellamy pulled back and stood to pace the bathroom floor._

_ "You shouldn't be here, Princess", he said gruffly._

_ Bellamy heard her sigh, and then heard her approach. One of her hands came to rest on his shoulder, and the other tilted his face so she could look him in the eye._

_ "This is where I need to be, Bellamy. You're not in this alone. I know you think you'll somehow harm me by telling me about this part of your life, but it's my choice to be here. You make my life better, Bellamy Blake. You are my friend, and I never want there to be any secrets between us, you can, and always will, be able to tell me anything."_

_ Bellamy's resolve crumbled at her words, and he once again found himself holding her close. He took a deep breath, mesmerized by how well she could read his thoughts._

_ "Thank you, Princess", he whispered finally._

_ "Your welcome. Now take a shower, and then come downstairs. I'll fix us some hot chocolate and we can finish Ms. Congeniality 2", Clarke said with a smirk._

_ Bellamy watched her leave, a small smile curving his lips. He showered quickly, and dressed in comfortable clothes. He made his way downstairs, moving to sit beside the blonde on the worn sofa._

_ She extended the popcorn bowl towards him, and he took a handful of the buttery kernels. He sat in silence, staring at her profile outlined in the dim glow of the television._

_ That night had been horrendous, and the pain of losing Atom still throbbed in his chest. However, sitting next to her all he felt was peace. He should have felt as if his whole world was falling apart at the seams, but he didn't._

_ He felt her take his hand, and he stared down at their intertwined fingers, hers a bright contrast to his own. He said nothing, instead reveling in her touch and the comfort it brought._

_ Bellamy Blake fell asleep that night, his nightmares held at bay by the angel who'd been with him through it all. Whatever the future held, he could face it as long as she was there to help him pick up the pieces._

Bellamy absently stroked his thumb over her knuckles, enjoying the feel of her skin against his calloused fingers. He felt her take the menu from his hands, heard her voice as she ordered him something to eat.

He turned to stare at her, smiling softly as she laughed at something that Octavia had said. Then her eyes met his own, blue depths shimmering with laughter. He leaned in, kissing her slowly and gently. She responded, warm and soothing.

When the kiss ended Bellamy felt Clarke lean her forehead against his. She smiled, and her hands were still tangled in his dark curls.

"I love you, Bellamy Blake. Nothing and no one could ever change that, not even you", she whispered.

"I love you too, Princess", Bellamy said, pecking her on the lips before turning back to find Lincoln and Octavia staring at them with bright smiles.

"I'm happy for you, big brother", O said with a grin.

"I'm happy for me too, O", Bellamy smiled.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell my what you thought! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like the flashbacks! They are probably my favorite part of this story! The Linctaiva chapter was really fun to write! I thought that since we see Bellamy protecting Clarke all the time it'd be fun to see a little role reversal! Happy you liked that as well! :)**

**Martha: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you also are a fan of the flashbacks! :) I think they had a nice depth to the story and they help with the background info which can be tedious at times lol **


	38. Chapter 38

**It's me again! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are absolutely awesome! Sorry, it's taken me so long to get this out. I'm fighting off a cold, and right now I'm losing. However, I believe my cold medicine is beginning to take affect so I will soon be victorious! :) Alright, enough of my babbling! ENJOY! :)**

Chapter 38

Clarke dropped her fork at the sound of Bellamy's phone. The loud whistle causing him to jump as well. She watched as he brought the device to his ear, a resigned expression washing over his features.

"That was Kane", he said as he returned the phone to his pocket, "The jury is out of deliberation."

Clarke took his hand, running her thumb over his knuckles. "Well, the wait is over. Whatever they decide, it's still you and me, Blake."

She looked up at him, his gaze intense and filled with apprehension.

"This decision will affect the rest of our lives, Princess. After this, there's no turning back."

Clarke smiled, "I passed the turnaround point a long time ago, Bell. I've been stuck with you from day one."

Bellamy's grin lit up his brown eyes, softening his features. "Coming from anyone else that would sound insulting, Princess, but coming from you I find it very endearing."

Clarke slid out of the booth, standing and waiting for her three companions. She took Bellamy's hand in her own once more and began to walk from the little diner out into the bright sunlight.

The walk back to the courthouse was quiet except for the honking of horns and normal sounds of the city. Soon, the large structure loomed before them, its face etched in brick and mortar.

They made their way inside, taking their seats once more. The blonde kept a tight hold on the Rebel's hand, his nervous energy flowing through his fingers. She pulled his hand onto her lay, holding it in her own as she sat staring straight ahead.

Everyone stood as the judge entered, sitting down when the bailiff gave the order. The jury entered from a side door, taking their seats in silence. The only sound that echoed in the quiet room was the rustling of nervous feet and the stenographers rapid typing.

Judge Mathis addressed the head juror, "In the case of the city of Broken Shield against Lynx Ferrerra, how does the jury rule?"

"We, the jury, find Lynx Ferrerra guilty, your honor."

"Thank you. Mr. Ferrerra, please stand. You have been found guilty of your crimes; your sentence is life imprisonment. Take him away."

The judge once again turned to the jury with a nod, "How does the jury rule in the case of Broken Shield versus Cage Wilson?"

"The jury finds Mr. Wilson guilty, your honor."

The judge turned to Cage, telling him to rise and the pronouncing a sentence of life in prison. He then turned back to the jury for the last ruling.

"We, the jury, find Finn Collins…", the man hesitated.

Clarke held her breath, Bellamy's grip on her hand tightening.

"Yes? Speak up man", Judge Mathis said in frustration.

"Guilty. We find Finn Collins guilty", the head juror said quickly.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, and listened as Finn was also sentenced to life in prison. She watched as all three men were led away, and then she turned to Bellamy. His smile was brilliant, and the sight of it filled her with joy.

She pulled him to her in a tight embrace, enjoying the way they fit together just right. She felt him nestle his face against her neck, his fingers running smoothly through her hair.

"It's over, it's finally over", he whispered against her skin.

"You're free, just like we always hoped you would be", she whispered back.

Clarke felt him pull away slightly, their gazes colliding.

"We should celebrate! Let's go out to dinner tonight, just you and me", Bellamy said with a toothy grin.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm as she nodded her assent. Then he kissed her, right there in front of everyone. She smiled against his lips, her happiness overflowing.

They made their way out of the courthouse, leaving the sordid past behind. The thought that they all had a new future was cause to celebrate. The energy was high as they made their way to their vehicles, driving back to Clarke and Octavia's apartment.

The women said goodbye to their men, promises to see them later flying with blown kisses as the two Romeos drove away. Clarke turned to her friend as they walked up to the elevator.

"I'm so happy, O. He's free, we're free", she said with a wide smile.

"You're not the only ones! Lincoln doesn't have to worry about the crew anymore either", Octavia said.

"We're both blessed today", Clarke said softly.

"Yes we are. Now where are you and my brother going on your first date?"

Clarke stared at her for a moment, a mischievous gleam lighting her blue eyes.

"O, this isn't our first date."

"What do you mean? Yes it is", Octavia said in confusion.

"Nope, Bell and I went on a date several years ago", Clarke grinned.

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Well, it was a bit embarrassing…"

"Clarke! Now you have to tell me", O said in exasperation as they flopped down on the couch.

"Alright, it all started with one of your brother's ill fated relationships…"

_Clarke sat on the living room floor, books spread out before her and a pencil clenched between her teeth. She almost had her paper written for Mr. Carlson's American Lit class, and the house was quiet for a change._

_ Bell was off on shop business, and Octavia was out with Jasper. She had the house to herself, and she was enjoying the peace as she wrote her paper on the life of Edgar Allen Poe._

_ She'd just written her closing argument when the front door banged open, and Bellamy's voice floated up through the old house._

_ "Princess! You home!"_

_ "Yeah, Bell, in the living room", she hollered back._

_ Clarke looked up in enough time to see the man come to a screeching halt in the doorway. His dark hair was mussed and his eyes were wide. He shifted from foot to foot in a display of nerves she found rather cute._

_ "Spit it out, Blake. What do you need", she said with a smirk._

_ "I need a favor", he blurted._

_ "I gathered that. Ask away."_

_ "All right, well I kinda may have sorta said that you were my girlfriend to get out of a date", he spewed._

_ Clarke stared at him, her mouth wide open. She closed it with a click, her teeth jarring slightly._

_ "You what! Why would you do something like that?"_

_ "She's crazy! I couldn't just tell her I had to wash my hair or something!"_

_ "Bellamy Blake, please tell me you have never given the excuse of excessive hygiene to avoid dates with girls you deem as less than desirable", Clarke said with a frown._

_ "Would you help me if I said no", he asked with that little boy grin she couldn't resist._

_ "Fine, what do you need me to do", Clarke asked with a huff._

_ "Just one outing, a date if you will. Just so she can see us together and realize that I'm with someone else."_

_ "Why don't you ask one of your floozies? I'm sure they would love to be the great Bellamy Blake's arm candy for one more night!"_

_ "I need this to be convincing", Bellamy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_ Clarke then watched as his cheeks began to stain crimson as he ducked his head in embarrassment. The thought that she was more convincing as his paramour than one of his previous girlfriends did things to her heart that she didn't really want to think about._

_ "All right, tell me when and where. I've gotta know how to dress for this disaster."_

_ She watched as he exhaled, a smile spreading across his face. If she weren't so affected by that smile then maybe she could say no, but seeing him relaxed and happy was more than enough cause to go along with this farce._

_ "It's called the DropShip. It's a new restaurant that just opened up on the west side of town. She's a waitress there, so she's bound to see us."_

_ Clarke nodded, a smile playing across her lips. "So, dressy then?"_

_ "Uh, yeah, whatever you think Princess. I'm not up to date with the latest women's fashions", Bellamy said with a blush._

_ Clarke reveled in his discomfort, the way his eyes drifted to the ceiling and about the room but never lighting on her face. She finally decided to end his suffering, coming forward and placing a gentle hand on his chest._

_ "It's alright, Bell. I'll be the best fake girlfriend you've ever had."_

_ "Thanks, Princess", he said, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Be ready in forty-five."_

_ Clarke stood there in shock as she watched him saunter away. _

_ "Wait, Bell! That's not fair! I need more than forty-five minutes", she yelled after him._

_ "You promised", he called back._

_ Clarke growled as she made her way up the stairs muttering under her breath as she climbed. She entered her room, going straight to her closet and began to throw dresses onto her bed._

_ She sifted through them, holding them up to her chest as she studied herself in the mirror. Finally, she picked up a little black number and held it up for inspection. Perfect, she thought._

_ She placed the dress back on her bed, quickly hanging up the others. She raced to the bathroom, bringing order to her riotous curls and doing her makeup. After applying her cherry red lipstick, she admired her reflection. _

_ Clarke put on her black dress, running her hands down the length of the soft material to smooth out any wrinkles. She strapped on her red heels and then slowly made her way down the staircase._

_ She could see Bellamy where he stood at the bottom; his eyes round and mouth ajar. She ended her descent, coming to stand before him with a wide grin._

_ "Well, do you approve Mr. Blake", she asked saucily._

_ "Uh, um, you look… You look… Wow", he stammered._

_ Bellamy's eyes met her own, and the heat burning in the brown depths warmed her very soul. She felt a blush creep up her neck at his perusal. She lowered her gaze, and then felt his warm hand cupping her jaw._

_ Her eyes met his, and his smile was infectious._

_ "You look beautiful, Clarke", he said softly._

_ "Thank you, Bell. You don't look too bad yourself", she said, taking in his leather jacket and dark wash jeans._

_ He was the picture of rebellious splendor. His hair, unruly as ever, was falling across his forehead in glorious curls and his eyes glowed with something she couldn't identify. _

_ He held out his arm with a stately bow, "Come, Princess, the night awaits you."_

_ Clarke stepped into the DropShip, her heels clicking loudly against the concrete floor as she and Bellamy made their way across the crowded room to their table. They'd just sat down, menus in hand when someone approached._

_ The blonde looked around her menu, catching the dark eyes of her companion as he stared at the woman before them. Her hair was long and dark, and her brown eyes shone with a strange light._

_ "Bellamy", she purred, "Who is this?"_

_ "Fox, this is my girlfriend Clarke. Princess, this is Fox."_

_ Clarke smiled at the girl, extending her hand only to recoil at the icy glare thrown her way._

_ "I thought you were kidding when you said you had a girl. I didn't peg you as the one woman kind of man, Bellamy", Fox said in agitation._

_ "Well, you figured wrong. Clarke and my sister are my world", he said with a genuine smile._

_ Clarke felt her throat constrict at the sincerity in his eyes. She never grew tired of hearing how he felt about her. Sure, it was nothing romantic but it was enough. He was the center of her universe, her best friend, although she'd never let on how much she truly needed him._

_ She turned back to the conversation in time to see Fox pour the pitcher of water she was carrying on Bellamy's head. His eyes grew wide, rivulets of water running down his face and neck. His hair was plastered to his head, and his mouth was moving but no words were coming forth._

_ Just then, Clarke could contain her laughter no longer. It broke forth, the merry melody floating around them as she tried desperately to regain her composure. One look at his face, and she was off again, giggling like a mad woman._

_ "I'm sorry, Bell, but I wish you could see yourself", she gasped between giggles, "You look like a drowned tom cat!"_

_ Bellamy simply sat there, his clothing soaked and his eyes darkened by anger._

_ "Well, I'm glad you find this so amusing Princess, but I'm afraid I don't see the humor in the situation."_

_ Clarke settled, a tiny smirk the only evidence of her mirth. "I'm sorry, Bell. You're right; it was a terrible thing for her to do. Why don't we get out of here and grab a burger on the way home? I'll even promise to watch that documentary on ancient Greece with you."_

_ She watched as his features brightened, and a slow smile spread across his lips._

_ "Well, if you insist", he said rising from his chair._

"So, we ate burgers and spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch watching a documentary on the three-hundred Spartans who made their last stand at Thermopylae", Clarke said, ending her story.

She looked at Octavia, the other girl grinning from ear to ear.

"It sounds like that night ended in a date after all", O said.

"If that constitutes a date, then I have been on more dates with Bellamy Blake than I can count", Clarke smirked.

"You two really are perfect for each other, you know", Octavia said softly, "I don't think Bell would be the man he is today without you."

"Bellamy is strong, he would have become a great man with, or without, my help. There's a light inside him that no matter what is thrown his way it just won't go out. That's one of the reasons I love him, he's honorable and he tries to do the right thing even when it's hard."

"You really love my brother", O said with a smile.

"Yes, I do. So, I'd better not keep him waiting", Clarke said as she rose from her place on the couch, "Do you and Lincoln have anything planned for tonight?"

"Yep, but Linc says it's a secret", Octavia said as she followed Clarke into her bedroom.

She watched as the blonde began to rummage through her closet, throwing dresses out left and right. Then she squealed as a turquoise dress hit the floor.

"Wait, Clarke! Wear that one!"

Clarke picked the dress up with a smile. It was a deep turquoise, long sleeves, u-necked, and covered in lace and sequins. She held it out in front of her, and then turned to look at Octavia.

"This one, huh? Good eye, O. Now what to do with my hair", she said as she laid the dress across her bed.

"Bell likes when you wear it down", Octavia said sheepishly.

"Well then, down it is", Clarke said with a grin before turning back to her friend, "Now that that's settled, let's go find you something that will knock Lincoln's socks off!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! Never fear! All of the bad guys are off to prison, never to malign our heroes again! I'm so glad you like the flashbacks! Thank you for your continued support! :)**

**Martha: Thanks for the review, and your continued support! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Without further ado, I give you the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 39

Bellamy made his way to Clarke's apartment, his hands full with a bouquet of two-dozen red roses. He was just about to knock, when Lincoln skidded to a stop beside him. He briefly studied the man, before rapping lightly on the door.

"You and O going somewhere special tonight", he asked as they waited.

"Yep. Is that ok", Lincoln said slightly hesitant.

"I don't have a problem with it, and even if I did I wouldn't say anything. O's happy with you, and if you make her happy then I can learn to live with it."

"Thanks, Boss."

Both men jumped as Clarke's voice filtered through the door, "Come on in, it's open!"

"I thought I told her to keep this thing locked", Bellamy grumbled as he opened the door.

He and Lincoln moved inside, standing awkwardly inside the living room.

"You two sit down! It's not like you haven't been here before", Clarke yelled again from the back of the apartment.

Bellamy chuckled before taking a seat on the sofa, watching as Lincoln did the same. They sat in silence for a moment; the only sound in the quiet apartment was the blow dryer going in the bathroom.

"So, where are you taking O?"

"I thought I'd take her to this new Moroccan place down town", Lincoln answered, twiddling his thumbs, "What about you, where are you taking Clarke?"

"Princess and I like Italian, so I'm taking her to Amato's down on 23rd ", Bellamy answered.

"O likes to try new things, so I thought something she hasn't tried yet would be fun."

"I'm sure she'll like it. Clarke usually always orders the same thing, Shrimp Parmesan. We've been going there since, well forever. We're Amato's regulars. I still remember the first time we went…"

_Nineteen year old, Bellamy Blake sat outside of Broken Shield High waiting for a certain blonde. Her sixteenth birthday had just rolled around and he'd decided to do something special._

_ O was out with Jasper for their five month-iversary, so he had Clarke all to himself. He had everything all planned out, and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he took her to the new Italian restaurant she'd been dying to try._

_ He smiled when he saw her coming, her nose stuck in a book as she walked. He admired the view, her blonde hair shining in the bright sunlight and the way her nose wrinkled in concentration._

_ "Hey, Princess", he said when she hopped in the truck._

_ "Hey, yourself. What are you so happy about, you look like you just won the lotto or something." _

_ "Well, I thought we could try out that new Italian place. You know, the one you've been bugging me about for weeks."_

_ He watched as her face split with the biggest smile, "Really Bell?"_

_ "Yep, really. I've got us reservations and everything. We'll just go home, get changed, and head right over."_

_ Bellamy waited at the bottom of the stairs, pacing back and forth until he heard Clarke's door shut. He looked up in time to see her descend, her hair swept up atop her head with little tendrils framing her face. She was wearing a nice pair of jeans and that blue top O had bought her for Christmas._

_ "You look great, Princess", he said with a grin._

_ "Thanks, Bell. You don't look half bad yourself."_

_ The drive to the restaurant was quiet, Bellamy sneaking glances at the little blonde every chance he could. He parked outside the well-lit building, coming around to open the door for her and taking her hand in his own._

_ "Bell, what if someone thinks we're on a date", Clarke asked hesitantly._

_ "We tell them we're just two friends out for a night on the town", he smirked._

_ This seemed to calm her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he wished it were a date. He led her inside, and then they sat down at a table near the back._

_ Bellamy watched Clarke as she perused the menu, her blue eyes bouncing back and forth as she read. Then he saw a slow smile curve her lips, and she quickly closed the menu and set it aside._

_ "Already find what you want", he asked, gazing at her over his menu._

_ "Yep. You found what you're looking for yet", she asked teasingly._

_ Bellamy shook his head, still looking over the many options until something finally caught his eye. He set his own menu aside with a smirk, and then took a sip of his water._

_ "Let me guess", Clarke said, tapping her chin with one tapered finger, "Lasagna!"_

_ Bellamy laughed, "You know me too well, Princess. Although, I highly doubt it will be as good as yours."_

_ Clarke tilted her head to the side, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth, "No one's lasagna is as good as mine!"_

_ "Isn't that the truth", Bellamy grinned._

_ Cheerful banter flew back and forth, slowing down only when their food had arrived. They ooooed and ahhhed over the delectable dishes, humming in satisfaction as they ate._

_ When they were finished, and walked back to the truck, Bellamy felt Clarke take his hand._

_ "Thanks, Bell, that was the best birthday meal a girl could ask for", she said pecking him on the jaw._

_ "Only the best for my Princess", answered with a wink._

"I've taken her back every year on her birthday, not to mention the other fifty some odd times we go a year. We both always order the same thing, we sit at the same table, and we know the owners and wait staff by name. I guess you could say it's our place", Bellamy finished with a fond smile.

"You two really have been together forever, haven't you", Lincoln said in awe.

"I guess you could say that", the Rebel chuckled.

Bellamy's laughter died in his throat as Clarke walked in. The dress she wore fit her figure beautifully, her hair cascaded around her shoulders in a golden mass of gorgeous curls, on her feet were a pair of silver heels, and to top it all off was the bracelet he'd given her all those years ago.

"Well, what do you think", she asked with a twirl.

Bellamy rose, coming to stand before her.

"You look absolutely stunning", he whispered reverently before giving her a slow, passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, he smiled in satisfaction at the dreamy look in her blue eyes.

"These are for you", he said, handing her the roses.

He watched as she buried her face in the blooms, inhaling the sweet sent with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Why Mr. Blake, you really know how to treat a girl right", she said with a grin.

"Only the best for my Princess."

"Where are you taking me, my gallant knight", Clarke asked as she went to put the flowers in water.

"Amato's", he said simply.

Bellamy watched as she turned sharply, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Really, Bell? We haven't been in ages", she squealed as she launched herself into his arms.

"I know, I thought we were well overdue for a visit."

"I can't wait", she said, pecking his lips before turning to yell at Octavia, "O, Bell and I are leaving! You and Lincoln have a good time!"

"Will do! See you two love birds later", O hollered back.

Bellamy led Clarke out the front door, grabbing her hand as they made their way to the elevator. They walked hand in hand through the lobby and out to his waiting truck.

"Your carriage, madam", he said as he opened the passenger side door.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

The drive to Amato's was pleasant, the radio blaring and both people singing at the top of their lungs. By the time they reached the restaurant, they'd dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe you still know the words to that", Bellamy said as he helped Clarke from the truck.

"Are you kidding me? You had that song playing nonstop your senior year! That was all we listened to! I think I could sing 'WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS' in my sleep", Clarke crowed.

"Alright, alright, so I may have gone a little overboard on that one", Bellamy chuckled.

"Well in your defense you had just one the state championship, so I think I can let it slide."

Bellamy opened the door for her, smiling at Geno as they walked passed the host. He led her to their table, pulling out her chair and getting her settled before taking his own.

They didn't bother to look at the menus, and soon their food was sitting before them. They talked and laughed over their Shrimp Parmesan and Lasagna, before sharing Chocolate Mousse for dessert.

Bellamy licked the chocolate from his spoon, and watched as Clarke did the same. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight, her hair glowing like an angel's halo. He watched as a little smile curved her lips, and she reached across the table to wipe a smudge of chocolate from his lip.

"There, all better", she said softly.

Bellamy grabbed her hand before she could move, gently wiping the chocolate from her finger. He ran one calloused thumb over the back of her knuckles, staring deeply into her pretty blue eyes.

Then he rose from his seat, her hand still clasped tightly in his own as he moved to kneel before her. He watched as her eyes widened, but thankfully she remained silent.

"From the day I met you thirteen years ago, I knew that you would change my life. You've been the light in my darkness, and my anchor through every storm. You've given me strength, given me hope, but most of all you've given me love even when I was least deserving. You've kept my secrets, and shared in all of my joy and pain. I love you, Princess, and I can't imagine a day without you. So, Clarke Griffin, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Bellamy stared up at her, smiling as she nodded through her tears. He quickly pulled the little black velvet box out of his coat pocket, and tenderly slipped the shiny ring on her finger.

The princess cut diamond shone from the silver band incrusted with smaller stones. It was a perfect fit, and Bellamy gave a sigh of relief.

"It's beautiful, baby", Clarke whispered, her hands moving to frame his face.

"I thought it was fitting for a Princess", he answered with a smile.

Bellamy inhaled sharply when her lips met his own. She tasted of chocolate, and salt, her tears mingling on their lips. She pulled back, her forehead resting against his own as she stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Bellamy Blake, and I cannot wait to become your wife."

**Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review if you have time! I love hearing from all of you! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you all so much for the follows, faves, and amazing reviews! You guys astound me with your outpouring of support and kind words! I know we're all a little heartbroken, yet still hopeful, after that humdinger of a finale so I hope this chapter will ease the pain, even if only slightly! :)**

Chapter 40

Raven walked into the Silver Fox, her gait hesitant and her gaze sweeping the shop nervously. She'd come to thank Clarke and Bellamy for their help, and she didn't want to leave without seeing them.

"Hello", she called.

She jumped when a loud thump sounded followed by a loud curse. Wick came out from under a blue Ford pickup, rubbing his head with a frown.

"What are you doing here", he asked, his tone annoyed but not angry.

"I was looking for Clarke. I wanted to thank her for all of her help."

Wick's features softened as he stared at the battered woman before him. Looking at her, he could tell that she hadn't always been so unsure. Her brown eyes shone with a confidence she tried to hide, and her stance was commanding even though she tried to slouch.

Thinking of the events that had brought about her downfall from the woman she'd once been angered him. Finn Collins had hurt two beautiful women, but the difference between Clarke and Raven was that the Princess belonged to a Rebel King who would go to the ends of the earth to see that she was avenged.

The dark haired woman before him had no one, but he was hoping he could change that.

"They're not here", he answered quietly.

Raven hung her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry to have both…"

"You're no bother", Wick said quickly, "I was just about to take a break and go get something to eat. You wanna tag along, I hate eating alone", he finished with a smile.

He watched as her eyes flicked about the room, raking over the various vehicles with their hoods open and engines displayed. The smile that suddenly curved her lips brought a smile to his own.

"I'd love to", she said with a smirk, "On one condition… I get to tinker with some of those beauties when we get back."

Wick's eyes widened, a full-blown grin brightening his features.

"You know cars", he asked in surprise.

"Do I know cars? I've been elbow deep in motor oil from the time I could walk", she said incredulously.

Wick slung his arm across her shoulders, ignoring the way she flinched slightly. "Well, I think that can certainly be arranged. However, we've gotta eat first because I am starving!"

Octavia and Lincoln sat on the couch, both still laughing after the disaster that had been their dinner date. The Moroccan restaurant had been less Moroccan and more hell fire on a plate.

After burning off half of their taste buds, the pair had decided to head back to the apartment. They stopped at the grocery on the way, picking up two pints of Rocky Road.

Now they sat in comfortable silence, their hands chilled by the tubs of ice cream in their grasp. Octavia sat, her spoon in her mouth, and head tilted to the side. Suddenly she spoke, her voice filled with wonder.

"He's going to propose", she squealed.

Lincoln jumped, ice cream dribbling down his shirt. He frowned for a moment until her words began to sink in.

"Who's going to propose", he asked, eyes wide.

"Bell! He's going to propose to Clarke!"

"What makes you think that?"

"I've just got a feeling. Did you see how he looked at her after the trial? That was what made things complicated!"

"What are you talking about", Lincoln asked in confusion.

"I've seen that look on my brother's face only once before. You see Clarke got the bright idea after high school that she needed to find her own place. Needless to say, Bell was not happy…"

_Bellamy Blake sat across from his sister at their kitchen table, the absence of a certain blonde felt keenly by both siblings. Neither spoke, they simply pushed the food around on their plates, frustrated sighs sounding back and forth._

_ "Have you heard from her", Bellamy asked, finally breaking the silence._

_ "No, I figured she'd call you first if she found anything", Octavia answered, accidently pushing her peas off her plate with one overzealous shove of her fork._

_ Bellamy glared at the mess_,_ "I don't like it."_

_ "I know you don't like it, Bell. I'm not a real big fan of the idea myself, but you know Clarke. Once she's got an idea in her head there's no dissuading her."_

_ "Did you tell her she could stay", he grumbled._

_ Octavia threw her hands in the air in exasperation, her eyes rolling to the ceiling. "For heaven's sake, Bellamy, why don't you tell her she doesn't have to leave? You are her best friend, after all!"_

_ Bellamy looked down at his plate, and then back to his sister. "Princess and I…"_

_ "You're best friends, Bell, and it's fine. She understands you, somehow, and you understand her. You just work. I'm not offended, I'm actually glad you two have each other. Tell her!"_

_ With that, O got up and put her plate in the sink. Bellamy listened as she marched up the stairs and slammed her door. Great, another emotional female to deal with, he thought._

_ He was just about to head to the shop when his cell phone rang._

_ "What's up, Princess", he answered when he saw her name on the screen._

_ "Bell, would you come and look at an apartment? I'm not sure about it, and I'd really like your opinion."_

_ The hesitancy in her voice melted his resolve, and he found himself giving her an affirmation- promising to meet her in ten minutes._

_ Bellamy drove to the address she'd given, stopping outside of a run down apartment complex on the shadier part of town. He found her standing just outside the main office, her eyes downcast and her fingers jittering nervously at her sides._

_ "I know what you're going to say Bell", Clarke said as he drew near._

_ "Oh, do you now", he growled, his features hardened in a dark scowl and his eyes boring into hers with an angry intensity._

_ "Yes, but this is all I can afford at the moment. It's in Grounder territory, yours actually, so I'll be safe", Clarke muttered sheepishly._

_ "Princess, I don't patrol the apartments! I can't control what goes down here", Bellamy practically yelled._

_ "I know, but…"_

_ "No, buts! What is this about, Clarke", he asked gruffly._

_ "I don't want to be a burden. I don't want you and O to get tired of me like my Mom did", Clarke whispered._

_ She stared down at her shoes, her heart in turmoil as she tried to make him understand. Then his arms were wrapped around her, and she found herself hugging him back._

_ She buried her face against his chest, his t-shirt soft against her skin. She felt him inhale, could hear his heartbeat. She relaxed, standing there in his embrace like he was the only thing holding her together._

_ Finally he spoke, the sound rumbling in his chest and humming against her ear. _

_ "I will never get tired of you, Princess. You can stay with us as long as you like. You will always have a home with me and O. Stay Clarke", Bellamy said huskily._

_ Clarke felt tears gather behind her closed eyelids at his sincere declaration. She nodded, pulling back to look into his beloved face._

_ "Thank you, Bell, for never treating me like a burden to be handled or cast aside completely."_

_ "Anytime, Princess", he answered with a soft smile._

"When Bell left the house that day, he was wearing the same look of determination I saw earlier. He was out to convince her to stay then, and I'd bet a hundred bucks he's doing the same thing tonight."

Suddenly the front door opened, and Bellamy and Clarke came strolling into the dim apartment arm in arm. Their faces were wreathed in smiles, and loving glances that were tossed back and forth.

"Hey, you two", Octavia called with a smile.

"Hey, O", Clare said, coming over to the sofa with her hand extended.

Octavia took her hand, a huge grin curving her lips when she saw the ring.

"You did good, big brother! That rock is gorgeous", O exclaimed.

Bellamy's chest puffed out a bit at his sister's praise, "I saw it in the jewelry store and couldn't pass it up."

"You did a great job, babe. It's the prettiest thing I've ever owned", Clarke grinned, kissing Bellamy's jaw.

The newly engaged couple made themselves comfortable on the small loveseat, Bellamy's arm thrown around Clarke's shoulders and their joined hands resting in his lap.

"So how was the Moroccan place", Bellamy asked.

Lincoln and Octavia stared at one another before bursting out laughing.

"If you want to eat spicy stuff then it's the place to go. We both realized what wimps we were and took what remained of our taste buds home for ice cream", O said with a smirk.

Clarke chuckled, "Amato's was great as usual. You two should try it some time, O. I don't think we ever took you there."

"No, you haven't. However, I think Lincoln and I should find our own place", Octavia said as she took her boyfriend's hand.

"Give it time. The right place will come to you, unexpectedly but at just the right time", Bellamy said, his voice soft and eyes upon his new fiancé.

"So, Clarke, have you set a date yet", Lincoln asked.

"Actually, we were talking about that on the way home. We don't want to wait and have a huge gaudy wedding. We'd like something small and intimate, just close friends and family. Maybe two weeks from now?"

Octavia's mouth hung wide open, her eyes nearly popping from their sockets.

"Two weeks! That's…"

"Yep, which is why we have to get a move on", Bellamy said with a grin.

"O, I was wondering if you could do me a favor", Clarke asked suddenly.

"Sure, Clarke. Do you want me to find a DJ, caterer…"

"No, although I'd like your help with those things that's not the favor I'm talking about. O, would you be my maid of honor", the blonde asked with a smile.

Octavia jumped out of her seat, meeting her friend half way in a tight hug. She felt tears well in her eyes, and her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"Well, now that that's settled, we gentlemen will leave you lovely ladies to your planning", Bellamy said as he stood, watching as Lincoln did the same.

Each man received a kiss, although Bellamy and Clarke lingered a little longer than the other couple.

Clarke stood, Bellamy's hands framing her face and his forehead resting against her own. She smiled, her hands fisted in the soft material of his shirt.

"I love you, Bellamy Blake, and I hate to wish my life away but I want the next two weeks to fly by", she said with a sigh.

Bellamy chuckled, placing a light kiss on her nose. "I love you too, Princess. We've got forever stretching out before us, and I'm looking forward to every second."

"Goodnight, babe", Clarke whispered as he pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She watched Bellamy go, her heart warming at the sight of that famous Blake smirk he threw over his shoulder. After the door closed, she turned to her friend.

"Alright, O, are you ready to help me plan a wedding?"

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review if you've got time to spare! I love hearing from y'all! Even if you need to vent about that finale!**

**Wright: Thanks for yet another great review! I'm so glad you liked the proposal! I would honestly love to write for the show, or just about any of my favorite shows! It would be a dream come true! Thank you again for your sweet words of encouragement, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the latest update! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Well, I am happy to report that the following chapters contain some sweet Bellarke moments! I think we all need some cavities after that bitter finale! Enjoy my lovely readers! Y'all are the best! :)**

Chapter 41

The next morning Clarke sat at the kitchen table, tapping a pen against the wood surface and a notepad laying out before her.

"So, we've got the guest list done and a to-do list. I think we're making definite progress, O", she said with a smile.

"Yep, now we just have to find a venue, your dress, a caterer, a cake, bridesmaid dresses, tuxes, a DJ, and flowers", Octavia listed with a smirk.

"Ahh, you just had to do that didn't you", Clarke said in exasperation, "I felt so good about it a moment ago, and now I'm stressed!"

Octavia stood, throwing her arms around her friend's shoulders and resting her chin atop the blonde curls.

"Don't stress, sweetie, we'll get all of this done in due time. No reason to worry when you've got the master planner at your service", O said with a dramatic bow before making her way to the fridge.

Clarke stood, stretching her tired muscles. "I've gotta get ready, Bell's coming by and then we're going to the shop."

She watched her friend as she rummaged through the fridge, coming out with the jug of milk and carton of eggs.

"Awww, the happy couple going to work together! You two are just too cute", Octavia grinned as she set her goodies on the counter, "Before you go, would you make Lincoln and I some omelets. I bet Bell will be hunger too", she added for good measure.

Clarke laughed, already moving for her favorite omelet pan, "Sure, anything for my family."

"That's what we are now, huh? Family, for real and for certain", O said thoughtfully.

"We've always been family, but yeah, I guess now we're legally family", the blonde said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that! Now I just need a niece or nephew", the brunette smirked.

Clarke blushed to the roots of her hair, and let out an embarrassed squeak.

"You'll be waiting a little while on that, O!"

"Take your time, I'm in no rush", the brunette grinned as she sat down at the island.

Clarke began her omelet preparations, cracking eggs and gathering ingredients. She moved to the stove, placing a pan over one of the gas burners and pouring in the eggs.

She was so intent on her task that she didn't hear the door open, nor did she hear the quiet footfalls that advanced behind her. However, she wasn't startled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning, Princess", came his voice in her ear, gruff yet lilting.

"Morning", she replied, smiling as he placed a kiss to her neck.

"What are you fixing me this morning?"

"Omelets, by your sister's request."

"Awww, but I wanted pancakes with your secret ingredient", he whined.

"Too bad, O asked first", she quipped, "However, thirteen days from now breakfast will be your decision."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that", he hummed.

Clarke chuckled, shifting slightly to flip the omelet.

"Hey, she always cooks what you want! It's only fair that I get one breakfast here and there", O yelled from the couch where she sat with Lincoln, who'd arrived shortly after Bellamy.

"I didn't always pick", Bellamy retorted, turning to face his sister.

At his little boy pout, Octavia snorted, "You did too!"

"Well, it's just because I was in good with the chef", he said, placing his hands on his hips.

"She so spoiled you", O said in mock exasperation.

"I did not", Clarke defended, although unable to hide her smirk.

"Yes you did! Remember the time Bell got the flu…", Octavia began.

_Clarke rushed home from school, her hands trembling as she unlocked the door. Octavia met her in the entryway a worried frown marring her features._

_ "Where is he", Clarke asked._

_ "He's in the kitchen, refuses to move."_

_ "I'll handle it. Go to our bathroom and dig out the thermometer, wash it off really good and then bring it to Bell's room."_

_ Clarke made her way into the kitchen; her worry building when she saw the man in question slumped over in one of the chairs with his head lying atop his arms on the table._

_ She moved forward, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The heat from his fevered body quickly seeped through his shirt, and into her palm. She bent forward, moving her hand to his neck, her thumb moving back and forth caressing his scorching skin._

_ "Bell, we need to get you upstairs to bed", she said softly._

_ "Why", he asked, his voice muffled._

_ "Because you're sick, and you'll be more comfortable up there than you are slouched in that chair. Come on", the little blonde said as she slowly helped him to his feet._

_ She bore a lot of his weight as she helped him navigate the stairs. He barely had the strength to lift his legs, each step taking more of his energy. By the time they'd reached the top, he was winded and his breath came in short little gasps._

_ She led him to his room, helping him to sit on the edge of the mattress. She rummaged through his dresser, pulling out a pair of athletic shorts, and placing them beside him._

_ "I'm going to go and make a list for O, she's going to need to run to the grocery for me. She'll be in with the thermometer directly. Remember, under your tongue and lie still. I'll be back soon."_

_ Clarke found Octavia in the bathroom, running the thermometer under warm water. _

_ "When you're finished, go stick that in his mouth and then come downstairs. I've got to send you to the store for some medicine. I'd go myself, but…"_

_ "I know, he's a bear when he's sick and he'll only stay in bed if you're here to hound him", O said with a smirk._

_ "Uh yeah, I'll meet you downstairs", Clarke said, turning to go._

_ She made her way into the kitchen, going to the pen and notepad they had stuck to the refrigerator. She quickly jotted down a few things she needed, medicine, throat lozenges, and ingredients for some of Bell's favorite meals._

_ When Octavia finally made it to the kitchen, Clarke handed her the list._

_ "You think you can get this?"_

_ "Yep, no problem. I'll be back in two shakes."_

_ The blonde made her way upstairs, pausing briefly outside Bellamy's bedroom. From the doorway, she could see him curled in bed- the only thing visible in the mound of blankets was his mop of dark curls._

_ She entered quietly, moving to sit at his back. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, rolling him to face her. Clarke took the thermometer from Bellamy's mouth, holding it up to the light so she could more easily read the tiny black numbers._

_ "Yep, 102. Bell, why didn't you tell me you were sick", Clarke scolded._

_ "It just happened, Princess. I didn't get a lot of warning myself", he answered hoarsely._

_ "No work for at least a week."_

_ "You know I can't do that", Bellamy said quietly._

_ "Well, if Lynx Ferrerra has a problem with it then he can just come and speak to me about it. I'll call Miller and have him cover for you", Clarke finished, her voice edged with steel._

_ She looked down at Bellamy, his skin clammy and pale except for the crimson staining his cheeks, a fine sheen of sweat covering his face and neck, and dark smudges rested beneath his fever bright eyes. She placed a cool hand against his cheek, the warmth of his fevered skin seeping into her palm._

_ Clarke watched as he closed her eyes, leaning into her touch. She hated seeing him like this, and she worried because she knew he would refuse to go to the doctor._

_ "You're thinking too loud", Bellamy murmured sleepily._

_ "Sorry", Clarke replied, her thumb ghosting over the dusting of freckles on his cheek._

_ They sat there in silence, until Bellamy began to shake- his body quivering with the violent tremors of fever. _

_ "Cold", he said through clattering teeth._

_ Clarke looked at him for a moment, her eyes moving heavenward as what she was about to do sank in. She quickly leaned over, pulling off her tennis shoes before moving to the opposite side of the bed and crawling beneath the covers._

_ "Wait, Princess, you can't…", Bellamy said, his words stolen by a cough._

_ "Yes, I can. I'll be fine, but we have to keep you warm."_

_ She snuggled up to his back, wrapping her body around him. She began to rub his arms, trying to create the heat his body was so desperate for. Suddenly he rolled over, taking her in his arms and burying his face in her hair._

_ Clarke ran her hand up and down his spine, her fingers passing over ever vertebrae as she sought to bring comfort and warmth to her best friend. She felt him relax, his breathing evening out until she knew he was asleep. _

_ She stayed where she was, peeking over his shoulder when O came rushing in with grocery bags in hand._

_ "What are you doing", the brunette mouthed, eyes wide._

_ Clarke gently untangled herself from Bellamy's embrace, his tiny moan of protest causing her to smile. She slid from beneath the covers, making sure he was tucked in before she made her way to where Octavia stood._

_ "He got the shakes", she explained, "Did you get what I asked for?"_

_ "Yep, it's all right here", O replied._

_ Clarke took the bag, sifting through its contents until she found what she wanted. She took out the liquid cold and flu medicine, carefully measuring out a dose before moving to wake Bellamy._

_ "Bell", she called softy, "I've got some medicine I want you to take, you're gonna have to wake up."_

_ She watched as Bellamy rolled over, his eyes closed._

_ "Will you come back if I take it", he whispered._

_ Clarke was taken smiled at his words, "You take it, and I'll come back."_

_ She wait for his nod before placing a gentle hand behind his neck and putting the medicine to his lips. He swallowed all of it, his face scrunching at the nasty taste._

_ "What was that? Are you trying to cure me or kill me", he groused._

_ "Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger", Clarke quipped as she tenderly brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, "I've got to go call Miller, O will sit with you until I get back."_

_ Clarke went out into the hallway, pulling her phone from her pocket as she went. She quickly dialed Nathan Miller, asking him to cover for Bellamy at the shop. He readily agreed, promising to alert her of any trouble before they ended the call._

_ She moved back to the doorway, the sound of quiet murmurs stopping her. She listened as Bellamy spoke, his voice raspy and tired._

_ "Where'd she go", he murmured._

_ "She just went to call Miller", his sister replied._

_ "When will she be back?"_

_ "In just a minute, Bell, I promise she didn't leave."_

_ Just then his eyes shot open, and he quickly sat up in bed. _

_ "Leave? Where did she go", Bellamy asked, his hands gripping Octavia's shoulders as his eyes searched the room frantically._

_ "Bell, she's…"_

_ "No, how could you let her go! They'll hurt her", he said, his voice panicked._

_ "Bell, you're…."_

_ "I have to find her", he said, trying to extricate his limbs from the tangle of blankets._

_ Clarke quickly made her way inside, displacing Octavia and placing her hands on his bare shoulders. _

_ "I'm right here", she soothed, "Lie back down."_

_ Bellamy complied, one of his hands reaching for hers where it still lay against his chest. His fingers quickly intertwined with her own, and a sleepy smile curved his lips._

_ "My Princess", he whispered, his eyes closing as he relaxed.._

_ Clarke looked up at Octavia to find the other girl staring at her quizzically._

_ "What was that about?"_

_ "It's the fever, I think. He's been a little out of it", Clarke answered._

_ "Who did he think was going to hurt you", O asked._

_ "With the fever and the medicine, he could have thought the purple people eater was going to get me", the blonde replied with a chuckle._

_ "He is kinda loopy."_

_ "Yes he is, now you'd better get out of here before you catch whatever this is. I'll be down later to make dinner."_

_ "Dinner", Bellamy whispered, "I want 'sagna."_

_ Clarke laughed, "Alright, Bell, Lasagna it is."_

"So, we ate Lasagna for the rest of that week, and then had homemade pizza the next. Whatever he wanted she made it, and he didn't have to budge from that bed. She'd sit there and rub his back, and I even caught her singing to him a time or two", Octavia finished with a quirk of her brow.

Clarke looked around sheepishly, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. However, it was Bellamy who spoke in her defense.

"Princess takes good care of me, always has", Bellamy said pulling her into his arms.

"You always were a good patient", Clarke whispered as she looked up into his adoring brown eyes.

"Helps when you've got a pretty doctor", he smirked before placing a gentle kiss on her smiling lips.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm definitely going to have to write the bachelor and bachelorette parties! I thought O would make a stellar maid of honor! Bellamy's best man will be revealed soon! Raven is going to stick around because I love writing her and Wick! They're just too cute! The guys at the shop are going to get the big announcement in chapter 43 I believe! I love Bellarke, they're just irresistible and there's just too much inspiration there! I haven't decided if I want to bring Abby to the wedding yet or not. I'd kinda like she and Clarke to reconcile, but we shall see. I'm so glad you liked the chapter! You guys are great readers, so you all deserve to be spoiled for your support and dedication to the story! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are AWESOME! :)**

Chapter 42

Bellamy stared at Clarke over his coffee cup, her hair was knotted atop her head- small tendrils framing her face. She wore a pair of yoga pants with one of his shop sweatshirts. This look was his favorite because this was what he'd seen every morning for the past five years.

Seeing her relaxed, her fork dangling from her fingers as she laughed at something Octavia said, felt like home. She was his home, so these warm, fuzzy feelings shouldn't have surprised him.

Just then his stare captured her azure gaze, her eyes roving over his features in a tender caress as a smile curved her lips.

"See something you like, Blake", she asked, her voice velvety smooth.

Bellamy coughed, choking on his coffee. The sound of her laughter filled the room, washing over him in waves of delight.

"There's always been something I liked about you, Princess", he smirked, his voice rough from his coughing fit.

He watched as a satisfying blush worked its way up her neck to settle on her cheeks. She smiled, her eyes dancing back to his face before skittering away again. She rose from her place, taking her empty plate in hand before moving to take his own.

As she reached around him, leaning forward, her lips grazing a spot just below his ear as she whispered. "Not so bad yourself, Blake", before pecking him on the cheek and sauntering to the sink.

He grinned, his humor not squelched by the amused glances his sister was shooting his way. Then he heard a crash followed by a gasp from the blonde where she stood at the kitchen sink. He jumped up, and quickly made his way to her side maneuvering expertly around the broken glass.

When Bellamy reached her, the first thing he noticed was the paper towel wrapped around her finger blooming with red.

"Here, let me see", he said reaching for her injured appendage.

She gave it willingly, hissing as he pulled back the napkin. He winced at the oozing slash on her index finger, his eyes flicking from the injury to her pain filled blue orbs.

"Here, sweetheart, come sit down and I'll take care of that", he said softly as he led her back to one of the empty kitchen chairs.

Bellamy gathered the needed supplies from the medicine cabinet, and then made his way back to where she sat. He bent over her finger, gently dabbing away the blood before pouring rubbing alcohol over the oozing cut.

At Clarke's quick intake of breath, he readily apologized. "I'm sorry, Princess, I know that stuff hurts."

She simply placed a hand on his shoulder, her thumb running back and forth across the fabric as she nodded for him to continue.

He put some antibiotic ointment over the cut, and then wrapped it with a Band-Aid. After he'd finished, he placed a tender kiss over the bandaged finger bringing a smile to the blonde's lips.

Lincoln's voice then echoed out in the quiet room, "If you think Clarke's bad, you should've seen the Boss when…"

_Bellamy sat at his desk, Miller before him as they discussed the upcoming Grounder meeting._

_ "I'll take you, Lincoln, Wick, and Mur…", Bellamy said, his words cut off when a commotion sounded from the shop._

_ Both men got up, running out to find a man holding a knife to Clarke's throat. Bellamy's world slowed, everything happening in slow motion and the man's voice sounding as if it came from miles away. _

_ His vision narrowed until all he saw was Clarke, her eyes shining with terror and her breath hitching as the knife dug deeper into her skin. A small trickle of blood leaked from the tiny cut, running down her throat and staining her shirt._

_ Bellamy felt his muscles tense, and his hands fisted at his side._

_ "Let. Her. Go", he growled._

_ The man chuckled darkly, "I've finally got leverage against the great Rebel! I'm not letting her go until I get what I want."_

_ "Then speak", Bellamy ordered._

_ "I want you to forfeit your life for hers", the man said, his eyes wild and bright with lunacy._

_ "No, Bell, don't do it", Clarke cried._

_ The man tightened his hold painfully around her ribs, causing her to wheeze as her lungs fought to expand._

_ "Fine, I'll do it. Now, let her go", Bellamy said, his features dark and angry._

_ "No, please", the blonde said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Bell, O needs you, I need you", she sobbed._

_ "Well, I can't stand here and watch you die, Princess, because I need you too", the Rebel replied, his voice crackling with emotion and his angry gaze settling on his enemy._

_ "Bellamy, look at me", Clarke whispered, continuing when his dark brown eyes were faceted on her face, "I won't let you do this. I love you, Bell."_

_ Then before he could move, she brought the heel of her boot down on her captor's instep. The man howled in pain, the knife falling enough that she could throw her head back- a crack sounding as her skull came in contact with his nose._

_ The man stumbled back, and Bellamy rushed forward. He grabbed Clarke, pulling her into a tight embrace._

_ "Take him", he yelled, his voice filled with cold rage._

_ He watched as Lincoln rushed forward, taking hold of the man. "What do you want me to do with him, Boss?"_

_ "Have Murphy drop him off at the police station. Stick something on him, drugs or something stolen, I don't care just make sure they have just cause to lock him up and throw away the key", Bellamy growled._

_ The Rebel turned back to the woman in his arms, her body quivering and her tears falling earnestly against his neck. He led her into his office, sitting her down in his chair as he knelt before her._

_ He grabbed the med kit, dabbing a cotton swap with alcohol and gently cleaning the small cut on her neck. After he was sure it was cleaned properly, he held a piece of gauze against the wound to stem the bleeding._

_ Bellamy looked up to find Clarke's gaze on his face, her eyes identical pools of remorse._

_ "I'm sorry", she whispered, "I hadn't seen you in a few days since you've been away on shop business. I missed you, so I decided to come to the shop. He grabbed me after I got out of my car, said he would finally take his revenge on the Rebel."_

_ Bellamy took her face in his hands, his thumbs tenderly wiping away her tears._

_ "Shh, none of this was your fault. That nut job made his choice, one that I'll see he regrets", he said, his eyes glowing with the remnants of his rage._

_ Then she was in his arms, her face buried against his neck and her hands fisted in his shirt._

_ "I couldn't let you do it, Bell", she said shakily, her breath ghosting over his skin._

_ "I know", he whispered against her hair._

_ "I wasn't lying Bell, I do need you and I love you so much. You're my best friend and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I was so scared he would kill you, and I wouldn't be able to live if that happened", Clarke said, leaning back to gaze into his eyes._

_ Bellamy was taken aback at her words. He couldn't believe that she, knowing all of the terrible things he'd done, could love him so strongly._

_ "I love you too, Princess", he said, once again hugging her to his chest._

"We all thought that your brother would murder the guy with his bare hands. I've never seen anyone so angry, but as soon as Clarke was in his arms it was like rational thought returned. After that, the whole crew understood that Clarke Griffin was off limits unless you wanted to suffer the Rebel's wrath", Lincoln finished.

"Why didn't you two ever tell me about that", Octavia asked, her eyes clouded with anger.

"We couldn't, O. I was afraid of how you would react, and I wanted to keep you out of that part of life", Bellamy said quietly.

"What made Clarke different", Octavia asked, her tone more curious now than angry.

"Those blue eyes are hard to lie to, especially when she can read you like a book. I just found myself telling her, and her expression never changed. She didn't treat me any differently, she just came along side and helped me bear the burden and I love her for it", the Rebel said, placing a tender kiss on Clarke's lips.

"I love you too, Bell", she whispered against his lips.

"Now, if you two will do the dishes, I'll escort my beautiful fiancé to our place of business. We have work to do", Bellamy said, rising and pulling Clarke with him.

"Sure, big brother, we'd be happy to", O smiled as she watched them go.

Bellamy followed Clarke to her bedroom, sprawling out on her bed as she moved about the room gathering up her clothes.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be ready to go in about thirty minutes."

"Alright, I'll be here."

Sure enough, thirty minutes later she was back dressed and ready to go. Her hair fell about her shoulders in golden curls and she was wearing a pretty flower print sundress.

She gave a little twirl, her skirt flaring around her legs. "What do you think" she asked, "Work appropriate?"

Bellamy got up, coming to stand before her with a smile curving his lips. "Very appropriate, and anyone who says differently will answer to me", he said huskily.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. I'll just start wearing my pjs to the shop then", the little blonde said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up into his eyes.

"My Princess can do whatever the heck she wants", he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Well, all your Princess wants to do right now is marry her Rebel", Clarke said, her eyes dancing with the unmistakable light of true love.

Bellamy chuckled, pulling her close, "Patience, sweetheart, the big day will be here before we know it. Now let's go before I decide to run away with you."

The sound of her laughter, muffled against his chest, warmed his heart. He felt her lips, soft and sweet as she pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Well we wouldn't want to deny O the chance to revel in her status as maid of honor, so I guess we should probably to go to work", she said as she stepped away.

Bellamy watched her walk ahead of him, her blue eyes flashing as she threw a grin over her shoulder. It had taken them so long to come to this point, but now that they were here it was like every piece had fallen into place. He would spend forever with the woman before him, and he intended to cherish every moment.

**Thanks for reading! Pleas review! I love hearing from you guys! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**There's a little surprise in this chapter guys based on a little bit of show speculation! Enjoy!**

Chapter 43

Clarke walked hand in hand with Bellamy into the shop. The men looked up from their tasks, smiling at the couple.

"I think congratulations may be in order", Miller asked as he approached.

"Yep, I finally said yes", Bellamy replied with a wry grin.

Clarke chuckled, swatting his arm playfully as he reached out to shake Miller's hand.

"Congrats Boss, and Mrs. Boss", Miller said grinning.

"Thank you, Miller", Clarke said as she hugged her fiancé's best friend.

She left the two men as they walked towards a sharp looking sports car, shaking her head as she made her way to the office. She stood just inside the doorway, her gaze sweeping the filthy little room. If this was to be her new domain, then she was going to have to spruce it up a bit.

Of course any sprucing would have to wait until after the wedding, she really didn't have the time at the moment. She sat down in the leather chair, bending to pull the account book from the bottom drawer.

She popped up when she heard the door swing open, smiling when John Murphy came forward with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Awww, thanks John", she said smiling as she took the proffered cup.

"Your welcome. I heard from Miller that somebody got engaged", the man smirked.

"You heard correct", Clarke said with a wink as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, congratulations Boss", Murphy said before turning to go.

Clarke sat up, quickly placing her coffee on the desk before calling out to the redheaded man.

"Murphy, wait. I just wanted to thank you for all of your help. If it weren't for all of you, Bell and I probably wouldn't even be here. You're all invited to the wedding, and I expect to see you there John", she finished with a warm smile.

She watched as the man shifted nervously from foot to foot, his eyes downcast. When he looked up, his smile was genuine and his eyes shone with friendly affection.

"Thanks Boss."

"Technically I'm not the boss anymore", Clarke said, her smile never faltering.

"You'll always be the boss, Clarke, even the Rebel King knows that", Murphy said before turning to go.

Clarke stared after him before sitting down with a shake of her head. She sipped her coffee, a thoughtful smile curving her lips.

John Murphy walked back out onto the shop floor, warmth blooming in his chest. Clarke Griffin was the first person to see him as anything but a good for nothing nobody. She treated him like a human being, and he would always feel indebted by her kindness.

He moved back to the car he'd been working on, bending to pick up a wrench. Just as he was about to pop the hood, someone walked into the Silver Fox. Ever since the Rebel's Princess had been working at the shop, he and the other guys had grown more wary of abrupt visitors.

Murphy turned quickly, wrench still in hand, to find DA Kane standing awkwardly in the large shop opening. He watched the man as he came towards him, his hand shoved in his pockets and a panicky expression on his face.

"Anything I can help you with", John asked, wiping his hands on the grease rag he'd pulled from his pocket.

"Uh, I'm looking for…", the man said, stopping suddenly his eyes darting to the ceiling.

"Boss is in the office and the Rebel's got his head stuck under the hood of a Camaro", Murphy offered.

"Uh, thanks. I'll…", Kane said gesturing to the office.

"I'll tell her you're here", John said, the man's nervous jittering making him uneasy.

He led the way to the office, Kane close on his heels. He knocked, waiting until he heard her, "Yeah? It's open!", before sticking his head in the door.

"Kane's here."

"Ok, show him in", Clarke said with a nod of her head.

She watched as Kane entered, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. She gestured to one of the chairs, taking her own seat as he took one across from her.

"Thanks, John, I can handle it from here", the blonde said with a gracious smile.

Clarke caught Murphy's nod as he made his way from the office, closing the door with a quiet click behind him. She turned back to Kane, taking in the man's panicky movements with a curious frown.

"Is there something I can do for you District Attorney", she asked, leaning forward, her forearms resting on the scarred wood surface of the desk.

"Uh, I have something I need to say, but I'm not sure how", he said, his voice shaking slightly.

Fear squeezed Clarke's heart, "Is it about Ferrerra or Cage? Has something happened?"

Kane quickly recovered, "Oh no, nothing like that! This is something I should have told him long ago, but I didn't know how."

"Told who what", Clarke asked in confusion.

"Bellamy", the DA sighed.

Clarke gulped, clasping her hands together tightly before nodding for him to continue.

"I was young and foolish. I married Aurora Blake fresh out of college. She was beautiful; dark curls just like Bellamy's and dark eyes I could drown in. When Bellamy was born I was ecstatic, I was a young lawyer and doing well. However, I was soon convinced by a mentor that my family would only pull me down. I left them when Bellamy was a little over two, and before Octavia was born. I didn't even know about her, Aurora didn't tell me. I kept up with my son, trying to help in any way that I could. When his mother died I made sure that they could stay together and that they wouldn't get tossed into the system. I could have come forward then, but I was a coward. Seeing him, spending time with him, has made me realize that I don't want to miss another moment in my children's lives", Kane finished, his head hung in shame.

Clarke blinked rapidly, her mind wandering to how Bellamy would react.

"Why tell me", she asked.

"You love him, and know him best. I was hoping you could help me find the best way to tell him."

"Kane, there is no right way to tell him. Bell is all about family and when he realizes what you've done he's not going to be happy. However, his anger flares hot and vengeful, but it cools quickly. I'll help you, but I'm not doing this for you- I'm doing this for him because he deserves to know."

Clarke rose from her seat, "I'll go get him. You just stay there."

She made her way to the back of the shop, not able to contain her smile when she saw Bellamy leaning into the cavernous expanse of a Camaro. His shirt had been discarded in favor of a black tank. She cleared her throat, her smile widening when he looked up.

His black curls stuck out in all directions, and a smudge of grease rested above one of his dark eyebrows.

"Something funny, Princess", he asked gruffly as he closed the hood, turning to lean against the front of the car.

She rolled her eyes, he knew the affect he had on her and he was trying to goad a blush out of her. Two could play at that game.

Clarke walked up to him slowly, her eyes flicking from his lips to his brown eyes. She tilted her head as she invaded his personal space, one finger trailing down his shirtfront and coming to stop in the middle of his chest.

"Not a thing, Blake", she said saucily.

A little grin curved her lips as his eyes darkened, and then he was kissing her. Warmth spread through her body as his arms came around her. He smelled of grease and cologne, smelled of home.

She smiled against his lips, her hands moving to tangle in his curls. They were damp with sweat and silky soft. Oh how she loved this man!

Suddenly a throat cleared. Clarke felt a growl rumble in Bellamy's chest at the interruption, and a chuckle echoed in her throat. He pulled back, resting his forehead against her own.

The look he gave her made her feel beautiful and cherished. She could see every emotion, his passion, desire, and love. Emotions she was sure were reflected in her own eyes.

"What do you want, Miller", Bellamy asked, his voice hoarse.

"Uh, Kane's in the office. Says he needs to talk to both of you."

"Oh crap", Clarke exclaimed, "I'd forgotten about that."

She grabbed Bellamy's hand, trying to prepare herself for the emotional eruption that was about to occur. She led him back to the office, hoping that he would understand.

She could still remember a conversation they'd had long ago, his words filled with pain echoing in her mind.

_Clarke sat on the couch, her sketchbook laying open in her lap and her father's face staring back at her. She sighed, a tear cascading down her cheek, dripping off her chin, and staining the paper._

_ She felt a presence beside her, but didn't bother to look up. She could feel him, the warmth from his body seeping into her side. A little sob escaped, constricting her throat as she buried her face in his shoulder._

_ "Sometimes I wish I'd never known him, then maybe this would be easier."_

_ Clarke felt his quick intake of breath, the way it hitched in his chest. Then one of his hands tilted her chin, bringing her gaze up to meet his own._

_ "Believe me, you don't wish that Princess", he said, his eyes filled with quiet despair._

_ Clarke sighed, "I'm sorry, Bell. That was wrong. I know it's been hard on you never knowing your father."_

_ "Never knowing him isn't the hard part. It's wondering if I was the reason he left. Maybe he didn't want me, and if I had never come along then my mother could have lived a long happy life with the man she loved instead of dying alone and shamed."_

_ Clarke framed his face with her hands, her pale skin standing out in bright contrast against his bronze complexion._

_ "Listen to me, Bellamy Blake. Anyone who doesn't want you, doesn't deserve you. For as long as I have known you, you have been the most amazing person. Never blame yourself for your father's selfish actions", she finished quietly._

_ She could see the uncertainty in his dark eyes, and the sight caused her heart to melt. She hated the man that'd done this to him, made him doubt his worth- made him feel guilty for his mother's downfall._

_ Bellamy sighed, his hot breath drifting over her face and ruffling the tiny curls that fell across her forehead._

_ "I always felt guilty because I wasn't enough. I couldn't pull her out of that abyss, that dark cavern he left her in. I tried to be a good son, tried to help her in any way I could", he said brokenly._

_ Clarke caressed his cheek, pain welling in her chest at his declaration._

_ "Bell, your mother made her own choices. It was her decision to turn to drugs and alcohol instead of seeing the two amazing little blessings that man left her with. She was the one who had it all, she just couldn't see past her pain."_

_ Clarke swiped at one lone tear that fell down his cheek, brushing it away gently with a soft smile. She wrapped him in a fierce hug, pulling him close and vowing to never let him go- to never make him doubt what he meant to her._

_ "Thank you, Princess", he whispered against her neck._

_ "Any time, Bell", she murmured._

Clarke followed Bellamy into the office, ready to help him pick up the pieces. Whatever Kane's admission brought, she would be there to hold the man she loved- to let him know that he meant more to her than anyone else she'd ever known, and that one man's selfishness would never change that.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! They help keep this girl going! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are the best! Also btw, I've got a new story out brought on by the finale lol It's called Abiding Love, and I love to know what y'all think! So, please feel free to check it out! :)**

Chapter 44

Bellamy looked at Clarke where she stood beside him, gripping his hand, her features marred by a troubled frown. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, and all he wanted to do was smooth the worry from her face.

He saw Kane standing just beside one of the old wooden chairs in front of his desk. The man looked at Clarke, his eyes widening, and then his gaze rested on the younger man.

Bellamy sensed that the DA wanted to say something, but before he could the little blonde holding his hand pulled him into the office. She led him to his leather chair, motioning for him to sit.

"Bell, Kane has something he needs to say. You're not going to like it, but no matter how much you want to interrupt I want you to sit there and listen to everything he has to say", Clarke said, her blue eyes pleading.

Bellamy nodded, concern settling in his chest. "Alright, Princess, I'll listen and try not to interrupt."

"Good, Kane, speak fast", the blonde said before moving to lean against the wall to the Rebel's right.

"Son, I haven't been honest with you. I've kept something from you, and I need to have it out in the open", Kane said, waiting for the younger man to nod before he continued, "I'm your father. I left your mother when you were just a toddler. I allowed other people to influence my decisions, leaving my family to fend for itself. I know I can never make up for what I've done, but I want to apologize and ask to have the opportunity to get to know you and your sister."

Bellamy sat in shock, his heart hammering in his chest and his mouth moving like a fish stranded on dry land. He felt Clarke come behind him, her hands gripping his shoulders in a gentle show of support.

When he could finally speak, his voice didn't sound like his own.

"Why should I believe you", he said calmly.

Kane looked down at something he held in his hand, bringing forth a worn photograph. He handed it to Bellamy, watching the younger man's expression as he stared down into the smiling face of his mother.

"Why now", Bellamy asked simply.

"I realized that I was being a coward, and that I wanted to have a relationship with my children. I understand if you can't, but I just wanted you to finally know the truth."

Bellamy sat in silence, handing the picture back to its owner. He raised one of his hands, grasping Clarke's where it rested on his shoulder. He felt Clarke move, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Bell, I know that what he did was wrong but we've all made mistakes. He's trying to atone for his sins, meet him half way."

The Rebel thought on her words for a moment before looking at his father.

"I don't understand why you left us, but I do understand trying to right your wrongs. It will take time, but I think we all deserve a second chance."

He watched as Kane smiled, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Thank you, son."

Bellamy nodded, and listened as Clarke invited Kane over for dinner sometime the next week. Her hands gently massaged his tense shoulders as they watched the man go.

Then she spun his chair around, moving to sit in his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face was mere inches from his own. She was smiling, her blue eyes filled with pride.

"I'm proud of you, Bellamy Blake."

"Thank you, Princess", he grinned, kissing her softly.

"How do you think O will react", Clarke asked suddenly.

"I think she'll be surprised, but I think overall she'll take the news pretty well."

"We should tell her tonight. Invite Lincoln over and have a family meeting", Clarke suggested.

"That's a great idea", Bellamy said, hugging her close.

She pulled back, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, "Now, Mr. Blake, we need to get back to work. I have a dinner to plan, and if I'm not mistaken that Camaro still needs your attention."

Bellamy chuckled, "Alright, Princess, you win."

"You bet I do, I always win", she said with a sassy wink.

Bellamy threw a grin over his shoulder before exiting the office and walking back to the Camaro. He popped the hood, leaning over to stair at the motor, his thoughts on the upcoming family meeting.

It'd been a while since they'd had one of those. He reached down into his toolbox and pulled out a socket wrench, his mind wandering to a night several years ago when his Princess had called their last family meeting.

_Bellamy walked through the front door, exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. He had just reached the stairs when Clarke stuck her head out of the kitchen._

_ "Pssst", she lisped, motioning with her head for him to come closer._

_ "What", he asked rather loudly._

_ "Shhh, I need to talk to you", Clarke muttered, an adorable frown coloring her features._

_ "Ok, shoot Princess."_

_ "We need to have a family meeting", she whispered._

_ "Why? What have I done this time", Bellamy asked, arching one dark brow._

_ "This isn't about you, this is about O", she answered seriously._

_ Mention of his sister quickly got his attention, and he stepped closer, lowering his head conspiratorially as he leaned against the kitchen doorway._

_ "What's up with O?"_

_ "She's been acting funny lately, coming in late, leaving early. I don't like it. We need to talk to her", Clarke said sounding very much like a worried mother hen instead of a concerned friend._

_ "Alright, if you think it's necessary", he replied._

_ "Good, I'll make her favorite. Get her in a good mood", the blonde said, her nose scrunching in thought._

_ "Aww, Princess. Why do we have to have her favorite? Why couldn't you fix mine? I think I'll need it more than her anyway", Bellamy whined._

_ Clarke reached out, slapping him on the shoulder._

_ "Oww", he yelped._

_ "We had your favorite last night, and I sent leftovers with you to the shop. We're having enchiladas", Clarke growled._

_ "Yes ma'am, whatever you say", Bellamy said grinning at her display of protective affection for his sister._

_ If there was one thing he knew about Clarke Griffin, it was that she would go to the ends of the earth for those she loved. He felt blessed to count himself among that select few._

_ He turned back to find her staring at him, her head cocked to the side. Then she smiled sweetly, her blue eyes dancing with mirth._

_ "I'd appreciate it if you'd go shower! You smell like the south end of a north bound mule", she grinned._

_ Bellamy laughed, "Where on earth did you hear that?"_

_ She looked up at the ceiling, tapping her chin with her index finger as she thought._

_ "I have no idea, but it's catchy isn't it", she said with a bright smile._

_ "Only you, Princess, but I will obey your wishes", Bellamy said with a stately bow before making his way to the stairs._

_ Later that night as the three sat around the table eating chicken enchiladas smothered in queso, Bellamy noticed Clarke shooting him odd looks._

_ "What", he mouthed over O's head._

_ "Talk to her", Clarke mouthed back._

_ Bellamy rolled his eyes, yelping when her shoe connected with his shin under the table. Octavia looked up, her face a mask of confusion._

_ "What is up with you two? You've been acting weird all afternoon", she asked._

_ "Uh…", Bellamy stammered, shrugging when Clarke glared at him._

_ "We're worried about you, O. You've been acting strangely lately and I, err WE, were making sure everything's ok", Clarke said._

_ Octavia looked between them, the two people she loved most in the world, and then burst out laughing._

_ Clarke and Bellamy shared a confused glance, before turning back to the giggling girl._

_ "Knowing you two, you already had me addicted to heroin and joining the Grounders!"_

_ Bellamy caught Clarke's wide eyed gaze, her mouth ajar with mortification. His own face felt pinched, his features etched in a dark scowl._

_ "What is really going on, Octavia", he asked sternly._

_ Octavia pushed the remaining remnants of her enchiladas around on her plate, her head bowed and eyes glued to the mess she was making with her food._

_ "I've been getting help with school from one of Jasper's friends", she uttered quietly._

_ "You've been cheating", Bellamy nearly yelled._

_ O's head jerked up, her eyes widening in alarm. "No, not that! He's tutoring me!"_

_ Bellamy felt himself relax, glancing across the table to see Clarke leaning back in her chair with a sigh._

_ "You two always expect the worst, don't you", the dark haired girl said angrily._

_ "No, O. We were just concerned, but why did you hide this", Clarke asked._

_ "I didn't want either of you to know I was having trouble. You would have swept in and tried to save the day. I wanted to do it on my own, make you proud."_

_ "O, we are proud of you", Bellamy said, taking his little sister's hand in his own._

_ "Really", the girl asked with a hesitant smile._

_ "Really", Clarke confirmed._

_ "Awww, thanks guys. Now I've gotta run, I have to meet Monty and go over some Calculus homework. I'll see you later", Octavia said, kissing Bellamy on the cheek and giving Clarke a fierce hug._

_ They watched her go, their faces identical masks of shock._

_ "I never would have guessed that one", Clarke said in a hushed tone._

_ "You and me both, Princess. I'll help you do the dishes and then you owe me a Spartan documentary", he said with a smile._

Bellamy smiled to himself at the memory. He and Clarke had always been a team, handling things together even when they didn't always handle things correctly.

He didn't know what he would have done without her, how he would have handled O's teenage years without the spunky blonde by his side. She'd kept him sane when his world had been torn apart by feminine hormone catastrophes and boy trouble.

He'd been able to weather every storm with her there beside him, always telling him it would be alright. He looked up from the car, peering through the doorway of his office.

Bellamy could see her sitting at his desk, a pencil clasped in her teeth as her eyes darted back and forth over something she was reading. She looked up then, a smile curving her lips a she waved.

Yep, life was never boring with the little blonde spitfire he now called his own.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you've got a second! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked Lincoln's flashback! I love your idea about the wedding toasts; I will definitely plan on something like that! :)**

**Martha: Thanks for the review! The wedding will be here before you know it! :)**

**A big thank you to all of my other guest reviewers! You guys are awesome! Thanks for your support! :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are the best! :) Sorry if this feels like filler, I'm going to try to start moving the story along again.**

Chapter 45

Later that evening, Clarke stood gazing into the refrigerator. In less than two hours Bellamy was going to spring their latest family surprise on Octavia. She dreaded the girl's reaction, knowing it could swing from quiet acceptance to raging indignation.

Her eyes scanned the bright shelves, her mind concocting dishes as she listed the ingredients she had on hand. O liked Mexican food, and she had plenty of tortillas, so she decided on a simple Mexican casserole.

Clarke began to pile the ingredients on the counter, her gaze travelling to where Bellamy lay on the floor in the living room. His dark eyes were fastened on the ceiling, and his hands lay on his chest.

This was his famous thinking pose. She seen it numerous times over the years, his body sprawled on the floor and his expression blank as he examined a problem from every angle.

She smiled to herself, remembering a humorous instance many years ago- the first time she'd witnessed Bellamy Blake mulling over a dilemma in his own strange little way.

_Clarke walked through the front door, her arms laden with groceries. She'd stopped by the market on the way home, picking up the supplies she'd need for a week's worth of cooking._

_ She passed the living room, stopping dead in her tracks as a pair of familiar boots came into view sticking out beside the couch. Fear clutched her heart, her worst nightmare seeming to have come true._

_ Clarke dropped the brown paper bags, shrieking his name as she ran into the room. She rounded the couch to find him sitting up on the hardwood floor, eyes wide as he watched her come to a skidding stop._

_ "What are you doing", she practically yelled, fear still coursing wildly in her veins._

_ "I was thinking", he answered, as if this would explain everything._

_ "Thinking! What normal person thinks on the floor?!"_

_ "Uh, I do, Princess", Bellamy said, annoyance coloring his tone._

_ "Well you scared me to death! I thought something had happened to you", Clarke explained, not even noticing the tears that had begun to course down her pale cheeks._

_ She watched as he quickly stood, coming to her and gripping her arms with gentle hands as he stared down into her terrified features. Then she was hugging him, pulling him to her in a tight embrace and feeling his arms come around her._

_ Clarke hiccupped, her sobs slowing to quiet sniffles. She felt Bellamy pull back, one of his hands moving to tilt her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye._

_ "I'm sorry, Princess", he said softly._

_ "No, I'm the one who should be sorry", Clarke said in embarrassment, "I'm the one who overreacted."_

_ "Hey, that wasn't your fault. You were scared and you couldn't help the way you reacted", Bellamy said, gently wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks._

_ Clarke smiled, a giggle bursting forth._

_ "Only I would come home and find you 'thinking', and assume you'd been murdered!"_

_ Bellamy chuckled, "You keep me on my toes, Princess. I wasn't sure what was happening when you came tearing in here like a bat out of Hades, shrieking at the top of your lungs."_

_ They both dissolved in laughter, sinking to the couch holding their sides as their giggles echoed in the once quiet room. They heard the front door open, and then Octavia raced into the living room._

_ "What's going on in here? I come home to groceries littering the floor and you two laughing like maniacs", she said in confusion._

_ Clarke spoke between chortles, "I came home and found Bell 'thinking', scared me half to death!"_

_ Octavia stared at her, thinking her brother's best friend had gone crazy. The girl simply shrugged and left the two to giggle on the couch. _

_ Clarke watched her go, her laughter slowly dissipating._

_ "She thinks we've gone crazy doesn't she", she said with a grin as she looked at Bellamy where he sat next to her._

_ "You've never been right, Princess", he grinned in return._

_ "Hey, I'm not the one who lays on the floor to think through the dilemmas of life!"_

_ Bellamy blushed, his dark eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled._

_ "Point taken."_

_ "Well, now that I've won that argument, I have to go clean up my mess", Clarke said as she rose from her place on the couch._

_ She made her way into the hall, staring down at the mess of foodstuffs scattered on the hardwood floor. Then Bellamy was beside her, helping her to gather the items and carry them to the kitchen._

_ "Thanks, Bell", she said when the job was done._

_ "You're welcome, Princess. It's the least I can do for scaring a year off your life", he smirked._

Clarke shook her head, still smiling at the memory. The love of her life was a little quirky, but she loved all the little nuances that made Bellamy special. She preheated the oven and then went back to her supper preparations.

She browned some ground beef in a skillet, the smell causing her stomach to growl. Once the meat was cooked, she began to assemble her casserole. She layered tortillas, meat, secret sauce, and cheese before sticking it in the oven.

She melted some cheese, throwing in a can of rotels to add a little flavor, to make some cheese dip. She cooked some refried beans then poured the tortilla chips into a bowl on the table.

Clarke had just pulled the casserole from the oven, sitting it on top of the stove, before turning to find Bellamy sitting at the island on one of the three stools.

"Get it all figured out", she asked.

"No", Bellamy answered darkly.

"Don't worry. She won't react well at first, but she'll come around."

"I hope you're right", Bellamy said.

Clarke wiped her hands on a towel, coming to stand in the gap between of his knees. She took his face in her hands, her thumbs massaging his cheekbones.

"Hey, I'm always right, remember", she said quietly.

She felt his arms move to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Then his mouth descended on hers, and she was thrown into the oblivion that was Bellamy Blake.

Clarke pulled back when the need for oxygen became too great, resting her forehead against his. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was ragged. His muscles were tense beneath her fingers, and she gently began to massage his shoulders.

"How do I tell her", he whispered.

"You be honest, babe. That's all you can do. How she responds is her problem, not yours. It's not your responsibility to see that she and Kane have a happy father/daughter relationship. He's going to have to speak to her himself and straighten all that out. Your only job is to tell her so she's not blindsided when he does decide to approach her."

Clarke felt more than heard his sigh, his shoulders relaxing just a bit.

"You know, O, and you know me. We handle things very differently. Everything in my life has been so crazy and I don't think I'm up for the challenge of reuniting my sister with our estranged father", he said tiredly.

The blonde leaned back, making sure he was looking her in the eye before she spoke.

"Didn't you just hear a word I said, you thick headed man? You don't have to help Octavia come to grips with this, that's Kane's job. He made the mess, let him clean it up. The only thing you're responsible for are your feelings and just to be there for her when it gets confusing and awkward. You're not doing this on your own, Bell. I'll be right here every step of the way to bring clarity and give you a shoulder to lean on when you need it", Clarke finished.

She looked into his dark brown eyes, reveling in their closeness. She loved these times with him, when they weren't only physically close but their hearts were in tune as well.

She loved that they could talk about anything, hash out what was bothering them or argue loudly if they felt it necessary. That's what made her feel secure with the man in her arms, no matter what they always worked through everything.

That had been their way from day one, fighting and then moving past it. Clarke had been furious with Bellamy more times than she could count, had fought with him on numerous occasions over the years. However, their relationship was just as strong, if not stronger, because of it.

"Thank you, Princess", Bellamy finally said, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome, my love. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a chocolate cake to bake", she said with a wink.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**I hope y'all like the flashback in this one, it's another one of my random ones so I'm anxious to hear what y'all think! :) I'll apologize ahead of time for any typos lol **

Chapter 46

Bellamy watched his sister come into the apartment, her hand tightly entwined with Lincoln's. He looked across the room at Clarke, smiling when he caught sight of the chocolate batter smeared on her jaw.

"Hey, Princess", he called as he made his way into the kitchen.

"What, Bell", she asked, bustling about the small room.

He followed her hurried movements until he finally pulled her to a stop. He looked down at her, smiling as annoyance seeped into her blue eyes.

"Babe, I love you, I do, but I'm trying to get dinner on the table", she huffed, tiny tendrils of blonde hair framing her face.

"You're beautiful, you know that", he said with a smirk.

"Why thank you for commenting, but if there's nothing I else I've got to get the cake out of the oven", the blonde said, beginning to move away.

"Wait", Bellamy said, one of his hands raising and his thumb wiping away the smudge of chocolate, "You had a little something on your face."

His grin widened as Clarke chuckled, her blue eyes dancing with her mirth.

"Thank you, Mr. Blake, now go and talk to your sister's boyfriend", she ordered.

Bellamy groaned, but went to do as she'd said. He found Lincoln sitting alone on the couch twiddling his thumbs.

"Where's O", Bellamy asked as he sat down.

"She said something about changing clothes", Lincoln replied.

"Ahh, what did you two do today?"

"We went to the new art exhibit on Manchester. It's really good, you should take Clarke."

Bellamy thought for a moment before smiling, "You know what, that might make a perfect second date."

"O thought she'd really like it", Lincoln agreed.

Just then Octavia came breezing into the room, adorned in a fluffy pair of pj pants and a white sweater. She sat down beside Lincoln, curling against his side as he wrapped one arm around her.

"What are my two favorite boys talking about", she asked as she toyed with the chain her boyfriend wore around his neck.

"We were just talking about how much you and I thought Clarke might like the art exhibit", Lincoln offered.

"Oh Bell, you've got to take her! She'd love it", Octavia exclaimed excitedly.

Bellamy chuckled at his sister's exuberance, "I'll talk to her. That woman's been so tied up with the shop lately it's hard to whisk her away."

"I heard that", Clarke yelled from the kitchen, "No chocolate cake for you, Bellamy Blake!"

"Aw come one, Princess! I was just expounding my beautiful fiance's impressive work ethic", Bellamy whined.

"Uhuh, I'll think about it", the blonde said with a sassy grin, "Come and get it!"

Bellamy made his way into the kitchen followed closely by his sister and Lincoln. He'd put the coming conversation from his mind whiled he and Lincoln chatted, but now the worry niggled it's way back into his mind.

Clarke must have noticed because she took his hand as she sat down beside him. Her gaze searched his as her thumb slowly began to stroke back and forth across his knuckles.

The meal began, everyone filling their plates with the steaming food. They ate in silence, their mouths full, except for the occasional groan of pleasure. After everyone was finished, Bellamy decided it was time to get this discussion over with.

"O, Clarke and I decided it was time for a family meeting", he said nervously.

"Aw Bell! You know what happened last time", Octavia said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, but this is different. There's something I have to tell you", Bellamy said.

Octavia's eyes widened, filling with tears. "Bell, are you dying?"

Bellamy ran a shaking hand down his face in utter exasperation. His sister was not going to make this easy.

"No, O, I am not dying. I met our father", he blurted.

He watched as his sister's features hardened and her gaze became frosty.

"Well good for you", she spat, "I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"O, don't be that way. He was wrong for leaving us, but he had his reasons", Bellamy protested.

"If she doesn't want to meet him, she doesn't have to", Lincoln defended harshly.

Suddenly, Bellamy felt Clarke behind him. One of her hands came to rest on his shoulder while the other rested just below his hairline, her fingers toying with his dark curls.

He watched as Lincoln shrank back, and he could only imagine the stormy expression his Princess wore. Her words were chilled when she spoke, but her hands remained gentle.

"Lincoln, you and I are here for moral support only. This is between Bell and O", the blonde said before turning to the other girl, "This is not your brother's fault, so lashing out at him will only serve to make me angry. If you want to get all this anger out in the open, go yell at your father because your brother doesn't deserve that."

Bellamy could have laughed at the comical expressions worn by both his sister and her boyfriend. Clare could be scary when she wanted, he'd seen it first hand many occasions.

The funny thing was that most people always pegged him as the overprotective one in their relationship, which he was. However, the Princess didn't allow anyone to hurt him either.

_Bellamy had had a rough night, coming home beaten and bloody after a less than fruitful debt collection. Thankfully Clarke had spent the night with O, so she was there to patch him up when he came dragging in at three that morning._

_ He could still feel her gentle hands as she cleaned away the blood and ghosted over his body checking for internal injuries; could still see the way her hair fell in her face, sleep clouded her eyes, and his t-shirt hung on her thin frame._

_ He'd take both girls to class before arriving late to football practice. Unlike some of the other guys, he got special privileges. Being the star quarterback definitely had its perks. However, some of his teammates didn't really appreciate this. _

_ Bellamy got into position as they all lined up for the first play of daily practice. He yelled the appropriate "Blue 52", and then took the ball when it was tossed his way. He was just about to line up a throw when out of nowhere Beau Higgins sacked him._

_ He fell to the ground, the large defensive end on top of him. He rolled the guy off and then tried to sit up, quickly finding he couldn't. His chest was on fire, and it took all of his concentration to keep pulling air into his aching lungs._

_ He saw the coach making his way over, but a certain blonde haired angel made there first._

_ "Bell, are you ok", she asked, worry evident in her tone._

_ He tried to answer, but he didn't have the oxygen. He shook his head, closing his eyes as her hands began to work on his shirt. Her gentle fingers moved along his rib cage, poking and prodding lightly._

_ Bellamy felt her brush back a lock of hair from his forehead, her voice quiet as she spoke._

_ "One of your ribs are broken, but I don't think it's punctured the lung."_

_ He nodded, and then felt another presence beside him._

_ "What is it, son", the coach asked._

_ "One of his ribs is broken", Clarke answered for him._

_ "Darn it, Higgins", the coach yelled._

_ Bellamy opened his eyes in enough time to see the guy smirk, triumph sparkling in his eyes. However, Clarke had seen it too. She jumped up, her scrawny fifteen year old legs carrying her to stand before the monster defensive end._

_ "You did that on purpose", she said with hands on her hips._

_ "You don't know what you're talking about", Beau snarled._

_ "You wanna bet", the blonde fired back._

_ "What are you gonna do about it small fry", the senior chuckled._

_ Then Clarke launched herself at him, she got in one good punch before Miller managed to pull her off. Man, was Bellamy thankful for Nate, who held the screaming Princess in his arms. _

_ "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, you hear me! I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face", the little blonde yelled._

_ Bellamy smiled, groaning as he tried to sit up._

_ "You've got quite the little bodyguard, Blake", the coach said with a smile._

_ "Yep, that's the Princess for you. All fire and no good sense."_

_ Nate was still struggling with Clarke when Bellamy finally decided to end his suffering._

_ "Easy there, Tiger, you wanna help me up", he called._

_ Bellamy watched as Clarke's struggling ceased and she immediately made her way to his side._

_ "Here", she said as she gently helped him from the ground, an arm banded around his waist to keep him upright, "Let's go, I'm taking you home."_

_ "You don't have a license, Clarke", Bellamy said tiredly._

_ "I have a learner's permit, and I learned from the best", she smirked._

"Easy there, Tiger", Bellamy said placing a hand atop Clarke's where it rested on his shoulder.

"O, I know you don't want to have anything to do with him, but believe me when I tell you that your refusal to meet him will hurt you more than it will him. You'll always wonder what could have been, while he rests easy knowing he tried. So, just give it a shot. We'll do it together", he finished.

Bellamy watched as O smiled slightly, nodding. "Alright, Bell, I'll meet him", she answered quietly.

"Thanks, sis", he grinned.

"Now who wants chocolate cake", Clarke chirped.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

**Martha: Thanks for the review! I will try to come up with something dramatic before the wedding! With these two nothing can ever be too quiet! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the twist in the last update! The Murphy/Clarke friendship is so much fun to write, as are her interactions with Miller! I hope you liked O's reaction to the news! **

**To all my other guest reviewers: You guys are so AWESOME! Thanks so much for reading, and I love hearing from you! :) **


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are simply marvelous! I hope you'll forgive me for only updating one chapter, but this one is way longer than what I usually do! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 47

Clarke sat on the couch, Bellamy's arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were both intent on the documentary currently running on the History Channel. She could hear Octavia rushing around her room, trying to find the perfect outfit for her first time meeting Kane.

"I wish you'd come, Princess", Bellamy said quietly.

She turned to look up at him, not missing the uncertainty in his dark eyes.

"You will be fine. I'm just a phone call away, and you can vent when you get home. I don't want to overwhelm the man with significant others, Lincoln and I will sit this one out."

The room was silent once again, but Clarke could tell that Bellamy hadn't been appeased by her answer. She wanted to go, wanted to sit and hold his hand through the whole exchange, but this was something he had to do on his own.

"There's a difference", he said suddenly.

"What?"

"There's a difference between you and Lincoln, Clarke. You're family, always have been and always will be. I don't think I can make it through this without you", Bellamy said, his words thick with emotion.

Clarke turned to him then, taking his face in her hands as her thumbs rubbed gently back and forth across his skin.

"You can do this Bellamy Blake because I have faith in you. It's only for a little while, and after the first initial meeting then we can have family dinners. However, for this I want it to just be the three of you. You need to just get this over with, and it will get easier from here."

She felt him nod, a silky black curl falling across his forehead. She brushed it away, placing a kiss where it had once rested.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too, Princess", Bellamy said brushing her lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

"I'm ready…Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt", O said as she came careening into the living room.

Bellamy sighed, his breath ghosting across the blonde's cheeks as his eyes opened. Clarke let him go, feeling his hesitation and unwillingness to get up. So she rose from her seat first, reaching down to help him up.

"What are you going to do", he asked.

"I might run down to the shop for a bit. I need to make a few calls about wedding stuff, and I can concentrate better there."

She could see that he was about to object, but she cut him off.

"Not to worry, my love. Miller and Murphy are there so I will be perfectly safe", Clarke said pecking him on the cheek.

She watched them go, the longing look Bellamy threw over his shoulder as he walked out the door almost her undoing.

"That man knows exactly how to tug on my heartstrings", she grumbled as she went into her room to change.

After pulling on a pair of jeans and one of Bell's Silver Fox logo tees, Clarke grabbed her keys and drove to the shop. The garage was fairly quiet, only a few guys left tinkering on their own vehicles.

She waved at Miller as she entered, moving to the office and flipping on the light. She sat down in the leather chair, pulling out her wedding to-do list and dialing the florist.

She wrote down the pricing for the floral arrangements she wanted as well as the bouquets. She made her seating chart, booked a DJ, and made a reservation for their venue.

Clarke had decided that she wanted an outdoor wedding, late in the evening. She'd found the perfect location, a old manor on the outskirts of town. The house would serve as a great place for she and Bellamy to get ready and the grounds would be the perfect backdrop for their big day.

She'd met with the caterer only two days ago, and the woman had assured her that the food would be perfect. The blonde wanted a great reception for their family and friends to thank them for all their love and support.

Clarke closed her wedding binder, and slipped it back into her bag. She looked up in enough time to see Murphy come to lean against the doorframe.

"Hey John", she said with a smile.

"Hey Boss, where's the Rebel", Murphy asked with a smirk.

"He is introducing his father to his sister. Bless his heart; this adds so much stress to his already heavy load. I'm happy for him though."

"You getting ready to head home?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've done all the damage I can do here", the blonde answered.

"I'll walk you to your car", Murphy said seriously.

Clarke smiled to herself. Never would she have guessed that day when she threw Bell's knife at John Murphy's head that he would become her certifiable watchdog. The man didn't let anyone into her office without escorting them there himself. He never let her walk to her car alone, and he always had her coffee ready in the mornings just the way she liked it.

As they walked, she turned to the man beside her. "Thanks John", she said quietly.

"For what, Boss", he asked in confusion.

"For being a good friend, and for taking care of me. I know that these little things you do for me take time out of your busy day, and I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate it. Bell does too, that's why we'd like to give you a little promotion. You'll still be working on cars, but my overprotective fiancé doesn't want me dealing with the other shop managers by myself. That's why I'm asking you if you'd be willing to make rounds with me, and help me with shop relations I guess you'd call it", Clarke finished with a smile.

"Sure, Boss, whatever would help you out", Murphy said with a smile.

"Thank you. You'll be getting a raise in pay for your trouble, I don't want any of my men working for free", the blonde said when she finally reached her car.

She reached for the door handle, but Murphy's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Clarke", he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, John", she prompted, watching as a blush bloomed on his cheeks.

"Thanks for trusting me", Murphy said softly, "No one's ever done that before. They don't even know me, and yet they won't give me the time of day. You saw me, knew who I was and what I'd done, but you still put your trust in me. I'll never forget that."

Clarke felt tears gather behind her eyes at his honest declaration. She reached out, and gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"We all deserve second chances, Murphy, and you made the most of yours. Bell and I will be forever grateful for all of your help and support during the past few months. You're more than just another mechanic, John, you're family."

She watched him nod, wiping at the wet streaks that stained his red face.

"Thanks, Boss. Have a safe drive home", Murphy called as he walked away.

Clarke watched him go, shaking her head with a smile. People were always a surprise, and thankfully John Murphy had been a diamond in the rough. Passed over by so many others until she had decided to give him a chance.

As she drove home, her thoughts turned to Bellamy and she wondered how the dinner with Kane was going. She felt worried anticipation well within her, and wished for her love to be home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bellamy entered the restaurant with Octavia, her nervous energy causing him to become jittery. He wished Clarke would have come, she was his calm and he really needed that at the moment.

However, she had refused, wanting this night to be about he and O. He didn't understand why she couldn't see that this was just as much about her as it was him. She was entangled in every area of his life; there was no corner of his existence that her light hadn't touched.

He looked down at his sister, gauging her reaction as the approached the table where Kane was sitting. He felt her pace slow, and then her hand captured his. He heard her quick intake of breath, and then watched as she held her head high once again moving forward.

Kane stood as the approached, a nervous smile curving his lips.

"Where's Clarke", he asked after they'd all been seated, " I assumed she would be joining us."

"Princess had some wedding planning to do, said she wanted me... err us to do this on our own", Bellamy stammered.

They each picked up a menu, hiding their faces and their thoughts behind the plastic sheathed decorative paper with fancy meals scattered upon each page. The waiter came by a few moments later, and they all ordered.

The table was once again plunged into silence until Octavia spoke.

"Why did you do it", she asked quietly.

Kane looked taken aback for a moment, but recovered quickly to answer, "I was under the mentorship of an older attorney, the former DA. He told me that your mother would only bring me down. She wasn't well connected, and Aurora hated social gatherings. The man convinced me that I would be better on my own, and that your mother would be better off without me. My father wasn't around when I was growing up, and I thought I'd turned out fine, so I saw no reason that you wouldn't as well. It was wrong of me, but I was young and impetuous. I didn't think about the long term consequences of my actions."

"You mean our mother", Octavia spat, "She loved you and you cast her aside like garbage. You left your own children to further your career."

"Octavia, I…"

"No! You don't get to say that you're sorry and then we just become some happy little family. We had to raise ourselves because the woman you left was so broken by your abandonment that she cared nothing for us. She was too lost in her own grief and suffering to give any attention to her children. She drank away our money, never went to one of Bell's football games or any of my dance recitals. You broke her, and we paid the price", Octavia finished harshly.

Bellamy sat there, unable to contradict anything she was saying. His mind had wandered during her speech recalling the worst encounter he'd had with his mother only days before she died.

_Bellamy sat at the bottom of the stairs listening as his mother fumbled with the lock on their front door. He could hear her cursing through the wooden door, her words slurred and incoherent._

_ When she finally got the portal opened, she staggered in her hair mussed and her eyes blurry._

_ "What're you do'in up", she asked, her tone colored with annoyance._

_ "Waiting for you, Mom."_

_ "You should be 'sleep."_

_ "I was worried, I wanted to make sure you made it home safely", Bellamy said softly._

_ "Ha, you're just like him! You don't care about me! I know you count down the days until you get to leave me, leave your sister because you're just like him", she screeched._

_ "Mom, I'm not going anywhere", the truth of what he'd just said hit him square in the gut, and he couldn't help the thought that he would be stuck with his alcoholic mother forever._

_ "You're right, you're not going anywhere because you're worthless! Worthless scumbags don't go anywhere."_

_ Bellamy tried to brush off what she'd said, knowing that it was the alcohol talking._

_ "Come on, Mom. I'll help you upstairs", he said reaching for her arm._

_ Then out of nowhere, she slapped him hard. One of his hands moved of it's own accord to rest against his stinging cheek, and his eyes widened in shock._

_ "Don't touch me", his mother garbled as she began to make her way slowly up the stairs before going into her bedroom and slamming the door._

_ Bellamy stood there, his eyes burning with tears. Was that what she really thought of him? Did his own mother find him worthless?_

_ He ran out to the front porch, sinking down on the front steps. His head dropped into his hands, and he gave a shuddering sigh. He heard footsteps and light laughter, but he didn't raise his head._

_ Bellamy heard his sister speaking to him, but he didn't raise his head._

_ "Go inside O, it's past midnight and you have school tomorrow. Be quiet because Mom's asleep."_

_ He heard the echoes of her shoes as she made her way across the porch and into the house. He raised his head then, surprised to see the blonde haired girl standing before him._

_ "Go away, Princess", he said gruffly._

_ "No", Clarke answered simply._

_ "I'm not in the mood, Clarke. Go home!"_

_ "No, not until you tell me what's the matter", the girl said coming closer._

_ Then she gasped, quickly kneeling before him and taking his face in her hands. _

_ "Did your mother do this to you", she asked softly._

_ He only nodded, not having the strength to answer. _

_ "What did she say, Bell? What did she tell you?"_

_ Bellamy felt the hurt rush back, and tears began to make glistening trails down his face. He didn't want anyone to know what his mother thought of him, but he found that he needed to see if it was true._

_ "She said I'm worthless just like my father", he whispered._

_ Then to his surprise, Clarke wrapped her arms around him pulling him close and rubbing a gentle hand down his spine._

_ "She's wrong, Bell. You're far from worthless. She's just too blinded by her misery to see it. You've raised yourself and your sister with little help from her. You have worth Bellamy Blake, just ask O or me…", she said trailing off._

_ "Alright, I'm asking you", he said as he pulled back._

_ "You are a great football player, you are so smart and you baffle me with all of that historical jargon you're spouting all the time, you're kind and the best big brother, you're a great friend, you're handsome", she finished with a blush._

_ "So, the Princess thinks I'm handsome, huh", he said regaining some of his swagger._

_ He grinned when she rolled her eyes, but those same blue orbs stole his breath when her gaze found his own._

_ "Yes I do, but don't let it go to your head."_

_ They went inside, spending the rest of the night on the couch with a tub of ice cream between them. The next morning she was there to pull him together after he once again had to deal with his mother._

Aurora Blake may have given him life, but it was Clarke Griffin who helped him live. She'd been there through everything, sitting right beside him with a comforting hand and quick wit.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the food arrived, and found that the rest of the meal went surprisingly well. Undoubtedly his sister had spoken her peace, and was ready to move on.

Conversation was light, and Bellamy tried to participate but all he could think about was seeing Clarke. He made it through dessert, quiet as ever, when Octavia spoke.

"Well, I think I'd better get big brother here home to his woman. I think he's going through withdrawals", she said with a smirk.

Bellamy looked up, finding two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry", he said with a smirk, "But what can I say, I love her and being apart from her for even a short time is torture."

"Tell her I said hello, and I look forward to trying her amazing lasagna", Kane said as the parted ways.

Bellamy smiled, assuring the older man that he would do just that before quickly making his way to his truck.

"You've got it bad, Bell", O chortled as he revved the engine.

"I've had it bad since I was sixteen, O. Get with the program."

He drove back to her apartment, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel in agitation at every red light. His heart grew lighter when they finally came to a stop, and he was allowed to jump out- practically sprinting to the building entrance.

Bellamy and Octavia entered the apartment to find music blaring and a certain blonde dancing terribly as she vacuumed the rug in the living room. She turned when she heard the door close, turning off the machine and running into his open arms.

"Ahhh, I missed you", she said hugging him tightly.

"He missed you too", O said wryly.

"Kane says hello, and that he can't wait to try some of your lasagna", Bellamy smiled.

"That was sweet", the blonde replied as she led him to the couch.

After Bellamy was settled beside her, the heat from her body warming his side, he finally began to relax.

"So, how'd it go", Clarke asked the room at large.

Octavia started in, telling all about the way she'd exploded at first but then really enjoyed the rest of the evening with her father.

"He's really nice, and I'm glad I went", the girl finished with a smile.

"What about you, babe?"

Bellamy was too busy toying with the blonde curls that fanned against his chest to hear or care about the conversation going on around him. He looked up, and for the second time that night found that he'd spaced out.

"What", he asked sheepishly, "I wasn't listening."

"That's been the reoccurring theme throughout the evening", Octavia said dryly.

Clarke simply smiled, rubbing his knee, "It's ok, I know you enjoyed yourself even if you stayed in your own little world."

"I missed you, Princess. Maybe I would have been able to pay attention if you'd been there."

"Ha! Like you were paying attention for the last five minutes", O smirked.

"I missed you too, and just so you know you occupy quite a few of my thoughts too Mr. Blake", the blonde said as she kissed him on the jaw.

"Oh, Princess, what would I ever do without you", Bellamy said seriously, pulling her closer.

"The same thing I'd do, searching endlessly for you. "

"You two are so lovey dovey, I'm going to bed", Octavia said with mock disgust.

"I'd better head that way too, O and I have a very big day tomorrow", Clarke said.

Before Bellamy could answer, his sister squealed and jumped for joy.

"Yes! Finally", O yipped before running to her room.

"What was that all about", Bellamy asked in confusion.

"Dress shopping", the blonde answered with dread.

"Can I come", he asked hopefully.

Before his fiancé could answer, Octavia yelled from her room.

"No, you may not!"

"I guess that answers that question", Clarke said with a grin.

"How about we have dinner tomorrow night then, just the two of us and go to that art museum Lincoln was telling us about."

"Sounds marvelous", Clarke said before going up on tiptoe to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the way she fit perfectly against him. Soon, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me", he whispered.

"Dido", she replied with a wink.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you got a second to spare! I love hearing from you guys! :)**

**Martha: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the flashback, and I love that I could make smile! I can't wait to hear what you thought about the latest chapter! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last update! More Octavia/Clarke interactions are on the way! As well as the bachelor and bachelorette parties! I'll throw in some Bellamy/Miller moments too because I really like their friendship as well! Thanks for the support, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the most recent update! :)**

**To all of my other guest reviewers! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It really means a lot! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry it's taken me so long guys; I've had some major writer's block over the past few days! I'm hoping I'm out of the woods though, so maybe I'll be back to regular updates soon! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 48

Clarke woke that morning to a text message on her phone. Bellamy's face smiled back at her from her screen saver as she swiped to read the message. She smiled when the words of her fiancé popped up on the screen.

**Have a good day, Princess! I'll see ya tonight ;)**

Her fingers flew across the screen as she typed out her reply before setting her phone back on her nightstand. She pulled herself out of bed, her feet recoiling at the feel of the cold hardwood floor.

She pulled on one of Bell's hoodies lying on the end of her bed, and then made her way out into the living room. She could see O and Lincoln sitting on the couch. He dropped by every morning on his way to the shop to have breakfast with Octavia, so she wasn't surprised to see him.

Clarke went straight to the coffee pot, thankful that Lincoln had had the foresight to start the coffee maker. She poured a cup, inhaling the aromatic steam before taking a sip.

"Good morning, Clarke", O called.

"Morning", she croaked back.

"Hey Clarke!"

"Hi Linc, you and Miller starting on that Bentley today", the blonde asked.

She grinned as the man's face broke into a bright smile as he nodded enthusiastically. All of the mechanics had nearly had a conniption when some rich guy pulled a shiny black Bentley into the garage.

"Yeah, Boss said the guy wants it by the end of the week."

"You two have fun. I'm sure my husband to be will be dying to get his hands on it too."

"I will never understand their obsession with cars", O said dryly.

"I'm just happy Bell will have something to keep him occupied", Clarke answered.

"Uh, he's going to drive us all crazy", Lincoln suddenly blurted in a rare show of dramatics.

Clarke and Octavia both turned to stare at him, their eyes wide.

He blushed, his cheeks heating slightly. "I just meant that when Clarke isn't at the shop he mopes", the man finished with a shrug.

"Mopes", Clarke asked from where she leaned against the island.

"Yeah, he'll gripe about everything. None of the guys will do anything to suit him, and he'll spend the whole day staring longingly at the office."

Octavia burst out laughing, rocking back and forth as her giggles spilled forth.

"Oh, if you think that's bad, Princess over there will be checking her phone every five minutes saying 'I'll just call him really quick. It won't take long I promise'. Which turns into a twenty minute conversation of I miss you's and I miss you mores."

Clarke watched as O and Lincoln both howled in laughter, tears streaming down their faces. She smiled to herself, knowing that she and Bellamy were so over the moon that they rarely even noticed their love struck behavior.

"Haha, just wait until you two get engaged. You'll be worse", Clarke said with a cool glare.

"Sweetie, Lincoln and I haven't been dancing around each other for the past eight years, so I highly doubt that", O said with a smirk.

"I love him, ok. I love your brother like I love no one else. He's the center of my universe and I don't care who knows", Clarke said with a raise of her chin.

O just smiled, her features softening. "We're not complaining Clarke. Seeing you and my brother finally happy TOGETHER is the best thing ever. I love that you're so attached to each other that you can't stand to be apart."

"Thanks, O", the blonde said as she crossed the room to hug her friend.

"You're welcome, now hurry up and get ready! We've got a dress to find!"

Clarke gave her friend one more hug before waving bye to Lincoln. She made her way to the bathroom, showering quickly before slipping one of Bell's white t-shirts over her undergarments.

She padded back to her room, pilfering through her closet until she found the blouse she wanted to go with the jeans she'd bought last week. She pulled on the clothes she'd picked out, hopping around her room on one foot as she put on her socks.

She slipped on her knee high brown boots, and then went to finish her hair and do her makeup. After she'd finished her routine, she went to sit on the couch, grabbing the remote as she plopped down.

Clarke had just turned on the TV when the front door opened and Bellamy came strolling into the apartment. She grinned when he saw her, his lips curving into that smirk she loved.

"Morning handsome", she purred.

"Morning Princess", he said before bending over the back of the couch to plant a searing kiss on her lips.

He flopped down beside her, taking the remote in one swift movement. The television flickered off and he turned to face her. His dark eyes warmed her very soul, and the love she saw in them made her heart beat a little faster.

"I wish I could come with you", he whispered.

"I know, me too. Bridesmaidzilla, however, would never allow it", Clarke answered with a smirk.

She grinned even wider at Bellamy's dramatic eye roll.

"You'll just have to settle for dinner and an art exhibit."

"How about we have dinner at my place, and enjoy some peace and quiet", Bellamy suggested.

"You're just hoping I'll make you lasagna", the blonde said cheekily.

"I cannot tell a lie", Bellamy said with a chuckle.

"Hey, get your butt up! It's time to go", Octavia said as she came sailing into the living room, dabbing the finishing touches on her bright red lipstick, "Don't you have a job or something, big brother?"

"Yeah, O, I was just leaving", Bellamy said with a grin.

He gave Clarke a quick kiss and a sympathetic look before making his way out the door.

"Ok, O, let's head out", the blonde said, grabbing her purse.

They stopped at the only dress boutique in town, going inside and just staring at the assortment of white dresses that lined every corner of the store. They found an attendant, and the woman quickly began to pull dresses for Clarke to try.

The blonde was ushered into a dressing room, and zipped into the first dress. It was a mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline, covered in delicate lace. She twirled in front of the mirror, her blue eyes catching those of her friend.

"What do you think?"

"I like it, but I don't think it's the ONE", O answered.

Clarke had to admit the other girl was right. She liked the elegance of it, but she wasn't so sure it fit the vision she had in her head.

"Alright, young lady, let's get you into another one", the kind attendant said.

Clarke went back, coming out in several other dresses but none of them really stuck out. She was beginning to get frustrated, the time crunch weighing on her shoulders, when her phone rang.

The older woman, Gladys, left her in the dressing room with an understanding smile, closing the door behind her as she went.

Clarke wept when she saw Bellamy's face on her screen, his name emblazoned in white letters across the middle.

"Bellamy", she sobbed.

"Princess, what's the matter", he asked, his voice becoming frantic.

"What if I don't find one", she blubbered.

She heard his sigh of relief, and then the smile in his voice as he answered. "Sweetheart, I would marry you even if you wore a burlap bag. Don't stress, the right one will come to you", Bellamy answered softly.

Clarke leaned back in the tufted chair, her anxiety melting away at the gentle cadence of his voice. She took a deep breath, her resolve returning.

"Thanks, babe", she said, imbuing her words with all the love she felt.

"You're welcome, Princess. Now get back after it, I have complete faith that you'll find the perfect dress. Just know that the dress doesn't matter one whit to me, it's the woman wearing it that I can't live without."

At the sound of his deep voice ringing with sincerity, Clarke began to cry anew. Her face wreathed in a huge smile, and her arms aching to hold the man she loved.

"Have I told you today how much I adore you, Bellamy Blake?"

"Never hurts to tell me twice", he said with a deep chuckle that sent a shiver up her spin.

"Well, then Bellamy Blake I ADORE you", Clarke answered.

"Right back at ya, Princess."

Clarke hung up, her mind wandering to all the times that Bellamy Blake's voice had soothed her.

_It was her first semester of college, and the first morning of finals. Clarke had studied nonstop for the past week, and her nerves were tangled and twisted until she thought she'd throw up._

_ She left the house, her old white Taurus groaning and clicking in the early morning air. She was just about to exit off the main highway when the car spluttered and then she began to lose speed._

_ The bucket of bolts died as the blonde pulled it to the shoulder. She sat in stunned silence for a moment before the frantic tears began. If she missed the test she would fail the class and all of her hard work would be for nothing._

_ Clarke reached for her phone on the dashboard, the stupid thing falling into the floorboard. She scrambled for it, knocking her coffee over, dark liquid staining her shirt. She screamed in frustration, tears coursing down her cheek and blurring her vision as she tried to dial his number._

_ When his deep voice sounded on the other end, she wailed, "Bell!"_

_ She heard shuffling on the other end, and then he sounded slightly out of breath when he next spoke._

_ "I'm on my way, where are you?"_

_ Clarke rattled off her location, sniffling as he assured her he would be there in five minutes._

_ True to his word, Bellamy Blake's truck pulled in behind her five minutes later. She watched as he jumped from the vehicle, running to her car and yanking the door open._

_ His hands were on her face, his eyes roving over her weepy features and then down the length of her body searching for injuries._

_ "What is it", he asked, his tone saturated with worry._

_ "My car won't start and my final starts in ten minutes", Clarke bawled._

_ She felt Bellamy help her from the car, observing dumbly as he grabbed her backpack from the backseat and then pulled her keys from the ignition._

_ "What are you doing", she asked in confusion as he pulled his shirt over his head._

_ "Here, yours is stained", he said handing her his pristine white t-shirt._

_ Clarke just stared at him for a moment in all his shirtless glory, tan skin gleaming in the early morning light and a bright smile curving his lips._

_ "Come on, Princess, it's nothing you haven't seen before", he chuckled as he made his way to his truck._

_ She followed, still clutching his shirt to her chest. She crawled into the passenger seat, and sat quietly as he drover her to school. She glanced at him, noticing the smirk that still painted his features._

_ When the truck came to a stop, Bellamy shoved her out._

_ "Good luck, Princess. I'll take care of your car, and send Miller to pick you up later!"_

_ Clarke waved, and then made her way inside the large, looming building. She rushed to the bathroom, changing into Bellamy's shirt and stuffing hers into her backpack._

_ She made it to her test on time, and passed with flying colors. She waited for Miller, but his car never showed. Instead, Bell's truck pulled up right on time. He rolled down the window with a grin as he stared at her._

_ She wore his white t-shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of converses. She looked too cute with his shirt swallowing her whole and her hair a riot of messy curls._

_ "Your carriage awaits, Princess", he called._

_ She climbed in on the passenger side, a grateful smile curving her lips._

_ "Thanks for saving me Bell", she chuckled._

_ "Saving damsels in distress is my specialty", he said dramatically before pulling into traffic._

Clarke giggled at the memory, her quest for the perfect dress renewed. She texted Octavia and told her to start looking because they weren't leaving until she found the ONE.

Thirty minutes later, Clarke Griffin stood before the mirror in the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. O had found it, saying she thought Bell would really like it, so the blonde immediately tried it on.

It was an A-line silhouette, fitting her figure in all the right places. The skirt swirled around her in a flurry of tulle, catching the light as she twirled slowly. It was just full enough to make her feel like a princess, but not enough to make the dress heavy.

The dress had a sweetheart neckline, showing a little bit of skin but still remaining in the realm of modesty. The bodice was satin, soft and gleaming, with a silvery jewel encrusted belt at the waist.

The blonde smiled at her image, happy tears burning her eyes.

"He'll love it, Clarke", O said as she dabbed at her own tears.

"It is beautiful", Clarke breathed.

"Well, it's settled then", Gladys asked.

"Yep, I want to say yes to the dress", the blonde answered happily.

Clarke went back to the dressing room, and quickly got dressed. She and O stood at the front counter and paid for the dress, taking the large white garment bag with gentle hands.

They shopped for bridesmaids' dresses, finding the perfect shade of red in the perfect style. After they were finished, they stopped at a little coffee shop before heading back.

They ordered and then took a seat by one of the large windows.

"I had fun today, Clarke. Thanks for inviting me", O said with a smile.

"Thank you for coming with me! I never would have found the perfect dress if it weren't for you."

"You're good for him, Clarke. Always have been", Octavia said suddenly.

He's everything I could ever dream of. My very own knight in shining armor", the blonde smiled.

"I always knew you cared for one another, but I guess I never knew how much."

"We spent a good portion of our lives denying our feelings", Clarke grinned, "I guess we finally got tired of it."

She watched as the brunette smiled softly, reaching across the table to take her hand in her own.

"You've always been part of the family, Clarke, but now it's official and I'm so happy you're going to be my sister."

"Me too, O. Me too", Clarke replied softly with an answering smile.

**Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review if you've got time! I love hearing from all of you! :)**

**Alexis: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you've been enjoying the story! I'm trying to wind this thing down, so a mushy Bellarke happy ending will be coming soon! I'm right there with you on the show! I want some more Bellarke on there too! :)**

**Martha: Thanks for the review! I'm starting to really like Murphy too! I'm glad you the part he plays in the story as well as my Bellarke tidbits :) **

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the Clarke/Murphy friendship! It just seems so natural to me lol Yeah, I kinda dug up some sad bits of Bellamy's past. I don't know why, but for some reason I pictured his mother this way, broken and lashing out at her children. Bellamy would want to shelter Octavia, so he would obviously take the brunt of her harsh accusations and carry the burden of trying to care for her. I really wanted Clarke to be the one person in Bellamy's life who was always there with a gentle word of encouragement or a shoulder to lean on. I think it makes their relationship that much sweeter. I wanted Octavia to tell Kane off, but then I wanted her to come around. I thought having Kane ask about Clarke would prove that you don't usually see the Blake's without their favorite blonde! I could totally picture Clarke telling Murphy he was family. I think sometimes family can have a broader definition than just flesh and blood. I'm glad you enjoyed Bell's separation anxiety; I thought it'd be really cute! I'm thrilled that you enjoyed the chapter, and WOW that's an amazing compliment! Thank you for your kind words and your support of my stories! It really means a lot! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are the best! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 49

Miller watched as Bellamy entered the shop, his gaze sweeping to the empty office before moving to the black luxury car.

"Morning, Boss."

"Morning, Miller", Bellamy said as he came to lean over the engine.

"Where's Clarke?"

"She and my sister went dress shopping."

Miller chuckled at the look of resignation on his friend's features.

"I take it you weren't invited?"

"Nope, something about bad luck to see the dress before the wedding", the Rebel grumbled.

"The wedding's only, what… Three days away. Soon you'll have her all to yourself."

"Thanks for reminding me, Miller", Bellamy grinned, "Speaking of the wedding, I'm still in need of a best man. Know anyone who might be interested in the job?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It'd have to be someone you've known for a while- someone who's had to listen to you moan and groan over Clarke Griffin for most of your life", Miller smirked.

"Well, I only know one person who fits that description. What do you say? Will you stand up there with me in a monkey suit and give the toast of a lifetime at the reception?"

Miller smiled, clapping Bellamy on the back. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Boss."

"Thanks, Miller. Not just for this, but for everything you do around here and everything you've done for my family", Bellamy said sincerely.

Nate smiled, "Anytime Boss."

As Bellamy walked to the office, his mind wandered to all the hours he'd spent with Nathan Miller over the years. His friend had helped him through some tight spots, especially where Clarke was concerned.

_Bellamy stormed into the shop one late afternoon, his features darkened by an angry scowl. He stomped to a red pickup, flinging the hood up and beating around on the engine._

_ He felt a presence beside him, turning to find Nate staring at him with an expectant frown._

_ "What's she done now", he asked._

_ Bellamy threw his hands in the air, pacing back and forth in frustration._

_ "She's dating that jerk, Roger Culpeper", Bellamy seethed._

_ "And you don't approve", Miller filled in as he leaned against the truck._

_ "No I don't approve! I told her no, and what does she do? She goes out with him!"_

_ "I take it you let her know you weren't happy about her choice in jocks", Miller grinned._

_ "You bet I did! We got into the worst disagreement we've had in about three years. Thought I was going to blow my top, but I was a good big brother and I just let her go."_

_ "Bell, you're not her brother", Nate answered gently._

_ He watched as his friend's pacing ceased and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair._

_ "I know", Bellamy said with a defeated sigh._

_ "You have to let Clarke make her own decisions. You can't just dictate whom she will or won't be allowed to see because that's not your job. Your job, as the Princess' best friend, is to be there when the jerk breaks her heart. It will happen, and you'll be the one there to help pick up the pieces."_

_ Bellamy stared at his friend, a slow smile curving his lips._

_ "When did you get to be so smart, Nate?"_

_ "As many times as you come in here storming about something the Princess has done, I should be getting paid to be your therapist", Miller said dryly._

_ "Thanks for listening, buddy. I'll apologize to her when I get home."_

_ Bellamy finished his workday then headed home with Miller's words echoing in his ears. He pulled up to the house to find Clarke and Roger having a screaming match on the front lawn._

_ "See here he comes to the rescue! You're crazy if you expect me to believe that there's nothing going on between you two", Roger yelled angrily._

_ "He's just getting home from work", Clarke said in exasperation, "I'm wouldn't need you if I had a man like Bellamy Blake to come home to!"_

_ Bellamy's eyes widened, and his lips quirked at Clarke's very loud insult. However, the smirk quickly fell from his lips as Roger advanced on the blonde, his fists clenched at his sides._

_ "Whoa there", Bellamy said grabbing the young man by the back of his collar, "You'd better think long about what you were about to do because I guarantee you it would be the last thing you did."_

_ Roger looked up at the older man, fear congealing in his gut. Every man in his right mind was scared of Bellamy Blake, but he'd thought he could handle the Rebel. Turns out Clarke Griffin wasn't worth the broken bones he was sure he was about to get._

_ "Look man, you let me go and you'll never see my face again", Roger whined._

_ Bellamy let him go with more force than necessary and watched as the little rat scampered to his car. He made sure he was long gone before turning back to Clarke._

_ "I know, you told me so", the blonde said tiredly._

_ "That wasn't what I was going to say", Bellamy said quietly, "You deserve better, Princess."_

_ He watched her blue eyes widen, and her mouth open in shock. Then she stepped closer, her small hands fisting in his jacket as she went on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek._

_ "Thanks, Bell", she whispered against his skin._

_ "You're welcome, Princess", he answered._

Bellamy spent the rest of the day immersed in his work, waiting for quitting time. When he finally got to leave, it was if a weight lifted from his shoulders. He sprinted to his truck, racing home and jumping in the shower.

After he was clean and dressed in a nice pair of jeans and the long sleeve button down Clarke had bought him for his birthday a few months back, he was out the door again.

He parked in the parking garage near Clarke and O's apartment, practically running inside the tall building and skidding into the elevator. He rode in silence, listening to the jolly instrumental music that twinkled in the background.

When the lift finally stopped, he got out and made his way to number 305. He knocked lightly, the door opening to reveal his Princess with a huge smile on her face. She dragged him in, plopping down on the couch and hauling him with her.

"You'll never believe the dress I found, babe! It's gorgeous", she gushed.

"Oh really, and how much did this gorgeous creation cost me", Bellamy asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, not over ten thousand", Clarke said.

Bellamy coughed, his eyes widening and then the little blonde laughed.

"Bell, if only you could have seen the look on your face! But really it was only five hundred", she finished with a smirk.

The dark haired man grinned, pulling his love to him for a quick kiss.

"I told you money was no object."

"I know, but I wanted to save our money for things we might actually use more than one day in our entire lives."

"Well, I'm glad you find the ONE, Princess", he said placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"I can't wait for you to see it", Clarke smiled.

"And I can't wait to see it, but what say we get away from all of the wedding bustle and go to that art gallery?"

"Sounds good to me."

They yelled a quick goodbye to O, and then were on their way. They had a great time at the art exhibit, Clarke pointing out different styles and artists she liked. She told him stories behind the paintings, her features animated and her voice filled colored with excitement.

Bellamy, however, was more focused on the beautiful blonde beside him than any of the paintings that lined the walls. They way her blue eyes shone as she spoke set his heart aflutter, and he couldn't help but smile as her hands gestured wildly trying to keep up with her enthusiasm.

Afterwards they went back to Bellamy's, ordered pizza, and watched a special the History Channel was showing on Julius Caesar.

He sat with his arm around her, heat from her body seeping into his side. Her legs were thrown over his lap, and a cute little frown of concentration marred her features. Her tongue darted out every now and again to moisten her lips, and he couldn't help but feel that his future wife was perfect in every way.

Later, he drove her home, her voice echoing in the cab of his truck as she sang along to their favorite station. She would glance at him, a smile curving her lips as she belted out the lyrics.

He walked her to her door, stopping just short of opening the portal when she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Thanks for tonight, Bell", Clarke said, "I'll be so happy when your home is also my home."

"You and me both, Princess", he answered before giving her a quick kiss.

He watched her enter the dim apartment, her smile still in place. After the door closed, he walked away, mentally counting down the hours until he finally got to marry the woman who'd become his best friend and so much more.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :) Coming up next are the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties!**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the flashback! I would imagine planning a wedding in that amount of time would be crazy stressful, so I wanted to bring that out. I also thought Clarke needing to hear Bell's voice would be adorable. I'm going to be sad to wrap this thing up! It's by far my longest story, but it's also my favorite! I have a little surprise though after I finish this that I hope you will all enjoy! :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are the best! :)**

Chapter 50

Clarke put the finishing touches on her mascara, stepping back to examine her work. Her blonde curls were piled atop her head, and the black dress fit in all the right places.

Octavia had brought it home the night before along with a pair of blood red heels. Bellamy had stared at both gifts, a look of longing in his dark eyes.

He'd pulled her close, bending to whisper in her ear.

"It's a pity I won't get to see you tomorrow night."

His hot breath sent shivers down her spine, and his dark eyes made heat spread from the blush that stained her cheeks all the way to her toes. She'd grinned, leaning in as he kissed her.

That's one thing she would never get used to- the euphoria of kissing Bellamy Blake. Every time his lips touched hers it was like the 4th of July, fireworks exploding in a kaleidoscope of colors.

Now she stood in her bathroom, wishing she could see him. However, she had a party to get to. She quickly sat down on the edge of the tub, strapping on the red heels and then making her way out into the living room.

Waiting for her on the couch was Octavia, Jasper's girlfriend Maya, Monty's wife Harper, and lastly Miller's girlfriend Monroe.

"Finally! Let's get this party started", O exclaimed.

Clarke laughed as she hugged her friends. She didn't get to see them much, so this was a rare treat.

"Maya, when are you and Jasper tying the knot", Clarke asked when they'd finally all settled down again.

"I keep waiting on him to pop the question, but you know Jas. Slow and steady wins the race!"

The room erupted in laughter at the dark haired girl's description of her beloved boyfriend.

"Well, what about you Harper? What's it like rubbing elbows with the city's elite?"

"Tiring! I declare Monty would rather stay in and make moonshine in the basement. I have to drag the man out of the house for important events!"

"Dish, Monroe! Tell us all about the illustrious Nathan Miller", Clarke said with a grin.

The girl laughed, her features softening.

"Nate's amazing. Everything has been so much better since the take down. He was always terrified something would happen to Bellamy. He knew that Lynx would be all over them if the Rebel were out of the way. Now he doesn't have to worry anymore, and things between us are really great."

The room quieted, and then Clarke raised her glass of strawberry lemonade.

"A toast. To our men, who drive us crazy most of the time but who also make our lives so much better."

They all clinked their glasses before taking big swallows of the citrusy liquid.

"Alright, enough girl talk. It's time to get down to business", Octavia said with a devilish grin.

She moved into the kitchen coming back with wrapped parcels of every shape and size. She set them down at Clarke's feet, and then took the seat across from her.

Clarke's cheeks reddened as she smiled. "Aww, you shouldn't have… But really you shouldn't have", she ended with a groan.

"It wouldn't be a true bachelorette party with out the lingerie", Harper grinned.

Clarke picked up the first box, "From Harper", she read aloud.

She pulled the hot pink wrapping paper away to reveal a beautiful red and black lace panty and bra set. Her mouth hung open as she turned to stare at Harper.

"Thank you, Harper. It's gorgeous."

"You're welcome. We all need a little black lace in our lives", the other blonde smirked.

Clarke picked up the next box, which had Maya's name scrawled on the tag in her delicate script. She pulled off the lid, taking a purple lace trimmed slip from the tissue-lined parcel.

She held it up for all to see and then turned to thank Maya.

Monroe's came next, a black gift bag with two bra sets. One was grey and trimmed with white lace, while the other was leopard print. She thanked the girl, and then reached for the last box.

Octavia had attached a card to her box, so Clarke went for that first. Tears filled her eyes as she read her friend's heartfelt words of congratulations and well wishes.

Clarke ripped off the silver paper, and then lifted the lid on the white box. She pulled out what had to be the most beautiful nightgown she'd ever seen. It was short, and would fall just above her knees. The material was a deep midnight blue, satiny soft as it glinted in the florescent lighting.

She looked to her friend, finding a devious smile curving her lips.

"I thought Bell might like it. He loves you in blue", Octavia said, her dark eyes twinkling as Clarke's face reddened anew.

"Thanks, O. I'm sure Bell will really appreciate everything you've all given me", Clarke stammered in embarrassment.

The girls all laughed, and then Harper piped up. "Where's the food, I'm starved!"

"O, could you get the food out of the fridge while I go put these up", Clarke asked, gesturing to her the pile of lingerie laid out before her.

"Sure. Come on girls, to the kitchen", O said, leading the charge.

Clarke shook her head at her friends' antics as she carried her gifts to her bedroom. She'd just gotten her new things situated in a drawer when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She reached for it quickly, thinking maybe Bellamy was calling. However, she was sorely disappointed when it was her mother's face and not that of her fiancé that popped up on the screen.

"Mom, I'm…", Clarke said as she answered.

She was cut off by her mother's frantic voice, "Clarke where are you? I need you to come home, something's happened."

Clarke tried to get her mother to tell her what was going on, but she refused. She could hear the fear in the older woman's voice, and knew that it must be something serious.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay put", Clarke said as she hung up.

She grabbed her purse, shoving her phone down into the little clutch as she quickly walked back into the living room.

"O, I need to head out for a minute. I'll be right back", she threw over her shoulder.

"But the party's just starting", Octavia complained.

"I know, but I'll only be a minute."

Clarke hurried to the elevator, and then out into the lobby. She ran to her car, her heart racing. She'd never heard her mother's voice sound so frightened, and that in turn frightened her.

She'd just made it to her car, reaching for the door handle when a hand covered her mouth and an arm banded around her waist. She struggled against her captor's tight hold, dropping her purse on the cold concrete as she was dragged backwards.

Clarke tried to scream, but the hand that gripped her jaw with bruising force muffled any sound. She tried to squirm free, but the arm simply tightened- stealing her breath and crushing her ribs.

She was dragged to a waiting car, the trunk open. Her flight instinct told her she had to get free or she was done for. She thrashed, trying to bang her head into her captor's face.

The man was too strong, and he anticipated her movements. He shoved her into the open compartment, her head hitting the hard metal edge. She went limp, but was coherent as he folded her legs and closed the trunk.

Clarke was thrown into darkness, her vision blurring in and out of focus as she fought to keep her eyes open. She could feel the warm trickle of blood as it poured down her face, and matted her hair.

Her thoughts turned to Bellamy, and tears slowly leaked from her eyes. He would be so scared and so angry. She began to sob, only wishing for him to hold her one last time.

As her lucidity began to fade, her thoughts remained with the man she loved. Until finally the darkness claimed her, her head lolling to the side, her body going limp, and Bellamy's name on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Clarke didn't return after nearly half an hour, Octavia became worried. She called the blonde, tapping her foot as it rang four times before going to voice mail.

She looked around at the worried faces of her friends, and then tried again. When no answer came, she began to panic.

"I need to call Bellamy", O said.

She dreaded telling her brother. After everything he and Clarke had been through to come to this made her sick. She raised the phone to her ear, listening as he picked up after the second ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy sat in the garage with the guys; they were swapping stories about the early days. Miller sat to his left, Murphy straight across from him, Wick off to the right, and Lincoln at the edge of the circle.

"I never will forget the day that Clarke threw that knife at Murph's head! That was priceless", Miller said with a guffaw.

"Hahaha", Murphy answered dryly.

"I still can't believe she tried to take this place over", Bellamy said with a shake of his head.

"She didn't just try! She just walked in and took it! I pity the man that would've tried to stop her", Wick said.

Then Lincoln, to everyone's surprise, raised his head with a smirk.

"I was that guy. Still got the scar to prove it!"

Everyone busted out laughing. Bellamy chuckled, and then quickly began to grab for his phone where it buzzed on the arm of his chair. His sister's face appeared on the screen and he smiled.

"Here we go, boys. News from the girls", he said before answering, "Hey, O. What's up?"

The other men in the room watched as he sobered immediately, his smile fading from his lips and his hand gripping the arm of his chair until his knuckles turned white.

"When was that? Ok, I'm coming. Stay put, don't leave the apartment", he said before hanging up.

"What is it", Lincoln asked, worry etching his features.

"That was O. Clarke's gone."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Martha: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :) Since you're a guest, there's a bit of a delay between when you review a story and when your review is posted to the feed. I don't know the exact timing on it, but your reviews should show up in the next day or so if they haven't already :) **


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry guys, this chapter gave me fits yesterday! Nothing was sounding right, and then I woke up this morning and the fog of writer's block had thankfully cleared. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 51

Clarke woke to the stench of stale air. She sat up slowly, her head feeling like it might explode. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, taking in the cinderblock walls and damp concrete floor of her prison.

The room was inky black, the only light coming from a crack beneath the door at the top of the rotting wooden staircase. Cardboard boxes were piled everywhere and rusty bear cans littered the floor.

From what she could tell, it looked like a basement. That thought sent a shiver down her spine. Basements were hard to find, and taken as she was there would be very few clues that would lead to her current location.

Her hopeless spiral soon changed to thoughts of Bellamy. By now he would know that she was gone, and the guilt would eat him alive. Her chest tightened at the thought of never seeing him again; never being able to tell him she loved him one last time.

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when the door at the top of the stairs opened, light filtering into the dark recesses of the dungeon as her captor clomped down the wooden steps.

As he drew closer, realization dawned.

"Dax", Clarke spat.

"Hello there, Princess. Happy to see you finally awake."

"What do you want?"

"All in due time. First I need to make a phone call, and I think he's going to want to speak to you", Dax said with a malicious grin.

Clarke instinctively put some distance between herself and the man before her, her back hitting the cold wall and stopping her progress. She watched as he took the phone from his pocket, soft beeping echoing out in the quiet room as he dialed.

She could tell the moment that whoever he was calling picked up because a slow grin curved his lips.

"I've got someone who wants to speak to you", he said as he approached.

Clarke shrank from his touch, but found herself hauled to her feet and the phone pressed to her ear. Finally she heard a voice, a voice she would no anywhere and the sound of it caused tears to course silently down her cheeks.

"Princess!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy gripped the steering wheel of his truck so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The smell of Clarke's perfume lingered, taunting him. It felt as though his fear would strangle him, the raw emotions swirling in his chest and making it impossible for his ribs to expand.

However, his fear was quickly being squelched by anger- anger at whoever dared to take the woman he loved. As he pulled into the parking garage, the heat of rage was all he felt.

He heard car doors slam as Murphy, Miller, Wick, and Lincoln arrived. He ignored them, knowing they would follow in his wake. He pressed on, his boots devouring the asphalt at a jaunting pace until something caught his attention.

A flash of silver made Bellamy turn aside from his march, bringing him to stand beside Clarke's car. He bent, picking up the abandoned clutch. Inside he found her phone, a tube of red lipstick, and her keys.

One of the charms on her key ring caught his attention. An intricate golden crown lay nestled against the deep purple satin lining the inside of the small bag. His mind wandered to the day he'd given it to her, and he closed his eyes as flashes of blonde hair filled his memory.

_Bellamy grinned from the passenger seat of his truck as Clarke maneuvered expertly through the late afternoon traffic. It was a beautiful April day, and the Princess had just gotten her license._

_ He'd taught both girls how to drive, and oh what an interesting experience that had been. Clarke was the conscientious driver, always wearing her seatbelt and obeying speed limits. While, O was the speed demon, taking turns at a breakneck pace and always forgetting to put on her seatbelt._

_ When Clarke had asked him to teach her, he'd hesitated. However, her pleading and those big blue eyes made it impossible to say no. It shouldn't have surprised him that he'd be the one taking on the task. He'd taught her how to ride her bike, tie her shoes, and throw a pretty mean slow pitch._

_ He knew that Clarke's parents loved her, but they'd always been too busy- too wrapped up in their careers. This just made a little more work for him, but he'd enjoyed every moment of it._

_ "Great job, Princess", Bellamy praised as they pulled into the driveway._

_ "Thanks Bell. You were a great teacher", the little blonde said with a smirk._

_ They made their way inside, Clarke and O jumping up and down with squeals of delight as the Princess showed his sister her brand new driver's license._

_ "You didn't smile", Octavia said with a pout._

_ "They told me not to, and I was so nervous I didn't feel like being rebellious."_

_ Bellamy laughed at this because the picture she painted was blaringly accurate. Clarke had been a bundle of nerves when she came from the instructor's office. He'd been waiting out in the lobby, flipping through one of the magazines laying on the table beside his chair, when she walked out ringing her hands._

_ "Well", he prompted as he stood, "Did you pass?"_

_ A wide smile broke out on her face as she grinned, then launched herself into his arms._

_ "I passed, but I don't know what to do now."_

_ "Now we go to the tag office and get your license", he'd answered her._

_ Bellamy had had a hard time not cracking up as he watched Clarke sit to take the photo. She'd primly straightened her blouse, and ran a shaking hand through her hair before the flash went off._

_ Now, however, all her nerves had settled and she was staring at the little card in her hands._

_ "I'm going to make something special for dinner", Clarke exclaimed._

_ "Lasagna", Bellamy asked hopefully._

_ "For the guy who taught me how to drive, of course", she said giving him a tight hug._

_ Later, while Clarke was building the lasagna, Bellamy slipped out of the house. He drove to the shop owned by a local airbrush artist to pick up one of Clarke's congratulatory gifts._

_ He entered the building, smiling at the woman who sat behind the counter._

_ "Mr. Blake, here to pick up that gift", she asked with a polite smile._

_ "Yes, I am. She just got her license today and I'd like to surprise her."_

_ The woman smiled with a nod, going into the back room and then returning with a square metal plate. She rang up his purchase, counting his cash before giving him the receipt._

_ Bellamy smiled down at the decorative license plate, "Princess" emblazoned on the front in sparkling silver letters, popping on a bright blue background. A golden crown sat haphazardly on top of the 'p', adding the finishing touch._

_ He laid it in the passenger seat, his other gift tucked safely in his glove box. The little golden charm had been a spur of the moment purchase only three days ago, small but something that held significance. _

_ When Bellamy got home, he found Clarke still in the kitchen and the radio turned up at an unholy volume. He unplugged it as he walked by, both girls turning at to glare at him._

_ "Come here, Princess, I've got a surprise for you", he grinned._

_ He watched as her eyes lit up as she made her way over to stand before him._

_ Bellamy pulled his hands from behind his back, handing her both of his gifts in one swoop. He watched her features as they changed from surprise to delight, and then his arms were full of petite blonde._

_ "Thanks Bell! They're beautiful!"_

_ "I know you don't have a car yet, but I just thought you should have something to commemorate the day."_

_ Clarke kissed his cheek, her blue gaze riveted on his face as a slow grin spread across her features._

_ "Thanks Bell, for everything."_

_ "You're welcome, Princess. Now let's eat! I'm starved!"_

Bellamy was pulled from his thoughts when Murphy laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, Bell. I promise."

Never in his life had he seen John Murphy so sincere, and yet so angry at the same time. Rage radiated off the man in waves, from the tenseness of his shoulders to the firm set of his jaw.

Bellamy nodded his gratitude and then once again set off for the apartment. When he got there, Lincoln and Miller had already made it. Octavia and Monroe were the only two women left, Maya and Harper having already gone home.

Octavia was sobbing in Lincoln's arms, and Monroe gripped Miller's hand tightly in her own. When O saw her brother she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her go alone", she sobbed.

Bellamy set his sister away from him so he could look her in the eye.

"This is not your fault, do you hear me? The person responsible for this will pay."

Just then Murphy spoke up, "I'm going back to the parking garage, look around and see if I can't find anything that might give us a lead."

Bellamy stared at the other man knowing that not doing anything was tearing him apart.

"Alright, call if you find anything."

Bellamy turned back to his sister, placing gentle hands on her shoulders.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Maybe an hour ago, or a little more. She got a phone call and then she just ran out, said she had to take care of something."

Bellamy reached for the clutch he'd set on the coffee table, taking out Clarke's phone and scrolling through the recent calls. Abby's name popped up and he felt dread spiral in his chest.

"Abby", he growled, "O call Kane, tell him what's happened. Lincoln you stay here with her. Miller, take your girl home. Wick, you're with me."

"Where are we going, Boss", Wick asked as they made their way to the door.

"We're going to pay Abigail Griffin a little visit", the dark haired rebel growled.

Before Bellamy could even reach for the door his phone began to ring. He looked down at the screen to find that the number was blocked. He answered quickly, the voice on the other end sending a chill down his spine.

"Dax", he spat, "If you've harmed one hair on her head I'll…"

"Temper, temper", Dax cooed, "The Princess is fine for now, and I'll even let you talk to her."

"Bellamy", came her broken whisper on the other end.

"Princess! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Bell, but I don't know where I am", she said.

He could tell she'd been crying and the thought of her hurt and scared broke his heart.

"Don't worry, I'm going to find you", he said firmly.

"Alright, time to go", came Dax's voice over the speaker.

"No, please", Clarke cried, fear tainting her words.

"Shut up", came an angry yell right before the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed over the receiver.

Bellamy bristled, ice rushing through his veins and his mind narrowing on one thing.

"Dax", he said coldly, "If you return her right now, I'll spare you. However, if you disobey me, I will hunt you down like the animal you are and your death will be agonizingly slow."

Nothing but silence greeted him, until a mirthless laugh sounded on the other end.

"Listen to the Rebel, willing to sacrifice his freedom for his Princess. I'm not done with her, Blake, and I'm not done with you. Catch me if you can, but you're running out of time."

The line went dead, and Bellamy fought the urge to throw his phone against the wall. He felt helpless and terrified. Without her here, he could feel the darkness encroaching.

He welcomed it, knowing that who he was and who he needed to be to survive were two very different things. He'd held the monster at bay, afraid to give in to the freezing rage that had begun to chill his body.

He was done holding back. The streets had created a killer, a killer he'd fought long and hard to suppress, but Dax had backed him into a corner and he would fight his way out.

Clarke was the most important person in his life, and he would die before he saw her taken from him. Bellamy looked up, new purpose bringing clarity to his terror.

"Wick, gather the men", we've got work to do.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! All questions will be answered soon, I hope lol I'm glad you enjoyed the flashback, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the most recent update! :)**

**Martha: You are most welcome! I didn't want you to think you weren't being heard :) Thanks for the review, and I really appreciate your support of my stories! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the latest update! :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry it's taken me so long guys, but here it is! Another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 52

Octavia watched as her brother stormed from the apartment, Murphy and Wick close on his heels. She'd never seen him like this. She almost feared for Abigail Griffin's life, but then felt guilty.

She knew her brother- knew that he wouldn't harm Clarke's mother. However, she also knew that Bellamy was human and capable of anything when those he loves were threatened.

She looked to Lincoln, seeing the worry creasing his features.

"What do you think he's going to do", Octavia asked softly.

"He will do what's necessary to get Clarke back, and whoever gets in his way will pay dearly. You need to call your father, I have to go", Lincoln replied.

"What? You're just going to leave?! My brother is…"

"You're brother is about to start a war! As a member of his crew I need to be there. He's not thinking straight right now and neither is Murphy. Miller and I need to know that you two are safe so that we can be there for our friends. Call your father, Octavia. We'll stay until he arrives."

Octavia stared dumbly at Lincoln for a moment; while her mind fought to process what he'd just told her. She finally shook her head, grabbing her phone and dialing her father's number.

She listened as the phone rang on and on. It was nearly one in the morning so she feared he wouldn't pick up.

"Octavia, what's happened", came the frantic voice of her father.

"Dad, something terrible has happened. Could you come to my apartment? Bellamy's gone to take care of it, but he told me to call you."

Marcus Kane was awakened from a sound slumber by the vibrating phone on his nightstand. One look at the screen had him in a near panic. He answered, listening as his daughter begged him to come to her apartment.

"Where is your brother now", he asked.

"I don't know."

He could tell even over the phone that Octavia was lying.

"Ok, stay put. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Kane scrambled to get dressed, barely remembering to grab his wallet and keys before he left the house. As he sped to his daughter's apartment he wondered what had driven his son over the edge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy parked his truck outside of Abigail Griffin's house. The last time he'd been here was the day he'd moved Clarke in with he and O. The memory of her hate filled words caused his rage to amplify.

He banged on the door, not caring who heard the commotion. Murphy and Wick stood behind him, one burning with ill suppressed anger while the other shifted from foot to foot nervously.

When the portal finally opened, Abby stood there with a frown as she pulled her robe tighter about her body.

"What do you want", she spat.

"I want to know where Clarke is", Bellamy demanded.

He watched as her features registered with shock for just a moment before once again returning to an angry scowl.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she answered right before she attempted to slam the door.

Bellamy's foot shot out, preventing the portal from closing. He shoved his way inside, shutting the door behind him and leaving his men to stand watch outside.

"I think you know more than you're letting on", he said as he advanced on the woman.

Abby had the intelligence to be afraid, finally seeing the rage and torment coloring the young man's features. Then she watched as his gaze took in the packed suitcases sitting near the door, her passport lying on the entryway table.

"Going somewhere?"

She'd always known that Bellamy Blake was a dangerous man, but right now she would categorize him as murderous. His dark eyes missed nothing, and his hands were clenched at his sides.

His voice sent tremors of rear down her spine, and for a moment she truly feared for her life. Then anger took over. This man stole her daughter from her, filling her head with nonsense and turning Clarke against her.

"I'm getting my daughter away from you! She had a bright future, but she threw it all away for you! I won't let you squash her dreams the way Jake ruined mine!"

Bellamy stared at the woman, her anger only fueling his own.

"Get her away from me? You're the one she's been running from. You're delusional if you think that Clarke will go willingly. You're even more deranged if you think I'll let her go. Clarke belongs with me, and no one will take her from me!"

Just as Bellamy was about to continue his little tirade, Abby's phone rang. He watched as pure panic seeped into her features as she stared at the screen.

"Answer it, but put it on speaker where I can hear", he growled.

He watched as Abby fumbled with the phone, finally answering it.

Dax's voice rang out in the quiet room, and Bellamy felt his heart drop.

"Mrs. Griffin, I regret to inform you that plans have changed."

"What do you mean", Abby cried.

"I mean that the Princess offers me greater leverage than I had originally anticipated. You see, the Rebel will do anything to get her back. Speaking of which, I would run if I were you. When he finds out you were involved nothing will stop him from wringing your scrawny neck", Dax said with a maniacal chuckle.

"I'm already here, Dax", Bellamy said, his voice dangerously low.

"Ahhh, even better. I've got a message for you too, so you just saved me some time. If you don't relinquish your hold on the Grounder Crew, and give me what is rightfully mine, then your pretty Princess is going to passed from one man to another until I get what I want. Do you understand me, Blake?"

If Bellamy had been angry before, he was certainly livid now. His hands itched to reach through the phone and strangle Dax, and watch as the light faded slowly from his eyes.

However, when the Rebel spoke there was not a hint of fear in his voice- only calm assurance.

"Dax, you won't live to see the sun rise", Bellamy said, "I'm going to hunt you down and when I find you there will be no mercy."

The line was silent for a moment, and then the sadistic maniac replied.

"Time's running out, Rebel. Soon you're Princess will be relegated to the whore that she is. Tick tock!"

The line went dead, and Bellamy snapped. He grabbed Abby roughly, pulling her face even with his own.

"Dax isn't the only one who's going to pay for this. When I'm done with him, I'll see that you never speak to Clarke again. Now, you'll tell me everything you know and you won't leave even the tiniest detail out. Understood?"

Bellamy watched as the woman nodded, her eyes filled with fear as she told him of her plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting against upon her arms. She'd tried to get some sleep, but sleep never came. She knew that she was in big trouble and there was no way this was going to end well.

She'd heard of people saying that before they died their lives flashed before their eyes. She believed it. For the past two hours memories of her life with Bellamy had been playing on a loop in her mind.

The images, smells, and textures were soothing. As she closed her eyes, she could feel the softness of his hair running through her fingers, could smell his aftershave, could see his brown eyes.

She smiled as yet another memory surfaced, one she'd told no one.

_Clarke walked through the front door, her feet dragging. It had been a long day of school and she was ready to just crash. She walked past the living room, finding Bellamy sprawled on the couch._

_ She didn't bother him, knowing that he'd probably had a rough day. He'd skipped school, and she could only imagine what Lynx had him doing. She made her way into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of orange juice._

_ She was just about to head up the stairs when she heard a ragged moan come from the other room. She hurried over to where Bellamy was sleeping, finding him thrashing about obviously in the throes of a nightmare._

_ Clarke knelt beside the couch, shaking his shoulder and speaking gently. Suddenly Bellamy sat up, his dark eyes bleary as he stared at her. Then he was leaning forward, and the blonde found herself glued to her spot on the floor._

_ His hand's cupped her face, his thumbs rubbing back and forth across her jaw line. His lips were but a breath from hers, and his eyes were doing funny things to her heart._

_ "Princess", he said in a hoarse whisper, and then he was kissing her._

_ Clarke didn't react for a moment then she pulled him closer, tangling her hands in his dark hair and breathing him in. Then she felt him pull away before slumping against her._

_ He'd passed out!_

_ "Bell", she called, but nothing._

_ She laid him back down, and then she saw it, a long red stain on his t-shirt. She lifted the material, wincing at the jagged cut. She grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen and noticed the pill bottle sitting out._

_ He'd taken pain medicine! So that explained the kiss. For all of his tough exterior, Bellamy Blake couldn't handle his pain meds. It threw him for a loop, and usually knocked him out cold for at least two hours._

_ Clarke cleaned the cut, bandaging it gently before leaving him to sleep off his medicine. As she made her way up the stairs she placed a hand over her swollen lips._

_ Her first kiss and he wouldn't even remember it. She had to admit that as far as first kisses went, Bellamy Blake had hit it out of the park._

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when Dax descended the stairs, a leering smile on his face.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry it's taken me so long guys! It was back to college this week and it's been crazy! Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 53

Kane walked into Octavia's apartment to find two of Bellamy's men standing with ominous looks on their faces. At his daughter's reassurance both men stood down, but kept their wary gazes trained on his movements.

"What's happened", he asked the room at large.

"Clarke's been taken and I'm afraid of what Bellamy might do."

At Octavia's outburst, Kane watched as Lincoln's features hardened.

"Octavia", the man said in a quiet plea.

"Lincoln he has to know. He's our dad, maybe he can help", O said quickly.

"He's a cop", Miller suddenly spoke.

Kane knew he would have to diffuse these men's mistrust if he was ever going to help his son.

"Yes, I am but I'm also a father. A father who will do whatever he has to do to see that his family is safe. I lost you once, I won't lose you again", he finished, his eyes on his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy", Octavia said with a tearful smile.

Kane pulled her to him, and then addressed the men in the room.

"Where did my son go?"

"To confront Clarke's mother, Abigail. Clarke got a call from her right before she left, so he thinks Abby might have something to do with it."

"Alright, what do you need me to do", Kane asked.

He would have laughed at the surprise that spread across the men's faces if the situation weren't so dire.

Lincoln recovered and began to speak, "We need to go find Bellamy. When he finds Dax, he's going to have a firefight on his hands and we need to be there. If you would stay here with the girl's we would really appreciate it."

Kane nodded, expecting just that. "Call us when you find him."

Lincoln nodded, and then he and Miller rushed out of the apartment.

Kane watched them go, dread spiraling in his gut. He'd see first hand how Bellamy felt about his fiancé. He shuddered to think what his son would do if the girl were harmed.

That thought alone terrified him. He'd heard the stories of the ruthless Rebel who even Lynx Ferrera feared. The man was a teetering balance of light and darkness, and Kane knew that balance was held in check by none other than Clarke Griffin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's keeping her in an old house on the west side of town. I don't know if that's where he is, but that's the place we agreed upon", Abby said tearfully.

Bellamy gave a low growl before turning to address Murphy and Wick.

"Murphy, you're with me. Wick, I need you to get the guys together at the shop. We'll determine the location and then call for backup", the Rebel said as he marched towards the door.

Murphy followed in his wake, pulling his gun from the waistband of his pants and checking the revolving chamber with a spin and a click.

"I know you want to find her, Bell, but maybe we should bring Kane in on this."

He watched as his leader turned to face him, anger etched in his features.

The redhead held his hands up in surrender before speaking again, "You know it would break her heart if you got thrown in the clink because you were trying to stage a daring rescue. Let me go in. I'll get her out. Dax trusts me."

Bellamy stared at him for a moment, and then a plan began to form.

"Fine, you'll go in. I don't like it, but I don't have much of a choice."

Bellamy drove to the west side of town, scanning the streets for any suspicious activity. They finally came to the last house at the end of the street, the truck came to a sudden stop when they spotted Dax's bright red mustang.

Murphy quickly hopped out, and strode up the cracked sidewalk to the door with peeling green paint. He didn't bother to knock, the smell of unwashed bodies burning his nose as he made his way inside.

There were men sprawled everywhere, most too drunk or high to notice his entrance. He stepped over the various limbs and bodies that littered his path as he searched.

Dax was lazy, he should have anticipated Bellamy's arrival. Murphy knew his boss, and he knew that this kind of behavior would never have been tolerated. If they'd had a job going down then they were all to be on high alert.

He made his way through the kitchen, and then he saw a door. Sounds were filtering through the crack at the bottom, and he suddenly recognized Clarke's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke watched as Dax approached, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach and bile rising in her throat. She struggled against her bonds, her eyes trained on his leering expression.

"Bellamy will have your head for this", she spat.

She watched in satisfaction as his eyes clouded with fear for just a moment before the smile returned.

"The Rebel's not coming for you Princess. You see I just got a call. You're beloved Bellamy Blake is dead", Dax snarled.

Clarke's lungs constricted, and she felt as though her world were crumbling around her for the second time.

"No! No, I don't believe you", she cried.

"Awww, Princess, I didn't want to have to show you this", he said pulling his phone from his pocket. He put it on speaker, and Bellamy's voice filled the quiet room.

"Dax if you've hurt her…No, wait don't…"

Then a gunshot rang out, and Bellamy's words were cut short. Clarke's eyes welled with tears. Her fear muddled brain could find no explanation for what she heard, so she was forced to take it as truth.

"No", she screamed, "It can't be true!"

"Sorry you won't be able to stick around for his funeral. We've gotta go. I've got plans for you."

The blonde kicked and struggled as Dax grabbed her, the zip ties biting painfully into her wrists. She slammed her elbow into his ribs and he was just about to slap her, when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Clarke looked up to find Murphy standing at the bottom of the stairs, gun drawn and an angry glare painting his features.

It all happened so fast, Dax shoved her forward and pulled his gun. Both men shot at the same time, the same moment her body hit the cold concrete floor. She watched as Dax fell, blood pouring from a wound in his chest.

Her gaze turned to Murphy, and she watched as he swayed before sinking onto one of the wooden steps. His shirt was blood stained, his left arm hanging limp at his side.

"Murphy! Why would you do that", she cried as she rushed to his side.

The man gave her a pained grin, groaning as she poked and prodded at the wound in his shoulder.

"It's a through and through. Come one, we have to get out of here", she said pulling him to his feet.

"Go on without me, Boss. I'll only slow you down. The guys upstairs have probably figured out that something's gone wrong. You've got to get out while you still can."

Clarke looked into Murphy's blue eyes, her fingers gripping his just a little bit tighter.

"I'm not leaving without you Murphy. You're family, remember? Either we get out together or we don't get out at all."

Murphy stared at the woman before him, her blue eyes earnest and her voice pleading. He nodded, rising to his feet with a grimace.

"The Rebel's gonna kill me", he muttered to himself.

"No he's not. He'd have to go through me, and we both know who'd win that one", Clarke said, trying to lighten the mood.

Murphy chuckled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before letting her go and making his way up the stairs. He stopped at the door, opening it a crack before turning back to her.

"I'm going first, stay behind me and don't make a sound."

Clarke nodded, following him out of her prison and into the dim light of the shabby little kitchen. Their steps were slow and quiet, and just before they reached the main room shouts broke out.

She could hear Bellamy's voice above the din, his words nothing more than an angry roar.

"Faces to the ground! If I see one of you move you're all finished!"

"Sounds like the cavalry made it just in time", Murphy said with a sigh.

They made it out into the front room to find all the men with their faces buried in the dingy carpet, Bellamy and the rest of the guys standing above them- guns raised and ready.

Clarke helped Murphy out of the house, listening as Bellamy's footsteps echoed behind them. When she reached the truck, she dropped the tailgate and ordered her friend to sit.

"Babe, do you still have that med kit in the truck", she called.

Seconds later the white box was sitting beside Murphy on the tailgate and she was helping the man out of his shirt. She cut the material, throwing it onto the brown grass near the curb.

She disinfected the area, apologizing at Murphy's wince. She sewed him up then bandaged the wound, taping the white gauze in place.

"There", she said as she cleaned her hands with some of the disinfecting wipes, "No heavy lifting for a while. I'll change the bandage in the morning and check the stitching."

She handed him a bottle of pain meds with a smile, "This is the good stuff, so take a half of one every four hours. I would wait until you get home, they'll knock you out."

"Thanks Boss", Murphy said with a smirk as he hopped down from the tailgate of Bellamy's truck.

Clarke was shocked when his arms suddenly wrapped around her, and she felt a feather light kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad you're safe, Boss", the man said seriously.

"Thanks, John. I have you to thank for that", Clarke said smiled.

She watched the man go, Bellamy giving him a clap on the back as he passed. She turned to clean up the mess, placing the disinfectant and bandages back in the box. When she moved to put the box back in the truck, she found Bellamy standing in her path.

Bellamy gently took the med kit from her trembling fingers, stowing it behind the passenger seat before turning back to face Clarke. He stared at her, taking in the dirt smudging her cheeks and the crimson trails of dried blood that coated the side of her face.

He stepped forward taking her face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing gently across her cheeks.

"Are you alright", he asked quietly.

"I am now", she replied, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him.

He buried his face in her hair, his fear slowly draining away as his hands moved up and down her spine. Having her in his arms, being able to feel her breath against his skin, it was all beginning to sink in that he finally had her back.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again", he whispered.

"I'd be fine with that", Clarke whispered back.

He watched as his men came out of the house, leaving Dax's men for the cops to pick up. They'd made an anonymous call shortly after they'd arrived saying that shots had been heard.

They all drove away as the wail of sirens drew closer. Bellamy pointed the truck back to Clarke's apartment, keeping her fingers entwined with his where their hands rested on the console.

When they finally came to a stop, he came around and opened the door for her before once again taking her hand in his own. He led her to the elevator, nearly glaring at anyone that came to close.

Clarke would have laughed if she hadn't been so tired. She'd fought to stay awake on the way home, the gentle caress of Bellamy's fingers against her skin not making the task any easier.

When the apartment door opened, she found herself squished in a tight hug, Octavia's tears dripping against her skin. Her hand was still clutched in Bellamy's and O's arms were beginning to cut off circulation.

"Can't… breath… O", she gasped.

"Sorry", Octavia said, quickly stepping back, "You look terrible!"

"Gee, thanks", Clarke answered dryly.

She looked beyond Octavia to find Lincoln and Kane standing in the background. She smiled at both men, before Bellamy began to lead her to the bathroom.

He shut the door, and she sat obediently on the side of the tub as he cleaned the cut on her scalp. She winced at his tender ministrations, but found the kiss he gave her afterwards more than made up for it.

They both turned at the knock on the door, Bellamy opening it and taking the clothes Octavia held out.

"I thought you'd probably want to take a shower", she said sheepishly.

"Thanks O, you're a lifesaver", Clarke smiled.

The Blakes siblings left her in peace to shower, and she nearly laughed out loud when she heard O yell at Bellamy to stop pacing outside the bathroom. She finished her shower, her hair dripping down her back.

She dressed in the sweat pants and t-shirt O had brought her, wincing as her sore wrists came in contact with the material. She made her way into the living room to find Lincoln and O gone. She stopped just short at the end of the hallway when she heard Kane's voice.

"So, Dax is…"

"Yes, Murphy shot him in self defense. We left no trace, and enough drug paraphernalia there to put his men away for a good ten years."

"I'll make sure that nothing comes back to you", Kane answered quietly.

"Thanks", Bellamy sighed.

"I'm glad you've got her back, son."

"Me too. I didn't want to be that man anymore, but for Clarke and O I'd do anything", Bellamy said tiredly.

"You're a good man, Bellamy", Kane said as he stood.

Clarke watched as Bellamy's expression changed to one of startled awe.

"Thanks, Dad."

If either man noticed what the younger had said, they didn't mention it. Bellamy saw his father out the door, and Clarke strolled into the living room.

"Hey", she called as she moved to sit beside him.

"Hey."

Clarke snuggled into his side, allowing all the tension to drain from her body. She laid her hand over his heart, the steady beating soothing her frazzled nerves.

"I don't want to postpone the wedding", she said suddenly.

It had been on her mind ever since she'd been freed. She didn't want Dax's actions to ruin she and Bellamy's special day.

"Alright", he answered.

"I don't want what happened to ruin our day. I want to marry you, Bellamy Blake and I'm tired of waiting", she said with a smirk.

"Dido, Princess", Bellamy grinned, "Now, if we're still going through with this then you'd better go get some rest. You've got a lot of work to do tomorrow to get ready for Saturday."

Clarke yawned, stretching her arms above her head before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you, babe", she whispered against his skin.

"I love you too, Princess."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! Abby definitely has a lot to learn where her daughter's concerned! I hope you liked how I saved Clarke! I thought it was the next best thing to her saving herself :) Aww! I'm glad you think my stories are magical! That just makes my day! :)**

**Martha: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and differing POV's! :)**

**To all my other guest reviewers: Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words! You guys are awesome! :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Ok, I'm going to take a minute and brag on you guys! I literally have the best readers ever! You guys are always so upbeat and positive! You're always so encouraging, and I just really wanted to thank you for that! You guys are all absolutely awesome, and I am so thankful for you! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 54

The next morning, Bellamy woke to someone kissing him. He sighed, the scent of her apple blossom shampoo giving her away before he even opened his eyes.

He deepened the kiss, pulling her down to him and tangling his fingers in her blonde hair. He felt her smile against his lips, and then pull back as a throaty chuckle escaped her lips.

"I'd been hollering at you for a good five minutes, so I figured this would be the most effective way to wake you up", Clarke said with a grin.

Bellamy's eyes opened, his dark brown orbs much darker than normal as they roved over her features. His mind wandered to that day many years ago when he'd kissed Clarke Griffin for the first time.

_ Bellamy came dragging in the house a little after one in the afternoon. He'd gotten a call from Lynx at three that morning saying that there was some Sky trouble at the shop._

_ Lynx's "trouble" turned out to be an all out turf war at the Silver Fox, which he secretly thought the Grounder leader orchestrated. However, he did as he was told and had the cut to prove it._

_ He'd made it in enough time to get things stopped before it got out of hand. Miller and the guys had them pinned down by the time he got there, and all he had to do was give an intimidating speech._

_ However, they hadn't anticipated the idiot that bossed the enemy crew. He came in guns blazing and Bellamy had been forced to subdue him. He the gun away from the lunatic, only for the guy to pull a knife._

_ Bellamy took a nasty cut to the side before the guy was finally zip tied with the rest of his crew._

_ "Get them outta here, and be sure they understand that we won't play so nice next time", he growled as he watched his men remove the enemy._

_ He'd spent the rest of the day at the shop until he couldn't take the burning in his side another minute._

_ "I'm heading out, Nate", he called as he left._

_ Now he stood in the kitchen rifling through the cabinets for the good pain medicine Clarke kept stashed behind the plates. He grabbed the little white bottle, took one of the small blue pills and washed it down with a glass of water._

_ It hit him about five minutes later and he was out on the couch. He slept really well for a while, but then he began to dream._

_ His nightmare was one of the same one's he had nearly every night. He was at the shop, and the building was empty. The sun was shining and Clarke came strolling into the garage._

_ Her hair is down, and her face is wreathed in a smile. He returns her grin, and watches as she approaches. Then there's a gun in his hand, and it goes off. He screams in horror as he watches her fall, blood pouring from a hole in her chest._

_ He rushes to her side, tears coursing down his cheeks. He begs for her forgiveness- begs for her not to leave him. Her blood coats his fingers, splatters on his clothes. Anguish fills him as he watches the light fade from her eyes._

_ Then he hears her voice, but it sounds far away. A gentle hand shakes him awake, and he sits up quickly. His tired gaze finds her face, her blue eyes vibrant and very much alive._

_ He cups her face, his thumbs brushing over the skin along her jaw. The softness of it sooths him, and he feels his breathing slow._

_ "Princess", he whispers._

_ Then she's getting closer, and he doesn't realize it's because he's leaning forward. Her lips are a mere breath from his own, and he closes the distance. She's stiff at first, but then she melts against him._

_ Bellamy Blake had kissed many a girl, but kissing Clarke Griffin was like being kissed for the first time all over again. He wanted to go on kissing her forever, but his mind began to become foggy and he felt himself slip into unconsciousness._

_ Later, he woke to find his side bandaged and a sandwich lying on the table beside him. He sat up slowly, and then it all came rushing back._

_ He'd kissed Clarke! His lips tingled and warmth spread through his body as the memory surfaced. His head whipped around when he heard footsteps, a blush creeping up his neck when he saw her._

_ "How are you feeling", she asked as she sat down beside him._

_ "Better", he said slowly, "Clarke did I do anything while I was out?"_

_ He watched her, looking for any sign of embarrassment or unease. Instead she shook her head, confusion lining her face._

_ "No, why?"_

_ "Just wondering. I had the strangest dream, but it felt so real", he answered._

_ He watched as she smiled softly, and then he knew. That kiss wasn't a dream. It had been real!_

Bellamy was pulled from his thoughts when Clarke's voice sounded above him.

"What was that look for?"

"What look", he asked in confusion.

"That starry eyed look", Clarke said with a giggle.

"I was thinking about our first kiss", Bellamy replied with a grin.

"If you could call it that! You passed out on me!"

"Hey, I was severely injured!"

"Not to mention doped out on pain killers", the blonde said smiling.

"I thought I'd dreamed it", Bellamy said.

"That was no dream. Believe me, I felt that kiss for hours to come."

Clarke's eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said. She groaned inwardly as Bellamy's expression turned smug.

"Hours, huh", he said, his voice dropping an octave or two.

Clarke gulped at the look in his brown eyes, and then he was kissing her. There was no passing out this time, and when he pulled away her lips tingled and sizzled with the heat of his kiss.

She smiled down at him where he was still laid back against the cushions. His white t-shirt was rumpled and his black curls were riotous. She ran a hand through them, still amazed by how soft the silky curls were.

"We need to get to the shop", she said absently.

"Ok", he replied.

Still neither of them moved. Then Bellamy gripped Clarke's hand, bringing it to lay against his chest.

"I love you, Princess", he said kissing her palm.

Clarke smiled, "I love you too, babe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, Bellamy and Clarke finally made it to the shop. She entered the dim garage, finding Murphy bent over an old El Camino.

"John Murphy", she practically yelled.

She watched as every man in the shop turned to stare at her. She ignored them, marching up to her friend where he remained staring at the old engine.

"John, I thought I told you no work today", she huffed.

"I got bored, Boss", Murphy said with a sarcastic smirk.

"You're gonna think bored here in a minute. Come on, I need to check your stitches", she said tugging on one of his belt loops.

Murphy sighed, glaring at Bellamy's smirk as he passed him.

Clarke saw him settled in one of the chairs and then moved began to examine the stitches. She was quiet as she worked, her mouth set in a determined line and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're all good. NO heavy lifting today. You can tinker, but if I catch you doing anything that will rip those stitches you're going home. Understood?"

She watched the man nod reluctantly and then leave the office. She shook her head, and then sat down at the desk to finish her wedding preparations. She needed to double check with the florist, caterer, and the venue.

She made her calls, then heard a strange female voice echoing in the shop. She rose from her seat, meandering out onto the shop floor to find Raven Reyes standing beside Wick.

Clarke smiled as the man looked down at the woman with a tender expression, his hand reaching to take hers. Just then the dark haired girl turned with a smile.

"Clarke", she called, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Raven, it's so nice to see you again. Wick", Clarke said with a smirk, nodding in the man's direction.

She watched as his face turned a charming shade of pink, his gaze never wavering from the woman beside him.

"Wick, you should bring Raven to the wedding", Clarke exclaimed.

"I…", Wick stuttered.

"I'm not…", Raven stammered.

"We'd love to have you. Wick's a great guy, and I'm happy to see he's found a great girl. We'll be looking for you tomorrow", the blonde finished with a grin.

She left the couple, a mischievous smile on her face.

She caught sight of Murphy where he stood talking to Bellamy, both of them staring into the engine cavity of the El Camino. She approached, stopping to stand beside the redhead.

"John", she said garnering his attention, "Bell and I were wondering if you'd do something for us."

"Sure, anything for you Boss", Murphy said with a grin.

Clarke smiled, "Thanks Murphy. You know since my Dad died I really don't have anyone to walk me down the isle. So, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of giving me away."

She watched as Murphy's eyes widened and then she was engulfed in his embrace. She hugged him back, not missing the kiss he placed on against her hair as he pulled back.

"I would be honored, Clarke", he said hoarsely, his eyes suspiciously moist.

"Thanks, John. It really means a lot to me that you would be willing to do that", Clarke smiled.

"You've been the one person who's believed in me, it's the least I could do."

Clarke felt her own eyes beginning to tear up, so she decided it was time to go. She stepped up to her fiancé, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"O's dropping by. She and I are going to go pick up the dresses and the tuxes for all of our boys", she said with a grin.

"Alright, you two be careful and I'll see you tonight."

Clarke stopped in her tracks, spinning slowly to face her soon to be husband.

"Uh, about that…"

"Princess", Bellamy said, his eyes rolling to the ceiling.

"O wants it to just be the two of us tonight. I think she's starting to get all sentimental", Clarke said conspiratorially.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then", Bellamy sighed.

Clarke cringed at the thought of having to wait until tomorrow to see him, but she also didn't want to hurt O's feelings.

"Ok, well I love you and every second is going to be torture", Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Same here, so you'd better hurry up and get out of here before I decide to run away with you", Bellamy growled.

Clarke kissed him on last time and then took off out of the shop.

Bellamy watched her go, and ten turned back to the car at his fingertips.

"I'm happy for you, Bell", Murphy said softly.

"Thanks John. She'll either cure me or kill me", the Rebel chuckled.

"I think we both know she's been good for you from the moment your sister met her", John said knowingly.

"You're right, Murph. The Princess has been my saving grace from day one and I can't wait to make her mine", Bellamy said with a smile.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the Murphy/Clarke moment in that last chapter! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one! Kane definitely has come a long way, and he's still working on it. I just really like his character, so I was thrilled to get to incorporate him into this story! Abby is still annoying, and I'm planning a little bit of a chat between her and Clarke so we'll see how that goes. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement! :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**This is slightly fillerish, and for that I apologize. I didn't want to jump right into the wedding, so I came up with this! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 55

Clarke waved as Octavia pulled up in Lincoln's jet black SUV. Her soon to be sister-in-law rolled down the window, a huge smile curving her painted lips.

"Are you ready to get this party started?!"

Clarke laughed as she walked around the nose of the car, and settled into the passenger seat.

"If by party you mean an afternoon of errand running, then yes I am so ready!"

They made their first stop at the dress boutique, carrying Clarke's dress out first followed by the three bride's maids' dresses. Then they were off to the Tux shop to pick up the guys' suits.

"I'm so excited to see Chloe! We haven't seen her in what, two years", Octavia said with a grin.

"That seems about right", Clarke answered, "We used to have so much fun!"

"Yep, except for that little mix up freshman year", O said innocently.

Clarke groaned, memories of that embarrassing incident floating back to haunt her.

_ Clarke sat on the porch, the cool fall breeze ruffling her blonde curls. Her gaze fixed on where Bellamy and Murphy were working on his truck._

_ Beside her, Octavia had her nose stuck in her book while Chloe's green eyes were focused on the same scene. _

_ "He is such a hunk", the brunette said, her features dreamy._

_ Clarke watched in horror as Chloe waved and Bellamy immediately waved back. The blonde studied her friend, from her silky brown hair, to her gorgeous green eyes and angelic features; to the way her jeans and red sweater fit her in all the right places._

_ She found herself frowning, garnering a strange look from O._

_ "What's up?"_

_ "You're brother", Clarke muttered._

_ "What's he done now", O said with an exasperated sigh._

_ "He's making goo-goo eyes at Chloe."_

_ Octavia stared at her friend, seeing the slight hint of anger in those blue eyes that could make her brother bend to their every whim. However, the girl wielding those eyes had no idea of their power._

_ "I don't think he's making goo-goo eyes at her", O said, her gaze traveling back down to the pages of her book._

_ She grinned at Clarke's groan, knowing that supper that night was going to be an interesting affair._

_ Clarke turned back to the practice, her anger growing as she watched Chloe make a fool of herself, waving and hollering._

_ "Would you stop", she finally snapped._

_ "What", the other girl asked in surprise._

_ "Stop with the flirting", Clarke grumbled._

_ "Who died and made you his keeper", Chloe snarked._

_ "You know what, forget I said anything."_

_ Clarke rose from her seat, and stomped away. If she happened to notice Bellamy watching her leave she didn't stop to contemplate it._

_ She'd sat in her room, still watching Bellamy work. His practiced movements put her mind at ease, until she saw Chloe approach the two men. She talked to them for a while, leaning her hip against the side of the truck._

_ "Flirt", Clarke growled under her breath._

_ She watched for a while longer until Bell and Murphy left. She felt her anger grow, refusing to see it for what it was… Jealousy._

_ Later that night, when Bellamy still wasn't home, she paced the floor of the entryway. Octavia had sat at the top of the stairs, watching her friend before giving up and going to bed._

_ Bellamy stayed out late many a night, so the other girl didn't see what was so different about this one. Well, except for the fact that Clarke was obviously bothered by something._

_ Clarke checked her watch for the tenth time in a three-minute time span, when she finally heard the hum of Bellamy's truck as he pulled into the driveway. She halted her pacing, gearing up for a fight when the door finally opened._

_ The smile fell from his face when he saw her angry expression, his hands immediately raising in surrender._

_ "Whatever it is, Princess, I didn't do it."_

_ "Chloe, Bellamy? She's… She's….", Clarke began._

_ "Whoa, Princess I don't know what you're talking about", Bellamy said._

_ "How could you flirt with her", the blonde seethed._

_ Bellamy's expression registered confusion, and then something else as he stepped closer to the little blonde. He took her hands in his own, his thumb brushing softly over her knuckles._

_ "Don't tell me you're jealous, Princess", he grinned._

_ Clarke scoffed, jerking her hands from his grasp._

_ "Don't flatter yourself, Blake", she said as she turned to walk away._

_ A hand on her shoulder stopped her, and then she found herself face to face with a very contrite Bellamy Blake._

_ "Don't go, Princess. I promise that there's nothing going on between Chloe and I. I'm not the one she's after, Murphy is", Bellamy said quietly._

_ Clarke's features morphed in confusion and then understanding._

_ "She was trying to flirt with Murphy", the blonde sighed._

_ "Yep, and doing a terrible job of it."_

_ "Oh, I feel so stupid", Clarke groaned._

_ Bellamy grinned, "You're far from stupid, Clarke. A little hasty to jump to conclusions, but never stupid."_

_ "I'm going to have to apologize tomorrow."_

_ "You'll do fine, and I'm sure she'll understand after you explain."_

_ Watching Bellamy walk up the stairs, Clarke hadn't been sure what she was supposed to explain. He didn't belong to her, sure he was her best friend, but that didn't mean she had any claim on who he dated._

_ The next day she'd apologized to Chloe, telling the girl she hadn't known what came over her to make her snap like that. Chloe, in all her sweetness, had quickly forgiven her and things went back to normal very quickly after that._

"I still can not believe I did that", Clarke said in embarrassment.

"I can", O said with a knowing smile, "You had the hots for my brother, and you didn't want to see him with another woman!"

"Is that an 'I told you so'?"

"Yep", O smirked.

The two women finished their errands, and then enlisted Lincoln's help to get everything up to the apartment. They ordered Chinese, and watched Disney movies until the wee hours of the morning.

When Clarke was sure that O had crashed, she crept to her bedroom and dialed Bellamy's number. When his sleepy voice came over the line, a smile curved her lips.

"Hey, sweetheart", she said.

"Hey, why are you calling me at… two in the morning?"

"Sorry, is it really that late", Clarke asked, feeling terrible for waking him.

"Yep, but it's fine Princess. I was just about to call you anyway."

"No you weren't", she said.

"You're right. I didn't know if it was bad luck to call the bride before the wedding since it's obviously bad luck to see her", Bellamy groused.

"I miss you too", Clarke whispered, "I can't wait to marry you tomorrow, Bellamy Blake."

"You and me both Princess!"

"Did you get your vows written?"

At the silence on the other end, Clarke cringed.

"Bellamy, please tell me you've got your vows written", she pleaded.

His deep chuckle sent shivers down her spine, "My vows have been written since I was ten years old Princess, I started the minute I met a certain blonde fairy princess."

"Well, you've beaten me! I've only had mine written since I was fifteen", Clarke said with a giggle.

"I love you Clarke", came his deep rumbled reply that warmed her heart and only heightened her anticipation for the day to come.

"I love you too, babe. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in white."

"Alright, Princess. I'll be looking for you. Now, get a goodnight's rest! I don't want my wife to fall asleep during our ceremony."

"Night, Bell", Clarke said before hanging up.

Tomorrow she would marry her best friend, the man she loved more than anyone in the whole wide world, and she couldn't wait!

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! When I got the idea for Murphy to walk Clarke down the isle, I had to follow through with it! It was just too sweet to pass up! I'm glad you liked the little Ravick moment! Those two are too sweet together! The first kiss flashbacks are probably my favorites, so I'm super happy you enjoyed them! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the most recent update! :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Here's the wedding we've all been waiting for! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 56

Clarke woke on the morning of her wedding with a start just fifteen minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She lay there, staring at the ceiling, a smile curving her lips.

Today was the day!

She verily jumped from the bed, skidding to a halt outside the bathroom door. She listened as the shower cut off, and Octavia's off key singing began.

"Hurry, O! I've got a wedding to get to", she called as she banged on the door.

The singing stopped, followed by loud fumbling and a string of muffled curses. Then the door opened, her friend standing in her pjs with her dark hair dripping wet.

"Gee, can't a girl get a shower!"

"You were done", Clarke said innocently.

"Fine, I'll make the coffee and you take a quick shower. We'll meet Harper and Monroe at the venue", O bossed as she shuffled to the kitchen.

Clarke chuckled, but quickly moved to do as the other woman had said. She showered hurriedly, washing her hair and shaving her legs. When she'd finished, she dressed in a pair of denim shorts and one of Bell's button down shirts.

She'd requested it two days ago, and her man had followed through on his promise. It was white and it smelled like him. He'd handed it to her with a kiss and a smile, whispering that it was the least he could do for his ladylove.

Clarke fastened the last button, slipping on her tennis shoes and grabbing her makeup bag before sailing into the living room. She found Lincoln leaning against the island nursing a cup of hot black coffee, his eyes following O as she readied her own makeup supplies.

"You ready", O called, her gaze flitting about the room looking for anything they'd missed.

"Absolutely", Clarke chirped.

They carried the dresses and tuxes down to Lincoln's once again waiting SUV, piling everything in the back before taking off for the Brookstreet Mansion at the edge of town.

As they drove down the tree-lined driveway, Clarke couldn't help but smile. The large Antebellum style mansion was the perfect place for the wedding. It sported a large front courtyard and a magnificent garden out back for their ceremony as well as a large entertaining space for the reception.

Lincoln pulled up to the door, where the elderly woman who coordinated the events met them. She smiled warmly, offering her hand in greeting.

"You must be the bride", she gushed as she took Clarke's hand, "I can tell a bride from a mile away, you've got that special glow."

Clarke smiled, shaking the woman's hand. "Yes ma'am, I'm the bride, Clarke Griffin and this is my maid of honor and future sister-in-law, Octavia Blake."

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Virginia Carlson but please call me Ginny. If you'll just follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Clarke followed Ginny through the large foyer, and up the large staircase. Her gaze roved over the paintings that lined the walls and the beautiful statues carved in elegant white marble that were scattered here and there.

When they finally reached the room at the top of the stairs and to the right, Lincoln was out of breath and Octavia's arms were cramped from carrying the dresses. However, the look on the bride's face made their discomfort worth it.

"Here we are, and the groom's dressing suite is just down the hall and to the left", Ginny said with a smile.

"Thank you", Clarke replied warmly.

"Now if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen."

They watched the woman go, Octavia squishing between Clarke and the doorframe so that she could lay her burden down on the massive bed. She then came back out, grabbing Clarke's arm and addressing her boyfriend.

"Babe, take those tuxes down to the other dressing room then run downstairs and grab my makeup bags."

Lincoln simply nodded before running to do his girlfriend's bidding.

"Alright, sweetie, let's start to work on that hair."

Clarke sat down on the cushioned bench situated before the large mahogany dressing table. She watched O in the mirror as she quickly hung the dresses in the empty armoire and then dug in one of the bags Lincoln had just brought back from the car for the blow dryer.

The blonde sat still, her eyes closed, as her friend ran her long tapered finger through her hair. The heat from the dryer calmed her nerves and soon she was completely relaxed.

She barely heard the door bang open as Monroe and Harper arrived.

"How's our favorite bride this morning", Harper asked with a grin.

"Marvelous", Clarke replied with a smirk.

As soon as Octavia finished drying her hair, she sent Clarke to sit on the bed.

"We'll do your hair and makeup last, I want you to look fresh."

So, Clarke sat on the bed and watched the other women get ready. The longer she sat, the more nervous she got. This was her big day, a day that would change the rest of her life.

The enormity of it pressed down on her, and soon tears began to trail unbidden down her cheeks. Soon, the soft sniffles turned into noisy sobs. Octavia rushed over, taking her in her arms and stroking her hair.

"Shhh, it's alright. I was wondering when the waterworks would start."

"I…I…n-n-need B-Bell", Clarke blubbered.

She knew that if she could just hear his voice, hold his hand, all of her worries would fade away. O seemed to understand, so she quickly wiped her tears away with the pads of her thumbs and brought Clarke's gaze up to meet her own.

"I'll go see if I can find him, ok?"

Clarke nodded with a choppy sigh.

She hadn't been this nervous since the day of her high school graduation.

_Clarke stood just behind the curtain, waiting to walk out onto the stage and give her Valedictorian's address. Her hands trembled and she could feel her chest tightening with anxiety._

_ Octavia stood beside her, trying to calm her nerves before she walked out._

_ "I can't do it, O", she said, her voice shaky._

_ "Yes, you can Clarke. You practiced this speech at home a million times", the other girl reassured her._

_ "I know, but…Is Bell out there?"_

_ "Yeah, why", O asked in confusion._

_ "Will you get him for me", Clarke asked sounding like a frightened little girl._

_ Her friend looked at her, obviously seeing that if she didn't act fast the blonde was going to bolt._

_ "Sure."_

_ Octavia left, and then moments later Bellamy was sprinting to the small anteroom just off the stage. Clarke looked up as he rushed in, taking in his dark woolen sweater that showed off his narrow waist and broad shoulders, the dark wash jeans she'd picked out only two days ago, and the watch she'd gotten him for his birthday._

_ "What's the matter? Are you alright", he asked, his hands gripping Clarke's face and his dark gaze searching her lighter one._

_ "I'm nervous", she said._

_ She watched as his stance relaxed, and the tension bled from his body. His thumbs stroked her jawline, and his lips turned up just slightly at the corners._

_ "You're gonna kill it, Princess, so there's no reason to be nervous. We practiced this, and you're going to do great."_

_ Clarke took a deep breath, her nerves settling to a manageable level._

_ "Thanks, Bell."_

_ "How come when I say it, nothing happens? But he says it and it's like magical or something", O pouted, fighting to hide her smirk._

_ "I'm an old pro at pep talks O, and I know how the Princess' mind works."_

_ Just then the Superintendent began to introduce Clarke, her name ringing out over the auditorium._

_ Bellamy's hands dropped from her face, but one reached out to entwine with her fingers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, beaming at her with pride._

_ "I'll be right out there cheering you on. I'm proud of you, Princess."_

_ Clarke hugged him tight, and then sprinted up the steps to the podium. She watched as the lone dark figure made his way to his seat and then she began to speak. When her speech was over, a raucous of applause went up from the audience but it was the high-pitched whistle that caught her attention._

_ She looked out over the crowd, to find Bellamy on his feet clapping with a big smile on his face. _

Clarke smiled at the memory, the need to see Bellamy making it hard to sit still. She was just about to go in search of him herself when the door opened, and Octavia came strolling in.

"I made him wait around the corner. This way you can talk to him, but he won't be able to see you."

"Thanks O", Clarke said with a relieved sigh as she raced to the end of the hall.

She came to the corner, and peeked around it to find Bellamy pacing back and forth. He looked so handsome in his tux; his dark curls brushing the white collar of his shirt.

Clarke stepped back out of view then reached out her hand, "Bell", she called.

Then his fingers were tangled with hers, the warmth of his palm seeping into her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy had been pacing in his the dressing suite, his groomsmen playing cards at the lone table by the window, when a light knock sounded on the door. He rushed to open it, finding his sister standing on the other side.

His face paled, and his eyes widened. "What's happened? Where is she? Is she alright? O, say something", he pleaded.

"She would if you'd shut up", Lincoln groused from his seat, throwing down another bad hand of cards.

Bellamy's expression turned sheepish, "Sorry, sis. What's up?"

"It's Clarke. She's fine, but she's nervous", his little sister explained, "She needs to talk to you. You've always been able to settle her nerves."

"Alright, take me to her", Bellamy said already making his way out the door.

"Not so fast", Octavia said grabbing his coattail, "You're not seeing her before the wedding. You can wait around the corner. I'll go get her while you wait."

"Fine", he replied.

So, he waited where O designated he should, pacing back and forth in nervous anticipation.

Then he heard Clarke call his name, her hand sticking out around the blind corner. He took her fingers in his own, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"O tells me you're nervous, regretting it Princess", he asked.

He felt her fingers tighten around his, "No! I just miss you."

Her declaration, spoken so honestly and earnestly, broke his heart.

"I know, I miss you too. Just a few more hours and we'll be married then I'm not leaving your side for as long as I live."

Bellamy could feel her relaxing, her hand no longer trembling in his own.

"I like the sound of that", she said quietly.

"So do I, sweetheart", he answered huskily.

Then they were interrupted when O came tearing back down the hall.

"Alright, love birds, that's long enough. Come on Clarke, we need to get you ready. Bellamy there'd better not be one stain or wrinkle on that tux", she called as she dragged the blonde back down to the dressing room.

Bellamy shook his head, excitement raging through his veins as he made his way back to his groomsmen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke sat patiently while Octavia fussed with her hair. She'd curled it, and now she was styling it half up and half down. When she'd finished, she stood back and admired her work.

Then O did her makeup, keeping it simple with a dramatic flare. After she'd finished that, the three bride's maids helped her into her dress. Octavia's eyes clouded with tears, and she sniffed to keep them at bay.

"You look beautiful Clarke", she said softly.

"Thanks, O", Clarke said giving her friend a hug.

The women touched up their makeup, gave their hairdos one more spritzing of hairspray, and then picked up their bouquets.

Clarke had chosen bright white hydrangeas mixed with delicate soft pink roses for her bouquet, while her bride's maids carried smaller bundles of the pink roses.

The bride's maids' dresses were all varying styles, but all the same shade of apricot. Octavia's dress was short with a dramatic plunging neckline. Harper's was long, flowing, and strapless. Monroe's was medium length, coming just below her knees, with a scoop neckline and cap sleeves.

Just as Clarke was adjusting her pearl earrings, a knock sounded at the door. She watched in the mirror as Octavia opened the door, an angry growl emanating from her maid of honor when Abigail Griffin stepped into the room.

Her mother was dressed in a lovely dark blue dress, her hair styled, and a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here", Clarke asked. Bellamy was going to be furious when he heard that she'd shown up.

"I'm getting Bellamy", Octavia said, a frown creasing her features.

"No, don't bother Bell with this. Murphy will be here any moment. He won't let her run away with me. What do you want Mother?"

"I wanted to apologize", Abby said stepping forward.

"Apologize? For what, having me kidnapped, or trying to ruin my wedding?"

"Everything. I'm so sorry, Clarke. I should never have interfered."

"You're right! You should have stayed out of it, Mom. You haven't been a part of my life in years. What makes you think you have any say in what I do or who I love. Bellamy is a good man, and I love him. I can't let you ruin this, I won't let you ruin this. You have two options. You can either leave now, and never come back or you can go attend my wedding but have no part in it. What you did was awful, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again. Just be happy for me, Mom, and give me time and space."

She watched as her mother nodded, turning without a word to walk away. Clarke didn't know what her mother would choose, nor did she care. At the moment, all she wanted to do was marry Bellamy Blake.

She was pulled from her musings when another knock sounded, this time John Murphy stood nervously in the doorway. He looked handsome in his black tux, a soft smile playing across his lips.

"You look beautiful, Clarke", he said as she took his arm.

"Thank you, John."

They made their way down the stairs, and out the large French doors at the back of the house. They walked a short distance to where the ceremony was being held, Clarke and Murphy hidden by the tall shrubs as they watched Octavia walk down the isle to a soft classical song, and then Harper and Monroe followed her.

The blonde shifted in nervous anticipation, nearly taking off at a dead run when her song began to play. Chloe's voice drifted out over the quiet, sweet and melodic, "Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…One step closer."

Clarke smiled at Murphy, knowing how he felt about the quiet brunette. They began their trek down the isle, and her only thought was of Bellamy. He turned, his eyes widening and a smile curving his lips.

He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, his dark eyes filling with tears as he watched her make her way to his side. When Murphy stopped, and the music died away, the pastor smiled, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do", Murphy replied solemnly.

He kissed Clarke's cheek and then handed her off to Bellamy before taking his place between Miller and Lincoln.

Clarke stared into Bellamy's brown eyes, losing herself in the dark pools. Her hands were held tightly in his, and he was the only thing she saw as she listened to the officiate speak about the importance of their commitment to each other and the sacredness of their vows.

"May I have the rings?"

The couple turned to their witnesses, Clarke taking Bell's ring from his sister and Bellamy taking Clarke's from Miller before they turned and handed them to the preacher.

The man said a quick prayer and then continued with the ceremony, "You've elected to say your own vows, so Bellamy you'll go first."

Bellamy took back Clarke's ring, placing it on her hand and then caressing her fingers as he spoke.

"Clarke Griffin, from the day I met you when I was ten years old, I knew that you would change my life. You're love and guidance have brought me through my darkest hours to stand before you today and pledge my life to you. I promise to show you the same unconditional love you've continuously shown me, even when I least deserved it. I promise to provide for you, giving you the best of everything you deserve. I promise to remain by your side when the seas of life are troubled, and the waves threaten to overwhelm us because you are my anchor, my love, grounding me when I'm adrift and my course is uncertain. I love you, Princess, and you will forever be my always."

Clarke's eyes filled with tears, as she smiled up at the man she loved. Then she turned and took his ring from the preacher, gently placing it on his finger before returning her gaze to his beloved features.

"Bellamy Blake, from the moment I met you, you've been the one constant in my life. You're steadfast hope and enduring love have seen me through my darkest hours when I was sure that despair would overtake me. Today I stand here, pledging my life to you. I promise to love you with the same passion and perseverance that you have loved me. I promise to always be there to care for you, through sickness and injury, health and happiness. I promise to stand by you, even when your dark hair has turned to grey and youth has fled from your features. You are my light, sweetheart, a candle in the window leading me home to your warm embrace. I love you, Bellamy, and you will forever be my always."

A single tear slid down Bellamy's cheek, and Clarke gently swiped it away her eyes never leaving his.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Clarke's hand moved of its own accord to tangle in the curls at Bellamy's neck. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. His arms held her flush against him as his lips moved across hers in a tender, yet heated caress.

Bellamy soon pulled back, resting his forehead against her own and smiling into her eyes.

"Have I told you today that I love you", he whispered.

"I think you might have, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again", she whispered back.

"I love you, Mrs. Blake", Bellamy said.

"I love you, Mr. Blake."

"I now introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bellamy Blake!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Martha: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed that flashback! I hope you enjoyed the wedding! :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Well, I hope the wedding lived up to everyone's expectations! Now on to the reception! :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 57

Bellamy was very experienced in the art of watching Clarke Griffin; he'd been doing it his whole life. So, when her body tensed and her smile faltered while they were greeting their guests, his gaze immediately began to scan the small crowd.

Then he saw her, Abigail Griffin. Instinctively a growl rose up in his throat, his hands fisting at his sides. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to find Murphy standing beside him.

"She took care of it", he said quietly.

"I told her…"

"No matter what her mother did, she's still her mother. Even after everything your mom did, you'd still love to have one more minute with her and you know it."

Bellamy glared at his friend, letting the words of wisdom soak in.

"You're right", he groused.

"Of course I am", Murphy said with a grin, "Now if you'll excuse of me, I see a brunette I need to catch up with."

Bellamy grinned, his gaze spotting Chloe where she stood talking to Monroe and Miller.

"Go ahead, buddy. You deserve a little happiness too."

He watched as his friend sauntered over to the woman, one hand in his pocket while the other was secured in the sling. He shook his head, a smile playing across his lips as his dark eyes found Clarke once again.

He reached for her hand, his thumb brushing over her ring. It felt unreal and unimaginable that the woman he'd loved his whole life was now rightfully and truly his. His breath caught when her blue eyes found his face, love radiating in the azure pools.

Bellamy was just about to pull her close for a quick kiss, when a voice stopped him.

"You look beautiful, Clarke."

He watched as Clarke turned to stare at her mother, "Thanks Mom."

"Mrs. Griffin", Bellamy said, extending his hand to his mother-in-law.

"Bellamy", Abby replied as she shook his hand.

It would be hard to miss the animosity in her son-in-law's dark eyes, yet he made no move to stop her as she hugged her daughter close. She would have to admit now that Bellamy Blake was a good man, a man of honor.

She'd seen the night that he'd paid her a visit that he would do anything for her daughter, and obviously that extended to allowing Clarke to make her own choices even if he didn't agree with them.

Abby turned to the young man, taking his hand in one hand while her daughter's was held securely in the other. She met his dark gaze as she squeezed his hand.

"You are a good man, Bellamy Blake. I was so wrong. I let the past cloud my judgment, and I couldn't see the treasure my daughter's found in you. I'm glad it was you who's guarded her heart all these years. I'm proud to call you my son-in-law. I know you can't now, but I hope one day you will be able to forgive me", Abby finished, tears sparkling in her blue eyes.

Bellamy took a deep breath, his gaze never wavering from hers.

"You're right, right now I can't move past what you did. But, in time I will. I don't want to be the reason Clarke doesn't have a relationship with her mother. However, if she ever decides that she doesn't want you in our life then I will stand by that decision."

He watched as Abby nodded, slowly loosening the grip on their hands before turning to walk away. As they watched the woman go, Clarke turned to him, her features bright and open.

"Thank you, sweetheart", she said as she moved closer to wrap her arms around him, "I know how hard that was, but that's just why I love you. Even when something's hard you just keep going, you do what's best for those around you even if you don't agree. What she said is true, Bell. You're love is my greatest treasure, and you are a great man- a man I wish my father could have known because he would have adored you."

Bellamy brought his hands up to frame her face, gently brushing away the tears that were slowly coursing down her cheeks.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, and even if I don't care for your mother, I care for you. I always have and always will want what's best for you, Princess. You were given to me, and I want to make sure that you always feel like the treasure you are."

Bellamy closed his eyes as Clarke's lips moved against his own, sweet and alluring. He could have stood right there for an eternity, his hands roaming to the soft fabric of her dress, her scent surrounding him, her hair falling silky soft against his cheeks. However, the maid of honor wouldn't allow it.

The young couple broke apart at the sound of a throat clearing. They turned, sheepish smiles on their faces, to find Octavia standing with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She was fighting to keep her scowl in place, a smile threating to curve her lips.

"The reception is waiting on you two", she said in mock annoyance.

Bellamy grinned down at the woman in his arms, "Well, Princess, I guess we've kept them waiting long enough."

They strolled hand in hand onto the large patio. A cheer went up, as they made their way to the large white cake. They cut into it together, taking the first piece.

Bellamy took a small piece in his fingers, bringing it to Clarke's lips. She opened her mouth, licking the icing from his digits as he popped the cake into her mouth. The heat in her blue eyes did strange things to his heart, warmth spreading throughout his body as she fed a small piece to him.

He watched her eyes widen as he too licked the icing from her fingers, placing a kiss to her palm. He grinned in mischief, and then pulled her to him unable to stay away from her.

They kissed to the shouts and wolf whistles, the world fading as they reveled in the other's touch. They broke the kiss slowly, pulling back to gaze into each other's eyes.

Just then a song began to float on the warm afternoon air, causing Clarke to smile. She took Bellamy's hand, leading him onto the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife.

She shivered as he slowly placed his hands on her waist, his warm dark brown eyes burning with a bright intensity that made her heart flutter in her chest. They swayed to "Marry Me" by Train, the music surrounding them and the words speaking for them.

As soon as the song was over, Clarke turned to the DJ a smile on her face and lifting her voice above the murmur of the crowd.

"Let's rock the house, Monty", she yelled.

Monty Green nodded with a grin, and the strains of an upbeat melody boomed through the speakers.

Bellamy spun Clarke out, and then brought her back to him. They danced and danced and danced some more. Then the music began to slow again, and suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to find his father standing there with a smile on his face.

"Can I cut it?"

"Sure", Bellamy said with a smile.

He watched as his father took Clarke in his arms, a smile on his face as he went to find his sister. He found her dancing with Lincoln, so he cut in. He pointed to their father where he danced with Clarke.

"He's more than I could've ever dreamed", O said quietly.

"He is pretty great", Bellamy replied.

"But he'll never replace you", Octavia said, her blue eyes so much like their father's gazing into his own, "You will walk me down the isle, and my first dance will be reserved for you."

Bellamy hugged his sister tight, "I love you, O. I will gladly walk you down the isle, but lets not rush it."

His sister's melodious laughter warmed his heart, "Alright, Bell, I'll take my time."

Across the dance floor, Clarke smiled up at Marcus Kane as he spoke.

"I knew from the moment that I met you that my son was in good hands. I'll never forget that morning you came into my office to bargain for the Silver Fox and your men's freedom."

"That day was pretty monumental for me too. That whole time was so painful, but I really grew through the adversity."

"It hurt so much having to lie to you. Bellamy was like a caged tiger. I couldn't tell him what you were doing because for some reason I knew that he would have walked through fire to see that you were safe. All the while you marched through the darkness to avenge his death", Kane said quietly.

"He has been the most important person in my life since the day my father died. I had no one, so I attached myself to Bellamy. He got me through some pretty dark days."

"And you did the same for him."

Clarke chuckled, "Everyone thinks that I saved Bellamy, and in a way I did, but he saved me. After my dad died, I was like a ship without a rudder. I didn't know what to do. My relationship with my mom was shattered, and I didn't know where else to turn. Bellamy didn't leave my side for three days. He held my hand, dried my tears, and kept telling me everything would be alright until I actually believed it."

Clarke's gaze moved to the object of her affection, a smile curving his lips and his dark eyes sparkling with mirth.

Suddenly Kane's voice echoed above her, "Thank you."

At her confused expression, he continued, "Thank you for loving my son. Thank you for never giving up on him. Looking at him now, I see the man he is, and I know that's because of you."

Clarke smiled, her gaze traveling back to where Bellamy danced with O.

"Bellamy Blake has always had a potential for greatness, he just needed someone to believe in him. That's all I've done since I met him that warm Halloween night, believe in him, even when he didn't believe in himself. I have loved him in one capacity or another for the majority of my life, and now I can truly call him mine. He has changed my life, and I will forever me indebted to him for that."

Kane looked down at the young woman in his arms, her blue eyes glued to his son's every movement. This was what he'd wanted for his son from the moment he'd met him- a woman who would love him with this intensity.

Now, he knew. Bellamy had had that love his whole life because Clarke Griffin had loved him almost that long, and looking at her now he could see that her love wouldn't simply burn out. It would go on and on, still burning just as brightly years from now at it did in this moment.

He watched as Bellamy's gaze collided with his wife's, how those dark brown orbs so much like Aurora's sparked with joy. Then his long legged strides brought him back to his bride for the last dance of the night.

Clarke felt Kane step away, and then Bellamy's arms were once again wrapped around her. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating and all she wanted was for this moment to last forever.

The afternoon had gone, replaced by a starlit sky. The hanging lights glowed brightly, casting a soft glow on the patio below.

The blonde looked up at her new husband, her fingers toying with the silky curls at the nape of his neck.

"You're beautiful, Bellamy Blake", she whispered, "The most handsome man I've ever known, but more important is the beauty of your heart. I love you, my Rebel king."

The deep chuckle that reverberated through his chest brought a blush to her cheeks as his hands tightened their hold on her waist.

"My beautiful Princess, you always know what to say."

"Only where you're concerned, you inspire me, Bell."

At that Bellamy kissed her again, soft and full of tenderness. She held on to him, never wanting to let him go. However, just like every other time that day, they were interrupted.

"Alright, we need to get these two love birds out of here, but before they go no wedding would be complete without the toast", O said, her voice echoing through the speakers, "As maid of honor, I'll go first. I have known these two all my life. I met Clarke Griffin when I was seven years old, and the night my big brother took us trick or treating was the beginning of a beautiful romance. If someone had told me that my brother would both steal and marry my best friend I would have laughed because I already knew. Even as kids, these two fought like an old married couple and the love was already there. As we grew older, I watched as Clarke grew closer to Bellamy, her eyes following his every movement. Her worried pacing kept me up many a night, and her overprotectiveness made for some entertaining moments. The change my brother wrought in my best friend was always instantaneous. She was always uptight, but with Bell she was free to be herself, the Princess he loves. So, here's to my favorite couple! I wish you both every happiness, and I love you so much", O finished tearfully.

Clarke dabbed at her own tears, Bellamy's eyes suspiciously moist as well. Then it was Miller's turn. He took the mic with a smile, and then he began to speak.

"I've known Bellamy Blake since I was fourteen years old. Looking at the big lug you wouldn't think there'd be a tender bone in his body, but where that little blonde is concerned, Blake is a pile of mush. She'd walk into the shop, and it was like he knew she was there without even having to turn around. Then there's the weird eye thing! There were days when I was convinced a scientific study should be performed immediately because I swore those two could read each other's mind. If you ever saw Bellamy's face when Clarke walked into a room, you'd know he loved her no matter how much he denied it. Every guy in the shop knew the Princess was off limits unless you wanted to incur the Boss' wrath. On days when he'd been stressed and beaten down, she'd walk in and it was like the weight lifted from his shoulders. She would talk to him, those blue eyes never missing anything he tried to hide. They have always been a force to be reckoned with, and I know they're going to have an amazing life together. So, here's to the Rebel and his Princess!"

Clarke smiled at her husband, tears in her eyes at the sweet words of their friends and family. He took her hand, placing a kiss on her wrist. Then they were ushered away to Bellamy's truck.

The back window was covered in colored chalk, and a string of tin cans were tied to the back pumper. Their bags were packed and thrown into the back ready to go.

Bellamy ran with Clarke, quickly opening the passenger door and helping her inside. He buckled her in, placing a quick kiss on her lips before running around and sliding into the driver's seat.

He drove away to the sound of their family's cheers. He looked over at Clarke and found her staring at him, her blue eyes sizzling. He took her hand, her fingers melding perfectly with his own.

When they finally made it to their honeymoon cabin, he helped Clarke from the truck and then swept her into his arms. He carried her over the threshold, setting her down in the front room.

He left her, running back to the truck to grab their bags. When he returned he watched as she snatched something from one of the bags and ran for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, get rid of this makeup and hairspray."

Bellamy removed his coat, unbuttoning the top button of his starched white shirt and sitting down in the room's lone chair. He grabbed his beloved copy of the Odyssey; the worn pages yellowed and dog-eared.

Then the sound of the bathroom door opening caught his attention. He looked up, his mouth going dry when he saw her. There she stood in his white shirt, her hair falling down her back in damp curls.

She approached him slowly, wrapping her arms around him and capturing his lips with her own. Then she pulled back abruptly.

"No interruptions, I think I could get used to that."

Bellamy laughed, resting his forehead against hers and getting lost in her bright blue eyes. Then her small hands brought him back to the present, as her nimble fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt.

"I love you, Bellamy Blake", she said between kisses.

"I love you too, Princess."

The next morning they woke in each other's arms, the same way they would wake for the rest of their lives. Love had brought them this far, and it would see them through. Clarke was convinced that as long as she had Bellamy Blake beside her, life would always be beautiful.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from all of you! :)**


	58. Epilogue

**It's been a long journey, and I thank you all for taking it with me! You're encouragement and support has meant so much to me! I hope you've enjoyed this story because I know I've certainly enjoyed writing it. I'm sad to see it go, but I know that there will be more stories in the future! Thank you again, y'all are the best readers a girl could ever ask for! Love y'all bunches! Enjoy the final chapter!**

Chapter 58

_Epilogue_

Clarke Blake sat in the Silver Fox, a paint splattered canvas before her. She could hear her son's delighted giggles as he and his father worked on that old black truck.

She could just make out Jake's blonde curls over Bellamy's shoulder, the little boy's excited jabbering ringing out in the shop. They were the only ones here today, since her husband had given the guys the weekend off.

Seeing the pair together brought back memories to the first time Bellamy had held their son.

_Clarke lay in bed, Bellamy snoring quietly beside her. His hand held hers even in his sleep, but right now she was fighting not to bruise his fingers in her grip thanks to the contractions that had started about an hour ago. _

_ She'd thought they were a false alarm, but now as they kept growing stronger and closer together she knew it was time to wake her husband._

_ "Bellamy", she called._

_ The pain must have registered in her voice because her husband immediately sat up in bed, eyes wide and his dark curls wild. He jumped out of bed, running to the closet and throwing clothes into a bag, one of his dress shirts here and one of her dresses there._

_ Clarke would have laughed if the labor pains weren't stealing every breath._

_ "Sweetheart", she finally managed, "We're going to the hospital, I don't think we need to dress for the occasion."_

_ She watched as his terrified gaze turned back to her, and her heart constricted at the sight of his fear._

_ "I don't know what to do, Clarke. I never had a dad, what if I'm a terrible father."_

_ She extended her hand to him, wincing as another contraction gripped her. She fought through it keeping her touch gentle._

_ "You will be a great father, and anyone who says differently will deal with Murphy because I really don't feel like beating the crap out of anyone at the moment", she said with a grin._

_ She watched as he seemed to relax, and she continued, "Babe, I didn't have the greatest example for a mother. We'll do like everyone else and learn as we go. This kid is so blessed to have you for his dad, and he will love you just as much as I do. Now as much as I'd like to stay here and talk you through this, your son is impatient and if we don't hurry you'll be scrubbing up to deliver him."_

_ Clarke watched as Bellamy's eyes grew wide, and a different kind of fear entered his eyes. She continued to watch him as he hunted for his keys, pulling one of his white t-shirts over his bare chest._

_ He came to help her up, and this time she did laugh._

_ "Baby, as much as I love that physique you've gotta put some pants on. Those are my keys too, by the way."_

_ Bellamy scrambled to the closet tugging on a pair of jeans and cramming his feet into his own pair of tennis shoes after nearly putting on a pair of Clarke's ballet flats._

_ When they'd finally made it to the truck, he realized he forgot her suitcase._

_ "I've got to…"_

_ "It's fine, babe. We'll send O for it later", she said as she panted through another contraction._

_ They made it to the hospital, were situated in a room, and the doctor rushed in to check their progress._

_ "Mrs. Blake, you're little boy will be here shortly. You're almost at a nine, and at the rate you're going you'll be at a ten in another thirty minutes. I'm going to scrub in and get my team ready. I'll be back shortly", the female OBGYN said with a smile._

_ As the doctor left, Bellamy's frantic gaze turned back to Clarke. _

_ "Aren't they going to give you anything?"_

_ "No, but it's ok. That'll only slow things down. I'm just ready to get this over with", she said gripping his hand, "Call O and tell her that her nephew has decided to make his appearance."_

_ Bellamy obeyed, his voice frantic as he spoke with his sister. Clarke really did feel bad for him, but she didn't have time to concentrate on that because within twenty minutes the doctor was back._

_ Jacob Andrew Blake was born at exactly 3:05 am on January 9__th__. He was the most beautiful baby his mother had ever seen. Clarke's eyes filled with tears as her son's cries echoed in the quiet room._

_ Bellamy's face was wet with his own tears as he bent to place a gentle kiss on her forehead._

_ "You are the most amazing woman, Clarke Blake", he whispered against her skin._

_ "Mr. Blake, would you like to hold your son", Dr. Wells asked._

_ Clarke watched as Bellamy nodded, his eyes glued to the wriggling little bundle. For as long as she lives the blonde knew that she would never forget the sight before her as her husband held their son for the first time._

Clarke smiled at the memory, loving the way her husband's face broke out into that same adoring smile he reserved for her and their son. Bellamy was a great father, a fact she'd never doubted. From the moment they'd brought Jake home from the hospital, the new father had been a part of every aspect of their child's life, from early morning feedings to dirty diapers.

The day she'd married Bellamy Blake, she'd thought she'd loved him. Looking back now, she realized that the love she felt for him then paled in comparison to her feelings for him now. She loved him more today than she did yesterday, and her love would only grow tomorrow.

His dark eyes still sent shivers down her spin, and she still thrilled at his touch. His smirk still left her weak in the knees, and his deep voice still set her heart all aflutter. No man could compare to her husband, and she couldn't imagine life without him.

Clarke's gaze was drawn to one of the large garage doors as Lincoln, Octavia, and Kane entered the shop. Octavia was glowing, a hand on her growing baby bump. She and Lincoln had been married two years ago, only a short year after Clarke and Bellamy.

She watched as her little boy spotted his grandfather, his dark eyes identical to his father's brightening while a little squeal echoed off the metal walls and concrete floor.

Jake raced to his "Papa", his little arms raised as the man picked him up and tickled him, the little boy's giggles bringing a smile to his father's face.

"Dad", Bellamy greeted before he turned to his sister, "How is my niece today?"

"Rambunctious", O said with a tired smirk, "Just like her uncle."

Bellamy's chuckle warmed Clarke as he bent to speak to his sister's stomach, "Being like Uncle Bell is a great compliment, baby girl", he purred.

Clarke's heart did a funny flip, and she made her way over unable to keep her hands to herself any longer. She grabbed his hand as they began to move out into the bright sunlight.

"A girl would be nice", Clarke said thoughtfully.

She watched as her husband's features creased in confusion, "What?"

"A girl, with your dark curls and my eyes", she whispered.

She grinned as understanding dawned, her husband's face immediately breaking into a joyful smile.

"Really", he asked as he pulled her close, "When?"

"Well it was probably when you had that nasty cold and I was forced to nurse you back to health", Clarke said with a chuckle.

Then all thought of mirth was gone as Bellamy's lips caressed a place just below her ear, his voice a deep reverberating hum.

"You've patched me up a lot over the years, Princess. Before I wasn't allowed to show my gratitude in the way I wanted. But now…", he trailed off as he kissed her neck.

Clarke's breath hitched, and a giggle escaped as he tickled her side.

"When, Princess", he asked again.

"She'll be here in May", Clarke answered.

"She?"

"Call it mother's intuition", the blonde smiled.

"I'd be fine with that", Bellamy answered.

"You'd be fine with what", Murphy asked where he stood beside Chloe, their little redheaded baby girl in his arms.

"Princess", Bellamy said, his voice pleading.

She gave him a nod, and grinned as she watched his chest expand with pride.

"Clarke's pregnant", he yipped.

She watched as the faces of their family morphed from surprise to joy.

"That's great", Monroe smiled, she and Miller's son on her hip.

"Congratulations you two", Raven said, she and Wick's twins cooing in the stroller at her fingertips.

Clarke felt O's arms wrap around her, her sister-in-law's smile evident in her voice.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie."

"Thanks, O."

As Bellamy watched his wife celebrate with their family he couldn't help but think how the woman had changed his life. She'd given him a beautiful little boy and now they had another baby on the way.

If someone had asked him just four years ago what his life would be like, he never would have dreamed it would be like this. He'd been shrouded in darkness, certain that he would die without knowing what it was like to have Clarke Griffin as his own.

Now he was free of the darkness, the love of his life shining so brightly she cast out every shadow. He smiled down at her as she moved into his embrace. It never ceased to amaze him how well she fit, like she was made just for him.

"I love you, Princess", he sighed as her lips met his in a heated caress.

"I love you too, Bellamy Blake."

The road ahead wouldn't be without its bumps and potholes, but together Clarke and Bellamy could face it all. They were each the other's greatest asset, an endless supply of love and strength. When they were united, there was nothing they couldn't conquer. Love would never be weakness; it would always be their greatest strength.

_The End_

**Thanks for reading! Please review and send this story off with a bang! You guys are the best! :)**


End file.
